Secretos descubiertos
by pluton
Summary: Se amaban, pero el concilio los separó. Años más tarde Shaoran regresará y descubrirá que cuando se fue, no sólo dejó a Sakura atrás. Un enemigo tras Sakura. Secretos que quieren salir a la luz y un amor imposible... o no?. SXS
1. CCS I

_Derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores._

_Esta historia está BASADA en otra que leí hace algún tiempo "Lazos del destino" y que me cautivó. quiero felicitar a esta admirable autora y aseguraros que solo se basa en esta historia y por lo tanto, la trama dista mucho de ser igual o parecida._

_Cualquier reclamo ya sabéis: reviews._

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo I_

_En los pasillos todo era silencio. Únicamente se oía el caminar pausado, pero firme, de una chica que caminaba hacia su casillero, al final del largo y ancho pasillo central._

― _Es demasiado pronto― suspiró con pesar al ver el reloj colgado al final del pasillo.― No me puedo creer que no recordase que adelanté el reloj. En definitiva, no va a haber día en que llegue a tiempo.― Se acercó a su casillero y lo abrió. Era un casillero muy bonito y muy bien decorado, todo lleno de fotografías de su familia. Sonrió al ver una de su primo Key y ella. Al lado de esa había otra con su prima pequeña Aino, hermana de Key. Debajo estaba una de su madre y su tía de pequeñas. Su tía portaba una cámara de vídeo y una mirada soñadora mientras que su madre, que en aquellos tiempos llevaba su pelo corto, sonreía dulcemente. Otra, junto a esa, era una en la que salía su prima y mejor amiga Yui (hija de sus tíos Toya y Kaho), Key (hijo de sus tíos Eriol y Tomoyo), y ella. Y por último, una foto en la que salían su madre y ella. _

_Sonrió al verlas. Eran sus fotos favoritas, aunque estaba buscando una de sus tíos para ponerlas con las otras. _

_Con ánimo renovado soltó sus cosas y cogió su libro de Inglés, la primera materia que tendría ese día. Con andar ligero se encaminó a su clase, a lo mejor podría ayudar con el servicio de ese día, pero al girar en una esquina chocó con alguien. _

― _Oh, lo siento, yo no...― Se disculpó la chica mientras disimulaba un quejido. El chico no la miró, solamente se puso de pie. Ella hizo lo mismo sacudiéndose el poco polvo que pudo haber cogido. Entonces se fijó en las facciones del muchacho. Era de constitución fuerte, con una barbilla cuadrada, y mejillas pronunciadas. El pelo le caía en mechones sobre el rostro y le daba un toque sexy que impresionó a la chica. Sus ojos era lo más sorprendente, grises y fríos aunque en ese momento la miraba con furia. Era muy atractivo, sin duda._

― _Mocosa del demonio...― susurró él― ¡A ver si miras por donde caminas!― Akino se quedó sorprendida durante un segundo pero después reaccionó y lo miró con la misma furia con la que la atacaba. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. Su opinión sobre el chico cambió al instante, ahora le parecía el más feo del planeta._

― _Yo?! Has ido tú, niñato insolente! ― Le gritó mientras le señalaba con el dedo y se ponía de puntillas._

― _¿Cómo me has llamado?!_

― _Niñato insolente, lo que eres!_

― _No eres nadie para llamarme de esa forma, mocosa estúpida!_

― _Ni tú para decirme mocosa y menos todavía estúpida!_

― _Akino!― Le regañó una voz a sus espaldas. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y se puso pálida del terror. La habían pillado. En su vida le había pasado eso y menos en esa situación..._

― _Ma... maestra... je je.― Se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente a una mujer castaña de ojos verdes, aunque en esos momentos eran disimulados por unas gafas pequeñas. A Akino una gota le recorrió toda su espina dorsal.― Qué buen día hace...no?_

― _A mi despacho, los dos!― Le indicó con su dedo una puerta que quedaba justo al final del pasillo, bajo el enorme reloj blanco. Ninguno replicó, solo la siguieron. Akino iba con la cabeza gacha mientras que el chico tenía un semblante frío e impenetrable. Aunque por los músculos contraídos de su mandíbula podía asegurar que no estaba muy contento, pero quién sí?_

― _Esto es por tu culpa, mocosa...― le susurró._

― _mía?!― Se quejó ella mirándolo enfadada.― Has sido tú quien ha empezado!_

― _Y tú has seguido!_

_-Así que lo admites?!-Sonrió con malicia_

― _Callaos!― Le regañó la profesora al oírlos discutir de nuevo. Ellos se echaron miradas de furia pero no volvieron a abrir la boca._

― _Pasad― Les indicó cuando llegaron a la puerta. En ella decía S. Hichido: Subdirectora. Akino no dudó un segundo en entrar en el despacho y sentarse de un brinco en uno de los sillones de piel negra que adornaban la sala. El chico, más discreto, se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa del despacho._

― _Akino¿podrías guardar las posturas y sentarte en la silla?― Le volvió a regañar. Ella solo asintió sonriente y se sentó en la silla que había junto al chico.― Bien, ahora decidme¿Qué ha ocurrido?― Los dos guardaron silencio. Akino no sabía si hablar, y por lo visto el chico tampoco. La mujer respiró hondo― Me vais a contestar o no?― La mujer se levantó de su asiento. Era alta y esbelta. Con el cabello castaño largo recogido en un moño en la nuca y un traje de chaqueta blanco. Parecía más una ejecutiva que una profesora. _

― _Pues, veras... íbamos caminando y chocamos.― Simplificó la chica_

― _Eso no es verdad!― Reclamó el chico dejando a la chica impresionada. Acaso iba a contarle una mentira a la profesora? ― TÚ chocaste conmigo!_

― _Mentira! Chocamos y me llamaste mocosa del demonio!_

― _Y tú niñato insolente!― El tono y los comentarios iban subiendo y la paciencia de la profesora disminuyendo._

― _Basta ya! Quedáis los dos castigados! Akino, te encargarás durante una semana del servicio. Y más te vale llegar a tiempo.― La chica no dijo nada,aunque su mirada lo decía todo. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y la mandíbula totalmente tensa. Sus ojos echaban fuego y miraba al chico con odio. Ella NUNCA se había llevado mal con nadie, hasta ahora.― Quién es tu tutor?― Le preguntó al joven._

― _No lo sé. Soy nuevo. me dirigía a el despacho del director cuando...― miró a la chica y a la cara de la profesora, no creía adecuado repetir que la culpa era se la mocosa.― cuando todo pasó.― La maestra asintió_

― _¿Cuál es tu nombre?― Preguntó mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono y esperaba a que empezase a dar tono._

― _Xen, Xen Li.― La profesora se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pálida como la leche. Por unos segundos había creído que su corazón se había parado de repente, pero volvió a la vida cuando oyó una voz al otro lado del teléfono._

― _Ke... Kenji?-balbuceó mientras disimuladamente se agarraba al sillón donde estaba sentada. Tengo aquí a un chico nuevo, se llama Xen Li.― Unos segundos en silencio.―Por qué?... En la mía? Está bien...Qué favor?... ¿Cuánto tiempo?... No, no hay problemas, que te mejores.― Colgó.― L..Li, yo seré tu tutora. Así que acompañarás a Akino en sus tareas. Ahora iros a la clase, yo tengo ahora clases con vosotros a primera hora, pero tengo asuntos que atender, así que no quiero más discusiones, entendido?― Los dos asintieron y se marcharon al momento, antes de que la maestra cambiase de opinión._

_Akino cerró la puerta del despacho al salir y suspiró._

― _Nos hemos librado de una buena.― Y era cierto, ni siquiera les había echado la charla sobre la responsabilidad y compañerismo y ella podía asegurar por experiencia propia que era muy aburrida. Algo había ocurrido en el intervalo de cinco minutos que habían estado dentro, pero qué?_

― _¿Que nos hemos librado de una buena¿Y el castigo¿que te parece?, eh?― Le gritó furioso.― Si mirases por donde caminas nada de esto habría pasado._

― _Mira, niño mimado, si tienes algún problema de personalidad no es mi problema, así que guárdate tus comentarios donde buenamente puedas.― Le gritó la joven y comenzó a andar a su clase con paso acelerado._

― _No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, estúpida!― Le gritó el niño yendo detrás de ella._

― _No apuestes por ello, engreído!― Dijo sin mirarle ni disminuir su paso._

― _No sabes donde te estás metiendo, niñata― Le amenazó._

― _Quien sabe, a lo mejor el que no lo sabe eres tú.― Le dijo antes de aumentar más el paso dejándolo atrás con la cara roja de furia._

― _Si no fueras una chica...― murmuró mientras la alcanzaba._

― _Qué ibas a hacerme? Pegarme? Típico de hombres sin cerebro._

― _La única que no tiene cerebro aquí eres tú!_

― _Estás seguro? Porque me parece oír eco en tu cabeza.― El chico estaba rojo de furia._

― _Me estás hartando!― Le avisó._

― _Lo sé y es muy divertido.― Rió ella. Ante otra contestación el chico la agarró del brazo e iba a inmovilizarla contra el suelo cuando ella le dio un pisotón seguido de de un codazo en las costillas. Podría haberlo tumbado, pero ya le parecía suficiente dolor; Dolor profundo e irreparable en el ego masculino._

― _Típico― Sonrió ella. Él se iba a lanzar otra vez contra ella cuando alguien lo detuvo._

― _Akino!― Su primo, que al parecer no había visto lo ocurrido, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa burlona. Era igual de alto que Xen e igualmente atractivo aunque de manera diferente. Key, un morenazo de ojos azules y facciones finas y delicadas, que cuando sonreía se le marcaban los hoyuelos y la cara se le iluminaba. Era muy dulce e irradiaba confianza y cariño por todos lados, mientras Xen tenía cara de chico malo y extremadamente atractivo que lo único que irradiaba era fuerza y sensualidad. _

― _Key¿Cómo estás?― Le preguntó la chica mientras le abrazaba._

― _Muy bien, pero me parece que la que no lo está eres tú― Le toca la frente lo que extrañó a los dos presentes._

― _Muy bien, qué has hecho con mi prima?― Le preguntó desconfiado a la propia Akino._

― _Se puede saber qué te pasa, Key?_

― _Qué haces tú aquí tan pronto?― La chica se sonrojó._

― _Una larga historia.― Dijo simplemente― Un error de cálculo.― Farfulló bajito, pero aun así los dos chicos la oyeron. Su primo se rió con ganas.― ¡Key! No te burles! _

― _Ya decía yo que era muy difícil que estuvieses aquí por propia voluntad._

― _Ya verás esta tarde! Te vas a tragar todas esas palabras!― Le retó la chica._

― _Ya veremos!― Le dijo antes de desviarse para su pasillo._

― _Tenlo por seguro!― Le gritó antes de perderlo de vista. Ella se giró a la izquierda y entró en la primera clase que había, seguida de Li._

― _Esta es nuestra clase.― Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a su pupitre, al lado de la ventana. La clase era bastante normal: blanca, con pupitres individuales y enormes ventanales. También había una pizarra y algunos muebles más donde guardaban libros y otros materiales. Akino dejó las cosas en su pupitre, en tercera fila y junto a la ventana.― Puedes sentarte en la última fila, es el único puesto libre.― El chico no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió hacia el lugar que le indicó Akino, dos filas más lejos que ella. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una chica pelirroja de ojos castaños ._

― _Buenos días!― Saludó la chica. No tardó en mirar al chico y sonreír mientras iba caminando hacia Akino. Se sentó en su pupitre, que era junto a la chica y volvió a sonreír mientras la miraba fijamente, como si esperase que de repente le saliese un cuerno de la frente. Akino prefirió no preguntar o al final terminaría arrepintiéndose, así que ignoró su mirada y la saludó como si nada._

― _Yui¿Cómo estás?_

― _Muy Bien, aunque me parece que alguien ha madrugado.― Le sonrió. Akino ató cabos: Yui la miraba raro porque había madrugado. Acaso era tan raro? por todos era sabido que no había nada que le gustase más que dormir, pero no era la primera vez que madrugaba... bueno... sí. Era la primera vez que madrugaba para ir a clases. Akino miraba la sonrisa burlona de Yui con vergüenza, seguro que intuía el motivo._

_Yui era una chica atractiva aunque no muy guapa. Su pelo era rizado y muy largo, como lo fue el de su abuela paterna, pero su cara era afilada, su nariz respingona y su boca pequeña. Tenía unos labios finos pero el de abajo era algo más grueso que el de arriba. Era sin duda parecida a su madre._

― _Pues sí, ya te contaré.― Se sonrojó. La verdad es que le avergonzaba que supieran que se había olvidado que había cambiado la hora la noche anterior._

― _Me he encontrado con tu primo― Le dijo Yui Kinomoto._

― _También es el tuyo_

― _Sí, lo sé._

― _¿Qué ha pasado?― Cambió de tema._

― _Pues que te había visto por el pasillo acompañada por un chico. Y yo no le creí._

― _¿Por qué?― Escudriñó medio ofendida mientras miraba al chico de reojo._

― _Por dos cosas: primero, significaba que te habías levantado temprano..._

― _Y dale con el tema!― Se quejó ella._

― _Y segundo por que estabas discutiendo con el chico en cuestión.― La chica miró directamente a Li que giró inmediatamente la cara.― Y eso es casi imposible.― Terminó sonriendo.-Todos te quieren.-Akino ignoró el último comentario y continuó hablando._

― _Pues Key tenía razón, estaba discutiendo con éste en particular.― Dijo señalando al chico sin ni siquiera mirarle._

― _"Éste" tiene nombre.― Refunfuñó el chico._

― _Bueno, aprovecho la ocasión... Yui, esa cosa que se sienta allí es Xen Li.― La prima lo saludó con una gran sonrisa. El chico se controló bastante para no soltar una bordería. Él siempre había sido uno de los más populares de la escuela. Era tratado casi con miedo y las chicas suspiraban por él en cada esquina. Era un inalcanzable, casi un Dios. Ahora la mocosa lo trataba como al más vil gusano.¿Qué se creía? no iba a dejarla ganar por muy guapa que fuese. Y lo era. Era una belleza muy delicada, pequeña y ágil que irradiaba dulzura. Quizá fuese eso lo que le molestaba de ella, esa pinta de princesa indefensa. ― Niñato, ella es Yui Kinomoto, mi prima._

― _La única niñata aquí eres tú, así que deja de insultarme.― Le gritó. Luego se giró hacia Yui y le hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo. La sirena sonó y la gente no tardó en entrar a la clase. No se podía evitar el rumor entre los alumnos, primero por la presencia del chico Li, y segundo por ver a Akino discutir con alguien y de esa manera._

― _Yo? Insultarte?― Preguntó con inocencia fingida.― Por qué iba yo a insultarte? Yo sólo digo la verdad._

― _Ahggg!― Gruñó mientras su cara se iba poniendo roja.― Te juro que te haré tragarte esas palabras!_

― _A puñetazos?― Siguió la joven. Yui, viendo que eso no iba por buen camino decidió alejar a Akino de allí._

←←←↓→→→

_No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser así. La vida no podía seguir dándole esos golpes. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? En su vida no había más que dolor y llantos, muchos de ellos contenidos, pero no sería ese el día que lo soltase, no señor, ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte. _

_Sakura en el fondo de su alma suplicaba por fuerzas que la ayudasen a soportar lo que se le avecinaba y pedía con todas sus fuerzas que su muro no cayese, no delante de él._

_Hacía unos minutos que Kenji, el director, le mandase por fax el historial del chico Li y que le pidiera que concertase con sus padres una reunión. Sakura maldecía al destino, porque justo ese día Kenji enfermó, aun cuando nunca lo hacía, por lo que era ella, la subdirectora y por tanto la siguiente al mando, la responsable del alumno nuevo._

_El fax afirmaba sus sospechas: Era familiar de Shaoran Li._

_El chico era el hijo de un primo muy lejano de Li, pero por desgracia, el destino estaba en su contra, y sus padres se encontraban de viaje constantemente, por lo que su tutor legal era Shaoran Li._

_A Sakura le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero no era para menos, en solo pensar en los últimos momentos en los que habló con él...:_

_ ― Mi madre me comprometió con ella hace dos años – Dijo Shaoran sentándose en el columpio de al lado._

― _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?― Preguntó entre lágrimas― ¿Por qué me engañaste si sabías que te ibas a casar con ella¿Por qué me dijiste que me querías? _

― _No quería hacerte daño― Susurró bajando la cabeza._

― _Mentira!― Se levantó y quedó frente a él.― Jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo! No la ibas a dejar verdad? En ningún momento se te cruzó esa idea, no es cierto?!― Shaoran guardó silencio._

― _Osea, que era eso...― Murmuró dolida― Sólo me querías para calentar tus sábanas. Eres despreciable!― Sakura salió corriendo pero Shaoran la alcanzó._

― _Espera un momento quieres?― Le gritó desesperado._

― _¿Que espere qué, Shaoran? Confié en ti y mira lo que me has hecho!_

― _Tú no lo entiendes..._

― _¿Qué hay que entender?!― Shaoran le tapó la boca._

― _Te quiero.― Le espetó― Pero... también la quiero a ella.― Terminó en un susurro.― A Sakura le costó reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo no tardó ni un segundo en propinarle un bofetón._

― _Mentira! Si me hubieses querido no me habrías engañado. No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi. Te odio!― Y salió corriendo, esta vez sola. _

←←←↓→→→

― _Akino, qué te pasa con ese chico?― Le preguntó su prima cuando la llevó a un rincón._

― _Nada. Empezamos con mal pie.― Dijo simplemente_

― _Sí, claro...Dijo Yui. En ese momento entró la profesora en clase. Llevaba un semblante serio,casi de ultratumba que no tardó en advertirle a Akino de que algo iba mal. Todos se sentaron en sus asientos inmediatamente._

― _Buenos días, Perdonad el retraso, pero tenía unos asuntos que resolver.― A nadie le quedó duda de que ese día la profesora no se encontraba muy bien.― Antes de comenzar quisiera presentaros a un nuevo alumno. Li, puedes acercarte?― El chico no contestó, solamente se acercó a la profesora, quedando de cara a sus alumnos. Su cara era seria y ceñuda lo que era señal de que era un chico de mal carácter― Él es Xen Li y viene de Hong Kong, espero que le ayudéis a integrarse.― Todos contestaron afirmativamente para después ver a el chico sentarse, dando comienzo así a una clase que sería bastante aburrida._

←←←↓→→→

― _No siento nada― Pensó Shaoran secándose el sudor con una toalla limpia, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba su espada.― La más fuerte que siento es la de Eriol y dudo mucho que él esté detrás de todo esto― Soltó la toalla en el suelo y volvió a sentarse en mitad de la habitación vacía. Cerró los ojos e intentó sentir todas las presencias de la ciudad, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa._

― _Shaoran, Cariño, es mejor que descanses un poco y que comas algo.― Le sugirió la mujer entrando con una bandeja de comida._

― _No tengo hambre, Sue.― Contestó sin ni siquiera mirarla, lo que la enfureció, aunque no dijo nada._

― _Como quieras, te la dejo aquí por si después te entra hambre.― Él no dijo nada así que la morena abandonó la sala enfurecida._

― _Maldito Li..― Susurró cuando ya estaba fuera. Controlando toda su furia se marchó por el pasillo mientras que Li continuaba con su búsqueda._

←←←↓→→→

_La campana sonó y poco a poco la clase comenzó a quedarse vacía._

― _Venga, Aki, no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada― La consolaba Yui._

― _Eso me gustaría pensar a mí.― Suspiró la chica con pesar.― ¿Y si voy a hablar con ella ahora?_

― _No creo que sea buena idea, espera a mañana, a lo mejor solo tiene un mal día.― Le sonrió._

― _Sí, creo que tienes razón.― Le sonrió dulcemente.― Muchas gracias._

― _No me las des, tú te lo mereces.― Akino se sonrojó._

― _No digas esas cosas! Me recuerdas a mi tía Tomoyo!_

― _Sí, lo sé, precisamente fue ella quien me enseñó todos los vídeos de tu madre cuando era pequeña! Sois iguales!― A eso la chica sonrió orgullosa._

― _Oye, Aki, Yui, A qué estáis esperando?― Le preguntó una chica rubia de ojos castaño desde la puerta._

― _Eso, daos prisa que ya tengo hambre!― Esta vez fue un chico el que contestó. Moreno y de ojos azules. Sus nombres eran Aruko y Ray respectivamente. Eran amigos de las primas desde siempre y junto a Takuya, otro amigo, formaban un círculo de amigos muy particular._

― _Sí, vamos.― Contestó Yui._

― _Oye, Li, por qué no te vienes con nosotros?― Le preguntó Ray._

― _Yo...no...― intentó decir, pero el chico no le dejó avanzar. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo obligó a caminar._

― _Ya verás, te vamos a enseñar cómo es esto.― A todo esto, Akino estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas, pero no quiso decir nada. Yui y Aruko sonreían divertidas y se fueron por delante, seguidos de Li y Ray, y por último estaba Akino que caminaba con la cabeza gacha pensando en su mala suerte._

― _¿Habéis notado la mala cara de la profesora Hichido?― Preguntó Aruko._

― _No, está como siempre, aunque su clase de hoy ha sido un aburrimiento.― Suspiró Ray_

― _Hombres...― Murmuró Aruko.― Tú sabes algo?― Preguntó a Akino. Ella negó con la cabeza con tristeza. Ray iba a añadir algo pero Yui lo interrumpió._

― _Seguro que no es nada. Por qué no le enseñamos a Li la escuela?― Akino agradeció a su prima por la interrupción asintiendo contenta. No quería que Li supiera todavía que la subdirectora era su madre._

_**Continuará...**_

* * *


	2. CCS II

_Derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores._

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Tengo bastante capítulos listos, así que no os preocupéis que tendréis para rato._

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_**Amanda**_

_Capítulo II_

― _Está aquí― Dijo Eriol mientras desayunaba junto a su esposa._

― _¿Quién?_

― _Shaoran Li. Ha vuelto.― Dijo sonriente, aunque la cara de Tomoyo cambió a frialdad._

― _¿Y qué se supone que hace aquí?_

― _No te enfades.― Le suplicó Eriol._

― _Cómo quieres que no me enfade después de lo que le hizo a Sakura?_

― _La vida se encargará de poner cada cosa en su lugar.― Sonrió con intriga y, evidentemente, Tomoyo lo notó._

― _¿Qué sabes tú?― Escudriñó._

― _Yo? nada, solo que las casualidades no existen.― Tomoyo intentó averiguar algo al mirarlo a los ojos, pero con su marido era imposible._

― _Entonces¿Qué hace aquí?_

― _Se habrá enterado del movimiento mágico que se está produciendo y vendrá a investigar._

― _Y si lo descubre?― Tomoyo, asustada, lo agarró se la mano. Eriol no dijo nada, pero se preguntaba lo mismo._

←←←↓→→→

_Era la hora de Gimnasia y todos los alumnos se encontraban en los vestuarios._

― _No lo aguanto!― Chilló Akino mientras cerraba su taquilla de un portazo.― Es un maldito niño mimado!_

― _Aki, por qué no te tranquilizas?― A su prima le corría una gota por la frente al ver a Akino roja de la furia._

― _Ese maldito Li...― En ese momento la chica se puso rígida y seria._

― _¿Qué te pasa?― Yui le tocó el hombro a la castaña para verificar su estado._

― _Una presencia... nueva...― Susurró.― Está cerca...― Salió corriendo hacia el patio, donde Sakura los esperaba a todos para comenzar con su clase. Aprovechó que no había nadie cerca para hablar con ella._

― _Mamá― La llamó alarmada. Sakura le sonrió tiernamente.― Lo has notado? Esa presencia..._

― _No te preocupes― La paró.― No es mala. _

― _Pero...― En ese momento la notó muy cerca y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el chico Li.― No... mamá dime que me estoy equivocando y que ese niñato no tiene magia..._

― _Akino!― La regañó― Ten más respeto por tu compañero! Y sí, la presencia es de él._

― _Pero... por qué no la he notado antes?_

― _Por que él no ha mostrado su aura, aún así yo ya me lo imaginaba.― Apartó la mirada triste._

― _Qué te pasa, mamá?― Akino estaba verdaderamente preocupada y Sakura lo notó._

― _No es nada, no te preocupes.― Le sonrió levemente.― Ahora ponte en la fila que ya están empezando a llegar.― Akino, aún preocupada se puso junto a Yui._

― _¿Qué es lo que pasa?― Le preguntó._

― _No te lo vas a creer, pero el mocoso tiene magia― Yui se quedó asombrada y se quedó mirando al chico que las miraba ceñudo._

― _Pero... él no va a notar tu aura? _

― _No, no puede, mi madre y yo las tenemos siempre escondidas para que no nos note._

― _¿Ese hombre? El que quiere mataros?― Le susurró. La chica asintió seria, demasiado seria.― Por eso entrenáis con los Hiraguizawa todos los días?_

― _Sí, pero eso viene de antes, desde que tenía cuatro años. Lo de el hombre este lleva ya dos años. La escondemos para que no pueda saber cuando estamos débiles o cunado no, pues al parecer, siempre sabe dónde estamos.  
_

― _Pero no entiendo¿Por qué quiere mataros?..._

― _Muy Bien!― Dijo Sakura, Profesora de Inglés y Gimnasia.― Empecemos. Hoy trabajaremos la agilidad, y para ello he hecho dos recorridos. Vais a hacer una carrera de obstáculos El primero lo haréis todos y aquellos que quieran subir notas harán el segundo.― Todos se miraban alarmados. La profesora iba vestida igual que sus alumnos: pantalones de licra verdes y camiseta blanca. Llevaba su largo pelo recogido el una coleta alta, y no llevaba ninguna joya encima. Era muy guapa y eso no pasaba desapercibido por sus alumnos. Su hija era igual que ella, a sus quince años era casi tan alta como Sakura. Tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido en media cola y los ojos verdes intensos, idénticos a los de su madre y su abuela. Era también considerada como una de las más guapas de la clase, aunque está claro que al ser tan inocente como su madre ésta no se daba cuenta. Todos la miraban en ese momento, ya que si a la joven Akino se le daba bien algo eran el inglés,(nació y vivió en Inglaterra ocho años con su madre y sus tíos) las matemáticas y la gimnasia. Todos sabían que la chica no iba a dudar en hacer el segundo recorrido. _

― _El primer recorrido consta de esquivar los cinco conos que están allí alineados, después debéis pasar aquellos palos horizontales: el primero por debajo, el segundo por arriba y el tercero otra vez por debajo. Después, en aquella colchoneta tenéis que hacer una voltereta y después saltar el potro. Alguna pregunta.?― Nadie dijo nada, aunque los nervios eran muchos.― Bien, entonces lo voy a hacer yo primero.― Respiró hondo y se adentró entre los obstáculos Con gran agilidad esquivó todos los conos que allí habían e inmediatamente se agachó para pasar el primer palo, después saltó el segundo y volvió a meterse por el tercero. Hizo una voltereta y en un salto esquivó el potro. Todos estaban sorprendidos de la rapidez con la que la profesora lo había hecho y Aruko y Ray (Los únicos que sabían que Akino era la hija de la subdirectora) no podían dejar de murmurar que ya sabían de quién había sacado Akino su habilidad deportiva. _

― _Bien, la primera, Akashi, Mie.― Todos observaban como la chica rubia pasaba la prueba, pero Akino aprovechó para mirar a Xen. No se creía que detrás de ese rostro rebelde y huraño (además de guapo y atractivo) existía magia buena. ¿ y si su madre se equivocaba¿y si era un espía del enemigo? En ese instante el giró la cabeza para mirarla y sus miradas se encontraron. Él la apartó inmediatamente, pero ella seguía observándolo con el ceño fruncido._

― _Kinomoto, Akino― Llamó Sakura. Akino, aún distraída se dirigió al recorrido y tras dejar su mente en blanco puso la vista en su meta, detrás del potro. _

_Al igual que Sakura momentos antes, la chica lo hizo en el mismo tiempo que ella. _

― _Muy Bien, Aki― La felicitó su prima cuando llegó a ella. Iba aún pensativa y preocupada._

― _Ah, qué decías?― Le preguntó la chica distraída. Yui sonrió_

― _No tienes remedio_

― _Yui Kinomoto!― Su prima comenzó el recorrido, pero Akino no estuvo atenta, sino que estaba mirando el recorrido siguiente. Era más difícil ya que tenías que hacer varias volteretas en el aire y ejercicios de equilibrio, pero para Akino eso no era problema, ella entrenaba... de repente la chica se quedó rígida e inmediatamente miró a su madre. Era esa presencia, la presencia del hombre, pero tal y como apareció, volvió a desaparecer... Su madre no pareció notarla, pero alguien sí lo hizo._

←←←↓→→→

_Shaoran Li estaba meditando cuando la notó, era otra presencia, ajena a la de la reencarnación, pero fue sólo unos segundos, por lo que no pudo apreciar su ubicación. _

― _Maldita sea!― Se revolvió el pelo con desesperación. Estaba claro que estaban ocultando sus presencias y él no podía estar constantemente vigilando cuando aparecía._

― _Eriol, él debe saber algo, seguro.― Murmuró.― Y Sakura también, pero...― suspiró con pesar. Ella no querría saber nada de él, además de que no notaba su presencia. ¿Qué habría sido de ella todos esos años? Por su prima sabía que estuvo viviendo con Tomoyo y Eriol en Inglaterra ocho años, y que regresó con ellos hacía siete, pero él no la sentía. Estaría ocultando su presencia? Su mente fue interrumpida por su esposa._

― _Shaoran, cariño, voy a dar una vuelta, en un par de horas estaré de regreso.― Él no la miró. ni siquiera le contestó, solo se levantó, recogió la toalla del suelo y salió de la habitación dejando en ella a una enfurecida Sue._

― _Tiempo al tiempo, Li.― Le susurró antes de salir también de allí._

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura iba caminando por los pasillos metida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la llamó desde atrás. Ella se volvió para quedar frente a un hombre alto rubio y de ojos negros. Era una cabeza más alto que ella, pero eso no le importaba. Él le sonrió y ella le respondió similar._

― _Romi! Qué alegría que estés de regreso,¿Cómo sigues?!― Le saludó ella con alegría. _

― _Bien, recuperado y listo para continuar.― Le dijo mientras la acompañaba camino a su despacho._

― _Continuar el qué?_

― _Nada, nada, cosas mías.― Ella no dijo nada al respecto y continuaron andando.― Y tú? cómo estás?_

― _Bien, aunque un poco agotada, han sucedido muchas cosas hoy...― Murmuró_

― _Como el qué?― Le pregunto atento y curioso._

― _Nada, nada de gran importancia― Se excusó rápidamente.― Y tú? Qué ha sido de ti estos días? Por lo que sé el accidente tuvo que ser grave.― Entraron en el despacho de ella._

― _No demasiado, fue mala suerte― Contestó cortante_

― _Te apetece café?― Ella se sirvió una taza y tras la negativa de él dejó la cafetera en su sitio._

― _Y qué tal está tu hija?― Le preguntó en tono que extrañó a Sakura, pero no le dio mayor importancia._

― _Bien, hoy ha tenido una discusión con un chico nuevo y los he tenido que castigar.― Sonrió― Pobrecita, no va a volver a pelearse nunca más...― Dejó la taza en el escritorio.― Va a estar una semana completa levantándose temprano._

― _Un chico nuevo, dices?― Se extrañó_

― _Sí, está en mi tutoría. Se lama Xen Li_

― _Li?― Preguntó asombrado_

― _Si, acaso conoces alguno?― Escrutó extrañada._

― _Eh, no, sólo sé que una familia china que se llama Li posee una de las mayores fortunas de oriente.― Se excusó al momento.― Me preguntaba que si es de la misma familia qué hace estudiando es esta escuela y no en una de mayor prestigio...― Inventó al momento, pero Sakura no lo notó. Se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, que fueron interrumpidos al momento.― Bueno, querida, yo me tengo que marchar ya, no veremos mañana, no?― Sakura le sonrió en respuesta_

― _Claro― Le acompañó hasta la puerta. Él la besó en la mejilla de forma cariñosa y Sakura se sonrojó._

― _Sabes que te quiero, verdad?― Ella bajó la cabeza apenada.― Sé que todavía no me correspondes, pero lo harás, ya verás― Y después se fue dejando a la mujer sonrojada y triste._

― _Tú estás muy seguro de que algún día lo haré, pero yo sé que jamás podré...― Suspiró con tristeza y se echó en el sofá de cuero negro que estaba en una esquina del despacho.― ...porque yo amo a otro...― Susurró antes de echarse a llorar._

_Esa tarde el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado de nubarrones negros que avecinaban una fuerte tormenta., pero eso no amedrentaba a los jóvenes que luchaban en una gran sala, en el ala oeste de la mansión Hiraguizawa._

_Akino y Key tenían una ardua batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que parecía interminable. Él era muy fuerte y rápido, y Akino era ágil y veloz y parecía que ninguno iba a rendirse nunca. A su lado Sakura y Eriol tenían una batalla similar, solo que algo más intensa. Sakura esquivaba con gran maestría todos los golpes de Eriol mientras que Tomoyo gravaba todo el entrenamiento feliz junto a su hija Aino._

― _Dale fuerte Aki!― Le animaba su prima. Su hermano la miró mal._

― _Que soy... tu... hermano!― La acusó entre golpe y golpe_

― _Por eso― Le contestó feliz._

― _Eso lo ha aprendido de ti― Acuso a Akino antes de volver a la pelea._

― _Lo sé.― Le sonrió. En ese momento entra una mujer en la habitación vestida de sirvienta. Ninguna de las batallas se interrumpió, siguieron luchando mientras que Tomoyo la atendía._

― _Abajo hay un hombre que quiere ver al señor._

― _De quién se trata?― Le preguntó ella._

― _Li, Shaoran Li.― Sakura se quedó estática por lo que no pudo evitar el fuerte golpe que le propinó Eriol en el estómago y que la envió lejos. Akino, preocupada por su madre, también se distrajo no pudiendo evitar la llave que le hizo Key, quedando tumbada boca arriba con Key encima._

― _Sakura!― Todos se acercaron preocupados._

― _Estoy bien, sólo me he distraído.― Se levantó del suelo rápidamente._

― _Estás segura?― Le preguntó su hija levantándose con ayuda de su primo._

― _Sí, no hay problema.― Le sonrió como pudo._

― _Señor¿qué le digo al señor Li?― Preguntó la mujer._

― _Bajaré en un momento― La mujer salió de allí._

― _¿Li?― Le preguntó Akino.― No será familiar del niñato, verdad?― Sakura estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó el apodo._

― _Sí, es su tío.― Todos la miraron extrañados.― Hoy a entrado un chico nuevo, Xen Li. Es sobrino de Li Shaoran.― Informó distraída Sakura. Akino estaba atenta a todas las expresiones de la habitación. Key y Aino estaban confusos, Tomoyo estaba enfadada, Eriol sonreía como sólo él lo hacía y su madre tenía la mirada perdida._

― _¿Quién es Shaoran Li¿De qué lo conocéis?― Todos quedaron en silencio y miraban a Sakura esperando una respuesta._

― _Eh... nadie importante, un antiguo conocido.― Le sonrió nerviosa. Akino no quedó conforme y cuando fue a hablar fue cortada por su tío._

― _Sakura, ya sabes a lo que viene,verdad?― Le preguntó Eriol. Ella asintió.― Busca respuestas._

― _Lo sé, y yo se las daré.― Aseguró con una mirada de determinación. Él le sonrió con orgullo._

― _Muy bien, pues entonces no le hagamos esperar._

― _¿Qué es lo que está pasando¿Qué es lo que busca?― Akino se estaba enfadando de verdad, no entendía por qué tenían que ocultarle cosas a ella. La seguían tratando como una niña pequeña. La desesperaban._

― _Ahora no es el mejor momento, cariño― Le dijo Tomoyo._

― _Tomoyo tiene rezón, luego hablaremos.― Le dijo a su hija antes de despedirse y salir de la habitación. Eriol sonrió con misterio y salió tras Sakura._

― _Ahggg! No lo entiendo! Me considero lo suficiente mayor como para saber que es lo que pasa a mi alrededor, Por qué os empeñáis todos en protegerme?!― No estaba claro a quien se dirigía, pero Tomoyo le contestó igualmente._

― _No es que tu madre no confíe en ti, es que no le gusta hablar de algunas cosas, entiéndela, le es difícil._

― _Pero, por qué todos sabéis y yo no?― Suspiró abatida._

― _Por que nosotros lo vivimos con ella.― Le sonrió antes de abrazarla.― Dale tiempo, ya hablará.― Akino la abrazó con fuerza, de verdad lo necesitaba en esos momentos._

― _Gracias, Tía― Tomoyo sonrió con dulzura._

←←←↓→→→

― _Tranquilízate.― Le susurró Eriol mientras bajaban las escaleras que daban a la entrada. Ella le miró mal, pero él sonrió divertido. Ella iba retorciéndose las manos y caminando con paso ligero. Eriol se puso serio.― Le vas a decir toda la verdad?_

― _No, claro que no.― Aseguró ella.― Solo lo que anda buscando, lo demás jamás lo sabrá._

― _Estás segura?_

― _Sí, lo estoy.― Dijo antes de pararse frente a la puerta del salón._

_Eriol entró primero y después Sakura, cerrando la puerta al entrar._

←←←↓→→→

― _Venga Aino, intenta invocar a los elementos― Key y Akino estaban en un extremo de la sala y Aino en el otro. Key tenía un báculo de su altura con forma de un sol dorado en posición de ataque. Akino portaba una espada muy larga, delgada y ligera de colores verdes y dorados. Era de porte fino y delicado, justo lo indicado para la chica. _

― _Bien, allá va― Aino portaba un báculo como el de su hermano pero en vez de un sol tenía una luna menguante. Levantó el cetro con rapidez y agilidad y tras unos segundos una ventisca se había formado a su alrededor que poco a poco fue afectando a toda la sala de forma violenta_

― _Detenlo!― Le gritó su hermano como pudo ya que él y Akino estaban concentrando sus energías en no salir volando._

― _No puedo― Aino se puso nerviosa y aunque intentaba detenerlo no podía controlarlo. Akino a pesar de la ventisca elevó su espada y tras hacer unos movimientos gritó Sueño! pero aunque durmió a Aino y la ventisca desapareció no llegó a detener el efecto que tuvo en ella cuando concentró sus energías en el hechizo y no en mantenerse en su sitio, por lo que acabó estrellada en la pared de al lado._

― _Aki!― Key se acercó al cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Aino fue despertando y al ver a su prima inconsciente en el suelo se levantó inmediatamente._

― _Yo.. lo siento!― Se disculpó la pequeña . Akino se fue despertando._

― _Estás bien― Key estaba preocupado pero ella le sonrió aunque su cara cambió a una de auténtico dolor._

←←←↓→→→

_La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo en esos momentos. Sakura estaba frente a Shaoran que la miraba embobado y ella con frialdad. Eriol estaba disfrutando de la situación así que se apartó un poco de la pareja._

― _Sa.. Sakura...― Murmuró él. Ella frunció el ceño. No había cambiado nada salvo que estaba mucho más guapo. No entendía como podía seguir queriéndolo de esa manera_

― _Hichido, Sakura solo me llaman mis amigos.― Eso fue como una cubeta de agua fría para Shaoran que no podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras el corazón de Sakura se ponía a cien. Tras la sorpresa Shaoran volvió a poner su expresión fría y enfadada.― Ahora, si no os importa, tengo cosas que hacer, así que terminemos con esto. Se sentó en un sillón frente al rojo donde Eriol disfrutaba la escena. Shaoran se sentó en el sofá que había entre ambos._

― _Creemos saber para que has vuelto, pero antes te pediría que nos lo contases tú_

― _De aquí a un año que el concilio de magos de oriente ha notado ciertos movimientos mágicos importantes. Tras algunas investigaciones descubrieron que una de las energías era energía pura negativa. Estoy aquí para descubrir qué está pasando y destruir a esa energía.― Terminó con una mirada fría a Sakura._

― _Pues entonces puedes volver por donde has venido― Le contestó ella. Él frunció el ceño._

― _No lo haré, tengo una misión y pienso cumplirla― Le aseguró._

― _No tienes nada que ver aquí, vete y no te metas donde no te llaman.― La mirada fría se mezcló con odio._

― _Pues acostúmbrate a mi presencia, porque voy a estar aquí una temporada.― Le gritó.― Y nuestros problemas personales los dejas de lado, porque aquí no pintan nada!_

― _Nuestros problemas personales no tienen nada que ver!― Ella se levantó de un salto.― Pero este problema no te concierne!_

― _Sí lo hace! El concilio me lo ha mandado y debes acatar esas órdenes te gusten o no, porque te recuerdo que perteneces a él desde el momento en el que eres un ser mágico!― Eso a Sakura fue la gota que colmó el baso._

― _Que te quede bien claro, Li, a ti, a tu clan y al concilio que jamás, JAMÁS acataré ninguna orden de el concilio y que NUNCA he pertenecido ni perteneceré a él.― Dijo y sus recuerdos trajeron a su mente recuerdos ingratos haciéndola temblar de puro terror:_

_ Sakura se encontraba paseando por un parquecito de Londres con su hija de apenas un año de edad. La niña estaba dormida en su carrito mientras que Sakura, a su lado, leía una revista sentada en un banco._

_Hacía tan solo unos minutos que el parque se había quedado desierto aun cuando normalmente siempre estaba concurrido. Una luz de alarma se despertó en la cabeza de la joven madre que, aun sin saber por qué, la hizo levantarse, recoger la mochila con las cosas de la niña y avanzar hacia la salida. Quizá fuese el instinto maternal, pero intuía que algo no iba bien allí. Con una mano manejaba el carrito mientras que con la otra sujetaba su llave con fuerza. Miraba constantemente a su alrededor, en los matorrales y en los frondosos árboles alguna sombra sospechosa pero a pesar de no encontrar nada el mal presentimiento crecía en su interior._

― _Sakura Kinomoto?― Sakura se detuvo al oír una voz a sus espaldas. No se giró, pero sabía que ese hombre era el causante de sus preocupaciones. Su voz era ligeramente forzada por lo que dedujo que era extranjero.― Por su silencio debo deducir que estoy en lo cierto.― Ella se giró dejando al carro protegido por su cuerpo._

― _Quién eres?_

― _Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Soy el representante del concilio de magos de oriente― Ella frunció el ceño con desconfianza._

― _Y qué hace en occidente entonces?_

― _Buscarla, claro está.― Él dio un paso al frente y ella dos atrás.― Esa es su hija?― Preguntó con una sonrisa fría y maliciosa. mientras señalaba a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente. Sakura inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.― Su silencio vuelve a darme la razón.― río._

― _Qué es lo que quiere?!― Él se quedó en silencio y ella aprovechó para transformar su llave._

― _Tranquila, solo necesito cierta información― Sonrió con sorna.― Es ella hija de Shaoran Li?― Sakura se sorprendió pero inmediatamente volvió a su expresión ceñuda._

― _Ella no tiene padre!― Le gritó. El rió_

― _Shaoran Li tenía razón, eres como un libro abierto. No le fue difícil engañarte, sabes?― Ella se puso pálida, pero mantuvo su postura.― Así que es una Li― suspiró― lástima, ha de morir, pero en fin...― Todo lo demás sucedió muy deprisa, La niña empezó a llorar y cuando Sakura giró la cabeza vio a dos hombres acercándose al carro. _

― _Escudo, protege a mi niña! Viento, aléjalos!― Una ráfaga los mandó a volar diez metro, pero sin querer había dejado su espalda al descubierto y no tardó en recibir un golpe en ella. Sakura cayó al suelo pesadamente de rodillas._

― _Cogedla!― Les ordenó a los otros dos. Ellos se acercaron al escudo debilitado y tras un ataque de fuego lo destruyeron. Cogieron a la niña e iban a irse cuando Sakura se reincorporó. ― Agua, fuego, Viento, Tierra!― Los cuatro elemento les dieron de lleno, dejando caer a la niña.― Flote!― La carta la agarró al vuelo devolviéndosela a su madre. El jefe se levantó e invocó un poder trueno, Sakura, cansada, solo atinó a girarse para proteger a la niña con su cuerpo, pero dicho ataque nunca llegó a su destino. giró la cabeza para ver a un hombre alto moreno de ojos azules y gafas._

― _Eriol!― Junto a él estaban sus dos guardianes y Kero. La niña había dejado de llorar nada más sentir el calor de su madre y ahora dormía tranquilamente._

― _No me digas que tu eres la reencarnación de Clow?― Se burló el jefe._

― _Veo que me conoces― Sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.― Pero yo a ti no._

― _No queremos hacerle nada a ella, solo queremos a la niña― Dijo uno de los dos hombres._

― _Por qué?!― Gritó Sakura desde su posición, aún dándoles la espalda._

― _No nos conviene. Necesitamos que el Clan Li y el clan Mijou se unan y la presencia de esa niña nos es un problema. Si Li se llegase a enterar de su existencia esa unión quedaría rota, pues él la aceptaría como hija suya y por tanto primogénita y heredera del puesto jefe del clan._

― _Debe morir!― Dijo otro de los hombres._

― _Estamos de acuerdo― Secundó el jefe._

― _JAMÁS!― Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a Ruby-moon.― Por favor, llévatela de aquí― Le suplicó. La guardiana no tardó en echar el vuelo.― Ella no tiene padre!― Se volvió a los hombres._

― _Si lo tiene y algún día saldrá a la luz y entonces nos encargaremos de que desaparezca.― Dijo antes de desaparecer de la nada. _

― _Son representantes tuyos! De los magos de oriente!― Soltó Li despertando a Sakura de sus pensamientos._

― _Me niego en rotundo! Ni yo voy a pertenecer nunca a ese grupo ni voy a permitir que interfiera en mis asuntos!― La conversación se cortó cuando la puerta se abrió e ingresó una chica morena y de ojos azules._

― _Aino, pasa algo?― Preguntó su padre._

― _Eh... no! no, no pasa nada..― sonrió nerviosa.― pero será mejor que la tía me acompañe.― Sakura miró a Eriol preocupada._

― _Ve, tranquila, ya me encargo yo de esto.― Sakura le agradeció y salió rápidamente de allí._

_**Continuará...**_


	3. CCS III

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_** Amanda**_

_Capítulo III_

_Akino estaba aun en el suelo lloriqueando cuando llegó Sakura._

― _Aki!― Sakura se sentó a su lado._

― _Creo que tiene el hombro desencajado.― Opino Key a su lado._

― _Y tu madre?_

― _En la sala de vídeo. Ha ido a ver un problema que tenía con su cámara.― Sakura, tan pálida como su hija, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar órdenes._

― _Aino, ve y avísale a tu madre de lo que ha ocurrido que llame a mi hermano y le avise que vamos para el hospital.― Aino salió corriendo de allí― Key, necesito llevarla hasta el coche sin que el señor Li se entere. Ve y entretenlos mientras yo la bajo..._

― _No vas a poder con ella, mejor yo la llevo, ve tú y despídete mientras llego al coche.― Sakura asintió_

― _Tienes razón. Aki, necesito que no hagas ruido hasta que llegues al coche.― La chica que estaba medio desmayada por el dolor asintió.― Key, te espero en el salón._

←←←↓→→→

― _Vas a contarme lo que está sucediendo, o no?― Preguntó Shaoran aún alterado por la discusión con Sakura._

― _Sí, claro.― Eriol sonrió― Aunque pienso que deberíamos esperarla..._

― _Eriol!― Se quejó._

― _Está bien, está bien, qué es lo que quieres saber._

― _De quién es esa energía negativa?_

― _No lo sabemos, en estos dos años no hemos podido averiguarlo._

― _¿Qué quiere?_

― _matar a Sakura y a una alumna suya por sus poderes.― Shaoran se quedó atónito. Su cara cambió de repente a una de angustia y preocupación._

― _Ma...matarla..._

― _Sí, pero Sakura y Akino son muy fuertes, han podido contrarrestarle, pero no destruirle._

― _Quién es Akino?_

― _Su alumna, una chica de quince años muy poderosa._

― _Poderosa? Quienes son sus padres? Son magos?― La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sakura con una bolsa de deporte._

― _Qué sucedía?― Preguntó Eriol_

― _Eh...― miró a Li― nada.. nada, una llamada de mi hermano, voy a ir a verlo al trabajo.― Eriol entendió perfectamente y se preocupó._

― _Está bien?_

― _Lo estará― Sonrió aunque su cara seguía pálida. Luego se dirigió a Li.― Ya que estás aquí aprovecharé la ocasión. Soy la tutora de tu sobrino además de la subdirectora del centro y debido a que el director se encuentra enfermo es mi deber concertar una cita con el tutor de Xen Li, es decir, tú.― Li se quedó perplejo, lo último que esperaba era eso, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que le convenía, Xen vigilaría a la profesora y averiguaría quien era esa alumna. y después se preguntó si no sería mucha casualidad._

― _De qué quieres hablar?_

― _Ahora no. Podrías venir mañana a la salida a mi despacho?― Él asintió pero no dijo nada más. Por un momento sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro. Por la mente de Sakura pasaron recuerdos de los momentos con él y se maldijo por seguir amándolo aún después de lo que le hizo. Su conexión fue rota por la entrada de Key._

― _Tía, ya está todo listo.― Ella pestañeó un par de veces antes de girarse a el chico._

― _Eh, gracias, Key.― Ella se dirigió a la puerta― Eriol despídeme de Tomoyo. vendré mañana, de acuerdo?_

― _Claro, Sakura― Le sonrió Eriol muy sonriente._

― _Key, te mantendré informado― Él le sonrió agradecido y ella le correspondió.― Despídeme de Ai, vale? Li, te espero mañana― Sin esperar respuesta salió de allí con paso ligero dejando al jefe del clan Li embobado._

←←←↓→→→

― _Solamente tiene el hombro dislocado y la muñeca torcida, nada grave.― Aseguró el doctor Kinomoto. Sakura suspiró profundamente sintiendo que un peso se le iba de encima._

― _Muchas gracias, Toya_

― _No es nada, la monstruito se recuperará pronto, en una semana más o menos.― Dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital en busca de la cafetería._

― _Toya! No le digas así― Se rió_

― _Es igual que la madre, qué te esperabas?― Ambos se rieron recordando viejos tiempos― ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Tomoyo no llegó a contármelo._

― _Un accidente, Aino se descontroló y con un pequeño tornado la envió contra la pared de enfrente, suerte que estaba Key.― Toya frunció el ceño._

― _No me gusta ese chico_

― _A ti no te gusta ninguno― sonrió_

― _Sí, es cierto, pero ese... está mucho tiempo con ella.― Aseguró_

― _Han vivido ocho años juntos! Son como hermanos.― Toya la miró desconfiado pero prefirió no decir nada― Cuándo podré llevármela?― Preguntó mientras atravesaban la puerta de la cafetería, que estaba vacía._

― _Si quieres te la puedes llevar ya, pero es preferible que descanse, ha gastado muchas energías.― Sugirió― Así que yo te recomendaría que esperases hasta mañana por la mañana.― Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron dos tazas de café._

― _Toya...― Tanteó unos segundos después de que una mujer mayor y regordeta les trajeran los cafés y desapareciera por la puerta trasera. Él la miró fijamente escudriñando su rostro, pero ella tenía la mirada baja._

― _¿Qué pasa?_

― _Esto... hay algo que debes saber...― Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.― Pero antes debes prometerme que no harás nada precipitado.― Suplicó levantando la cabeza del café. _

― _¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?― Preguntó con tono altivo y desconfiado. _

― _Prométemelo!_

― _No puedo. dime, Sakura!― Exigió. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior meditando que hacer. Sabía que se arriesgaba a uno de los ataques de furia de su hermano y temía por las consecuencias. Finalmente habló:_

― _Ha vuelto._

←←←↓→→→

_Una mujer alta, de unos veintiocho años, ingresó en la habitación. Tenía su pelo rubio extremadamente largo y recogido en media cola. Sus ojos, dulces y expresivos eran de verde aguamarina. _

― _¿Cómo estás?― Akino abrió los ojos y al ver a su guardiana, sus ojos se iluminaron, aunque debido al cansancio y a los calmantes no pudo hablar mucho._

― _Drogada― Susurró― ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto?_

― _Esta mañana hemos terminado y hemos regresado.― Se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama_

― _¿Qué habéis averiguado?― A pesar del cansancio, la guardiana pudo notar ansiedad por saber._

― _Sobre el Hombre no hemos encontrado nada, pero hemos notado nuevas presencias en la ciudad.― Akino se puso pálida del miedo._

― _Eran... malignas?_

― _Sí y No.― Explicó con lentitud y cuidado.― Hay tres presencias en la ciudad, pero solo una es maligna.― Akino suspiró._

― _Por qué, Xya, por qué nos atacan¿Qué les hemos hecho?― Se lamentó. Xya se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana que estaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama. _

― _No es lo que les habéis hecho, sino simplemente el mero hecho de existir― La mujer se giró para mirarla a los ojos._

― _¿Qué es lo que tenemos nosotras?_

― _Poder― Akino la miró con extrañeza._

― _¿Poder? Es que acaso no hay seres más poderosos que nosotras? El tío Eriol, por ejemplo._

― _No, te equivocas― Caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.― Vuestro poder es completamente diferente al de la reencarnación de Clow. Vuestro poder se basa en los sentimientos afectivos, sobre todo tú, que naciste del amor puro. Y créeme cuando te digo que no hay poder más fuerte que ese. El hombre que os quiere matar lo sabe y pretende apoderarse de ellos, cueste lo que cueste.― Akino se quedó callada unos segundos_

― _Xya¿Qué sabes de mi padre? Acabas de decir que mis padres se amaban, por qué se alejaron?― Xya sonrió con dulzura._

― _Pasaron muchas cosas entre ellos que los alejaron, creando un sentimiento de odio y rencor._

― _Mi madre odiando a alguien? Lo dudo― Aseguró_

― _Tienes razón, yo también lo dudo, pero ella asegura odiarlo.― Paró unos segundos para pensar― Yo creo que tu madre aún lo ama, pero su dolor es mucho más fuerte._

― _Por eso no me habla de él?, porque le duele?― Xya asintió._

― _No la fuerces, cuando ella esté lista te lo contará.― En eso, los ojos cansados de la joven brillaron de alegría_

― _Sabes tú quién es?_

― _No, lo siento, Aki.― Contestó la guardiana.― Sé que tú quieres saberlo, pero no debo decir nada. Fue una promesa.― Aki bajó la mirada entristecida._

― _No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada...― Suspiró cansada. A Xya se le partió el corazón al verla así, pero era consciente de que no estaba en su mano tomar esa decisión, aunque confiaba en que Sakura decidiese contárselo algún día._

←←←↓→→→

― _Toya, Por favor!― Le suplicó su hermana_

― _Por favor, qué?!― Gritó levantándose de la silla.― ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a siquiera pisar Tomoeda? El muy hijo de puta...― golpeó la mesa haciendo volcar su taza._

― _Toya!_

― _¿Qué?!_

― _Eso no es todo!― Toya se quedó quieto por un segundo, luego volvió a fruncir el ceño pero no dijo nada.― No está aquí por gusto. Lo ha enviado el concilio, quieren que averigüe de quién procede la energía negativa y que la destruya.― Toya comprendió la preocupación de su hermana._

― _No te preocupes, no vamos a dejar que se acerque a Aki.― Le prometió agarrándole las manos._

― _Gracias.― Dijo ella con los ojos brillantes. Pero a pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar no derramó ni una sola lágrima.― Pero es casi inevitable. Ella es la principal víctima de ese hombre, no tardarán en verse y si Shaoran llegara a notar nuestro parecido... no sé qué podría pasar.― Suspiró con angustia.― Yo lo he visto hoy y le he pedido que se fuera, pero sigue siendo igual de terco que siempre.― Toya frunció el ceño._

― _Evita solamente que Akino se le acerque demasiado._

― _Espero poder hacerlo.― suspiró.― Su sobrino ha ingresado hoy en el colegio, está en mi tutoría Han tenido un encontronazo esta mañana― relató con tristeza_―_ y al parecer no serán grandes amigos, algo que agradezco._

― _Un sobrino?― Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Su semblante era de frustración y preocupación, pero supo mantener la calma con gran maestría lo que Sakura agradeció interiormente.― No has pensado que lo puede usar de espía?― Sakura se puso rígida y pálida. No, no lo habría imaginado nunca. ¿Qué haría?_

― _Oh, Toya! Qué haré?― Se echó a llorar en sus brazos.― Los amigos de Akino saben que soy su madre, y se se lo dicen? _

― _Dile a Akino que hable con sus amigos, que no cuenten nada― Sugirió._

― _Pero ella hará preguntas y... no voy a ser capaz de mentirle. Y si solo me niego a contarle se va a enfadar, y con razón. Ella tiene derecho a saber, pero... yo no tengo fuerzas para contarle todo.― Lloró más fuerte. Toya suspiró hondo antes de pronunciar las palabras a las que todos temían._

― _Ha llegado el momento, Sakura, ella debe saber._

_Al día siguiente Akino salió de hospital con las fuerzas renovada. Tenía el hombro vendado, aunque no se viese a través de la ropa; y le dolía un poco, pero no demasiado. Tenía la mano izquierda también vendada y agarrada al pecho por un pañuelo, de manera que no moviese el hombro ni la muñeca_

― _Aki, de veras que estás bien?― Le preguntó Aruko por tercera vez._

― _Sí, no os preocupéis― Sonrió con dulzura.― solo tengo el hombro dolorido y la muñeca doblada, ni siquiera una pequeña fisura_

― _Y cómo fue?― Preguntó Takuya, un chico alto y de ojos negros, verdaderamente muy guapo._

― _No fue nada, una tontería, ya me conocéis, soy muy torpe.― Rió ella incómoda.― Unos asientos más alejados el chico nuevo observaba todo con atención. Estaba claro que la chica mentía, era como un libro abierto, solo tenías que asomarte y leer. Se preguntaba qué era lo que en realidad pasó. ¿Por qué no contar la verdad¿Qué ocultaba esa niña?_

― _Mi padre me contó que lo peor fue el dolor, por eso pasaste la noche en el hospital― Comentó Yui._

― _sí es cierto, es una experiencia que no me gustaría revivir.― Suspiró con pesar.― Cuando me acomodaron el brazo ya estaba casi desmayada del dolor así que no tardé en desmayarme en cuanto me lo acomodaron. Cuando desperté estaba agotada y con el hombro y la muñeca vendada.― Contó con mala cara._

― _Es una suerte que haya sido el izquierdo, no?― Comentó Ray._

― _Sí, así no perderé clases. Suerte que soy diestra.― Se quedó callada un momento para después levantar la cabeza rápidamente.― Ostras! No he hablado con Key!― Todos le miraron extrañados._

― _Él estaba presente cuando todo pasó, no me puedo ni imaginar el susto que le tuve que dar!― Exclamó preocupada._

― _No te preocupes, después en el recreo vamos a hablar con él― Le sonrió su prima. Ella asintió aún preocupada sin notar como Li fruncía el ceño._

― _Buenos días!― Saludó el maestro entrando en la clase. Todos acudieron a sus asientos dando por empezado el día._

←←←↓→→→

_En el despacho de Sakura estaban Romi y ella tomando café mientras hablaban de lo acontecido durante la ausencia del maestro._

― _Entonces dices que Li y Akino no se llevaban bien?― Sonrió con un fondo de malicia que la madre no captó._

― _Pues no, la verdad es que se llevan bastante mal.― Suspiró con melancolía._

― _Sucede algo?_

― _No, nada, solo viejos recuerdos― sonrió con pesar._

― _Puedo saber?― preguntó con una sonrisa seductora. Sakura se sonrojó._

― _Supongo.― dijo bajando la mirada.― Cuando conocí al padre de Akino me llevaba también igual de mal, aunque ella se parece más a él que a mi en ese aspecto.― Romi frunció el ceño un segundo para luego dar una media sonrisa._

― _Sakura, quién es el padre de Aki?― Preguntó con mucho tacto. Ella levantó la cabeza de repente._

― _Yo... yo..._

― _Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?― le agarró de la mano con dulzura. Ella sonrió segura._

― _Supongo que aunque te lo diga no vas a decir nada.― Sonrió con melancolía. Él no dijo nada, solo sonreía internamente.― Su padre es... Li Shaoran_

←←←↓→→→

― _Shaoran, querido, voy a salir un rato, volveré para la hora de comer― Comentó Sue al llegar al comedor, donde él desayunaba tranquilamente con la mente perdida y que por eso no la oyó. Sue, creyéndose ignorada frunció el ceño y salió de allí enfadada. Shaoran comía con lentitud mientras recordaba el encuentro del día anterior con Sakura. Era algo extraño, él creía que la había olvidado, que ya no la quería, pero algo surgió en su interior al verla allí parada, vestida con ropa de deporte, su largo pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, que le dieron ganas de soltarle el pelo y hundir sus manos en él, sus ojos fríos pero doloridos y su actitud ante él se gravó en su mente a fuego. Por un momento el pensó que ella había cambiado, que no era la misma que cuando eran jóvenes, pero cuando vio como trataba a los hijos de Eriol y a este mismo entendió que no había cambiado casi nada. Comprendió entonces que la frialdad fuese dirigida a él expresamente, le hizo daño, mucho daño y ahora se arrepentía. Ella no se merecía lo que le hizo, la quería, la amaba, pero ya era tarde... o quizás no..._

←←←↓→→→

_Era la hora del recreo y Akino y Yui estaban sentadas bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo hablando de trivialidades sin notar como encima de ellas un chico estaba atento a la conversación de la joven._

― _Bueno, Aki, me vas a contar ahora lo que sucedió?― Preguntó una ansiosa Yui. Akino miró a su alrededor vigilando que nadie estuviese escuchando. después cerró los ojos y se concentró. Cuando lo sintió frunció el ceño con furia. Miró para arriba topándose de inmediato con unos ojos grises observándola._

― _Se puede saber qué haces espiándonos?!― Le gritó antes de levantarse de un salto._

― _Aki! Tu brazo, ten cuidado!― Le regañó su prima, pero ella la ignoró._

― _Contesta!_

― _No te creas el centro del mundo, niñata! Yo estaba aquí antes que tú!_

― _mocoso insolente... vete a espiar a otra parte!― Le gritó antes de irse de allí seguida de una confundida Yui. El muchacho frunció el ceño mientras intentaba controlar la rabia. ¿Cómo podía haberlo descubierto? Sería esa la chica de la que su tío le habló? Esa a la que querían matar por su poder? No, claro que no. Una niñata como ella no podría ser la chica de la que Shaoran hablaba._

←←←↓→→→

_No lo aguanto!― Gritó Akino dando manotazos al aire._

― _Aki! Tu brazo! Te vas hacer daño!― Le regañó. La chica parpadeo dos veces hasta caer en el dolor de su brazo. Hizo una mueca de dolor antes de volver a poner el brazo contra su vientre.― Lo ves._

― _Sí, ya, ya lo sé, pero es que ese niño puede conmigo!― Gritó. desesperada._

― _¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí?_

― _Lo noté.― Dijo simplemente._

― _Ah, es cierto, que él tiene magia.― susurró su prima. Ella asintió mientras caminaban hacia el otro lado del patio._

― _Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Key?― Comentó. Yui sonrió y ambas se encaminaron al grupo que estaba en una esquina del patio sentados en la hierba. Entre ellos distinguieron al moreno de ojos azules. Akino iba a salir corriendo pero Yui la sujetó antes. _

― _Tu brazo, Aki.― Le recordó. A la chica le recorrió una gota por la frente pero asintió. Key no tardó en verla, y disculpándose con sus amigos se levantó y se acercó a ellas._

― _Aki!― El muchacho la abrazó, o casi, ya que el brazo de la joven no le permitió demasiado.― ¿Cómo estás?― Dijo visiblemente preocupado.― Tu madre me dijo que estabas bien y que pasarías la noche en el hospital._

― _Y así ha sido. Estoy bien, solo tengo el hombro adolorido y la muñeca doblada, nada que una semana no cure.― Sonrió con alegría._

― _Menos mal― suspiró― si vieras como estaba Aino... pobrecita. Se pasó casi toda la noche llorando._

― _Pero si no fue su culpa, yo me descuidé!_

― _Sí, pero a ella se le descontroló._

― _Lo sé, pero eso puede pasarle a cualquiera― Suspiró.― Hablaré con ella._

― _Sí, deberías.― Le sonrió. Akino entonces recordó algo._

― _Por qué mi madre no quería que el señor Li me viese?― Le preguntó al chico. El se encogió de hombros_

― _No lo sé, pero ayer, cuando los vi juntos, parecían incómodos. _

― _Y tu padre no hizo nada?_

― _Mi padre se estaba divirtiendo, ya le conoces.― Suspiró con resignación._

― _Tú no sabes nada de Li?― Volvió a preguntar._

― _No, nada._

― _Oh, bueno, tendré que sacarle la información a mi madre_

←←←↓→→→

― _Li, Shaoran Li, así que has resultado ser el padre de la mocosa...― Susurró― pues entonces debo agradecerte porque me has entregado un poder que jamás imaginé obtener. Mayor al de la maestra de cartas, mayor al de tu clan o al del concilio. Gracias― Rió._

_**Continuará...**_

* * *


	4. CCS IV

_Me da mucha pena ver lo mal que ha sido acogido mi fic. Pensé que gustaría más... Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer?_

_gabyhyatt: gracias por tus 3 reviews. Sobre Romi... averígualo tú... jeje No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás._

_kaiuka-chan:Gracias por haberte molestado en escribirme._

_Gracias a las dos. Seguid enviando!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_** Amanda**_

_Capítulo IV_

_Dos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta. Sakura levantó la cabeza de los papeles que tenía en su mesa para dar orden de pasar. Por la puerta apareció una mujer alta, muy bella, de ojos azules y pelo negro. Sakura la reconoció al instante. Sue Li._

― _Así que ahora te haces llamar Hichido, no?― Se burló la mujer mientras entraba caminando lentamente, con elegancia y delicadeza, digna de una modelo.― Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba de su sillón. Sakura era igual de alta que ella y además tenían la misma constitución física, lo que las diferenciaba era que los ojos de Sakura eran verdes intensos y su pelo castaño brillante. Pero a parte de eso, Sakura andaba de forma más natural pero al igual sofisticada. Sus pasos eran firmes y rápidos, mientras que los de la mujer morena eran lentos, pausados y sensuales. La forma de vestir era otras de las cosas que las diferenciaban. Sakura iba vestida con elegancia y formalidad, mientras que Sue daba aire de millonaria con su abrigo de piel y sus muñecas llenas de pulseras de oro. Sakura, sin embargo llevaba un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón beige con una camisa blanca debajo. El pelo recogido en media coleta y maquillaje en tonos suaves. No llevaba más que un anillo de plata, a conjunto con una pulsera y pendientes. De colgante llevaba su llave, de la que nunca se desprendía._

_Ambas se miraron de arriba a bajo, viendo en lo que se habían convertido en esos últimos quince años. _

― _Qué es lo que quieres, Li?― Preguntó apoyándose en la mesa._

― _hablar un rato, hacía tanto que no nos veíamos.― Sonrió hipócritamente. Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Sakura._

― _Me hubiese gustado que fuese la última vez.― La expresión de la profesora era de frialdad y a la vez de ira. Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.― No tengo tiempo para ti, Sue, así que termina rápido.― Dijo mientras continuaba con su trabajo._

― _Estás segura? Ni siquiera si vengo a hablarte de tu hija?― Sonrió con sorna. Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarla con furia.― Ves? Ahora tengo toda tu atención.― Sonrió. Sakura respiró hondo._

― _Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hija es asunto mío y de nadie más!― Gritó._

― _Eso espero porque si Shaoran se llega a enterar de que esa mocosa existe, te aseguro que los días con tu hija estarán contados― Sakura se puso pálida._

― _De qué hablas?!_

― _De que los Li somos la familia más importante de china y con un chasquido― hizo el gesto― perderás la custodia sobre la niña._

― _Sobre mi cadáver!― Gritó Sakura levantándose de golpe_

― _Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer,¿Hichido?― rió― Si mantienes la boca cerrada, aquí no habrá pasado nada. _

― _Váyase! Váyase!― Le señaló la puerta. La mujer sin ninguna prisa se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta._

― _Me alegro de que hayamos arreglado nuestro pequeño problema.― Sonrió antes de salir. Sakura lanzó el vaso vacío que momentos antes había albergado su café matutino, que no tardó en estrellarse contra la puerta_

― _maldita! maldita!― Gritó Sakura antes de echarse a llorar en su propio escritorio._

←←←↓→→→

_Xen vagaba por el patio pensando en su encuentro con Akino y la posibilidad de que sea ella la chica de la que tanto le habló su tío. Porque¿Cómo sino notó su presencia? No pudo haberlo escuchado, ya que no se movió casi ni para respirar. _

― _Tuvo que notar mi presencia, estoy seguro. Pero eso no me asegura de que sea ella. Pero entonces, Porqué ocultaba su presencia? Tendría que averiguarlo._

_Poco minutos después sonó la campana y un torrente de niños y jóvenes empezó a subir hacia clases. Akino y sus primos esperaron un poco a que todos subieran para evitarse empujones que pudiesen afectar su brazo. Key y Yui iban hablando mientras que Aki no podía dejar de pensar en lo que querría el chico Li. Él la estaba espiando, lo sabía, pero por qué? tendría algo que ver con su tío, Shaoran Li y la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con su madre? El caso es que no sabía qué estaba pasando, no entendía nada. Por qué su madre no confiaba en ella? Ambas, además de madre-hija, eran también amigas y hablaban de todo, ahora, de repente, una nube de secretos se cernían en sus vidas._

_A lo lejos un par de ojos la observaban con detenimiento. La furia bullía en su interior, la rabia y el coraje por lo que no pudo ser y odio hacia lo que fue. _

― _Pronto, Li, pronto los poderes de tu familia serán enteramente míos._

←←←↓→→→

_Para Sakura el resto del día pasó rápidamente, deseando que no llegase el momento de reencontrarse con Shaoran Li. Estaba más tranquila respecto a la visita de Sue. jamás lograría separarlas, no, no lo permitiría, antes muerta._

_La última hora llegó finalmente y los nervios bullían con fuerzas en Sakura, que intentaba por todos los medios distraerse en preparar su clase de gimnasia del día siguiente. Pero los recuerdos aparecían con más frecuencia contra más cerca estaba la hora. Por fin la campana sonó y un desplazamiento de sillas retumbó en todo el colegio. Las voces se alzaban en los pasillos donde los alumnos comentaban las clases recientes e incluso las futuras._

_Sakura se levantó con lentitud de su escritorio y empezó a dar vueltas por su despacho, esperando el arribo del señor Li. Xen se iba a encargar de señalarle el despacho correcto, aunque era absolutamente innecesario, él sabía dónde era, por algo estudió allí._

_Dos golpes se escucharon en la sala, Sakura respiró hondo antes de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas adelante . _

_La puerta se abrió, pero ella no miró a quien entró, sino que se dirigió hacia su sillón para sentarse. _

― _Buenos días― Lo reconoció enseguida, esa voz... dura, áspera pero terriblemente sensual que la hacía recordar los viejos tiempos. Ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron. Por primera vez la mirada de Sakura no era fría, sino de un dulce anhelo que intentó sacudirse en cuanto lo notó. Shaoran Li lo notó y se sorprendió, por fin volvía a ver a la Sakura de antes, por fin volvía a perderse en sus ojos, más verdes que nunca, por fin descubrió la verdad, la auténtica verdad: La amaba, la seguía amando. Sue no era para él ni la cuarta parte de lo que era Sakura. Ella lo llenaba, lo completaba, lo hacía querer darle todo._

― _Buenos días, Li.― Saludó ella con voz trémula. Con una mano le indicó que se sentase en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio._

― _Bonito despacho.― Soltó él mientras miraba cada uno de los detalles que adornaban la sala._

― _Gracias.― Él volvió a mirarla para volver a contemplarla. Su cambio era tremendo. La última vez que la vio era una jovencita tierna, dulce, inocente, mientras que ahora era una mujer de los pies a la cabeza, una mujer segura de sí misma, una mujer para nada inocente, pero intuía que seguía siendo la misma, a pesar del odio que procesaba por él._

― _Como te dije ayer, es mi obligación hablar con el tutor de Xen Li.― Su mirada era seria, aunque no fría._

― _Es decir, conmigo.― resumió él_

― _Efectivamente. Las normas no han cambiado, así que terminaremos pronto.― Él asintió. Ella suspiró.― La conducta en el centro tiene que ser lo más impecable posible, lo que significa que peleas, malas contestaciones a los profesores o a los alumnos queda penalizado. Te he puesto estos ejemplos, pero la buena conducta estás en todo lo que hacemos. _

_ Las notas no son un condicionante, pero sí que es importante que el alumno se esfuerce en las materias. Esto no es una guardería donde se dejan a los alumnos durante un rato, sino que es un centro de enseñanzas en el que hay más alumnos que quieren estudiar...― Lo miró― En realidad no sé porqué te estoy diciendo esto― suspiró.― No creo que Xen sea problemático, en ninguno de esos sentidos.― Shaoran sonrió._

― _No, no lo es, es un chico muy aplicado y con una educación muy marcada._

― _Sí, aunque si tengo que ponerle una pega diría que su conducta hacia sus compañeros no es la más... adecuada.― Li la miró extrañado. Sakura prefirió no decir nada más. _

_Dos golpes en la puerta sonó en la estancia. Sakura se extrañó pero dio permiso para que entrase._

― _Akino...― susurró Sakura. Se había olvidado de su hija por completo. Con los nervios de la visita de Li, se había olvidado de que Akino vendría a buscarla para irse a casa juntas. Akino estaba parada en la puerta viendo hacia Shaoran extrañada, ya que no sabía que su madre tenía cita con un padre ese día._

_Shaoran reconoció el nombre de inmediato, esa era la alumna de la que le hablo Eriol. Se giró lentamente para quedar frente a la chica. La miraba con detenimiento, intentando sentir su presencia, pero no notó nada. _

― _Discúlpeme, no sabía que estaba reunida― Se disculpó Akino dando media vuelta, pero entonces sintió su presencia, una presencia cálida, fuerte y protectora, pero sobre todo muy poderosa. Volvió a girarse de golpe para mirar a su madre en busca de una repuesta. Ella le sonrió intranquila, pero entendió enseguida, ese no era el momento. Con el ceño fruncido Akino abandonó el despacho._

― _Bueno, a lo que íbamos...― Dijo ella intentando cambiar el rumbo de la próxima conversación._

― _Es ella?― Le preguntó. Sakura frunció el ceño, ocultando así su miedo._

― _Creo que no es el tema a tratar hoy._

― _Creo que es el tema que deberíamos tratar ahora― rebatió con dureza._

― _No vamos a hablar de ello, no insistas._

― _Voy a insistir, claro que lo voy a hacer! Quieren mataros!_

― _El problema es nuestro! No necesito que vuelvas después de quince años para "salvarnos"! No nos hace falta tu ayuda y menos todavía, la del concilio! _

― _Siento lo que pasó, Sakura, créeme, pero ahora el problema es otro completamente diferente._

― _Claro que lo es! Uno completamente diferente en el que tú no tienes cabida!― La mirada de Shaoran se transformó en fría y peligrosa que hizo a Sakura temer su reacción._

― _Me da exactamente igual, Sakura, quieras o no, voy a acabar con ese hombre.― Le dijo con frialdad._

― _Créeme cuando te digo que no lo pienso permitir.― Dijo mientras se levantaba de su sillón. Li iba a contestarle cuando unos gritos los interrumpieron. Sakura suspiró agradecida, no quería seguir hablando._

― _Tengo cosas que hacer así que si no te importa...― y salió afuera seguida de Shaoran_

←←←↓→→→

― _Es que nunca miras por donde vas!_

― _Yo?! Serás niñato! Has sido tú!― Gritó Akino desde el suelo mientras se agarraba el brazo dolorido, al que agradecía infinitamente que no le hubiera pasado nada._

― _La única niñata aquí eres tú, mocosa del demonio!― Ella se levantó de golpe y se encaró a él._

― _A sí? Entonces mírate al espejo, a lo mejor descubres que el mocoso eres tú!_

― _¿Quién te has creído que eres?!_

― _Alguien con dos dedos de frente más que tú!― Dijo poniéndose de puntillas mientras golpeaba con su índice derecho el pecho del chico._

― _No te lo crees ni tú!― Dijo mientras le sujetaba la mano._

― _Suéltame, estúpido!― Ella intentaba zafarse pero él no se lo permitía. Era considerablemente más fuerte que ella._

― _O sino qué?― Se burló._

― _Mas te vale no provocarme, lo puedes pagar caro, mocoso!_

― _Akino!― La chica se puso rígida y pálida. Xen la soltó inmediatamente.― Otra vez!_

― _Solo a mi se me ocurre discutir delante del despacho de la subdirectora― pensó la chica con una gota en la frente. Se giró lentamente._

― _Profesora...― rió tontamente.― Esto... yo..._

― _Los dos adentro.― Les señaló el despacho. Shaoran estaba detrás de ella mirando furioso a su sobrino que solo atinó a apartar la mirada._

_Ambos entraron al despacho mientras sin que los chicos la viesen ponía los ojos en blanco. Li sonrió efusivamente mientras veía a Sakura sentarse en su asiento. Él se quedó al margen viendo a la chiquilla, que extrañamente se parecía a Sakura. Era alta y delgada. Muy guapa, claro. Era castaña, con el pelo por mitad de la espalda y ojos verdes. No notaba magia en ella ni en Sakura, así dedujo que la tenían escondidas. Lo cierto era que tenía curiosidad por saber qué nivel tenían las dos._

― _Qué ha sucedido esta vez?_

― _Lo mismo― Se adelantó Aki a Li, no quería ninguno de sus comentarios, ya estaba su madre lo suficientemente enfadada como para jueguecitos de niño mimado.― Hemos chocado, me ha echado la culpa, y hemos empezado a discutir._

― _Bien, pues vuestro castigo aumenta a dos semanas, que comenzaran cuando Akino tenga el hombro bien.― Akino suspiró. Por un momento pensó que a ella la abstendría de ello.― Y os aviso, una discusión más y vais a estar todo el curso pegados como lapas.― Ambos se miraron horrorizados.― Bien, ahora podéis iros.― Ambos se levantaron al momento y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero Akino se quedó mirando al señor Li, midiendo su nivel de magia. Miró a su madre que le echó una mirada de advertimiento. Con otro suspiro salió de allí. Shaoran se sentó en una de las sillas libres._

― _De esto te hablaba antes. Tu sobrino tiende a no llevarse bien con los demás. Es más, Akino nunca se había llevado mal con nadie hasta que ayer por la mañana chocaron por primera vez._

― _Háblame de ella_

― _No. No lo voy a hacer y no insistas más en el tema― Frunció ella el ceño._

― _Por qué! Dime, Sakura, Por qué! Por qué no quieres ayuda?!― Dijo mientras se levantaba furioso de su silla. _

― _No quiero TÚ ayuda!― rebatió._

― _Por qué?!― Sakura no supo que decir a ello. No podía decirle: Porque me haces daño con solo verte, porque todavía te amo, porque sé que tú no me amas, porque tengo miedo de que llegues a enterarte de quién es hija Akino, porque...Suspiró, no podía decírselo.― Ves! no quieres porque aún no me has perdonado que amase a otra, que te dejase!_

― _Te equivocas! Jamás podría enfadarme contigo por eso! Te odio, Shaoran Li, porque me engañaste y me utilizaste como a tu muñeca hinchable! _

― _No es verdad!― Gritó él._

― _SÍ LO ES!― Gritó ella― Sabías que te ibas a casar, nunca pensaste en dejarla, solo en aprovechar el tiempo que pudieses estar en mi cama!_

― _No lo digas así!_

― _¿Cómo quieres que lo llame?― susurró.― Pudiste tener dos, y así lo hiciste, verdad?― Él se acercó a ella._

― _Te amaba, Sakura, créeme.― Ella negó_

― _No puedo, pisaste toda la confianza que deposité en ti._

― _Sakura, déjame ayudaros_

― _NO! no lo voy a permitir Shaoran, ya te lo he dicho! Ahora vete!― Le señaló la puerta. La miró unos segundos, pero después se fue._

←←←↓→→→

― _Por tu culpa, estúpida, estamos otra vez castigados!― Le regañó Xen. Estaban en el camino de la entrada al edificio esperando a Sakura y al señor Li._

― _Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir, vale! ― Dijo la niña girándose._

― _Claro, ahora la niñita no quiere discutir! Después de haber logrado dos semanas de castigo!― Ella se giró enfurecida, de verdad no quería discutir, solo quería pensar en el señor Li y la relación que tenía con su madre._

― _Mira, si no te gusta estar castigado NO ME PROVOQUES!― De repente se puso rígida. Su cara se volvió pálida y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Esa presencia... estaba allí cerca. Ella miró al chino que también la notó y miraba ceñudo a todas partes._

― _Li, ve a buscar a la profesora Sakura y a tu tío, YA!― Le gritó. Él la miró ceñudo._

― _No me des órdenes!_

― _Por una vez en tu vida ve a buscarlos...!― Pero era ya tarde, un hombre dos cabezas más alto que Akino se erguía ante ella. Iba vestido completamente de negro y no se le podía ver más que la boca._

― _Hola de nuevo, pequeña..._

←←←↓→→→

_Shaoran iba saliendo del despacho, furioso y frustrado. Cómo podía ser tan terca? Tan poco le importaba su vida y la de la chica? Pero él tenía que averiguar muchas cosas, entre ellas ¿Qué hay detrás de tanto secreto? Cuando sintió la presencia iba bajando la escalera. Era una presencia negativa pura. la misma que había sentido el día anterior. Se quedó quieto unos segundos para sentir la procedencia de la presencia, tiempo justo para que Sakura pasase por su lado a toda prisa. Él no dudó en seguirla― _

←←←↓→→→

― _Tú!― Gritó ella._

― _Sí, sé que hacía mucho que no os hacía una visita, pero no he tenido tiempo, he estado haciendo averiguaciones, algunas muy interesantes.― Rió. Levantó una mano y un torrente de agua atacó a los jóvenes, pero ambos, ágiles, lo esquivaron. Ella soltó su colgante, del cuan prendía una bola verde y dorada._

― _Amuleto que guardas los poderes de mis ancestros, muéstrame tu forma original, ayúdame a combatir al mal!― La bola se formó en la espada larga y fina de la chica. Xen no se sorprendió en absoluto, él ya se imaginaba que ella era la alumna de la que su tío le habló. Lo que sí le sorprendió era la fuerza de su presencia. Él no tardó nada en convertir su amuleto en espada y ponerse junto a la chica._

― _Aire, fuego, ve!― Una gran llamarada los atacó, pero fue detenido._

― _Escudo!― La niña levantó la espada con su brazo sano e invocó un escudo sobre ambos que desvió el ataque._

― _No está nada mal...― opinó Xen.-...para estar lesionada_

― _Gracias, supongo.― Dijo la niña. Hizo desaparecer el escudo._

― _Bien, bien, veo que con ayuda sabes defenderte, pero veremos ahora― Sin previo aviso unas ramas ataron a Li de pies a cabeza._

― _LI! ― El chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Ella intentó cortarlas con su espada, pero era imposible. Déjale! La cosa es conmigo!_

― _Claro que es contigo, pero no quiero intromisiones.― Levantó la mano y una luz resplandeció en la puerta de la entrada del edificio._

←←←↓→→→

― _Mierda!― Gritó Sakura mientras con sus poderes intentaba derribar la barrera que había en la salida. Shaoran la ayudó pero era inútil. Veían a Xen tumbado en el suelo intentando desatarse, y a Akino luchando con el hombre, a pesar de su brazo herido._

― _No vamos a conseguir nada así― Dijo Shaoran. Sakura estaba desesperada, al borde de las lágrimas._

― _Qué sugieres?― Preguntó mientras lanzaba otro ataque a la barrera._

― _Buscar otra salida, quizá por la azotea_

←←←↓→→→

_El hombre se fue acercando poco a poco y Akino se puso en actitud de defensa. Él no se intimidó, sólo siguió hasta quedar a un paso de ella. Akino le lanzó una patada alta, pero él se la agarró sin inmutarse. Akino tenía una mueca de dolor, además de que él le apretaba el pie con fuerza y diversión, la posición en la que estaba hacía que su hombro le doliese más._

― _Ni lo intentes.― Le murmuró él― sabes que no podrías conmigo._

― _Eso ya lo veremos!― Le dijo ella con ímpetu, intentando controlar su voz para que no se notase el dolor. De un salto, y valiéndose de apoyo la mano del sujeto, le pegó una patada en la mandíbula con la otra pierna de un salto, haciendo que la soltase y ella diese una voltereta hacia atrás cayendo de pie, pero cayendo después sentada, a causa del dolor. _

_El hombre, que no había llegado a caer, se acercó enfurecido a la joven y la agarró del cuello, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Ella quedó paralizada al instante, no se podía mover, ni tampoco respirar. El hombre sacó de su bolsillo una piedra negra y la colocó en la frente de ella. Poco a poco empezó a brillar. Akino fue sintiendo que se le iba la fuerza y la consciencia, pero todo acabó cuando Li la salvó. Con un potente ataque de trueno, atacó la espalda del hombre, haciéndolo caer hacia delante, encima de Akino que le asestó al momento una patada el estómago. Él cayó de lado, agarrándose el estómago. La joven se levantó del suelo rápidamente para ver a Xen respirando fuertemente, agarrando su espada con furia._

― _Estás bien?― Le preguntó la chica. Él se sorprendió de la pregunta y de la mirada preocupada de ella, se suponía que quien debería preguntar era él._

― _Eh... Sí, y tú?― Ella asintió, pero no notó como el hombre se levantaba sigilosamente y atacaba por la espalda al joven, haciéndolo caer inerte._

― _LI!― Ella se acercó a él, pero no tuvo tiempo de constatar que estuviese bien por que tuvo que convocar a escudo para protegerlos de un ataque de luz, que Akino suponía, no era bueno. Ella se levantó enfurecida, con el hombro y la muñeca adoloridos, agarró su espada con fuerza y corrió hacia el hombre._

― _Agua, fuego, tierra, aire!― Los cuatros elementos se unieron en una espiral que fue a parar al hombre, que con gran agilidad esquivó._

― _Tierra!― Dijo el hombre señalando al suelo. Un gran movimiento sísmico hizo trastabillar a Aki, que cayó al suelo. ― Cuerdas!― Volvió a gritar él. Unas cuerdas ataron a la pobre Akino de pies y manos, dejando caer su espada.― Lo ves, no podrás conmigo.― Lentamente se acercó a ella._

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a la azotea cuando Akino cayó atada al suelo._

― _Oh, Dios mío, Aki!― Gritó ella desesperada. Se acerco rápidamente a la valla metálica y transformó su llave._

― _Espada!― De un golpe la valla quedó rota, lo suficiente como para poder pasar a través de ella. ― Vuelo!_

←←←↓→→→

_Akino no podía respirar, el dolor del hombro y de la muñeca se multiplicaron cuando las cuerdas le ataron las muñecas detrás de la espalda, y ahora el hombre la tenía otra vez agarrada del cuello con la piedra en la frente, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas se iban yendo, no sabía si era por falta de aire o por cosa de él._

― _Trueno!― Una luz los cegó a los dos y los hizo volar, o más bien, a el hombre, pero como tenía a Akino agarrada y se negaba a soltarla salieron los dos volando. Akino perdió el conocimiento al chocar contra un árbol y caer al suelo. El hombre, sin embargo se levantó enfurecido._

― _Aki!― Sakura corrió hacia ella, pero el hombre se interpuso entre ella. Sakura, se detuvo nada más que para darle hacerle una llave al hombre que cayó otra vez al suelo. Sakura llegó hasta la joven que tenía golpes por todos lados. De la cabeza le salía sangre, lo que hizo a Sakura temblar de terror. en el cuello de la joven se veían las marcas de la mano del hombre. y el hombro y la muñeca estaban empezando a hincharse. Ella invocó otra vez a espada y cortó las ligaduras. Iba a colocarla en un lugar más seguro cuando el hombre le asestó una patada en la espalda. Ella cayó al suelo con una mueca en la cara. Pero se volvió a levantar, esta vez fue una patada en la cara la que la hizo caer. _

― _Maldito seas!― Shaoran, que estaba inspeccionando a su sobrino, se giró para ver a Sakura en el suelo, agarrándose la cara. Li no dudó un segundo: Se levantó de golpe y volvió a invocar a trueno, esta vez con mucha más fuerza. El hombre salió volando otra vez cayendo unos metros más lejos. Shaoran no esperó a que se levantase, se acercó corriendo y le asestó una patada en el estómago,y otra en la cara. El hombre expulsó sangre por la boca, pero intentó levantarse, Shaoran volvió a pegarle, haciéndolo caer de nuevo. El hombre, al verse derrotado, desapareció de la nada._

_Continuara... pronto.  
_

* * *


	5. CCS V

_Lo cierto es que nunca llegué a comprender por qué los reviews eran tan importantes como para rogar por ellos. Tras la sorpresa que me he llevado al ver los fantásticos mensajes puedo comprenderlo! _

_Lo cierto es que yo nunca os lo voy a rogar ni pedir, pero sí quiero agradeceros de corazón este maravilloso regalo que es el saber que lo que escribo no es tan malo. Gracias._

_Marinales: Gracias, sé que os dejé con mucha intriga, pero aquí va rapidito el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfrutes!_

_Meli 17: Aquí tienes la actualización que tanto pedías. Sobre la verdad y Shaoran... aún queda un poco porque tienen que pasar varias cosas antes de la gran revelación. Sobre tu pregunta sobre Shaoran y la "víbora"(apodo que te voy a coger para futuros capítulos) No, no tienen hijos. Más adelante lo explicaré mejor, pero en definitiva, no tienen hijos porque la "víbora" no quiere. _

_Chibik-Lady: Me alegro que me digas tu suposiciones y me des tú ayuda. De momento tengo varios capis listos, pero siempre estoy haciendo cambios... Sobre tu predicción... pues... en un principio así iba a ser, pero decidí que era demasiado previsible, así que modifiqué un poco la idea. También quería dejar claro que Shaoran está tan enamorado de Sakura y piensa que es tan improbable que Akino pueda ser su hija, que no se fija en su espada, sino en su poder. Ya lo verás en este capítulo. Sobre Toya, pues no hay pelea porque no se ven. Shaoran no va a ver a Akino porque algo va a pasar allí y es mejor no meter la presencia de Shaoran, pues alteraría todos mis esquemas. De todas las maneras, Toya se controla por el bien de Sakura y Akino... ya lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo, pues necesito que leas este antes de explicarte la reacción de Toya ante todo esta situación._

_Qué disfrutes de la continuación! _

_Danny: Gracias por tus palabras, me alientan a seguir. Espero poder leer tu historia pronto _

_SakurAngel: Me alegra saber que me has estado leyendo hasta ahora, en serio. Aquí te dejo la continuación como agradecimiento._

_Angie: Gracias, y no te preocupes, que la voy a continuar._

_Undine: Shaoran llegará a ser mucho más duro con Sakura, pero ya te adelanto que no todo es por su culpa. Hay una garra negra que... ya lo averiguarás. jeje._

_Khorih: Pues sigue leyendo y luego me cuentas, vale?_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_**Amanda**_

_Capítulo V_

_Unos pitidos inundaban la habitación, ¿habitación? dónde estaba? Por qué no paraban esos pitidos desquiciantes? La cabeza le dolía, parecía que se la estuviesen apretujando hasta rompérsela. Con lentitud fue abriendo los ojos, pero los cerró nada más sentir la luz. Intentó levantar el brazo para taparse los ojos y así poder abrirlos, pero algo la retuvo, una mano, una mano cálida y suave._

― _Aki?― Le preguntó su madre. Un ruido de una silla moviéndose a su lado se interpuso a los pitidos. Intentó hablar, pero tenía la boca seca.― No hables cariño.― Le susurró mientras le acariciaba la cara. Ella empezó a abrir los ojos siendo unos enormes ojos verdes lo primero que viera. Era su madre que le sonreía con dulzura, alegría y alivio._

― _Voy a avisar a Toya, enseguida vuelvo cariño― Le besó la frente y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Inmediatamente después de salir Sakura entraron Xya acompañada de una gata blanca y Kero._

― _Akino!― Habló Mako mientras subía al regazo de su ama que sonrió con dulzura._

― _Hola, Mako, Xya, Kero― Dijo con voz ronca y cansada._

― _¿Cómo estas, cariño?― Preguntó Xya_

― _No estoy muy segura, ¿Que ocurrió?_

― _No hables, descansa.― Le aconsejó la mujer mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que momentos antes había estado Sakura. _

― _Dime, qué ocurrió?_

― _Ahora no, Aki, debes descansar, más tarde lo sabrás.― Le agarró la mano. Tras unos segundos volvió a hablar― Estábamos muy preocupados sabes?― Dijo con tristeza.― Llevas dos días inconsciente y no sabíamos si ibas a despertar.― Akino le apretó la mano._

― _Estoy bien, pero quiero agua.― Pidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _

― _Espera a que venga Toya, él te dirá si puedes tomar agua ahora._

― _Sakurita estaba muy preocupada, no se ha despegado de la habitación en estos dos días, en verdad parecía un zombi― Informó el peluche._

― _Siento haberos preocupado._

― _No fue tu culpa._

― _No, no lo fue― suspiró― ¿Cómo está Li?_

― _Bien, ni siquiera hizo falta hospitalizarlo.― Dijo Xya. Aki miró a su regazo y notó que su gata parlanchina estaba muy callada._

― _Mako, ¿Qué sucede?― Le acarició las orejas. La gata se echó a llorar._

― _Lo siento mucho, amita, si hubiésemos estado contigo... no habría pasado nada.― Akino la abrazó._

― _Mako, ya te he dicho que no podríamos haber hecho nada, un escudo protegía la escuela, no podíamos sentir nada.― Suspiró Kero._

― _Pero si hubiésemos estado con ella..._

― _Mako, no te culpes, por favor― Le rogó Akino mientras se movía incómoda en la cama, no sin soltar un profundo quejido._

― _Aki! Note muevas!― Le regañó Xya― Es más no deberíamos estar hablando― Se levantó de la silla― Descansa― Kero se escondió en su bolsillo y Mako se echó en sus brazos._

― _No os vayáis― Pidió._

― _Debes descansar, Aki, sino jamás recuperarás energías.― Dijo Kero. Ella bajó la mirada pero no dijo nada._

― _Nos vemos más tarde, cariño. Descansa, sino no vamos a poder hablar― Le sonrió Xya. Akino levantó la mirada y sonrió. Se despidieron y salieron, dejando entrar a Sakura, seguida de Toya_

― _¿Cómo estás, Aki?― Preguntó Toya mientras miraba sus constantes vitales._

― _Tengo sed, me duele la garganta y estoy cansada, por lo demás creo que estoy bien.― Toya asintió con el ceño fruncido. Luego suspiró para ver a su hermana._

― _Sakura, esto no puede seguir así, esta vez Akino ha tenido suerte, pero la próxima vez podría morir, y tú igual._

― _Pero, qué quieres que haga? No es mi culpa que ese hombre sea ambicioso y quiera nuestros poderes!_

― _Lo sé, Sakura, pero quizá sería hora de pedir ayuda.― Sakura entendió a la perfección y se sorprendió._

― _Ayuda? A quién?― Preguntó Akino. Sakura dio un hondo suspiro y miró a Toya resignada. _

― _Podrías dejarnos a solas?― Toya sonrió y sin decir más salió de la habitación._

― _¿Qué sucede mamá? ¿A quién debemos pedir ayuda?― Su madre se sentó a su lado mientras se retorcía las manos._

― _A... a tu padre.― Akino se puso pálida y empezó a temblar ligeramente._

― _Quieres decir que voy a saber quién es? Que lo voy a conocer?― Sakura agachó la mirada y asintió. Akino tenía muchas preguntas así que aprovechó el momento._

― _Si quieren tus poderes es porque tu padre es muy poderoso, y tú has heredado parte de sus poderes._

― _Qué pasó mamá?― La voz de la chica era baja y tímida, sabiendo que su madre podría resistirse a contarle la verdad._

― _Akino, yo...― Sakura estaba indecisa. Era cierto que no quería que Shaoran supiese la verdad, pero Akino tenía derecho. A la vez no quería formarle una mala imagen de su padre, por mucho daño que le hubiese hecho._

― _Por favor, mamá― Suplicó. Su madre suspiró._

― _No me quería, quería a otra.― Bajó la cabeza, pero enseguida la subió.― Pero ese no es el tema. Te diré quien es tu padre a condición de que él nunca lo sepa._

― _¿Qué?! Por qué?!― Tosió. Sakura le acercó un baso de agua._

― _Por varias razones.― Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.― La primera es que cuando tenías unas semanas intentaron matarte.― Akino se sorprendió.― No querían que tu padre se enterase nunca de que tenía una hija. Por suerte, Eriol llegó y nos salvó a ambas. Nos dejaron en paz a condición de que nunca se supiese la identidad de tu padre.― Akino balbuceó unos segundos antes de conseguir pronunciar unas palabras._

― _¿Quienes fueron?_

― _El concilio de magos de oriente_

― _Tan importante es el cargo de mi padre?― Sakura asintió._

― _Otro motivo es que estoy amenazada por la esposa de él. Si se llegase a enterar conseguiría quitarme la custodia tuya y créeme que es posible, aunque tú no quieras. Son la familia más poderosa tanto mágica como económica de china._

― _Está casado? No me lo puedo creer.― Susurró. Sakura sonrió tristemente._

― _Pues es cierto. Y es hora de dejar que nos ayude._

― _¿Quién es?― Sakura se giró y quedó frente a su hija. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción y las lágrimas luchaban por salir._

― _Shaoran Li, jefe del clan Li, el clan más poderoso de china.― Akino abrió sus ojos a más no poder._

― _Li...?― Titubeó. A su mente llegaron imágenes del hombre alto, fuerte, con expresión dura pero amable que vio en el despacho de su madre.― Era el que estuvo en tu despacho?_

― _Sí.― No dijo más. Esperó a que su hija hablase, pero no decía nada.― ¿Qué piensas de esto?_

― _Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?― susurró._

― _Miedo, miedo a que lo buscases y él lo descubriese. Miedo a que te pase algo, a que te alejes de mí.― Los ojos de Sakura se empañaron.― También por dolor, jamás perdoné que me dejase por otra y no quería compartirte con él. Lo amaba, sabes? jamás he amado a nadie tanto como a él._

― _mamá...― susurró. Sakura se acercó y la abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño._

― _Perdóname, pequeña, debí confiar en ti antes.._

― _Mamá, yo te quiero, y jamás te dejaré. Entiendo tus razones, pero ahora lo sé, y es lo único que me importa.― Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando, contándose lo que años atrás había quedado enterrado y era necesario sacar a la luz._

←←←↓→→→

― _¿Qué sabes de ella?― Shaoran se encontraba en una habitación enorme, de color tierra con cortinas y cojines rojos. Una cama a los pies de la ventana, un gran escritorio. y un armario empotrado llenaban la habitación. Xen Li se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo algunos libros antiguos acerca de la meditación._

― _De la mocosa? No mucho, no nos llevamos muy bien, y en su clase no saben nada de su vida.― Shaoran suspiró y se sentó a su lado._

― _Tienes que cuidarla. No separarte de ella._

― _¿Qué?!_

― _Lo que has oído.― Las palabras del jefe del clan eran claras y estrictas._

― _No! eso sí que no! Esa niña me odia, ¡Yo la odio!_

― _Pues a partir de ahora te convertirás en su mejor amigo.― Sin decir ni una palabra más salió de la habitación dejando a un enfadado chico que maldecía el momento en que chocó con con Akino Kinomoto._

←←←↓→→→

― _Me alegra saber que ya te estás recuperando.― Yui, Aki y Key estaban conversando sobre lo ocurrido. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en la cama, una frente a la otra en posición india y Key estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana escuchando atentamente a las chicas sin pronunciar palabra, únicamente para regañar a Akino cuando hacía movimientos bruscos o intentaba levantarse de la cama._

― _Sí, a mi también, ¡Ya quiero volver a casa!― Dijo levantando los brazos alegre, pero inmediatamente los bajó al sentir una punzada en el hombro y las miradas de sus primos.― Ya, ya, no me miren así.― Suspiró.― Es que no puedo estar más tiempo aquí_

― _Solo un día más, mi padre me ha dicho que podrás irte a casa en cuanto descarten alguna lesión importante en la cabeza._

― _La verdad es que es lo que más me duele en estos momentos.― Dijo tocándose la venda que atravesaba toda su coronilla._

― _Si te estuvieses quieta...― regañó Key.― Al final nos van a echar de aquí por tu culpa._

― _Si solo me permitiesen salir a dar una vuelta por el hospital...¿Qué de malo hay?― Los dos encogieron los hombros._

― _Porque hasta que no descarten alguna lesión no deberías moverte..― Dijo Yui_

― _Así que hasta que no tengan las pruebas de que estás bien no te dejarán siquiera poner un pie fuera de la cama.― terminó Key._

― _Entendido, hasta nuevo aviso: prohibido moverse de aquí._

― _Efectivamente._

― _Ahora cuéntanos qué es lo que pasó. No nos han querido decir nada. No entiendo por qué, sabían que tarde o temprano nos íbamos a enterar._

― _Pues no sé la verdad, pero pasó lo de siempre. Estaba en el patio esperando a que mi madre terminase de hablar con el señor Li cuando sentí la presencia. El niñato Li también la notó y en vez de hacerme caso e ir a buscar a mi madre se puso a discutir. El hombre nos atacó nos defendimos y después amarró a Li. Seguimos luchando pero en un momento de flaqueza me cogió del cuello y me acercó una extraña piedra a la cabeza y de repente se me fueron las fuerzas. Li me salvó, pero el hombre lo dejó inconsciente. Seguimos luchando pero el brazo me dolía mucho y consiguió atarme de pies y manos, lo que empeoró mi situación. Me cogió del cuello otra vez y de nuevo volví a sentir que me fallaban las energías. Lo demás no lo recuerdo._

― _¿Qué era esa piedra?_

― _Pues no lo sé. Supongo que era un tipo de amuleto o algo así.― Opinó Akino._

― _Sí, puede ser, deberíamos investigar.― Dijo Key― En la biblioteca de mi casa recuerdo haber visto algunos libros sobre amuletos. _

― _Eso podría servir.― hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Aki estuvo recordando todo lo que ocurrió― ¿Qué ha sido de Li?_

― _Sobrino o tío?_

― _Sobrino. Lo último que recuerdo es haberlo visto inconsciente en el suelo. Sé que no hizo falta hospitalizarlo, pero me pregunto cuál sería el hechizo que recibió_

― _No sabemos nada, ya te lo hemos dicho, no nos han querido contar lo que sucedió.― Contestó Yui― Sabemos que está bien, en su casa con su tío pero nada más.― Otro minuto más de silencio en el que la chica se quedó pensando en su padre. Ya lo había aceptado pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Pensó en decírselo a sus primos, pero no estaba segura. _

― _Oye, os voy a contar una cosa que no sé si debería contaros― Ambos primos la miraron extrañados. Key se levantó y en silencio se sentó en un hueco que le había dejado Yui a su lado._

― _De qué se trata?― Yui miraba preocupada a la chica y Key extrañado._

― _Antes de nada tenéis que prometerme que fuera de aquí vais a actuar como si no supierais nada.― Ambos asintieron casi mecánicamente.― Es sobre mi padre...― Esperó a ver sus expresiones, pero seguían expectantes.― Ya sé quien es.― Yui y Key se miraron asombrados._

― _Cómo te has enterado?_

― _Mi madre, ella me lo ha dicho. Aunque no quería que lo supiese.― Bajó la cabeza._

― _No me extraña.― Dijo Yui. Ambos la miraron.― Alguna vez he escuchado a mi padre maldecir al tuyo por haberle hecho daño a tu madre._

― _De veras? Qué más sabes?― Akino sonaba deseosa por conocerlo más._

― _Nada más, en cuanto mi padre notó mi presencia se calló._

― _Yo lo único que sé es que eran amigos de la infancia. Ayudó a tu madre con la captura de cartas. no sé más._

― _Gracias― Aki les cogió de la mano.― No sé que haría sin vosotros._

― _Probablemente dormirte en clases.― Rió Yui y después Aki y Key. _

― _Pero dinos, quién es?_

― _Shaoran Li_

←←←↓→→→

― _Maldita sea!― Gritaba un hombre en una pequeña cueva. Estaba herido por todas partes y se quejaba cada vez que la joven mujer le intentaba vendar las heridas._

― _Estate quieto!― La mujer le apretó más la herido haciendo que el hombre soltase otro grito._

― _Maldita seas, Sakura, maldita seas tú y tu hija. Pero te juro que no va a quedar así! _

←←←↓→→→

_El coche se detuvo frente a una pequeña mansión, en una de las calles más ricas de la ciudad. Tenía tres plantas de ciento veinte metros cuadrados aproximadamente más una terraza en la azotea. Todo esto estaba rodeado de un inmenso jardín con piscina lo que encandiló a Sakura. Para ella una casa sin piscina no era una casa. De hecho, la suya tenía una piscina enorme donde poder nadar._

_Con pesar salió del coche y cruzó el inmenso jardín mientras miraba las diferentes plantas y árboles que lo adornaban. Sus ojos se toparon con un enorme árbol de cerezo que la dejó inmóvil. Con rapidez sacudió su cabeza de ideas estúpidas y caminó lo más rápido que sus zapatos de tacón le permitían. Ese día había ido al colegio a pesar de que Akino aun estaba hospitalizada, ya no podía faltar más y menos si el director estaba enfermo; Además, Akino estaba ya recuperada, ese mismo día le darían el alta así que podía volver al trabajo sin problemas._

_Ese día, después de clases había ido directamente hacia allí con vistas a hablar con Li, y a pesar de las escusas que su cabeza le daba, estaba allí, frente a su puerta, dispuesta a pedirle ayuda._

_Iba a llamar al timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció nada más y nada menos que Xen Li, sorprendido de verla allí. A Sakura le tembló algo por dentro al darse cuenta del parecido con su tío e inmediatamente se sacudió la cabeza. Lo cierto es que no se parecían, solo que tenían las mismas expresiones y las misma manera de ser._

― _Profesora..._

― _Buenos días Xen, cómo te encuentras?― Le sonrió con ternura._

― _Bien,― respondió cuando despertó de su ensimismamiento― gracias por preguntar. Quiere pasar?― Le ofreció mientras se apartaba de la entrada para dejarla pasar._

― _Sí, gracias, Venía a hablar con tu tío, Se encuentra...?― Unos pasos en las escaleras los hicieron mirar hacia arriba._

― _Sakura...― Susurró Shaoran mientras terminaba de bajar de un salto los últimos escalones. y se puso a su lado, lanzándole una mirada a su sobrino que no tardó en salir de la casa para comprar no sé que... ― Ven, vamos a sentarnos.― La guió hasta un enorme salón a la derecha de la entrada. Ella lo siguió con cautela, no quería acercarse a él más de lo necesario, no lo soportaría.― Quieres algo para tomar?― Le preguntó antes de entrar al salón para dejarla pasar a ella primero. _

― _No, gracias, no te molestaré mucho rato.― Pasó a su lado, casi rozándole, pero el la detuvo antes de entrar para acercarse a su oído. Sakura se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su cuello y Shaoran se dio cuenta._

― _Tú nunca me molestas.― Dijo antes de soltarla. Ella no reaccionó al momento, sino que tardó unos segundos en andar para adelante e ignorar el comentario de Li. "Todo por su niña". Suspiró. Se sentó en la esquina de un sofá negro de piel y Shaoran se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para rozarle las rodillas. Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa pero lo ignoró. Shaoran no, él sonrió.― Bueno, tú dirás.― Ella suspiró con pesar antes de contestar._

― _Lo que pasó el otro día me hizo pensar. El Hombre se ha decantado por Akino y eso me asusta. El poder de Akino es muy especial, él lo ha descubierto y ahora se dedica expresamente a ella. Temo que consiga lo que quiere.― Dijo con pena― A partir de ahora va a estar vigilada a todas horas por Mako-moon, su guardiana, pero no confío que sea suficiente.― Tomó aire y miró a Shaoran. Su cara de seductor había cambiado a una de sorpresa e incertidumbre._

― _Guardiana?_

― _Sí, Cuando tenía ocho años Creamos a dos guardianes más para ella. Mako moon, una gata gris con el poder de la luna y Xya sun, una mujer de veintisiete años rubia con el poder del sol._

― _Desde cuando la conoces?― Su mirada cambió a una de desconfianza._

― _Desde siempre.― Se puso pálida, no podía contarle la verdad, pero tampoco le podía mentir. En cuanto Xen averiguase el apellido de Akino, lo sabría. Pero quizá si le contase la verdad a medias...― La adopté recién nacida.― Los ojos de Shaoran no podían estar más sorprendidos._

― _Tu hija...― La miraba fijamente― La has criado tú todos estos años?― Preguntó con cierta admiración._

― _Sí, la verdad que Tomoyo y Eriol me ayudaron mucho. Ellos en esos momentos tenían a Key con un año de edad...― Shaoran la miraba embobado. La ternura le recorría las venas y ella lo sabía aunque no lo comprendía. Por qué se ponía así? _

― _Me has sorprendido mucho sabes? No esperaba que vinieses a verme y me contaras eso.― Ella se puso nerviosa. Su mirada era fija y muy sensual. Apartó la mirada y siguió hablando._

― _Te lo cuento porque no puedo permitirme rechazar ninguna ayuda para mi hija. Me moriría si le pasase algo.― Suspiró con pesar y entonces sintió como la mano de él se posaba en su mejilla con ternura._

― _Voy a ayudarte. no te preocupes, ya lo tenía pensado.― Ella frunció el ceño y él sonrió.― Al igual que te pasa a ti con tu hija, a mi me pasa lo mismo contigo: si te pasa algo me muero.― Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida. Apartó su mano de su mejilla y se levantó del sofá._

― _Ya te he dicho lo que venía a decirte.― Caminó con prisa hasta la puerta, pero cuando llegó a la puerta del salón Shaoran ya la había agarrado del brazo._

― _Espera, Sakura.― Le pidió._

― _Suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer.― Se deshizo de su brazo pero él la giró y la agarró de la cintura, impidiéndole moverse._

― _No quiero.― La miró a los ojos. Sakura estaba asustada. Su corazón latía muy rápido y sus manos en su cintura le quemaban._

― _Déjame. ― Susurró sin verdaderas ganas._

― _Te amo, Sakura― Y en la sorpresa de Sakura la besó con pasión y fuerza. Su boca era dura y agresiva, y el corazón le latía igual que una taladradora. Como sucedía siempre que lo besaba, fue como si el tiempo desapareciera y dejara tan sólo el aquí y el ahora. Sakura se sentía llena del sabor de Shaoran. él la aprisionó contra sí rodeándola con los brazos con una fuerza tal que ella no podía inhalar profundamente. Le flaquearon las rodillas y se dejó caer hacia él, fundiéndose con él, alzándose de puntillas para responder a su beso con igual fuerza, igual pasión. Shaoran emitió un gemido profundo; el beso se transformó en un violento apetito. Sakura se había rendido totalmente, pero aquello no parecía bastarle a Shaoran, porque le hundió una mano en el cabello y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás para arquearle el cuello y dejar al descubierto la garganta, a merced de su boca. Sakura cerró los ojos impotente bajo su garra de acero, sin desear estar en ningún otro lugar. Shaoran la alzó y Sakura rodeó su cintura con sus piernas mientras volvía a arrasar su boca._

_Estaba loca, se decía Sakura mientras buscaba en su mente un resquicio de cordura, pero cuando Shaoran comenzó a acariciar su columna bajo su blusa, cuando pasó a su estómago y por último a su pechos, la cordura desapareció dejando sólo un suave ronroneo que salía desde lo más profundo de su ser._

_Shaoran la tumbó sobre el sofá y comenzó a besar cada uno de los rincones de su cuello, haciendo temblar a Sakura que gemía suavemente. Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo y el fuego fue aumentando entre los dos, terminando por fin en una culminación plena que no tardó en volverse dolorosa._

_¡Qué había hecho?!Se gritó Sakura una hora después cuando despertó desnuda junto a Shaoran. Él estaba casado! Ella no podía hacer eso! Tarde, lo había hecho y lo peor era que lo había disfrutado tanto como ahora se arrepentía._

←←←↓→→→

_Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, era una situación tensa._

― _No os sorprende?― Preguntó Akino con una ceja ligeramente levantada. Yui tenía una cara de sorpresa muy mal disimulada y Key algo parecido._

― _Claro que nos sorprende! Quien te lo hubiera dicho!― La chica frunció el ceño a sus primos._

― _Vosotros...― susurró antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida tras haber entendido todo― Ya lo sabíais!― Terminó con un grito_

― _Bueno... no exactamente, lo suponíamos― Yui miró a Key que tenía la misma mirada de preocupación que ella._

― _No me lo puedo creer!― Les gritó.― Lo sabíais y no me habíais dicho nada!_

― _Es que... oh! está bien!― suspiró Key.― Nos enteramos por casualidad y no sabíamos si contarte porque era decisión de tu madre._

― _Os Odio! Sabíais que hubiese matado por saber algo de mi padre y me lo ocultasteis! Esto no os lo pienso perdonar!― De un salto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta pero Key la sujetó a tiempo._

― _Tu no te puedes mover de la cama!― Akino se intentó soltar pero Key tenía mucha más fuerza así que le propinó una patada en todo el estómago que el chico no esperó y no pudo detener._

― _No eres nadie para decirme lo que hacer, ya no.― Salió rápidamente de allí._

←←←↓→→→

_Shaoran se encontraba sentado en su despacho pensando en lo sucedido la última hora. Sakura se fue y él intentó detenerla pero ella fue más rápida. Con un solo Lo siento, esto no debió pasar se despidió y se fue._

_Suspiró. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con Sakura, pero sin embargo seguía siendo igual de apasionada que hacía quince años. ¡Dios! Cómo la amaba!._

_Se pasó la mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo más de lo que lo tenía._

_No entendía como podía haber dudado de su amor hacia ella. A Sue no la quería, nunca la quiso, sin embargo recordó haber sentido algo por ella cuando estaba con Sakura, aunque no muy bien. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir con Sue. _

_Otro tema era el de la niña. Esa chica seguía siendo un misterio. Tenía un poder enorme, tenía que haberlos heredado de sus padres, pero quienes eran? Sakura la adoptó, pero... por qué? Debía averiguar más y para eso tenía a la persona perfecta._

_Continuará..._


	6. CCS VI

_Igi 18: Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado tanto a ti como a tu amiga, en serio. Espero haberos animado un poco la clase. Y no te preocupes que yo voy a seguir con mi historia que poco a poco va llegando al final después de casi dos años escribiendo. Tengo ya bastantes capítulos preparados, así que si me pilla una racha de poca inspiración voy a poder seguir subiendo. Sigue leyendo!_

_SakurAngel: Hola SakurAngel! Bueno, gracias por tus ánimos. Sobre tu pregunta retorica, voy a contestarla. Shaoran no es tonto, pero piensa que no es posible que Sakura haya tenido un hijo suyo. Lo cree tan improbable que ni siquiera se lo plantea. Además, si Sakura le ha dicho que es adoptada, porqué iba a desconfiar? Eso es todo. Si tienes algún otra pregunta solo tienes que dicirlo. Chao!_

_Chibik-Lady: Eres bastante aguda Chibik-Lady, o tal vez yo soy demasiado evidente. Sí, todo tiene su consecuencia, pero lo cierto es que en un principio no las iba a ver, ha sido una idea muy reciente. Sobre el hechizo... bueno, eso ya se verá, no quiero adelantar tanto, pues ese tema tardará varios capítulos en darse. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación y por favor, si tienes una duda, házmela saber, pues yo, con mucho gusto, la contestaré._

_Danny: No sabes cómo me alegran tus comentarios, pues para mí es muy importante cuidar las formas del escrito tanto como los detalles de la trama. Que te hayas fijado en eso me ha alegrado el día, te lo juro. Por favor, sigue leyendo!_

_Korih: Aki ya se ha enterado de todo, pero ahora está dolida con sus primos... pero bueno, todo se arreglará. Sobre la persona que ayuda al malo, te puedo decir que no he puesto trampas, es decir, que no he hecho que alguien bueno parezca el malo para en el último momento, descubrirlo. No quiero complicar la trama con esos detalles, pues ya me cuesta bastante llevar hacia delante todas mis teorías y planes para los personajes. Con esto te digo que tal vez sí sea la persona que piensas..._

_Sobre Sakura y su pecado... pos bueno, ella luego se arrepentirá, evidentemente, pero sólo porque está casado, pues disfrutar, lo disfrutó. Sobre este desliz no he hecho mucho hincapié en los siguientes capítulos pues sucederán más cosas que lo dejan en lugar secundario._

_Sobre Aki y Xen... lee este capítulo y averígualo!_

_meli17: Bueno, Meli17, me alegro de que te haya gustado la escenita, disfrútala porque no habrá muchas más (de momento) tienen que pasar cosas muy fuertes y dolorosas primero._

_Aki y Xen... enamorados... bueno, tal vez...jeje, no voy a decirte nada de esto, pues quiero que lo veas tú. Jeje. Disfruta de este capítulo!_

_ANI: GRACIAS por decirme que escribo bien, de verdad que me encantan estos tipos de comentarios. La historia la continuaré, no te preocupes! Sigue leyendo!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_**Amanda**_

_Capítulo V_

_Caminaba con rapidez por los largos pasillos del hospital con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y abrazándose a si misma. Llevaba solo el pijama e iba descalza y con una venda en la cabeza. Ya le habían quitado el suero y todo lo demás. La gente la miraban extrañados pero a ella no le importó. _

_No se lo podía creer, nunca se lo podría haber imaginado. Sus primos que eran como sus hermanos se lo habían ocultado y para ello le habían mentido. Le dolía, le dolía mucho y no se los iba a perdonar nunca. Le fallaron. Para ella su padre siempre fue desconocido e intentaba conocerlo en cada cosa que les sacaba a su madre y a sus tíos. Con sus primos compartió todas sus dudas y sus inquietudes al respecto y ahora resulta que ellos lo sabían. No se los podía perdonar._

_Una presencia se acercaba, era la de su primo. Con rapidez se ocultó en una pequeña habitación que se usaba como armario. Él no podía sentirla y era un alivio, no quería verle. Tenía que irse de allí. Se tocó la bola del colgante que prendía de su cuello y antes de nada formó un escudo al rededor de la habitación, no quería que la sintiesen. Inmediatamente transformó su espada e hizo aparecer su ropa para poder salir de allí sin llamar la atención. Se quitó la venda de la cabeza y agradeció que el hematoma y la hinchazón se encontrase en la parte de atrás tapada por la gran mata de pelo. Se peinó con los dedos con cuidado y tras lamentar no poder recogerse el pelo, quitó el escudo y salió._

←←←↓→→→

― _Maldita sea! Dónde estará?!_

― _No te alteres. No puedes sentirla?_

― _No, no puedo. Me ha parecido sentirla durante un momento, pero no he tenido tiempo de ubicarla― Key estaba atacado de los nervios._

― _No te preocupes, estará bien. Ella sabe cuidarse sola.― Yui lo detuvo y lo hizo sentarse en un banco.― Si no quiere que la encuentres, no la encontrarás, ya la conoces._

― _Es que...― suspiró― no debimos decirle._

― _Te equivocas, si no se lo hubiésemos dicho habría sido mucho peor porque estaríamos mintiéndole y el día que lo descubriese se hubiese llevado una mayor decepción de nosotros.― Yui le sonrió con tristeza._

― _Pero ahora no nos quiere ni ver._

― _Al principio, cuando se le pase y lo entienda nos buscará..._

― _Ahora eres tú la que no la conoce. Es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que lo hicimos por una buena causa_

― _Ya lo verás... por cierto y si pruebas a esconder su aura y a ir a buscarla? Yo voy a ir a hablar con mi padre y se lo voy a contar._

←←←↓→→→

_Shaoran Li estaba en su despacho cuando llamaron a su puerta._

― _Pasa.― Contestó dejando todos los papeles que estaba ordenando sobre la mesa._

― _Tío, ¿me habías llamado?― Entró y se sentó frente a Shaoran._

― _Sí, y adivina de quien te voy a hablar― Dijo con sorna._

― _De la mocosa...― Susurró exasperado― ¿Qué sucede ahora?_

― _Deberás averiguar todo lo que puedas de ella. De momento me he enterado de que es es la hija adoptiva de tu profesora.-Xen se sorprendió, eso era lo último que esperaba._

― _¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella lo que sucede?_

― _No quiere decirme más. y la pregunta es por qué.― Se levantó de su silla y caminó por el despacho seguido de la mirada de Xen.― Poco a poco voy sonsacándole cosas pero no creo que hable mucho más._

― _Pero si las vas a ayudar es lógico que te cuente todo lo que sepa.― Afirmó con el ceño fruncido. Y es que cada segundo que pasaba sentía más curiosidad por la chiquilla. Quería averiguar todo lo que pudiera de ella._

― _Sí, pero hace quince años Sakura y yo tuvimos una relación esporádica y el final fue desastroso. Ahora no quiere verme ni en pintura. Aunque poco a poco voy traspasando su muro.― Sonrió tontamente_

― _Entonces os conocíais.― Afirmó con sorpresa._

― _Sí, ella es la Maestra de Cartas― Xen abrió los ojos a más no poder._

― _Ella? Pero si no tiene magia!_

― _Te equivocas. Ella, al igual que la chica, la tiene escondida.― Xen suspiró.― Bien, quiero que no te separes de ella, de acuerdo?_

― _Sí, tío.― Se levantó con pesadez y se fue. _

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura había vuelto al hospital y se encontraba contándole a su hermano lo que había pasado en la mansión Li. Evidentemente no mencionó todo, eso era un recuerdo del que no estaba segura querer olvidar._

― _Así que ahora sabe una verdad a medias.― Suspiró Sakura concluyendo su relato._

― _Pero Sakura, no te das cuenta de que ahora buscará a sus verdaderos padres?!― Le dijo Toya exasperado mientras la miraba desde detrás de la mesa de su despacho._

― _¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Si no le digo y descubre cual es el apellido de Aki atará cabos y no tardará en buscar el acta de nacimiento donde pondrá: Akino Kinomoto, hija primogénita de Sakura Kinomoto! Y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para adivinar que el padre es él― Toya respiró hondo. Su hermana tenía razón, pero de igual manera Shaoran Li no se iba a detener y así se lo hizo saber._

― _Sí, es verdad, pero ahora no se me ocurre otra cosa. De momento tendremos cuidado con Xen, su sobrino, no dudo que lo haya mandado a investigar...― Dos golpes fuertes en la puerta los interrumpieron._

― _Pasa!― Gritó Tuya. La cabeza de Yui apareció por la puerta._

― _Siento interrumpiros, pero es importante.― Sakura y Toya se miraron preocupados mientras Yui entraba y se sentaba al lado de su tía._

― _¿Qué sucede Yui? ¿No estabas con Akino y Key?― Le preguntó su padre._

― _De eso venía a hablaros.― Dio un hondo suspiro― Akino nos ha contado que ya sabía quien era su padre. Key y yo ya lo sabíamos y aunque hemos intentado disimular no hemos podido engañarla y nos ha descubierto._

― _¿Vosotros lo sabíais?― Le preguntó su padre sorprendido no gratamente mientras mientras cruzaba miradas con su hermana igualmente sorprendida._

― _Sí, os escuchamos hablar un día. Pero nosotros no quisimos decirle nada, preferimos hablar con Tomoyo antes y ella nos explicó que por el bien de Aki no debíamos contarle nada. _

― _Hicisteis bien― Le sonrió Sakura con agradecimiento. Yui le sonrió tristemente y prosiguió_

― _Pero el problema es que se ha enfadado mucho con nosotros y se ha ido.― Los rostros de ambos adultos se distorsionaron de confusión._

― _¿Cómo que se ha ido?!_

― _Se enfadó y se fue de la habitación. Intentamos detenerla pero no pudimos. Key la está buscando pero al no sentir su presencia no la puede ubicar.― Sakura se levantó seguido de Toya y salieron del despacho. Yui los siguió con un suspiro de tristeza._

←←←↓→→→

_La tarde empezaba a caer y una suave brisa empezaba a envolverla en escalofríos. Akino se abrazó para tratar de darse calor mientras deambulaba por las calles. No estaba muy segura de hacia donde se dirigía pero no le importaba demasiado. Era consciente de que no debería haberse ido así, sino que debería haberlos echado a ellos, pero estaba muy enfadada y no reaccionó con cordura. Pero ahora no importaba, solo quería seguir maldiciéndolos un rato más. Y es que no podía entender como sus mejores amigos le podían haber ocultado una verdad tan importante como esa aun sabiendo lo que para ella significaba._

_Pero no quería pensar más. Le dolía la cabeza y no sabía si era por el golpe, por el frío o de tanto pensar. _

_Prácticamente era inconsciente de lo que iba haciendo: cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, paraba y cuando estaba en verde seguía pero todo inconscientemente. _

_La noche había caído y Akino pensó que debería irse a casa, era tarde y todos debían estar preocupados por ella, pero de pronto una mano se apoyó en su hombro asustándola. inmediatamente la agarró e intentó hacerle una llave pero esa persona era hábil y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la tenía tumbada en el suelo con los brazos y piernas inmovilizadas, aunque extrañamente su brazo izquierdo, el que tenía dolorido, no lo había siquiera rozado._

― _Vaya con la mocosa...― Akino lo reconoció enseguida a pesar de la escasa luz, su voz arrogante era inconfundible. Xen Li._

― _Tú! Me has asustado!― Le gritó mientras intentaba zafarse pero él la tenía bien sujeta._

― _De verdad?― Se mofó. Akino lo miró furiosa.― Atacas así a todo el que se te acerca?― La cara de ella se volvió roja, pero por suerte no se le notó._

― _No, sólo a quien me asusta.― Él la soltó y la ayudó a levantarse y ella se sacudió la ropa. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir hasta que Akino soltó lo que sabía que debía decir._

― _Gracias... por lo de el otro día.― Él se sorprendió enormemente. No esperaba que Kinomoto, siendo una cabezota, agradeciese nada. Pero la conocía muy poco...― No sé qué hubiese pasado si no lo hubieses atacado por la espalda...Bueno, en realidad sí: Estaría muerta y él tendría mis poderes. Gracias de nuevo._

― _No fue nada...― murmuró avergonzado mientras apartaba la mirada._

― _Desde entonces te has ganado mi gratitud― Le sonrió alegremente― ¿tregua?― Le tendió la mano. Él dudó unos segundos pero al ver sinceridad en sus ojos la estrechó.― Me alegro de haber solucionado nuestros problemas._

― _Y yo, Pero dime, qué haces aquí a estas hora?― Le preguntó mientras comenzaban a andar._

― _Digamos que me he escapado del hospital...― Dijo avergonzada._

― _¿Que has hecho qué?― Preguntó sorprendido para después echarse a reír. Ella frunció el ceño, colorada._

― _No tiene gracia!― Pero él se rió más. Tenía una risa bonita...Ella se sacudió la idea de la cabeza._

― _No, es que no me esperaba que una chica buena como tú haría algo así.― se burló_

― _Tienes razón― Suspiró.― Me dejé llevar por el enfado y no pensé en nada. Supuestamente tenía prohibido moverme de la cama hasta que las pruebas dijesen que no tenía ninguna lesión importante, pero estaba tan enfurecida que hasta le pegué una patada a mi primo, aunque de eso no me arrepiento― Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba lo sucedido. _

― _Entonces deberías volver, puede ser grave._

― _No lo creo, estoy bien, ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa y acostarme, supongo que mañana volveré al colegio.― Él frunció el ceño._

― _Y empezaremos nuestro castigo.― Suspiró_

― _No lo creo, no hasta que mi hombro esté en condiciones y a este paso, antes de que se me cure estaré otra vez lesionada._

― _Suele aparecer muy seguido?― Preguntó muy interesado. Todo le estaba saliendo muy bien, no esperaba una tregua de su parte pero le convenía enormemente. Su tío se pondría muy contento._

― _Depende de lo lesionado que se encuentre.― Encogió los hombros. De repente pensó que quizá no debería hablar con él esas cosas. Una cosa era una tregua y otra cosa era que de repente se convirtiese en su mejor amigo. Aunque a este paso no le vendría mal adoptarlo , había perdido de golpe a los suyos y no pensaba perdonarlos tan fácilmente._

― _¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente?― Eso ya lo sabía él, pero por algún lugar debía empezar._

― _Nuestros poderes, los de mi... los de la profesora Sakura y los míos.― Akino se reprendió internamente por su lengua hablarina. ¡Había estado a punto de decirle que Sakura era su madre!― Creo que debo irme ya. Es muy tarde y deben estar muy preocupados por mí.― Dijo algo contarte. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Sería consciente de que le estaba intentando sacar información?_

― _Sí, claro. Te acompañaré. No es horas para que estés sola en la calle.― Él empezó a caminar sin esperar respuestas. Ella frunció el ceño ¡No necesitaba que nadie la protegiera!_

― _No hace falta, no está lejos― Él la ignoró y siguió caminando. Ella suspiró y caminó en silencio todo el camino._

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura daba vueltas por el salón revolviéndose el pelo y casi arrancándoselo de los nervios. Hacía tres horas que no sabían nada de Akino y eso los estaba matando. _

― _Sakura, tranquilízate. Ella está bien, seguro.― La abrazó su mejor amiga. Ella se dejó abrazar pero no dijo nada. Todos los demás estaban tan preocupados como Sakura pero no querían poner de los nervios a la pobre mujer. En la casa estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, que estaba junto a su hijo dándole apoyo, Key que estaba sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y con la mirada perdida en un punto invisible. A su lado estaba Yui apoyada en el pecho de su padre mientras varias lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos. Kaho estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá junto a su marido e hija. Era quizá la más tranquila de todos los presentes con su expresión relajada aunque un poco perturbada por la preocupación. Kero daba vueltas por la habitación tan nervioso como su ama mientras maldecía en silencio a la chica. Xya estaba junto a Yukito intentando tranquilizar a Mako que no dejaba de culparse por no haberla cuidado mejor. _

― _Yukito― Llamó Sakura.― Ya es de noche, Yue podría ir a buscarla ahora que nadie le vería.― Preguntó desesperada. Yukito le sonrió y cuando iba a transformarse Eriol los detuvo._

― _Creo que no va a hacer falta.― Sonrió con alegría y misterio mientras miraba por la ventana. Todos se acercaron inmediatamente._

←←←↓→→→

― _Gracias por acompañarme, aunque no hacía falta.― Gruñó. Él se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia._

― _Nos veremos mañana.― Se despidió él._

― _Sí, supongo.― Empezó a andar hasta la puerta._

― _No te recuperes muy deprisa!― Le dijo desde Xen lejos._

― _Será niñato...― Susurró molesta mientras subía las escaleras. De repente la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba su madre con los ojos llorosos.― mamá...― Susurró sorprendida_

― _Aki, mi niña...― La abrazó con fuerza mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas._

― _Mamá... yo... lo siento. No quería preocuparte, solo quería estar sola... yo...― Se intentó justificar. No había caído en la preocupación que tendría su madre. Se golpeó mentalmente por su egoísmo._

― _Te entiendo. Sé que ha sido muy duro para ti pero no es motivo para que nos des estos sustos.― La regañó. Ella bajó la cabeza._

― _Akino! Se puede saber donde has estado! ― La regañó Kero volando a la altura de sus ojos.― Y quién es ese mocoso?!_

― _Kero! Deja a mi amita en paz!― Lo regañó Mako desde el suelo mientras se sentaba a los pies de su ama.― Amita yo... lo siento... debería haber estado contigo... últimamente no hago nada bien...― Rompió a llorar. Akino la cogió en brazos._

― _Mako... no te culpes. He sido yo quien se ha ido, no me han secuestrado ni nada parecido.― La gatita la miró triste._

― _Es mejor que entremos, estamos dando la nota― Sugirió Sakura con un tono de voz severo aunque sin ese matiz angustioso. Cuando Akino entró al salón se puso roja de vergüenza. Había preocupado a todo el mundo. No faltaba nadie. Las primeras en abrazarla fueron Xya y Tomoyo que en vez de regañarla le revolvieron el pelo como castigo. Y después Aino que la abrazó con tanto ímpetu que le hizo daño en el brazo aunque ella no se quejó. El siguiente fue Toya que la miró enfadado._

― _Se puede saber por qué te has movido de la cama del hospital? Recuerdo haberte prohibido que movieses un solo pelo de tu cabeza de la almohada hasta que tuviese las pruebas_

― _Pero estoy bien, verdad?― Le sonrió con dulzura. Como respuesta Toya la abrazó._

― _Eres tan cabezota y rebelde como tu padre.― Le susurró al oído. Ella sintió que una calidez le recorría la espalda al oír hablar de su padre pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió agradecida. El siguiente en aparecer en escena fue Eriol que sonreía divertido._

― _Qué tal con el pequeño Li? Tenía entendido que no os llevabais muy bien.― Ella lo miró confundida._

― _No, pero me salvó la vida.― Se encogió de hombros. Él se rió. Era tan parecida a Sakura cuando conoció a Shaoran..._

― _Y espero que solo sea eso, una tregua, porque eres demasiado pequeña para tener novio.― La acusó su tío Toya._

― _No soy pequeña! tengo quince años!― Se quejó._

― _Eso mismo, eres pequeña._

― _Toya, déjala.― Le regañó su mujer.― No le hagas caso, cariño. Si te gusta ese chico ve a por él.― Le sonrió. Akino se puso de color granate y no tardó en decir su opinión._

― _Ni hablar! Xen Li es un niñato, un mocoso un inmaduro...!― Empezó a gritar._

― _Akino!― La regañó su madre entrando al salón. Ella paró aunque seguía roja de la furia._

― _Lo siento.― Murmuró._

― _Dejemos la cosa en que eres lo suficiente mayor para tener novio pero ese no va a ser el joven Li.― Comentó Yukito. Akino entonces cayó en la cuenta de quienes estaban allí. Yukito y sus primos._

― _Yuki!― Se lanzó a sus brazos― Hacía tiempo que no te veía!_

― _Desde que me fui con Xya, Mako y Kero a hacer algunas averiguaciones― La abrazó como si fuera su sobrina.― Pero mira como estás.― La suelta y la mira a los ojos fijamente.― Me voy un mes y mira en todos los líos en los que te has metido!― Ella se sonrojó._

― _Yo no busco los problemas, ellos vienen a mí._

― _Aki...― La chica giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de sus primos. Su mirada se endureció aunque no dijo nada. Key la miraba casi desafiante mientras que Yui lo hacía con profunda tristeza aunque en ningún caso con arrepentimiento. Esto la molestó más todavía y giró la cara para mirar a los demás._

― _Me duele la cabeza, os importa que me vaya a la cama?_

― _Claro que no, cariño, ve y descansa.― Le dijo su madre, y seguido, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto acompañada de Kero y Mako. En el salón todos veían a los jóvenes. Key estaba enfadado mientras que Yui se había echado a llorar._

― _No os preocupéis, ya se le pasará.― Dijo Sakura abrazando a Yui.― Os quiere demasiado, por eso le ha dolido tanto. pero a la vez esa unión es la que hará que os perdone._

_Poco después todos se fueron dejando la casa en silencio. Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá y Xya la secundó. _

― _Lo he pasado muy mal, Xya. Cuando le he contado todo he temido que me odiase o que me cogiese rencor, pero al final todo ha sido al revés. Me ha comprendido y me lo ha agradecido y cuando más tarde ha desaparecido...― No podía seguir, no quería imaginar nada malo cuando no había pasado nada. Suspiró mientras se revolvía el pelo― Me ha perdonado, lo ha hecho, sin embargo no ha perdonado ni a Key ni a Yui. Crees que en el fondo estará enfadada conmigo?_

― _No, claro que no.― La abrazó la guardiana.― Ella te entiende, comprende tus razones. Quizá si el único motivo fuese las amenazas, quizá si se hubiese enfadado, sería cuestión de confianza. Pero ella desde pequeña sabe que hablar de él te dolía. Son términos compresibles.― Sakura le agradeció con una triste sonrisa._

←←←↓→→→

― _Bien, ahora cuéntanos dónde estabas y por qué te fuiste.― Exigió Kero sentándose a los pies de su cama con los brazos cruzados y pidiendo una explicación. Akino suspiró resignada. Estaba ya metida en la cama aunque estaba incorporada, sentada de forma india y con la manta tapándole las piernas. Su brazo, que ya no tenía el pañuelo que lo sujetaba, reposaba sobre ellas y aunque no debía moverlo ella lo hacía cuando podía, con cuidado, eso sí. Mako estaba a su vera esperando también una explicación aunque su motivo era más curiosidad que reproche._

― _Bueno, todo ha empezado esta mañana cuando mi madre me ha contado quien era mi padre.― Cogió aire mientras los guardianes, que ya lo sabían, esperaban expectantes a ver su reacción, pero ella solamente siguió con el relato.― Cuando por la tarde se lo he contado a Yui y a Key me he llevado una sorpresa al descubrir que lo sabían todo, que sabían que Li era mi padre.― Su ceño se frunció mientras miraba a un punto indescifrable en la pared de enfrente.― Y me lo habían estado ocultando todo este tiempo! Ellos sabían lo que yo hubiera dado por saberlo! Sabían lo que yo sufría por mi madre y que no me atrevía a preguntarle quien era por temor a lastimarla y ellos me traicionaron!― Apretó los puños y enseguida se arrepintió cuando lo hizo con su muñeca lastimada, aunque no le dio importancia._

― _Amita, ellos son tus amigos..._

― _Por eso pido que no me mientan! En quien puedo confiar si me mienten?_

― _Ellos lo hicieron con buena intención.― Dijo Mako. Akino no quería escuchar más así que apagó la luz y se acostó. Los guardianes se resignaron y se fueron a dormir._

_Continuará..._

_Este capítulo ha tenido una trama muy corta, pero en el próximo capítulo os lo compensaré, pues el próximo es el comienzo de la verdad. Además, el capítulo siete es casi el doble de largo que éste, así que ánimo y paciencia!_

_De todas maneras no os haré esperar mucho. Besos!_


	7. CCS VII

_Dreyco: Gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Pronto llegará el momento que tanto estás esperando, solo hay que tener paciencia. De mientras, disfruta de este capítulo que bien se prodría titular: el comienzo del final de los secretos. Gracias de nuevo._

_Patzz: Buen punto has tenido, Patzz al decir que Sakura no puede ir diciendo por ahí estas cosas, pero Sakura sigue siendo Sakura: Confiada e inocente ante la gente en la que cree que puede confiar. Todo llegará Patzz. Gracias por tu mensaje, lee y disfruta!_

_lore: Espero que sí sigas mi historia, porque la cosa se pone al rojo vivo! Espero que te guste este super capítulo, lore. Sigue leyendo!_

_Marinales: Habrá SyS, pero algo más adelante, pues sucederá algo que nadie se va a esperar. El capítulo acaba así porque no quería cortar las próximas excenas. Yo hice la historia (lo que tengo escrito hasta ahora) de un tirón, es decir, que no la separé por capítulos. Cuando lo subí a tuve que dividirlo y lo hice en unas siete hojas cada capítulo (algunos, para no cortar escenas o dejar mucha intriga, tienen más) el capítulo anterior decidí dejarlo así para no cortar lo que viene ahora. Espero que lo comprendas y que disfrutes de este capi._

_Chibik-Lady: Sobre lo que me comentaste del comentario sobre Li que le hicieron a Aki te puedo decir que hay que preparar el terreno, pues me parece que es demasiado evidente lo que sucederá, no? De todas maneras, pienso poner más hincapié en la relación SS, que muy pronto lo van a pasar muy mal... no digo más, lo dejo a tu imaginación. Lee este capi y me cuentas, pues creo que te va a gustar (Es el doble de largo!) _

_Sakur-Angel: De nada, Sakur-Angel, no me molesta contestarte, todo lo contrario, me encanta poder solucionar todas las dudas que puedas tener. Sobre lo de vidas similares me dejaste muy intrigada, es cierto? Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Gracias por tus buenas vibras, me sirven de mucho. Lee este capítulo y a ver que te parece. Que lo disfrutes!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo VII_

_Al día siguiente Akino se levantó mejor de lo que esperaba. Estaba descansada y con muchas energías, lo que iba a aprovechar para entrenar fuerte esa tarde. De momento tendría que concentrarse en levantarse para ir al colegio. Con pereza abrió los ojos y los fijó en los números rojos que marcaban su reloj digital y ..._

― _Mierda!― Se regañó a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la cama tan rápido que se lió entre las sábanas y cayó al suelo.― Mierda!― volvió a maldecir antes de volver a levantarse y dirigirse a la ducha._

_Diez minutos después, Akino estaba ya duchada y cambiada. Un récord para cualquier mujer, se dijo mientras cogía su mochila y salía de su habitación, bajaba las escaleras y llegaba a la cocina donde los tres guardianes y Yukito hablaban._

― _Buenos días! Se puede saber por qué no me habéis avisado?― Preguntó sentándose a la mesa._

― _Tu madre quería que te quedases aquí y descansases.― Dijo Xya mientras le servía café y tostadas._

― _Pero yo estoy bien!― Se quejó― Voy a ir, no quiero perder más clases._

― _Estás segura?― Preguntó Yukito preocupado._

― _Claro, no pienso perderme la oportunidad de fastidiar con mi presencia al mocoso del demonio!― Dijo con energía y orgullo mientras untaba mantequilla a las tostadas. Yukito y Xya se miraron sonrientes mientras Kero fruncía el ceño y Mako la miraba interesada._

― _Tan mal os lleváis?― Escrutó Yukito._

― _A ratos. Es un niñato mimado que cree que todos deben arrodillarse a sus pies y yo no se lo voy a permitir.― Kero entonces sonrió._

― _Esa es mi Akino― La felicitó. Ella sonrió y tras darle un mordisco a su tostada y un único sorbo a su café se levantó dispuesta a marcharse._

― _Me voy ya, llego tarde.― Dijo cogiendo su maleta y echándosela al hombro._

― _Nos vemos luego!― Escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Miró su reloj y entonces comprendió lo tarde que era así que echó a correr. Por suerte era rápida y llegó minuto antes de que entrara el profesor._

_Jadeando se dejó caer en su asiento sin quitarse siquiera la mochila. Yui a su lado se preocupó._

― _Aki, estás bien?― Akino se irguió rápidamente y le contestó con frialdad._

― _Estoy perfectamente Kinomoto.― Yui agachó la cabeza triste mientras Akino sacaba su libro de matemáticas. Lo que ninguna notó fue que unos cuantos asientos más alejados estaban siendo observadas por el joven Li._

_Al entrar su profesor de matemáticas, Romi Shiba, se concentró en la clase e ignoró las miradas escrutadoras de su prima. Se distrajo en evaluar a su profesor, uno de los mejores amigos de su madre, aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho. No sabía por qué, quizá por que era evidente que quería algo con su madre. Ella en el fondo había albergado esperanzas de que su madre y su padre volviesen a estar juntos, pero al enterarse que él estaba casado sus esperanzas se esfumaron._

_El profesor Shiba era una persona seria e incluso parecía peligrosa. Era un profesor poco aplicado con sus alumnos ya que poco le importaban las clases, o eso pensaba Akino, porque faltaba mucho. Personalmente a Akino le resultaba una persona tenebrosa, de esas que están continuamente ocultando algún secreto. Y ella entendía de eso. Quién mejor que ella lo haría? Se había pasado toda su vida ocultando secretos que no sólo eran sus poderes, sino todo los hechos relacionados con ellos como podía ser por ejemplo sus múltiples "accidentes", cortesía del Hombre, o lo que hacía por las tardes._

_En definitiva, ese hombre ocultaba algo, y no muy bueno precisamente._

_La hora del recreo llegó con mucha rapidez. Ya habían tenido Matemáticas, Biología y Lengua y ahora, por fin, llegaba la hora del descanso. Akino, que se tomó su tiempo para guardar sus cosas, era observada por Yui que pensaba esperanzada, que podría hablar con ella pero Akino ni la miró, solo recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase. Yui bajó la cabeza tristemente y salió también sin dar tiempo a Ray, Aruko y Takuya de preguntar qué sucedía._

_Akino no quería ver a nadie, no los necesitaba. No podía evitar seguir enfadados con ellos, y menos cuando ni si quiera había recibido una disculpa. Y si no la recibía significaba que no lo sentían y que lo volverían a hacer si tuviesen ocasión, y ella no se iba a arriesgar a confiar en ellos otra vez, no quería volver a sentir la decepción que sintió cuando se enteró._

_Caminó hasta la esquina más apartada del recreo, la más solitaria de la escuela, hasta sentarse en un enorme árbol de cerezo. No se fijó que un chico la miraba desde una de las ramas más altas del árbol. _

_Xen la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Algo había pasado en el círculo de primos. Ayer ella había escapado enfadada del hospital e incluso golpeó a su primo¿Sería él el causante de su enfado o sólo una víctima del enfado de Akino? Claramente estaba enfadada con su prima, de eso no había dudas, pero¿Qué había ocurrido?_

_No habían pasado dos minutos desde que se sentó cuando Akino vio a su primo acercarse. Ella se levantó con intención de irse pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo._

― _Suéltame― Le ordenó sin inmutarse._

― _No, no lo voy ha hacer, ya estoy harto de ti. De ti y de tu actitud de niña mimada― Le dijo con furia_

― _Muy bien, ya somos dos, yo tampoco soporto tu presencia, así que déjame en paz― Se soltó y siguió caminando pero él la volvió a detener y esta vez la arrastró hasta el árbol._

― _No, vas a escucharme! Eres una inmadura que no merece que se preocupen por ella!― La mirada de ella se volvió dolida para pasar inmediatamente a ser fría como el hielo.― Es que no entiendes que no te lo dijimos antes por tu propio bien?!_

― _Y una mierda!― Saltó hecha una furia. Esta vez se desahogaría y si tenía que pegarle un puñetazo para ello, lo haría.― Ninguno de los dos sabíais de las amenazas! Me fallasteis, me mentisteis... Aun cuando sabíais que llevaba años intentando averiguar algo sobre él, pero me engañasteis, os conté mis dudas, mis miedos¡Confié en vosotros! Y me fallasteis._

― _Si tu madre no te lo había dicho antes era porque tenía motivos! Nosotros no éramos nadie para hablar de eso!_

― _Sí que lo erais! erais mis amigos! Mi familia! Y sobre todo tú, que eras como mi hermano! _

― _Pero te das cuenta de qué habría sucedido si te lo hubiésemos dicho entonces?_

― _Habría hablado con mi madre..._

― _Mentira. Habrías ido a buscarlo, no ibas a poder evitarlo. Entonces ahora estarías muerta._

― _No tendría por qué ser así!_

― _Sabes lo suficiente del concilio de magos de oriente como para saber que cumplen sus amenazas. Con solo haber puesto un pie en china estarías muerta. Tu padre es uno de los jefes de los clanes más poderosos de china y el concilio te habría matado a ti e incluso a tu madre si era necesario para que él nunca se enterase de tu existencia_

― _Me da igual el concilio! No es el tema de nuestra conversación. Por mí pueden amenazar todo lo que quieran, no les tengo miedo!_

― _Pues deberías tenérselo! Son muy poderosos y esta vez no habría habido nadie para ayudarte. Cuando apenas tenías unos meses estuvieron a punto de mataros a las dos, a tu madre y a ti. No piensas que una persona que es capaz de matar a un bebé no sería capaz de cualquier cosa?_

― _Sí, sería capaz, pero no es eso lo que importa, lo que importa es que me lo ocultasteis todo este tiempo aun sabiendo cuánto deseaba saberlo y que no me atrevía a preguntárselo a mi madre porque siempre que se menciona el tema se pasa la noche llorando!_

_ En aquellos entonces no sabíais nada de las amenazas por lo que no tenéis escusa, y lo peor es que lo haríais otra vez si tuvieseis ocasión!_

― _Pues sí! Si lo que estás buscando es una disculpa no la vas a obtener y menos de mí. Si lo que quieres es que no me vuelva a preocupar por ti lo has conseguido! Haz con tu vida lo que te de la gana!― Y se fue de allí dejando a Akino sola y muy alterada. Sin poder evitarlo le pegó un puñetazo al árbol y se fue de allí. Unos metros más arriba Xen había oído toda la discusión quedándose helado. Tendría que hablar con su tío urgentemente. _

←←←↓→→→

_El recreo terminó y todos se dirigieron a clases. Akino se cruzó con Takuya y por un momento pensó en ignorarlo, pero luego se dijo que él no tenía la culpa de sus problemas,así que le sonrió y se acercó._

― _Akino! Estás guapísima!― La hijo girarse. Ella soltó una risotada. Takuya siempre tan bueno, se dijo._

― _No digas eso!― volvió a reír― Estoy como siempre._

― _Claro, es que tú siempre estás guapa― La cogió de la mano y le depositó un beso en los nudillos. Ella se sonrojó, como siempre que él hacía eso._

― _Takuya, déjala! No ves que parece un farolillo de navidad?― Se burló Aruko mientras se acercaba con Ray._

― _Pero si solo le estoy diciendo la verdad!― Se giró otra vez hacia ella.― Dime, mi amor, cuando vas a aceptar a este pobre chico que está muerto por vos?― Se arrodilló sin soltar su mano. Ella se echó a reír otra vez y lo hizo levantarse._

― _Eres el único que me hace reír de esta manera!― Lo abrazó con fuerza― Te quiero mucho.― Dijo aun riendo._

― _Eso qué significa? Que sí o que no?― Ella volvió a echarse a reír antes de despedirse e irse a clase. Iba aun riendo cuando en la puerta tropezó al entrar._

― _Oye, tienes algo contra mí o es que buscas una escusa para lanzarte a mis brazos?― Akino levantó la cabeza para mirar contra quien había chocado._

― _Tú... como no...― murmuró mientras se incorporaba.― Pues sí, tengo algo contra ti, estás en todos lados!_

― _Eres tú la que siempre estás en mi camino!_

― _Claro, ahora soy yo la culpable! Te has parado a pensar que no estás sólo en el mundo?_

― _Sí, también hay mocosas._

― _A la mierda la tregua! Eres un niñato engreído, egoísta y mimado que piensa que puede ir pisoteando a la gente! Pero conmigo te equivocas! _

― _Me parece que no, eres una mocosa insolente que se cree importante porque su madre es la subdirectora.― Akino palideció en pocos segundos. _

― _Lo sabes...― Murmuró aterrada._

― _Que sé el qué?― Akino se quedó unos segundos en silencio para luego contestar._

― _Que Sakura es mi madre._

― _Ah, eso. Sí, me lo dijo mi tío.― Akino abrió mucho los ojos._

― _Te lo ha dicho... él¿Él lo sabe también?― Xen no sabía leer su expresión, porque no sabía si sentía miedo o... alegría?_

― _Sí, claro...― Akino frunció el ceño con desconfianza._

―_¿Qué más sabéis?_

―_¿Cómo que qué más sabéis¿A caso hay más?― Él sonrió con sorna. sabía perfectamente qué más había._

― _No te incumbe!― Enfadada se giró y entró a clases._

←←←↓→→→

― _No puedo esperar más, hoy! Hoy debe ser el día! No permitiré que se hagan más fuertes!― Romi estaba en un salón enorme, con una decoración del siglo XVIII, dando vueltas nervioso. Una mujer muy bella lo acompañaba. Estaba tumbada de lado con únicamente una sábana de satén blanco y una copa de vino. El pelo se le desparramaba por la espalda y por el brazo del sofá como seda negra. _

― _Y qué tienes pensado?― Se incorporó un poco dejando caer un poco la sábana._

― _Tiempo al tiempo, aunque esta vez usaré refuerzos..._

―_¿A quién usarás?_

― _Me parece que Phedra me servirá― la mujer se levantó y dejó caer la sábana y la copa, que se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo, y lentamente, como una leona se acerca a su presa, se fue acercando a Romi. Este no apartaba su vista de la mujer que lo tentaba con su cuerpo._

― _De mientras... ¿Por qué no nos divertimos?― Y ambos se enfundaron en un apasionado beso._

←←←↓→→→

_La campana sonó dando por terminada las clases de ese día. Akino suspiró agradecida y se levantó para acercarse a su madre, con quien había tenido clase. _

― _Tenemos que hablar, mamá― Susurró. Sakura, que aun estaba sentada en su mesa recogiendo sus cosas, levantó la cabeza preocupada._

― _Pasa algo?_

― _Sí, algo grave.― Sakura se puso pálida y se temió lo peor, pero supo contenerse hasta que ambas se quedaron solas._

― _Los Li saben ya que eres mi madre.― Sakura suspiró._

― _No te preocupes. Yo se lo dije al señor Li, aunque hice unas modificaciones._

― _Pero¿Porqué se lo dijiste? No era que él no podía saberlo...?_

― _Le dije que eras adoptada, así no te relacionará con él.― La tensión de Akino desapareció._

― _Por un momento pensé que él ya sabía la verdad.― Sakura terminó de recoger sus cosas y se levantó._

― _De momento no debemos preocuparnos, pero temo que su sobrino consiga averiguar algo. Estoy segura de que Li lo habrá mandado a espiarnos, o más bien a espiarte._

― _Tendré cuidado.― Sakura sonrió._

― _Lo sé.― Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Akino recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase. _

←←←↓→→→

_Los pasillos estaban ya vacíos. Akino estaba frente a su casillero abierto, viendo con nostalgia la foto de sus primos. En el fondo los echaba de menos, aunque no podía perdonarlos. _

― _Qué es lo que os pasa?― Akino dio un salto del susto. Por una milésima de segundo había temido que fuese El Hombre, últimamente estaba muy sensible. Aunque no sabía si alegrarse o no cuando vio a Xen detrás suya observándola con ojos escrutadores. La miraba fijamente a los ojos con tal fuerza que por un momento la intimidó. Si no fuera tan... niñato... El miedo y el asombro dejó paso para la furia que se manifestó más bien por sus pensamientos que por el susto en sí._

― _No me asustes de esa manera!― Se giró y cerró la taquilla de un portazo._

― _Lo siento. Ahora dime, qué os pasa?― No podía haber respuesta más seca y menos sentida que esa, pensó. Evidentemente no solo no lo sentía, sino que lo había hecho a propósito._

― _No te importa! Es un asunto de familia!― Le espetó antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí. ¡Pero qué se creía?! No era nadie para inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos! La cabeza comenzó a dolerle con fuerza. Con enfado se llevó las manos a las sienes y empezó a masajearlas._

― _Lo digo porque os he escuchado discutir y me he enterado de cosas muy interesantes.― Se mofó mientras caminaba tras ella con aire arrogante: manos en los bolsillos, cabeza alta y mirada divertida._

― _Que has hecho qué...? ― Murmuró. El miedo la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Xen lo notó y frunció el ceño. Evidentemente no quería que se enterasen, pero¿Por qué? Temía que se pusieran de parte del concilio?, preocupado se acercó, pero inmediatamente se tuvo que alejar. Akino empezó a darle puñetazos a diestra y siniestra que el chico esquivaba como podía. Era muy rápida y estaba muy furiosa.― Quién te da derecho a meterte en mi vida?! _

― _Nadie, pero no necesito permiso― Le agarró los puños y la inmovilizó contra la pared, apoyando todo su peso en ella― Y menos cuando te pones a gritar debajo del árbol donde yo descansaba tranquilamente.― Sonrió demasiado consciente de la postura en la que se encontraban, pero se estaba demasiado bien allí... . Ella forcejeó, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Si solo pudiera mover alguna extremidad... Aunque también podía darle un cabezazo, pero estaba algo mareada y lo creía contraproducente._

― _Ahora tengo que mirar en los árboles donde me siento para vigilar que un niñato con complejo de mono no me esté espiando! Esto es el colmo! Suéltame!_

― _Sí, claro, para que...― No llegó a terminar cuando Akino se mareó. No llegó a caer porque él la tenía muy sujeta._

―_¿Kinomoto?― La sacudió un poco. Ella reaccionó al momento.― Estás bien?¿Qué te ha pasado?― Ella no contestó, solamente lo apartó de su lado con un movimiento mecánico y la vista perdida en algún punto del pasillo. Sin decir nada comenzó a andar como una autómata._

―_¿A dónde vas?― Entonces pudo sentirlo, era una energía negativa, una diferente a la de El Hombre, pero más débil, aunque también estaba la de él. Pero la otra cubría a Akino como un manto de energía negativa. No se lo pensó cuando intentó detener a Akino, pero ella lo empujó y salió corriendo. Él se levantó y la siguió hasta el patio del recreo._

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura llegó a su despacho. Sólo tendría que recoger unas cosas y podría irse con Akino a casa, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a la última persona a la que querría ver en ese momento._

―_¿Qué haces aquí?― Dijo cuando llegó a su mesa. En una de las dos sillas que había frente a su mesa estaba Shaoran, esperando pacientemente._

― _Estaba esperándote.― Dijo poniéndose de pie. Ella se refugió al otro lado de la mesa, no sabía qué podía hacer si lo tenía muy cerca de ella. Más vale prevenir que curar._

― _Lo siento mucho, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, ven en otro momento.― Dijo abriendo su escritorio y guardando sus libros de inglés._

― _Tenemos que hablar, Sakura, necesito saber algunas cosas― Le suplicó.-Además, lo que pasó el otro día..._

― _Todo lo que necesites saber sobre el Hombre te lo puede decir Eriol. Ahora, si me permites...― Intentó pasar a su lado, pero el la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo._

― _No es sobre él de quien te vengo a hablar, pero... está bien, si no quieres hablar de lo que pasó, hablemos sobre Akino._

― _Ese tema está vedado.― Se soltó y siguió caminando hasta la puerta._

― _Necesito saber sobre sus verdaderos padres― Ella se detuvo unos segundos.― Quiero saber qué tan especiales eran para que su hija fuese tan poderosa._

― _Es un tema cerrado― Dijo saliendo de allí, entonces sintió las dos presencias.― Aki...― murmuró aterrada. Miró a Shaoran y ambos salieron corriendo._

←←←↓→→→

_Allí estaban el Hombre con su capucha negra y una mujer pelirroja con un vestido rojo extravagante. Phedra llamaba a Akino con apenas un susurro pero ella la obedecía._

― _Akino! No le hagas caso, ven conmigo!― Intentó Xen persuadirla pero el poder era muy fuerte. Xen convirtió su espada y atacó a la mujer con un rayo, ella se defendió con un muro de agua. Akino siguió caminando hasta el hombre sin detenerse. Xen intentaba librarse de Phedra, pero ella lo entretenía. En ese momento llegaron Xya y Mako seguidos de Kero y Yue. _

― _Ayudad a Akino!― Les gritó Xen entre patada y patada. Sorprendentemente Mako y Xya lo atacaron._

― _Ten cuidado, mocoso, ellas están bajo un hechizo!― Le gritó Kero mientras se ponía a su lado. Yue intentó acercarse a Akino pero El Hombre le ordenó a Akino atacarlo y ella obedeció:_

― _Flecha― Una flecha de cristal fue volando hasta Yue pero él invocó a su escudo._

― _Akino!― Sakura y Shaoran habían llegado justo a tiempo― Qué haces?!_

― _Ahora está bajo mis órdenes― Rió él. Sakura transformó su llave y sacó a escudo. Se acordó de lo que les pasó a Kero y a Yue cuando, en la época de la transformación de las cartas Clow a Sakura, no podían volver a sus formas falsas. Iba a usarla cuando Phedra chasqueó los dedos y Sakura cayó desmallada al suelo. Shaoran consiguió cogerla al vuelo y dejarla suavemente sobre el suelo. Inmediatamente los guardianes de ella también cayeron desmayados, volviendo a sus formas falsas. _

― _No creas que os lo voy a poner fácil... ahora me divertiré un poco...― Rió mientras atacaba a Xen. En cambio Xya y Mako atacaban a Shaoran que se sorprendía de lo poderosas que eran ambas. Al fin y al cabo eran el reflejo del poder de Akino. _

_Mientras todos estaban enfrascados en una batalla, El Hombre hacía a Akino acercarse. Ella, que no dudaba en hacerlo se puso a su lado._

― _Muy bien, pequeña Akino, ahora vas a entregarme tus poderes.― Hizo aparecer una piedra, la misma que usó la última vez, flotando en su mano y la posó en la frente de Akino. Xen que lo vio intentó deshacerse de Phedra pero ella no se lo permitió. _

― _Tío! Ayuda a Akino!― Un rayo le dio en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas pero él volvió a levantarse._

_Shaoran, que vio lo mismo que su sobrino intentó deshacerse de las guardianas pero no hizo falta, porque al debilitarse Akino también lo hacían sus guardianas. Él corrió hacia Akino pero el hombre se interpuso en medio._

― _Ni hablar, Li, no lo permitiré!― Akino ya había caído al suelo debilitada. Esa piedra actuaba rápidamente dejándoles poco tiempo para actuar. Shaoran atacó al hombre con una patada y así se enfrascaron en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. _

_Xen, con un último ataque consiguió tumbar a Phedra que se quedó aturdida por unos momentos, tiempo justo que aprovechó el para atarla y echarle un hechizo aturdidor. Corrió hasta Akino que estaba ya inconsciente en el suelo y de una patada le apartó la piedra de la frente._

― _Destrúyela!― Le gritó su tío mientras entretenía al Hombre que intentaba ir hasta la chica. Pero Shaoran era muy bueno en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Xen la pisó y se quebró. La pisó varias veces más hasta que se hizo añicos y una luz salió de ella, liberando el poder contenido que volvió a su dueña. Poco a poco fue despertando como de un sueño._

― _NO!― Gritó el Hombre.― Maldito seáis!― En sus manos preparó dos bolas de energía y Shaoran se dispuso a recibirlas con otro ataque pero su sorpresa fue ver que el ataque iba para Akino._

― _Escudo!― Un escudo invisible se tragó ambas bolas. Akino consiguió detenerlas a tiempo. Los Li suspiraron aliviados._

_El Hombre en medio de un grito desapareció junto a Phedra._

― _Akino, estás bien?― Le preguntó Shaoran arrodillándose a su lado._

― _Sí, aunque algo confundida... Qué hago aquí? Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada.― . Un poco más lejos las guardianas comenzaban a despertar también. _

― _Es una historia muy larga. Ahora vamos a buscar a tu madre.― La ayudó a levantarse. _

― _Amita!― Mako, vuelta a su forma falsa corrió hasta ella. Xya, algo confundida la secundaba._

― _Akino... qué ha sucedido, Qué hacemos aquí?― Le preguntó Xya._

― _Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es estar discutiendo con Li.― Lo miró de reojo. Él miraba hacia otro lado.― para variar...― murmuró_

― _Amita, mira, es Sakura!― La gatita señaló con su patita un bulto tirado en el suelo._

― _Mamá!― Corrió hacia ella. No estaba demasiado lejos así que no tardó en llegar a su lado. Los demás la siguieron._

_Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó despertarla.― Qué le pasa? Porqué no despierta? Mamá!― La sacudía con fuerza._

― _No te preocupes, sólo está dormida.― Dijo Xen mientras Xya la apartaba ligeramente del cuerpo inerte de su madre. _

_Shaoran colocó su mano en la frente de Sakura y tras unos segundos su mano brilló. _

_Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos. El sol le daba de cara así que los volvió a cerrar. Los volvió a abrir con más cuidado siendo a Shaoran al primero que vio, inundado de la luz del sol que le daba un aspecto angelical._

― _Shaoran...― Murmuró. Entonces recordó todo: La presencia, el Hombre y la Mujer y Akino... Se incorporó rápidamente― Akino! Dónde está Akino?! _

― _Estoy aquí mamá.― Sakura la abrazó con fuerza._

― _Mi niña... ¿Estás bien?― Se separó angustiada para verla._

― _Sí, pero y tú?― Sakura le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cara._

― _Estupendamente ahora que sé que estás bien.― Miró a su alrededor y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban viéndolas. Ella se puso de pie de un salto y se sacudió. Recordó que ya Li sabía que era su hija, adoptada, pero su hija, así que se relajó.― ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

― _Eso quisiera saber yo― andando lentamente y con una mano en sus cabezas, se acercaron Yukito y Kero.― No recuerdo nada._

― _Yo tampoco.― Comentó Xya.― Nos vais a contar o no?― Les dijo a los Li._

― _Creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi despacho, sospecho que es una larga historia.― Comentó Sakura._

― _Lo es,― Dijo Shaoran mientras empezaba a caminar― Pero también vamos a aprovechar para hablar de otros temas.― Sakura, abrazada a su hija caminaban detrás._

― _No hay ningún tema más del que hablar.― Shaoran ignoró la frialdad de sus palabras._

― _Eso ya lo veremos..._

_No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al despacho. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Sakura cerró la puerta con magia; nadie podría oír lo que allí se dijera, aunque a esa hora nadie quedaba ya, pero era más seguro prevenir._

_Se sentaron en el pequeño saloncito que tenía Sakura en la esquina del despacho. en los sofás de piel negra de dos plazas se sentaron Akino y Xen, que a pesar de su reticencia, no pudieron evitarlo. Xya se sentó en el brazo del lado de Akino, mientras que Sakura lo hacía en el otro. Había dos sillones a cada lado del sofá donde se sentaron Shaoran y Yukito. Mako estaba echada en el regazo de su dueña mientras que Kero revoloteaba a Shaoran, que lo miraba con muy malos ojos._

― _Bien, quien empieza?― Dijo Kero sentándose en la mesita de té que había frente al sofá, pero sin quitarle el ojo a Shaoran._

― _Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Akino?― Preguntó Shaoran. Akino cerró los ojos e intentó recordar._

― _No estoy muy segura... estaba en mi casillero cuando llegó Li..._

_ ― Qué es lo que os pasa?― Akino dio un salto del susto. Por una milésima de segundo había temido que fuese El Hombre, últimamente estaba muy sensible. Aunque no sabía si alegrarse o no cuando vio a Xen detrás suya observándola con ojos escrutadores. La miraba fijamente a los ojos con tal fuerza que por un momento la intimidó. Si no fuera tan... niñato... El miedo y el asombro dejó paso para la furia que se manifestó más por bien por sus pensamientos que por el susto en sí._

― _No me asustes de esa manera!― Se giró y cerró la taquilla de un portazo._

― _Lo siento. Ahora dime, qué os pasa?― No podía haber respuesta más seca y menos sentida que esa, pensó. Evidentemente no solo no lo sentía, sino que lo había hecho a posta._

― _No te importa! Es un asunto de familia!― Le espetó antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí. ¡Pero qué se creía?! No era nadie para inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos! La cabeza comenzó a dolerle con fuerza. Con enfado se llevó las manos a las sienes y empezó a masajearlas._

― _Lo digo porque os he escuchado discutir y me he enterado de cosas muy interesantes.― Se mofó mientras caminaba tras ella con aire arrogante: manos en los bolsillos, cabeza alta y mirada divertida._

― _Que has hecho qué...? ― Murmuró. El miedo la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Xen, preocupado se acercó, pero inmediatamente se tuvo que alejar. Akino empezó a darle puñetazos a diestra y siniestra que el chico esquivaba como podía. Era muy rápida y estaba muy furiosa.― Quién te da derecho a meterte en mi vida?! _

― _Nadie, pero no necesito permiso― Le agarró los puños y la inmovilizó contra la pared, apoyando todo su peso en ella― Y menos cuando te pones a gritar debajo del árbol donde yo descansaba tranquilamente.― Sonrió. Ella forcejeó, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Si solo pudiera mover alguna extremidad... Aunque también podía darle un cabezazo, pero estaba algo mareada y lo creía contraproducente._

― _Ahora tengo que mirar en los árboles donde me siento para vigilar que un niñato con complejo de mono no me esté espiando! Esto es el colmo! Suéltame!_

― _Sí, claro, para que...― No llegó a terminar cuando Akino se mareó Cuando Akino recordó lo que habían hablado su primo y ella y que Xen lo había visto todo, se puso pálida pero no lo demostró._

― _Estaba en el casillero...― repitió― ...cuando llegó él y me asustó. Comenzamos a discutir y me empezó a doler la cabeza, cada vez más hasta que se volvió insoportable... y no recuerdo más.― Apartó la mirada. No sabía que haría que si Shaoran se enteraba de la conversación... lo peor de todo es que no recordaba qué dijeron exactamente Key y ella esa mañana, y eso era preocupante._

― _Sí, es cierto.― Apoyó Xen― Estábamos discutiendo cuando quedó inconsciente unos segundos. Cuando despertó me empujó y salió corriendo. Una energía negativa la rodeaba y noté dos presencias oscuras, la del hombre y otra más._

― _Supongo que sería la de la mujer. ¿Cómo se llamaba?― Preguntó Kero._

― _Phedra― contestó Xen._

―_¿Qué sucedió después?― pidió Akino._

― _te seguí hasta el patio. Phedra te controlaba como un títere y te hizo caminar hasta el Hombre. Yo comencé una batalla con ella._

― _Entonces aparecimos nosotros.― Dijo Yukito.― Estábamos en tu casa cuando todo pasó― Le dijo a Sakura.― Xya y Mako empezaron a actuar de forma extraña y de repente ambas se transformaron y salieron volando. Kero y Yue las siguieron. Estaban siendo manipuladas._

― _No lo creo.― Dijo Sakura mientras preparaba café.― Dudo que Phedra tuviese tanto poder. Lo que pienso es que al controlar a Akino controlaban a sus guardianas._

― _No entiendo― Dijo Aki.― Que tiene que ver?_

― _Todo― murmuró Xen― Claro! Ahora lo entiendo!― Sakura le sonrió._

― _Tus guardianas se nutren de tu energía, si tu mueres, ellas también. Estáis unidas._

― _Por eso no recuerdo nada?― Preguntó la gatita._

― _Sí, al igual que Aki y yo― contestó Xya― Pero, seguid contando._

― _Pues llegamos hasta el patio e intentamos atacar al hombre pero poco después nos desmayamos._

― _Sí, cuando durmió a Sakura._

― _Li y yo estábamos hablando en mi despacho cuando lo notamos. Bajamos rápidamente y cuando llegamos y vi la situación intenté usar a escudo contra Akino para interferir en la transmisión, como hice algunos años atrás, pero ella me durmió antes._

― _Cierto, y con ello a Yue y a Keroberos.― Continuó Shaoran― Yo iba a atacar al Hombre pero las guardianas me lo impidieron y comencé una batalla con ellas. _

― _Mientras, el Hombre sacó una piedra y la puso en la frente de Kinomoto. _

― _Empezó a tragarse toda su energía y entonces las guardianas se debilitaron y pude vencerlas. Iba a acercarme a Akino pero se interpuso el Hombre y tuve que luchar con él._

― _En ese momento pude aturdir a Phedra y atarla, después me acerqué a Kinomoto y destruí la piedra, ella despertó y el Hombre se marchó con Phedra. Fin.― Terminó Xen. Akino suspiró._

― _Hay que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que vuelvan a manejarme, porque hoy he sido yo, pero y mañana?_

― _Sólo hay una solución, destruir a Phedra.― Opinó Shaoran._

― _Pero hasta entonces?_

― _Hasta entonces no estarás sola. Yui y Key estarán contigo en todo momento._

― _Ni hablar!― Se levantó de un salto― no quiero saber nada de ellos!_

― _Akino, entiéndelo, es por tu bien― Añadió Xya._

― _Pues a mi no me hace ningún bien estar con ellos!_

― _Pues lo harás, porque..._

― _Espera― Dijo Shaoran mirando a Xen que lo miraba con horror.― Quizá Xen se ofrezca voluntario para ser su acompañante.― Sakura lo miró mal. Ella sabía que lo único que quería era información y que Xen se la conseguiría._

― _No creo que...― Empezó a decir pero su hija la interrumpió._

― _Sí! Sí!― Todos la miraron impresionados.― Prefiero al niñato antes que a los que se hacen llamar mis primos!_

― _Cuida tu lenguaje, mocosa del demonio!― Ella lo ignoró y miró a su madre como un niño escogiendo su regalo de cumpleaños._

― _No sé si.._

― _Si me obligas a tener que verme con esos dos no te lo perdonaré nunca._

― _No hables así de tus primos!― La regañó._

― _Unos primos no engañan, no mienten, no ocultan, y ellos hicieron todo eso. _

― _Bueno, bueno, creo que la situación se está desbordando.― Dijo Yukito.― Sakura, Xen es fuerte y lo ha demostrado. Si la vuelven a manejar, él la cuidará._

― _no necesito que nadie me cuide!― Xya la hizo callar._

― _A mi tampoco me apetece hacer de niñera! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!― Todos lo ignoraron._

― _Oh, está bien!― cedió Sakura al fin. Shaoran sonrió con arrogancia. Ella lo ignoró. ― Pero Kero deberá quedarse contigo también.― El muñeco la miró orgulloso, no iba a permitir que el mocoso se acercase a la hija de su dueña._

― _Pero...― Se oyó una vocecita. Todos miraron a Mako, que miraba a su ama con tristeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.― si yo soy tu guardiana, porque no puedo acompañarte yo?― Akino la miró con ternura y en un arrebato la cogió y la abrazó con fuerza._

― _Me encantaría que fueses tú la que me acompañases a todos lados, pero si a mi me controlan también te controlarán a ti y entonces no podrías ayudarme.― La gatita se dejó abrazar con simpatía._

― _De verdad que si pudiese me dejarías ir contigo?_

― _Claro que sí!― La gata más feliz que antes se acurrucó en sus piernas._

― _Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos marchemos, es tarde y nosotras deberíamos estar ya en casa de Eriol ― Comentó Sakura. Akino bufó, pero no dijo nada. No quería ver a Key, pero el entrenamiento estaba por encima de todas las disputas posibles. Además, se podría desquitar con él y desahogar toda la furia contenida en esos dos días._

_Todos se fueron levantando y se despidieron de las Kinomoto antes de salir._

― _Sakura, habla con tu hermano antes de que se entere por segundas bocas.― Comentó Yukito._

― _Para qué? Se va a preocupar sin necesidad, lo pasado, pasado está.― Él se encogió de hombros y salió tras despedirse de Akino. _

― _Nos vemos en casa, vale?― Se despidió Xya― No os desgastéis mucho, ya habéis tenido suficiente por hoy.― Obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta y un no te preocupes, estaremos bien ― Akino, ten paciencia con Key, él te quiere._

― _Me limitaré a ignorarle.― Xya la miró con reprobación.― ¿Qué?! Es mejor que pegarle un puñetazo!_

― _Eres el colmo de la feminidad― Se burló Xen._

― _Quieres uno acaso? Son gratis, sabes?_

― _De verdad? No te voy a dar el gusto. Además, la que va a acabar mal vas a ser tú.― Akino lo miró con arrogancia._

― _Yo no estaría tan seguro...― murmuró._

― _Cuando quieras lo comprobamos._

― _Trato hecho― Ambos se dieron la mano. Ella se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído:_

― _Mañana, a la hora del recreo, en el gimnasio. No faltes._

― _Allí estaré.― Salió del despacho. Sólo quedaba Shaoran por despedirse y no parecía que tuviese intención de hacerlo._

― _Li, vete._

― _Vas a decirme TODO lo que sabes?_

― _No sé nada que pueda interesarte._

― _Eso ya lo decidiré yo._

― _Ya te he dicho que no voy a decirte nada. Ahora vete, tenemos prisa.― Shaoran se quedó viendo a ambas mujeres. Eran muy parecidas, quizá sea en los gestos, en la forma de hablar... Akino era tan dulce y tierna como Sakura, sin embargo, tenía mucho carácter y mucha personalidad. Era cabezota y muy orgullosa, cosa que Sakura no era, excepto a todo a lo a él se refiriese._

― _Voy a averiguarlo todo, Sakura, tarde o temprano.― Dijo antes de irse de allí. Ambas suspiraron de alivio._

― _Por un momento pensé que lo había descubierto. Te has fijado en cómo nos miraba?_

_.Sí, y me temo que tenga razón, dentro de poco descubrirá la verdad._

― _No te preocupes de eso, ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta.― Dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Sakura la miraba con extrañeza._

― _Dime._

―_¿Cómo es él? Sé que es persistente y terco, pero, qué más?― Sakura suspiró― Sé que el tema te duele, pero tengo curiosidad. Es mi padre. tengo un padre y no sé cómo sentirme.― Bajó la cabeza con vergüenza― Sé que después de lo que te hizo, ésto te duela, pero estoy orgullosa de que sea él.― Sakura la miró con sorpresa.― Es fuerte,muy poderoso, bueno y guapo._

― _Sí, lo es, pero él tiene ya otra familia. Yo no sería capaz de arruinarle la vida._

― _Qué le vas a arruinar? No ama a su mujer, te ama a ti!_

― _No digas tonterías! Nos separamos porque él la amaba a ella. Sería contradictorio que me amase a mí ahora._

― _Pues es cierto, se le ve en los ojos!― Dijo con emoción.― Cada vez que te mira... sus ojos brillan! Además, estoy segura de que quería que Xen estuviese conmigo para tener una escusa para verte!_

― _Por eso has aceptado?― Su enfado era notable.― Pues tengo que informarte que el único propósito era sacarte información._

― _No creo que le haga falta.― Akino recordó su conversación con Key y se alarmó.― Mamá, hay algo que tengo que contarte..._

_**Continuará...**_

* * *


	8. CCS VIII

_Dreyco: Lo cierto, Dreyco, es que ya suficientemente complicada me es la trama como para echarle más leña al asunto. No te preocupes, que se va a enterar de la peor forma posible... o eso creo que yo. Bien, aquí os dejo lo que tanto estabais pidiéndome todos. JAJAJA os vai a sorprender mucho, mucho, mucho!_

_Chibik-Lady: Es cierto que me gusta Harry Potter, me he leído los libros y algunos fics, pero no había pensado en la piedra filosofal, o por lo menos conscientemente... quien te dice que mi subconsciente no me ha relacionado ambas ideas?? Bueno, el caso es que ha sido muy aguda tu observación. Bueno. Aquí e dejo la continuación que estoy casi segura de que no te la imaginabas... Cuéntame después que te pareció, vale?_

_dA-tOnKs: Efectivamente, este capitulo es el que tantas ganas tenéis de leer. Espero que te guste (aunque lo dudo, porque me vas a querer matar después...) Bueno, Danny, estudia que es lo que debes de hacer, pero eso no quita para que dejes tu imaginación volar a gusto mientras los profesores no miren... jeje._

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo VIII_

_Shaoran y Xen iban caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, uno al lado del otro y ambos con la mirada puesta en el frente y la mente en otro lado. Xen fruncía el ceño débilmente mientras que Shaoran estaba preocupado._

― _Has conseguido hablar con mi profesora?_

― _Hablar, sí, que ella hablase era otra cosa.― Shaoran frunció el ceño. Cada día estaba más intrigado por el gran secreto que Sakura quería ocultarle.― No he conseguido sacarle más que palabras frías y miradas esquivas.― Por un momento Xen dudó en contarle lo que había averiguado. No es que le cayera muy bien Akino, pero no era mala persona y estaba seguro de que el concilio era de los que cumplían sus amenazas. En el fondo temía por ella, pero estaba seguro de que si había alguien que podía ayudarla era su tío ._

― _Creo que hay algo que debes saber.― Shaoran lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

― _¿qué has hecho ahora?_

― _¿Qué? No, yo no he hecho nada... de lo que deba arrepentirme.― Sonrió con picardía. Pero volvió a quedarse serio.― Esto es muy serio. Creo saber ya por qué tanta intriga. Shaoran lo miró unos segundos antes de indicarle que se sentase en un banco del solitario parque._

― _¿Qué has averiguado?_

― _Creo que temen que nosotros podamos hacerle daño a Akino indirectamente._

― _¿Cómo has dicho?― Preguntó asombrado. Cómo podía Sakura pensar que podría hacerle daño a su hija? acaso ya ni confiaba en él._

― _Hoy Akino ha discutido con su primo. Yo lo he oído todo. Akino le estaba reprochando que le hubiese ocultado quién era su padre._

― _Su padre biológico?― Xen asintió― Y su madre?_

― _No la han mencionado, y eso me ha extrañado. Por qué buscar la identidad sólo del padre? Pero tengo mis sospechas. _

_»Ella se enteró de quién era su padre el día que salió del hospital. O eso creo por que cuando yo me la encontré se acababa de enfadar con sus primos. Ellos lo sabían desde antes y cuando Akino se enteró se enfadó. Ella llevaba tiempo queriendo saber quien era y ellos lo sabían, así como que ella no se atrevía a preguntarle a su madre porque se pasaba la noche llorando cuando mencionaba el tema. ― Miró al cielo, donde el sol se estaba ocultando dándole unos colores preciosos al lugar.― Pero lo importante no es eso. Lo importante es que Sakura no se lo había dicho antes por unas amenazas de muerte hacia Akino ._

― _Amenazas de muerte?― Preguntó asombrado.― ¿Pero, cómo? Quién?_

― _Sólo conozco una. La amenaza del concilio de magos de oriente._

― _El concilio!― Xen asintió preocupado.― Pero... por qué?_

― _El padre de Akino es el jefe de uno de los clanes más poderosos de China y el concilio amenazó a Sakura con matar a Akino si su padre alguna vez se enteraba de que tenía una hija. Eso fue hace catorce o quince años.― Shaoran estaba pálido. Ahora iban encajando las piezas. Eh ahí la reticencia de Sakura de obedecer o formar parte del concilio. Y con razón. Poco a poco la furia le fue invadiendo, aunque no sabía hacia quien, si hacia el concilio o hacia Sakura. Se levantó del banco._

― _Esto no va a quedar así!_

― _Tío, espera un momento.― Lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse― Es esto lo que temía Sakura. Nosotros podemos ponerlas en peligro si les decimos algo al concilio o a alguien que pueda correr la voz. Creo que temen que nos pongamos de lado del concilio._

― _Eso es absurdo, por Dios!― Empezó a dar vueltas mientras se revolvía el pelo._

― _Lo sé― Suspiró― Pero piensa que Sakura es madre y tiene un temor natural a que le pasase algo a su hija.― Shaoran suspiró y se sentó derrotado en el banco._

― _Tienes razón. No lo había pensado. Pero ahora encaja todo el puzzle, aunque aún me queda una pieza por encajar: Sakura. ¿Qué pinta en todo ésto¿Por qué adoptó a Akino? Por qué le afecta tanto hablar del padre? Acaso lo conoce?_

― _Eh aquí mi sospecha. Sakura y Akino son prácticamente iguales, no creo que sea coincidencia._

― _Qué quieres decir?― Él lo sabía perfectamente pero no podía aceptarlo. Sakura teniendo un bebé con otro hombre? No! No podía imaginarlo..._

― _Que Sakura es la verdadera madre de Akino.― El saberlo no evitó el puñetazo que sintió en su estómago.― Y que si te mintió fue para alejarte de la verdad._

― _Esto no va a quedar así. ― murmuró conmocionado antes de salir corriendo. _

←←←↓→→→

― _No seas infantil!― Como respuesta recibió otra bola de fuego que neutralizó con un escudo. Pero si seguía así no resistiría.― te comportas como una niña a la que no le han dado su caramelo del día.― Otro ataque, esta vez más fuerte, revotó en el escudo._

― _Me comporto como una chica dolida, a la que han mentido y ocultado información extremadamente importante._

― _No te repitas demasiado, esa frase la tienes gastada ya.― Akino le mandó dos bolas más.― eres más inmadura de lo que pensé. Es que nunca vas a entender que lo hicimos por tu bien?!_

― _Y una mierda!― Esta vez, le atacó con su espada. Key lo paró con su báculo, justo a tiempo. Y así comenzaron una pelea que nada tenía que ver con un entrenamiento. Así los encontraron Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Aino cuando entraron a la sala._

― _Qué está pasando aquí?!― Gritó Sakura. Ellos se detuvieron. La espada de Akino rozaba el cuello de Key, mientras que su báculo lo hacía en el estómago de ella. Sus miradas no se apartaban mientras que sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez buscando aire. Eriol los separó._

― _Muy bien, ya podéis empezar.― Gritó Eriol enfadado. Tomoyo los miraba con preocupación. En otras circunstancias, sería ella la que los estuviera regañando, pero el tema de la magia prefería dejarlo en manos de Eriol que era muy estricto frente a su uso incorrecto._

― _Estamos entrenando― Dijo Akino con acritud _

― _De veras?― El sarcasmo en la voz de Sakura era evidente.― Entonces por qué parecía que ibais a mataros?_

― _Imaginaciones vuestras― gruñó Key._

― _Bien, pues esto tiene que acabar. Es que nunca vais a hacer las paces?― Los regañó Tomoyo._

― _Para qué?, para que me vuelva a mentir? para que cada vez que le cuente algún problema diga: Oh, la pequeña Aki, pobrecita, es muy pequeña, hay que cuidarla y protegerla, ya que no se sabe cuidar sola... para eso?! No!._

― _Akino, él nunca te lo dijo por el mismo motivo por el que nosotros tampoco lo hicimos. No era nuestra decisión.― Le dijo Tomoyo compresivamente._

― _Pero yo era consciente de que lo sabíais. Con ellos no. Yo siempre les hablaba de que quería saber quien era y cómo era, y ellos siempre actuaron como si les interesara lo que pensaba. Es muy diferente._

― _A nosotros sí nos interesaba lo que pensabas!― Se quejó Key.― Se nos partía el corazón cada vez que nos hablabas de él y pensábamos que no podíamos decirte nada.― Akino bajó la cabeza con tristeza. No sabía qué pensar. _

― _Yui estuvo a punto de decírtelo dos veces. Ella lo ha pasado muy mal todo este tiempo.― Akino no contestó, solo se giró y salió de allí. Los demás suspiraron._

― _Yo creo que hicisteis bien, y ella lo sabe.― Comentó Aino.― Eso es lo que le duele.― Eriol le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente._

― _Tienes toda la razón. Ella ya os ha perdonado, ahora sólo le falta juntar el valor para decirlo.― Key suspiró con resignación. Akino era una auténtica orgullosa._

_En ese momento entró la ama de llaves._

― _Señor, el señor Li está buscando a la señorita Hichido.― Sakura suspiró profundo._

― _De verdad, me está cansando― resopló― es que no tiene una vida propia que fastidiar?― Dijo antes de salir. Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron preocupados._

― _Será mejor que no bajemos_

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura entró en la sala dispuesta a comenzar una nueva batalla, pero lo que vio allí la dejó sin palabras._

_En el ambiente reinaba la tensión y el silencio. Xen estaba sentado en una esquina del gran sofá rojo que estaba junto al sillón de Eriol. Xen se retorcía las manos en lo que quizá podía ser un ataque de inseguridad y remordimientos. ¿Le habría contado algo a Shaoran? _

_Si lo hizo, no lo culpaba, porque él no podía saber el gran peligro que suponía que a sus oídos llegase esa información, pero un escalofrío involuntario recorrió toda su espina dorsal haciéndola estremecer. Con nerviosismo se frotó los brazos intentando calmar esa angustiosa sensación._

_¿Qué haría? Si el ataba cabos estarían perdidas... Akino... Fue su primer pensamiento. Tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar. Miró a Shaoran que estaba frente a la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al frente en una actitud de relajación. Pero lo que ella no podía saber era que sus puños, dentro de sus bolsillos, estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que los tenía blancos. Al estar de espaldas a ella, tampoco pudo ver como su mandíbula estaba completamente tensa, y que lo cierto era que apenas sentía sus dientes._

_Lo que Sakura sí que pudo ver fue como observaba con atención a Akino, que furiosa, estaba entrenando sola con su espada. Su espada... Su espada era su arma, su símbolo, el mismo que el de Shaoran... Si lo notaba..._

― _Ya estás aquí...― Sonrió con una sonrisa engañosa que escondía un claro sarcasmo y quizá algo más..._

― _No tengo tiempo, Akino debe descansar, hoy han pasado muchas cosas.― Su máscara no dejaba vislumbrar el menor ápice de dolor, miedo o frustración, sino que sin llegar a ser fría, no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento que no fuese incertidumbre y sorpresa por su visita._

― _Cierto, han pasado muchas cosas...― Su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos dejaron ver la furia que por las venas le corría. _

― _Por qué me mentiste?! ― Sakura se puso pálida y prefirió no decir nada hasta estar segura de lo que sabía.― Yo solo quería ayudarte¡Tu misma me pediste ayuda! y en cambio, me pagas con mentiras baratas!_

― _De qué estás hablando..._

― _No te hagas la tonta ni trates de tomarme el pelo! Ya bastante has jugado conmigo!― Sakura sintió que por segunda vez en su vida su corazón se hacía añicos para después ser aplastado por una apisonadora._

― _Cuando te hayas calmado y dejes de decir incoherencias, hablaremos.― Dijo dirigiéndose temblorosa hacia la puerta, sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal._

― _Ni hablar!― La sujetó el brazo con tal brusquedad que la hizo gemir de dolor. ― Vamos a hablar ahora y me vas a contar todo!― Xen, al ver a qué extremos estaba llegando todo decidió intervenir._

― _Cálmate, tío. Le estás haciendo daño!― intentó acercarse a él pero se lo impidió con una sola mirada._

― _Ve y busca a Akino.― Xen dudó― Ahora!― Aun inseguro, salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí._

― _Bien, ahora que estamos solos vas a empezar a hablar.― La empujó contra el sofá y la tiró. Ella se levantó inmediatamente con una mirada, a esas alturas, igual de furiosa que la de él._

― _¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?! ― Avanzó dos pasos y se detuvo frente a él.― No eres nadie para exigirme nada! No pienso contarte NADA!― Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero fue otra vez detenida de igual manera. Esta vez se defendió. Le asestó un puñetazo con su brazo libre que él esquivó pero que lo distrajo lo suficiente como para soltarse y darle una patada en el estómago. Así comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por toda la sala. Shaoran era mejor que Sakura, pero el tamaño y la velocidad influían mucho. Shaoran era más grande y pesado y ella más pequeña y ligera, por lo que era más rápida._

_Así los encontró Akino, que llegaba con Xen. Sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. Sus padres se estaban peleando!_

― _Queréis parar!― Ellos la ignoraron._

― _No creo que ahora escuchen nada.― Dijo Xen. Akino cogió su colgante de canica y lo transformó._

― _Qué vas a hacer?_

― _Tú qué crees?_

― _No creo que sea una buena idea._

― _Se te ocurre otra?― Xen suspiró con resignación._

― _¿Qué vas a usar?_

― _Creo que con viento bastará.― Alzó su espada y tras hacer un signo en el aire, una fuerte corriente de aire salió disparada hacia los adultos que fueron despedidos hacia paredes contrarias._

― _Parecéis críos!― Les regañó._

― _No te metas, no tiene que ver contigo!― Le respondió Shaoran incorporándose._

― _Claro que tiene que ver conmigo! Estabais hablando de mí!― Se apoyó en su espada. Xen a su lado la miraba con atención. Sakura al ver la espada se asustó._

― _Akino, ya puedes volver a transformar tu espada.― Dijo Sakura acercándose a ella. Akino los miró un par de veces antes de asegurar que no había ningún nuevo peligro. Ambos estaban en puntos opuestos de la habitación y parecían haberse calmado. Convirtió a su espada en colgante y se lo puso._

― _Muy bien, de aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que toda la verdad salga a la luz.― Aseguró Shaoran, y para demostrarlo, cerró con un movimiento de su mano la única puerta de la sala y la selló. _

― _Empezad― Ordenó. Xen, que no estaba muy de acuerdo con las formas, prefirió sentarse y callar. Sakura, que tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Akino, la contuvo antes de que contestase. Ambas, entonces, guardaron silencio._

― _Por qué Sakura? Si tan mal estabas¿Por qué te fuiste con otro en cuanto terminamos?― La acusó con frialdad._

― _De qué hablas?_

― _Hablo de que ya sé que Akino es tu hija!― Sakura palideció de repente, sintiendo que sus piernas no la sostenían. Akino la ayudó a sentarse mientras miraba furiosa a Shaoran. Toda la admiración que había acumulado hacia él se esfumó. ¿Cómo pudo pensar si quiera que su madre había estado con otro¿A caso no sabía contar?_

― _Has atado cabos... pero mal atados...― Murmuró Akino. Sakura la hizo callar._

― _¿Quién es su padre? Es uno de los jefes de los clanes más fuertes de China. Yo los conozco a todos y todos superan los cincuenta años... tan desesperada estabas?― Sentía que por su boca corría veneno pero no le importaba, ya no._

― _Cállate! No eres nadie para hablarle así!― Saltó Akino, encarándose a él. Sakura intentó detenerla, pero ella se lo impidió.― No te pienso permitir que le hagas daño de nuevo! No se lo merece!_

― _No te metas en esto, es un tema de mayores!_

― _Y una mierda!_

― _Akino!― Sakura intentó sujetarla. Ella sabía que era muy impulsiva, igual que su padre y que podía llegar a decir algo de lo que después podían arrepentirse._

― _Ahora mismo no te estas comportando como un adulto, sino como un crío que se deja llevar por su furia!_

― _Creo que por una vez tiene razón― Opinó Xen acercándose de nuevo, esta vez para colocarse junto a Akino, que se sorprendió. Shaoran no dijo nada, era demasiado orgulloso, pero sabía que se había pasado― Lo mejor es que nos sentemos.― Sakura miraba agradecida a Xen, mientras que Akino no decía nada. Se sentó junto a su madre mientras que Xen hacía de juez._

― _Bien, sabemos el por qué no nos lo habéis dicho antes. Sabemos sobre la amenaza del concilio y el peligro que corre Kinomoto. Pero, entended, nosotros os podemos ayudar...― Intentó explicar Xen con su mejor voz. Akino tomó una decisión entonces. _

― _No tememos al concilio, ya no. Pero hay otra amenaza de la que quizá si debamos preocuparnos._

― _Akino, no creo que..._

― _No, mamá, se acabó. Esto ha llegado a un punto insostenible.― Sakura iba a decir algo pero Akino se adelantó― No va a pasarme nada, te lo prometo.― La agarró de mano y la sujetó con firmeza. Sakura, que parecía haberse quedado muda, asintió._

― _Qué otra amenaza habéis recibido?― Preguntó Xen._

― _Después. Lo primero es contaros la historia desde el principio.― Miró a su madre― La cuentas tú o yo?― Sonrió para darle ánimos. Sakura respiró hondo._

― _Bien, antes de empezar, quiero dejar claro que no quiero interrupciones.― Todos asintieron ansiosos por conocer toda la verdad.― Todo gira en torno a el padre de Akino. Sí, Shaoran, lo conoces bien, muy bien.― Ahora era el corazón de Shaoran el que se partía.― Mírala bien y dime a quién se parece.― Los tres se quedaron mirándola fijamente. Ella enrojeció inmediatamente._

― _No se lo puedes decir y ya?_

― _Necesito que lo comprenda._

― _Es igual a ti. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.― Se reprochó Shaoran._

― _No, no es igual a mí. Físicamente se parece mucho, pero fíjate en su carácter y entonces notarás la diferencia._

― _Cabezota y orgullosa.― Dijo Xen. Ella frunció el ceño._

― _Yo no soy ni cabezota ni orgullosa.― La ignoraron_

― _Y su ceño... a quién te recuerda su ceño...― Xen entonces lo entendió y palideció. Su mirada recorría la cara y el cuerpo de Akino a la vez que lo comparaba con el de Shaoran. Éste en cambio no lo entendió y así se lo hizo saber. Ella suspiró― y si te te digo que su asignatura preferida son las matemáticas? O que su símbolo es una espada? O que su color favorito es el verde? Que le encantan los deportes y el chocolate?― Las matemáticas... Sakura las odiaba, en cambio a él le fascinaban... la espada... él también tenía ese símbolo, mientras que Sakura tenía una estrella. El verde, su color. El chocolate, su dulce preferido... Akino, su hija... Su hija... De Sakura y de él..._

― _Será mejor que os dejemos solos...― Aseguró Akino. Se levantó y cogió a Xen del brazo que no pudo poner oposición. Akino quitó el sello mágico y salieron por la puerta, dejando a un Shaoran traumatizado y a una Sakura temblorosa._

_Akino no quería dejarlos, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Los temas de los que tenían que tratar eran muy personales._

_Xen a su lado no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella lo notó y frunció el ceño._

― _Puedes dejar de mirarme ya?_

― _Es que no me lo puedo creer. Mi tío... tu padre...― Ella suspiró. Lo comprendía. Claro que lo comprendía. Ella ya tuvo su momento de confusión, incluso en esos momentos todo le parecía irreal. Shaoran ya lo sabía... qué haría él? La aceptaría? La negaría? Lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones. Él ya tenía una familia, una que ella no quería destruir. Mentira. Ella sabía que egoistamente quería que su madre y su padre se casaran y fueran felices, que todos formaran una familia... pero su conciencia la reprendía cada vez que lo pensaba. Su esposa y su sobrino no se lo merecían. Ellos eran simples víctimas de las circunstancias, no tenían la culpa de que la pareja que pudo haber sido no fuera. Suspiró con angustia. No sabía que pasaría después de todo esto._

_Entraron en el aula de entrenamiento, una habitación enorme revestida de almohadones verdes. Allí estaba Key ayudando a su hermana con el hechizo de aire, el mismo que dejó a Akino lesionada hacía unos días._

_Ambos se detuvieron y los miraron fijamente. Fue Aino la que lo notó._

― _Algo ha sucedido¿verdad?― Aino, que había heredado de Eriol su intuición, devolvió a su forma falsa su báculo y se acercó a Akino para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella lo agradeció porque verdaderamente lo necesitaba. _

― _Qué ha sucedido, Aki?― Preguntó Key. En ese momento Aki ya ni se acordaba de su enfado hacia él_

― _Ya lo sabe._

― _Todo?― Preguntó Key mientras los invitaba a sentarse en el suelo. Todos se sentaron en círculo._

― _No lo sé. Los hemos dejado para que hablasen ellos. Espero que mi madre se lo cuente todo.― Murmuró― Es lo mejor._

― _No te preocupes, todo estará bien.― La consoló Key. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y soltó un hondo suspiro antes de girarse para mirar a Xen que estaba sentado a su lado. Él la miraba en silencio, pero ella notó que la miraba con otros ojos._

― _Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.― Dijo él. Ella le sonrió tristemente._

― _Sí, quizá, pero todavía no lo sabes todo._

― _¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?― Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de girarse hacia Key y Aino._

― _Yo también quiero saberlo. Nadie me quiere contar nada...― Aino hizo pucheros._

― _Está bien. De todas maneras, se va a saber más tarde o más temprano...― Calló unos segundos antes de comenzar.― Todo comienza cuando mi madre tenía 18 años y descubre que estaba embarazada. Ella amaba a Shaoran y estaba muy feliz así que fue a contárselo. Pero entonces se enteró de que él llevaba dos años comprometido con otra. No conozco los detalles, ella nunca ha querido decirme mucho..._

_Discutieron fuertemente y decidió ocultarle el embarazo, no estoy muy segura de por qué. Desde ese día no se volvieron a ver. Él volvió a China y mi madre se quedó sola._

_Pasó el embarazo con sus mejores amigos: Tomoyo y Eriol que por entonces tenían a un bebé de a penas unos meses: Key._

― _Sí, es cierto.― corroboró él.― Cuando mi madre se enteró de todo lo que sucedió la invitó a irse una temporada con ellos. Sakura estaba sola. Su hermano se encontraba estudiando en Estados Unidos y su padre había muerto a penas un año antes._

― _Mi madre estaba muy deprimida, así que accedió.― Hizo una pausa para mirar a Aino y Xen. Ambos la miraban concentrados, pero Xen la miraba sorprendido y un poco reticente a creer que su tío podía haberle causado tanto dolor. ― Mi madre dio a luz siete meses después._

― _Mis padres la convencieron de que se quedasen por lo menos dos meses más, lo suficiente como para que pudiera desenvolverse sola._

― _Pero a las dos semanas de mi nacimiento, el Concilio de Magos de Oriente se apareció ante mi madre y me intentaron matar. Estuvieron a punto de conseguirlo, no sólo a mí, sino que a mi madre también._

― _Pero¿Por qué? Qué les podías molestar tú?― Preguntó Xen._

― _Que mi padre fuese el jefe del clan Li.― Xen no terminaba de entender― Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien la relación, pero era así._

― _Hay una relación muy fuerte.― Interrumpió Key. Todos lo miraron.― Akino, acaso no te das cuenta? Por una parte ellos te tienen miedo._

― _Miedo?― Sonrió ella con sarcasmo― Admito que a veces cuando me enfado mucho parezco capaz de todo, pero no sería capaz de hacer daño a una mosca._

― _No en ese aspecto, por lo menos, no en el único.― Intentó explicar― El miedo es a lo que tú significas y a lo que podrías provocar._

― _No entiendo_

― _Lo sé.― Se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas antes de volver a hablar.― Si tu padre hubiese sabido de tu existencia, nunca se habría casado y habría vuelto con tu madre porque estoy seguro de que él la amaba.― Miró a Xen en espera de alguna corrección, pero éste estaba pensativo._

― _¿Pero, por qué no querían que Sakura y el señor Li estuvieran juntos?― Preguntó Aino._

― _Porque arruinarían sus planes.― Esta vez fue Xen el que contestó.― Todo cuadra. _

― _¿Qué planes? Yo sigo sin entender_

― _Ellos necesitaban tener a mi tío controlado y manejado.― Akino lo miraba fijamente, empezando a comprender― Ellos controlan a todos los clanes, creo que para evitar que haya algún poder más poderoso capaz de sustituirlos o revelarse contra ellos. Conciertan matrimonios arreglados, de tal manera, que el poder que pueda llegar a tener la descendencia sea siempre menor al de ellos._

― _Sí, yo también lo pienso.― Dijo Key― El día que te salvaste no fue sólo por la influencia de mi padre, sino también porque infravaloraron a Sakura. No la tomaron como una verdadera rival, por lo que se conformaron con que guardara el secreto.― Akino entendió todo._

― _Es decir, que con tal de que no los destronen, tratan a los clanes como si de ganado se tratase― Resumió cabreada._

― _Algo parecido― Asintió Key con una sonrisa sarcástica._

― _Los nobles y la plebe...― Murmuró Aino― Son capaces de matar a un bebé con tal de obtener poder._

― _No creo que Akino tenga que preocuparse por esas amenazas, es mucho más poderosa que ellos.― Aseguró Key volviéndose a sentar.― Por qué no sigues con el relato?_

― _Sí. Cierto.― Se aclaró la voz.― Bien, tras la amenaza, mis tíos decidieron que debíamos vivir con ellos. Mi madre, que por aquellos entonces tenía un nivel de magia muy ínfimo, no podía protegerme de un nuevo ataque si el concilio se arrepentía. Mi tío Eriol decidió entrenarla entonces._

_Cuando yo tenía cuatro años y Key cinco, nos empezó a entrenar a nosotros y cuando cumplí los ocho, nuestros padres decidieron regresar a Japón. Mi madre se compró una casa cerca de la que fue la suya cuando era pequeña mientras que mis tíos iban a vivir en la antigua casa de Eriol, es decir aquí. Como íbamos a separarnos después de muchos años, mi madre y mi tío crearon a Xya y a Mako, capaces de protegerme si fuese necesario. _

_Nos mudamos entonces a Japón donde vivimos con normalidad hasta hará cosa de dos años que apareció un extraño hombre con gabardina negra y sin nombre que pretendía hacerse con los poderes de mi madre. Entre todos lo hemos ido conteniendo, pero ahora tiene una extraña fijación conmigo._

― _De extraña nada, primita― Aseguró Aino― Tú sobrepasas los poderes de tu madre.― Akino suspiró cansada. Sus poderes... todo era culpa de sus poderes... Si no los tuviera todo sería más fácil. Ellos eran los culpables de que el concilio le hiciese la vida imposible a su madre, alejándola de el hombre de su vida y amenazándola con matar a su hija; y a la vez, el concilio era culpable de que su madre tuviese que desarrollar tanto sus poderes para protegerla de ellos. Eso la convirtió en un blanco para el Hombre._

_Tal vez si..._

― _¡Akino Kinomoto!― La zarandeó Key. Ella salió de sus pensamientos al instante._

― _Qué pasa?!_

― _Te estábamos hablando― Dijo ya más calmado._

― _Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué estabais diciendo?_

― _Que si habías notado la presencia.― Dijo Xen mientras miraba por la ventana buscando algo en la oscuridad.― Ha sido sólo unos segundos._

― _No, no he notado nada.― Dijo algo ausente._

― _Que raro...― murmuró Xen, pero luego se acordó de otra cosa― Oye, y qué pasa con la otra amenaza?_

― _Sí, cierto.― Apoyó Aino._

― _La segunda fue cuando llegasteis vosotros._

― _Una especie de recordatorio?_

― _Sí. Pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el concilio, creo.― Cogió fuerza antes de continuar― Tu tía Sue se presentó en el despacho de mi madre y la amenazó con alejarme de ella._

― _Mi tía Sue?!_

― _La misma.― Dijo con frialdad, desafiándolo a que la contradijese. Él lo entendió y lo aclaró._

― _Es que... es que no me lo puedo creer...― Dijo muy sorprendido._

― _Créetelo. Tú tía no es un dulce precisamente― Dijo más enfadada con Sue que con Xen por dudar._

― _Lo sé.― Él suspiró. Muy en el fondo no le extrañaba nada de su tía. Él sabía que sólo quería a su tío por su posición y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerla. Su tío no lo sabía o quizá no lo quería saber._

←←←↓→→→

― _Cómo puedes decirme eso y quedarte tan tranquila?!― Le gritó fuera de si, pero Sakura prefería eso a unas palabras frías, que sólo pretendían hacer el mayor daño posible._

― _¿Qué quieres que haga? Que llore? Que pida perdón? Que me arrepienta? No, Shaoran, no pienso hacer nada de eso. De nada me arrepiento y volvería a hacer lo mismo de nuevo, una y otra vez.― Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas y brazos cruzados, en actitud desafiante. Shaoran, de pie frente a ella estaba dando vueltas mientras se revolvía el pelo con una mano._

― _Fue por venganza? Lo hiciste por venganza, Sakura? Te quedaste embarazada a propósito para intentar atarme?― Sakura se quedó, lo que parecía siglos, en blanco, que fue sustituido al instante por un dolor que casi no la dejaba respirar, pero si Shaoran pensaba así de ella, si pensaba así de ella quería decir que jamás la conoció de verdad. Qué tonta había sido!_

― _Callas? Muy bien, Sakura. Ya me lo has dicho todo con eso. Pero me queda la satisfacción de saber que jamás pudiste hacerlo, jamás pudiste atarme y jamás lo harás.― Quería decir que no iba a aceptar a Akino? Pensaba que Akino era una treta?_

― _No, gracias, estoy muy contenta de estar atada a lo que tengo y jamás lo cambiaría por algo como tú._

― _Jamás pensé que fueses tan rastrera e hipócrita.― Le soltó― Seguramente te inventaste lo del concilio para ponerme en su contra y así que volviese a tu lado, no es cierto?.― Sakura no podía creérselo. Todo volvía a repetirse... la misma historia... Tenía el corazón roto y lo peor es que se lo rompería a su hija cuando le dijese que su padre no la quería. Al final era ella quien no lo conocía a él. Sue había hecho un buen trabajo poniéndolo en su contra._

― _Sí, Shaoran! Tienes razón!. Cuando me enteré de que estabas comprometido con otra me quedé embarazada a propósito para atarte a mí, pero como luego supe que no funcionaría no te conté nada, por venganza. Cuando volví a verte me inventé todo, que el concilio intentó matar a Akino para que tú nunca te enterases de que tenías una hija, y así conseguir que te pongas de mi lado y que te quedes conmigo.― Dijo de carrerilla. Sakura sintió que las lágrimas querían surgir pero las contuvo. ― Ahora ya lo sabes todo. Me descubriste― Sonrió con dolor._

― _Eres de lo peor que he conocido... rastrera, manipuladora...― La miró unos segundos antes de salir de allí. Sakura cayó en el sofá, pero no lloró. No le iba a darle el gusto de verla derrumbarse._

_**Continuará...**_

Bien, me vais a odiar, pero como ya he comentado en otras ocasiones, no me gusta ser tan obvia. Además, contra más amargo sea el camino, más dulce será el final, no? Lo cierto esque en un principio tenía pensado poner un final feliz ahí, pero luego recordé que había muchos cabos que atar y decidí complicar la trama un poco más. Al final vais a salir ganando vosotros porque vais a tener más para leer!!!

P.D: No os preocupéis, no voy a tardar con el siguiente capítulo, no sería justo. Por cierto, os voy a hacer un regalo, porque sé que a pesar de los pocos que me escribís reviews, hay muchos que me leés y eso me gusta mucho: Os diré que en el próximo capítulo nuetros queridos jóvenes preotagonistas van a tener una escena muy tierna... El resto os lo dejo para vuestra imaginación... jeje.

Hasta la próxima!


	9. CCS IX

_SakurAngel: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste! Por cierto, no odies a Shaoran, él solo reaccionó como era normal. El cree que Sakura lo ha engañado y que ha jugado con él aunque no justifica tan exagerada reacción. Si en un principio no acepta a Akino es porque aun no es realmente consciente de lo que eso significa. Pronto cambiará las cosas, aunque van a pasar cosas... no muy agradables, de hecho, pienso que me he pasado un poquitín... bueno, ya verás. Bueno, ya sabes, si hay alguna duda par aso están los reviews! Un abrazo y gracias!_

_ani: Sé que Shaoran se ha portado como un cabrón, pero el lío que va a tener en la cabeza próximamente va a recompensar el sufrimiento de Sakura._

_NiñaLi: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me encanta que me animéis porque me entran ganas enormes de seguir escribiendo, en serio. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutes de todo corazón!_

_HaRuNo-SaMy:Que mala eres! Si me ahorcas, no podré seguir actualizando y entonces... te vas a quedar con la intriga, jeje. Fuera broma. Lo he dejado así porque era muy largo el capítulo ya y por no cortar la última escena a la mitad, la alargué más de lo normal, así que no soy tan mala, no? Que disfrutes de este capítulo!_

_lore: Te respondo a tu pregunta: Es necesario tanto sufrimiento por motivos explicados ya de manera poco concisa. Más adelante explicaré la verdad más extensamente y con más detalle, ahora estropearía la intriga. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Espero que te guste._

_Chibik-Lady: Hola de nuevo Chibik-Lady. No te preocupes por tu arranque de ira, es entendible. Pero creo que tu misma entiendes el por qué Shaoran se comportó así, aunque como bien has dicho, eso no es motivo ni justificación para comportarse así. Lo cierto es que Shaoran estaba tan furioso que no pensó en lo que decía, pues era completamente absurdo. De hecho, Sakura repite todo de lo que él la acusó para de alguna forma hacerle entender lo absurdo de la acusación, pero la ira es ciega y sorda. No lo culpes a pobre, estaba muy enfadado y no era consciente del milagro de tener una hija, sino que lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que Sakura le había mentido, por eso rechazó a Akino, pero esto no queda así, ya verás. Lee este capi y a ver que opinas._

_Soshi: Me alegro un montón de que te guste la historia. Estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, Shaoran se pasó un poco... bueno, mucho... pero todo tiene su recompensa... ya verás. Sigue leyendo!_

_Hanalchigo: Me encanta que te guste, en serio. También se que todos me querréis matar por lo de Shaoran, pero todo tiene un motivo y una consecuencia. Lee y sabrás... aunque aun no, es muy pronto y aun le queda más que sufrir a nuestra parejita. A ver qué te parece la continuación._

_darthmocy: Sí, sé que odiáis a Shaoran, pero tened paciencia... De mientras, lee este capítulo, vale?_

_GabB: Sí, tienes mucha razón en que debería meter más a Xya y a Mako que me encantan, pero no da ocasión. En este capítulo saldrán más, pero lo cierto es que yo también soy consciente de que salen muy poco en la historia. También Toya y Kaho salen poco, pero es que son tantas cosas que no debo olvidar y que tengo que plasmar que me es imposible recrear una situación para ellos, paralela a la historia de Sakura-Shaoran y AkiXen. Lee este capítulo y verás que sí hay escenas para ellos. Espero que te guste!_

_laditomi: Me alegro de que te guste. Aquí te traigo la actualización... ya verás cuando llegue la escenita que tanto quieres ver, jojojo._

_Gabyhyatt: Sí, hija, sí, es un poco menso el pobre, pero bueno, como ya he dicho, no es su culpa... o por lo menos, no toda, jiji. Ya verás, lee y averiguarás algo más. _

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo I_

_En la sala de entrenamiento estaban todos callados y pensativos. Sólo estaban Akino, Key y Xen porque Aino se había retirado a su habitación a descansar._

_Akino estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando a la oscuridad, ausente. Key la miraba preocupado y Xen solamente la miraba._

_En ese momento entró el ama de llaves._

― _Señor Li, su tío lo espera para marcharse.― Xen se sorprendió y volvió a mirar a Akino que seguía en la misma postura._

― _Ya?_

― _Sí, señor.― El ama se marchó. Key que miraba a Akino preocupado se acercó a él._

― _Crees acaso...― Le insinuó en un susurro._

― _No lo sé. Esperemos que todo haya ido bien.― Se despidió de los dos y se fue._

_Akino en su mente repetía siempre lo mismo:_

― _No me quiere. Todo es culpa de mis poderes. No me quiere, no me quiere...― Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, pero la detuvo inmediatamente._

― _Akino, no te preocupes, seguro que ahora se siente algo aturdido.― La consoló Key.― Necesita pensar y aceptarlo.― Ella no dijo nada. De hecho, no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que se sentó allí. Ni siquiera mostró su dolor cuando Xen se fue. Sólo se quedó allí, mirando a la nada, esperando..._

_Key estaba muy preocupado. Maldecía a Shaoran Li por hacerle eso a alguien como ella. No hacía falta conocerla mucho para saber lo cariñosa y buena que era detrás de ese fuerte carácter._

_Sakura entró en la sala y se le volvió a romper el corazón al ver a Akino tan seria y ausente. Su pequeña era la que menos se merecía ese golpe. Sakura sabía lo que ella había idolatrado a su padre y cómo en una tarde toda esa ilusión se había transformado en cenizas._

― _Aki...― Ella giró la cabeza. Le dolió. Esa mirada se le quedó grabada en su mente y en su alma. No había rastro de esperanza, ni de ilusión ni de reproche, ni si quiera de dolor. Su mirada era inexpresiva y retraída._

― _Mamá. ¿Nos vamos ya?― Preguntó._

― _Sí, es muy tarde y mañana hay clases.― Intentó disfrazar el dolor de su voz, pero Key lo notó rápidamente y entonces comprendió que su temor era fundado. Akino en cambio ni se había fijado. Se levantó y sin mirar a nadie, cogió su bolsa de deporte, ya preparada de antemano, y salió por la puerta sin despedirse._

― _Adiós, Key.― Sakura salió tras Akino que iba como una autómata. Sakura se despidió de Eriol y Tomoyo y prometió hablar con ellos en otro momento. Ellos comprendieron y se despidieron._

_El camino hasta casa fue silencioso, pero no tenso. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar en ese momento. Sakura intentaba concentrarse en el camino y no dejar volar la mente y las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Cómo podía pensar él que ella quisiera "atraparlo" ? Y menos todavía con un bebé. Acaso pensaba que lo quería por su dinero y su puesto? Qué tontería! Ella lo amaba! Y él pensaba que se había inventado la amenaza del concilio, qué pensaría si le dijese que su esposa la había amenazado? Seguramente la volvería a llamar hipócrita y rastrera..._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa, Xya las estaba esperando en la cocina, mientras preparaba la comida del día siguiente. _

_Akino no la miró, solamente siguió caminando hasta su cuarto donde se encerró. Xya se secó las manos mientras miraba a Sakura con preocupación._

― _Sakura... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?― Sakura no aguantó más y se echó a llorar mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Xya corrió a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse y abrazándola, la llevó hasta el sofá del salón, donde se sentaron. Sakura siguió llorando media hora más en la que la guardiana sólo atinó a abrazarla y reconfortarla._

_Cuando la intensidad de los sollozos disminuyó, Sakura le contó todo lo sucedido a Xya._

― _...Y lo peor de todo es Akino. Sé que ella intuye que no la quiere.― Se sonó la nariz― Ella, que tenía tanta ilusión...― Se volvió a echar a llorar._

― _Sakura, Shaoran debe saber toda la verdad. Estoy segura de que parte de sus palabras estaban acondicionadas por el dolor. Él te ama, y pronto verás como abre los ojos. Sobre Akino... creo que Shaoran sí la quiere, o la querrá, solo es cuestión de tiempo que él lo acepte._

― _¿Tú crees?_

― _Sí, estoy segura.― La abrazó con fuerza― Ahora deberías ir y hablar con Aki, se merece una explicación._

― _Pero cómo le puedo decir que su padre la ha rechazado?_

― _No hace falta― Una voz vino desde la puerta. Sakura palideció al verla allí parada, tan quieta y tan triste― Ya lo sabía._

― _Aki... yo... lo siento. No quería que te enteraras de esta forma._

― _Ya os he dicho que ya lo sabía. No has dicho nada nuevo.― No se movió de su lugar― Si es cierto que no cree las amenazas del concilio, que piensa que es una treta para atarlo, no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a nosotras. No quiero tener cerca a nadie como él. Nosotras solas podemos con el Hombre.― Se giró y se fue. Sakura se quedó allí llorando junto a Xya._

←←←↓→→→

― _Akino, ves lo que ha provocado tus poderes?― dijo la voz en sus sueños. Estaba en el parque Pingüino y era de tarde, casi estaba oscureciendo._

_Había dos chicos discutiendo en los columpios. Ella se acercó creyendo conocerlos. Era su madre y Li cuando eran jóvenes y gritaban, o por lo menos su madre, él ,sin embargo, intentaba calmarla mientras su madre lloraba e inconscientemente se llevaba la mano al vientre cada vez que él decía algo. Finalmente ella lo golpea y sale corriendo.― ¿Te das cuenta? Él no quiso estar con tu madre porque el concilio quería descendientes menos poderosos. Si tu no hubieras tenido tus poderes tu madre y Shaoran podrían haber estado juntos._

― _No , no es cierto!― No podía dejarse caer. Debía creer que ella no era la culpable de nada..._

― _Sí que lo es, Aki. El concilio quiso matarte porque tenías poderes,― Ahora Akino veía las imágenes de la tarde que quisieron matarla. Cuando su madre, felizmente, paseaba con ella y cuando aparecieron esos hombres que la cogieron a pesar de las luchas de su madre y cómo el ataque estuvo a punto de darle a su madre por salvarla a ella― Tu madre se vio obligada a desarrollar al extremo sus poderes cuando naciste, lo que la puso en el punto de mira del Hombre. Ahora, además de ti, tu madre también corre peligro. Si tu no tuvieras poderes..._

― _Cállate, Cállate!― Akino despertó en su cama, empapada de sudor y lágrimas. Respiró varias veces hasta recuperar el aliento. Mako estaba a su lado transformada en Mako-moon._

― _Aki... estás bien?_

― _Mako... ¿Qué sucede?― Mako volvió a transformarse en gata._

― _He notado una presencia, pero ha sido fugaz. ¿Tú no la has notado?― Akino puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó. Eran las siete menos diez, pronto sonaría el despertador. El sueño seguía rondando su mente pero Akino lo contuvo en el fondo de sus pensamientos y se preocupó en prepararse para ir a clases._

― _No, yo no he notado nada. ¿La conocías?― Preguntó con un tono neutro_

― _No, bueno, no lo sé porque ha sido un instante.― Akino cogió su ropa y fue hasta el baño, donde se sumergió en el agua fría sin esperar a que se calentase. Comenzó a tiritar, pero ni lo notó, solo podía pensar en el sueño. Era cierto todo lo que decía ? Era todo culpa suya? Bueno, culpa indirecta. Porque no tenía la culpa de tener poderes. Tal vez lo fuese, pero no debía dejarse llevar por el sueño porque ya nada había que hacer, ella había nacido poderosa porque el destino así lo había querido._

_Salió de la ducha completamente helada, se secó y se puso su uniforme. Ese día tenía servicio, al igual que el resto de la semana debido al injusto castigo de su madre. Se tensó en pensar que iba a estar a solas con Li. No quería hablar con él de lo del día anterior, no quería hablar con nadie._

_Se cepilló su pelo liso, se lo recogió en una coleta alta y por último se lavó los dientes. Con tranquilidad cogió su maletín y bajó hasta la cocina donde estaba Xya sirviendo el desayuno._

― _Buenos días― Saludó Aki con indiferencia, como parecía que hacía todo esa mañana._

― _Buenos días, Aki. ¿Cómo has dormido?_

― _Mal.― Dijo simplemente. Tomó una tostada y tras despedirse de una aturdida guardiana, se fue._

←←←↓→→→

_Su hija... ¿Cómo podía ser que llevara quince años siendo padre y no lo sabía? Sakura... ¿Cómo pudo mentirle? Él la amaba... la amaba con toda su alma, pero a ella sólo le importaba su posición. Cómo pudo tener a un hijo suyo sólo para ganárselo? Al final Sue tenía razón, Sakura no era la chica inocente que él conoció una vez. Ella se lo dijo hace muchos años, pero ¿Cómo iba a creerla si la Sakura que él conocía era buena, dulce, cariñosa y altruista? Sue supo ver en Sakura lo que él no pudo..._

_Como si con sus pensamientos la hubiera invocado, Sue entró al despacho donde Shaoran meditaba, o por lo menos lo intentaba._

― _Shaoran, ¿Vas a contarme ahora lo que sucede?― Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba una mano en la de él, como ofreciendo apoyo._

― _No estoy de humor para hablar.― Dijo ceñudo._

― _Es por Sakura, verdad? Estás así después de hablar con ella, cierto?― Le sonrió con condescendencia._

― _Tenías razón, Sue. Sakura no es lo que yo creía que era. Me ha estado engañando todos estos años._

― _Desde un principio quiso tu posición, ya te lo dije. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, recuérdalo siempre. Pero ahora que lo sabes no tienes por qué preocuparte, no podrá engañarte de nuevo, verdad?― Dijo mientras masajeaba su mano._

― _No, claro que no!― Se prometió. No iba a volver a dejar que lo usara otra vez aunque para ello tuviese que arrancársela del corazón._

― _Bien, qué te parece si mientras tú terminas de entrenar, yo voy a hacer unas compras? Luego podemos ir a dar una vuelta.― Shaoran no respondió, sólo se encogió levemente de hombros mientras que Sue se levantaba del suelo y salía del despacho. _

←←←↓→→→

_Tomoyo se llevó la taza a los labios mientras la escuchaba hablar de ningún tema en concreto. Sakura seguía siendo tan transparente para ella como lo era hace veinticuatro años, cuando se convirtió en cazadora de cartas, por lo que estaba verdaderamente preocupada. Ella no hacía nada más que intentar disimular que se encontraba bien, pero su cara decía otra cosa._

_Estaba pálida y ojerosa, sin una pizca de maquillaje o preocupación por arreglarse. A Sakura siempre le había gustado ir bien vestida y arreglada, aunque era muy sencilla a la hora de elegir la ropa y los complementos, pero como Tomoyo sabía muy bien, todo le quedaba estupendo._

_Tomoyo dejó la taza en la mesa del despacho antes de abordar el tema._

― _Sakura, ¿Qué te sucede?― Ella suspiró. No había forma de ocultarle nada._

― _Nada, Tomoyo, no te preocupes― le sonrió con una tristeza que alarmó a Tomoyo._

― _Sakura, por favor, cuéntame― Le suplicó mientras la cogía de la mano.― Quiero ayudarte._

― _No puedes ayudarme. Sólo me queda el escarmiento y la resignación._

― _A sido por Li, cierto?― Frunció el ceño. Sakura asintió tímidamente mientras agachaba la mirada._

― _Oh, Sakura!― Se acercó y la abrazó con la ternura de una madre. Sakura comenzó a llorar con una fuerza y un dolor que le rompió el corazón. Tomoyo la llevó hasta el sofá donde dejó que se desahogase en su regazo. Así estuvieron diez largos minutos, hasta que Sakura pudo hablar, o mejor dicho, balbucear. _

― _¿Por qué le tengo que seguir queriéndolo todavía? Él ha sido la persona que más daño me ha hecho en toda mi vida y sin embargo lo amo con toda mi alma...― Tomoyo maldecía a Li internamente e intentaba imaginar qué se dijeron el día anterior que tanto daño había causado._

― _¿Qué sucedió ayer, Sakura?― Dijo muy seria y preocupada. Sakura lentamente levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos._

― _Le dije la verdad sobre Akino.― Tomoyo se puso pálida y maldijo internamente._

― _¿Todo?― Murmuró casi sin aliento._

― _Casi. Le conté que Akino era su hija, pero él lo interpretó mal y piensa que lo que quiero es atarle, así como lo quise cuando éramos jóvenes. ¡No quiere a Akino, Tomoyo! No la quiere y Aki lo sabe.― Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. A ella se le empañaron los ojos y empezó a llorar silenciosamente maldiciendo por décima vez a Li y al destino._

←←←↓→→→

_Xen borraba la pizarra mientras su mente, que lejos de estar concentrada en borrar, vagaba por los recuerdos. No sabía qué había sucedido el día anterior cuando Kinomoto y él abandonaron la sala._

_Estaba preocupado, su tío no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el camino de vuelta, al contrario, había estado en el más absoluto de los silencios con el ceño fruncido y la mirada centrada en un punto invisible._

_Lo entendía. Sus vidas habían cambiado desde que llegaron a Japón y las responsables eran la profesora y su hija. Su tío debía estar dolido por lo que Sue hizo, lo entendía, pero... ¿Qué culpa tenía Kinomoto? ninguna. Podría haber hablado con ella antes de irse, porque ahora Akino debía pensarse que no quería saber nada de ella, pero eso no podía ser, por que su tío jamás haría algo como eso, o si?_

_Podía entender también que no hubiese digerido la noticia todavía, pero la cuestión era la misma: ¿Qué culpa tenía ella?_

_Otra cosa extraña es la reacción tan fría que tuvo al comportamiento de Sue. Cuando llegaron a casa, Sue salió a saludarlos y su tío no dijo nada, ni puso ninguna mirada extraña, sino que se encerró en su despacho y no salió en toda la noche y él lo sabía porque no pudo dormir tampoco. ¿Habría podido dormir Kinomoto acaso? _

_La puerta se abrió de un fuerte tirón dejando ver a Akino, recta e impecable como siempre. Xen la miró fijamente, intentando averiguar cómo se encontraba. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, los ojos algo enrojecidos por el cansancio y la cabeza muy alta. Por lo demás estaba como siempre._

― _Buenos días, Li― Saludó con la alegría moderada con la que lo saludaba normalmente._

― _Buenos días Kinomoto.― Dijo mientras dejaba el borrador en su sitio y se giraba para mirarla. Ella caminó hasta su pupitre y dejó su mochila en él. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó de la silla antes de ponerse a colocar las sillas correctamente. _

_Xen la miraba fijamente mientras ella se movía por toda la clase colocándola en orden. Akino lo sabía y se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. ¿Cuándo comenzaría a llegar los demás?_

― _Kinomoto― Ella se giró y calmó sus nervios antes de mirarlos a los ojos._

― _Sí?― Preguntó extrañada pero alegre._

― _¿Qué sucedió ayer?― Se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos en señal de espera._

― _Es que no lo sabes...?― Preguntó extrañada. Acaso Li adulto no le había contado nada?_

― _No, mi tío no pronunció palabra.― La miró fijamente con desconfianza. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ella estaba fingiendo, que esa sonrisa alegre y cautivadora no era más que una farsa para ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos, ¿Tan mal acabaron ayer?_

― _Pues que extraño, no?― le sonrió mientras se volvía para seguir ordenando la clase y así ocultarle el rostro._

― _Sí, cierto, pero tú sí lo sabes, cierto?― Xen se acercó a ella y cogiéndola por el hombro la hizo girarse. Ella no lo miró a los ojos, no quería recordar, no quería llorar, no lo había hecho en toda la noche y no pensaba hacerlo ahora..._

― _Yo...― En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella asomó Yui._

― _Buenos días― Saludó ella mientras miraba a Akino con tristeza pensando si al fin la iba a perdonar._

― _Buenos días― Saludaron los dos a coro mientras que Akino se separó rápidamente de él y se acercó a su prima._

― _Yui...― agachó la cabeza para coger fuerzas― lo siento― dijo de carrerilla y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente― No debí comportarme así, o por lo menos debí haberos entendido a vosotros en vez de cerrarme en mí, lo siento mucho.― Levantó la cara y allí estaba Yui, contentísima y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas._

― _Oh, Aki!― Yui se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó.― Perdóname tú a mí, debí haberte dicho que yo lo sabía._

― _No, hicisteis lo correcto.― La abrazó mientras sentía como algo dentro de ella pesaba algo menos._

_Xen desde un lado miraba la escena enternecido por una parte y por otra desconfiado. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los alumnos a clase y no volvió a tener oportunidad de hablar con Kinomoto._

←←←↓→→→

_Xya, que había llamado a Yukito, ya le había contado todo lo sucedido el día anterior mientras desayunaban._

― _¿Cómo se ha levantado Sakura esta mañana?_

― _No se ha acostado. Se ha pasado la noche llorando y esta mañana se ha ido pronto a clases.― Suspiró Xya._

― _Nunca pensé que Li sería capaz de decirle eso a ella. Aun recuerdo con el amor con el que ambos se miraban hace años. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Sakura haría eso?_

― _No lo sé. Yo no lo conozco, pero sí sé que Sakura lo ama todavía. Creo que alguien debe abrirle los ojos y hacerle ver la verdad...― Yukito le sujetó las manos haciéndola detenerse._

― _Pero no está en nuestras manos, Xya. Debe ser Sakura la que tenga el valor de volver a encararlo y contarle la verdad._

― _Sí, pero de mientras, ¿Qué va a suceder con el Hombre? Akino se ha negado a aceptar cualquier ayuda de Li._

― _Se encontraba muy dolida, verdad?― Le dolía mucho pensar que Sakura y su hija lo estuvieran pasando tan mal..._

― _Muy dolida. Se a retraído completamente. Ella siempre había tenido la ilusión de saber quien era su padre, de conocerlo, de quererlo... y se ha llevado una gran desilusión._

― _Esperemos que todo esto se solucione rápido, porque si toda esta información llegase a malos oídos... no quiero pensar lo que pasaría._

― _Vamos! Todos nosotros juntos podemos con el concilio y con la esposa de Li, no seas negativo!_

― _Todos sí, pero... y si no estamos todos juntos?_

― _¿Qué quieres decir?_

― _Por ejemplo, rara es la vez que todos estamos juntos cuando el Hombre aparece, y si sucede lo mismo?_

― _Akino es más poderosa que ellos..._

― _Es más poderosa, pero no tiene la misma experiencia― Indicó― Aunque mi preocupación es por Sakura. Ella no es tan poderosa como Akino._

― _Sakura? Sí... tienes razón... pero Sakura casi nunca está sola. En clases está con Akino y ahora con el joven Li. Por las tardes está con Eriol, Key y Aino, y claro está, con Aki. Por las noches está con nosotras. No debes preocuparte ni por Sakura ni por Akino más de lo normal._

― _Lo sé, Xya, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.― Suspiró antes de levantarse de la silla― Debo irme ya, Xya._

― _Tan pronto?― Dijo ella acompañándolo hasta la puerta._

― _Sí, debo ir a trabajar, Toya me espera._

― _No le irás a contar nada, verdad?― Preguntó alarmada._

― _No. Lo más probable es que matara a Li.― Sonrió_

― _Que bien merecido se lo tiene...― Dijo antes de que se despidieran y Yukito se marchara._

←←←↓→→→

_Akino que había estado toda la hora anterior pensando en el sueño y en cuanta razón tendría, estaba decaída y deprimida, aunque cuando alguien hablaba con ella dibujaba su típica sonrisa alegre. En ese momento se dirigían hacia los vestuarios del gimnasio cuando Takuya la interceptó._

― _Oye, princesa― La llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos deprimentes._

― _Takuya! Deja de llamarme así!― Se sonrojó ella._

― _Pero si es cierto, eres la princesa de mis sueños― La cara de la chica era un verdadero poema._

― _Qué tonterías dices a veces― rió. _

_Justo detrás de ellos estaba Xen que miraba con fastidio la escena._

― _No es ninguna tontería. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarme mi amor?― Dijo teatralmente. Akino se echó a reír y lo abrazó agradecida de que en ese día tan amargo hubiese un pedacito de dulce como ese._

― _Oh, Takuya, eres estupendo._

― _Lo sé, cariño, por eso mismo debes aceptarme. ¿Quién mejor que yo? Se limpiar, hacer de comer, se me da bien los niños, ir de compras... Soy una ganga!_

― _Sí, cierto, tal vez deba de replanteármelo.― Riendo se dirigió hacia el vestuario de las chicas que estaba todavía vacío._

_Estaba abriendo su taquilla y cogiendo su ropa cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró a sus espaldas. Se giró._

― _Li! ¿Qué haces aquí? Si alguien te llega a ver te vas a meter en un lío!― Él se giró y cerró la puerta con pestillo._

― _Ya nadie me verá.― Sonrió con arrogancia.― y no te preocupes por tu novio, no me ha visto― Akino alzó una ceja, de qué estaba hablando?― Ahora hablemos nosotros― Ella se puso rígida al instante. Sus ojos se apagaron y su sonrisa se borró._

― _No es el momento.― Dijo girándose y cerrando su taquilla._

― _No fue bien, cierto?― Ella agachó la cabeza tragándose las lágrimas que querían correr. Levantó la cabeza casi enseguida y continuó lo que estaba haciendo. Cogió su ropa y se encerró en el baño a cambiarse.― Me lo temía― Suspiró Xen.― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué salió mal?_

― _No lo sé, a mí tampoco me han dicho nada.― Y era cierto. De hecho, lo escuchó cuando su madre y Xya hablaban. En el pequeño cubículo del retrete, Aki intentaba tranquilizarse y tragarse las lágrimas porque si soltaba alguna él lo sabría. Respiró hondo antes de salir ya cambiada._

― _No te creo.― Dijo él sin inmutarse. No se había tragado ni una sola de sus palabras! era demasiado astuto._

― _Pues me da igual ― dijo acercándose al espejo y soltándose el pelo para cogerse una trenza._

― _A mí no. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?― Ella no lo miraba, se negaba en rotundo a hacerlo porque al final acabaría echándose a llorar._

― _No sé nada, ya te lo he dicho.― Acabó de hacerse la trenza e iba a salir de allí cuando él la sujetó del brazo con fuerza._

― _Maldita sea, Akino, habla de una puñetera vez!― Le exigió. Ella intentó soltarse pero él no se lo permitió. Sus ojos se empañaron._

― _Es que no te das cuenta de que no quiero hablar!― Le gritó mientras intentaba deshacerse de su agarre de hierro._

― _Pues habla! Los secretos no conducen a ningún sitio, tal vez haya alguna solución...― Ella de un golpe en la costillas consiguió soltarse._

― _No me quiere!, contento?! Llamó a mi madre hipócrita y rastrera, la acusó de querer atarlo!― Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas como ríos candentes. Xen se quedó estupefacto, aunque no sabía muy bien si era por lo que le estaba diciendo Akino o por el dolor que destilaban sus palabras.― Piensa que la amenaza del concilio era una treta para alejarlo de ellos! Era eso lo que querías saber, no?!― Ella se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta pero el la sujetó antes y la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerza y pena. Ella se quedó allí llorando a lágrima tendida mientras se apretaba a él. Xen por su lado estaba enfadado con su tío, ¿Cómo había podido? Ya lo iba a escuchar!_

_Akino se fue calmando hasta dejar de llorar. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. A Xen esa mirada le llegó al alma. Tenía los ojos brillantes y su mirada era de agradecimiento._

― _Yo... gracias― Dijo ella apartándose de él._

― _De nada― Ella se giró e iba a irse cuando él la detuvo― Mi tío no es tan malo, créeme. no entiendo cómo pudo decir esas barbaridades cuando aun quiere a tu madre.― Ella se giró sorprendida._

― _Te lo dijo él?_

― _Sí, y pienso averiguar por qué dijo todas esas mentiras, puedes confiar en mí.― Esas palabras le llegaron tan hondo a ella que pronto su visión sobre él cambió._

― _Lo sé― sonrió― pero no puedo permitir que mi madre vuelva a salir perjudicada de nuevo._

― _Quedará entre nosotros, de acuerdo?― Ambos se sonrieron. De pronto el pomo de la puerta giró pero gracias al pestillo no pudo abrir._

_Ambos se miraron asustados._

― _Corre, métete en unos de los cubículos!― Le susurró a Xen que inmediatamente la obedeció. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba ya dentro abrió la puerta. por ella entraron varias chicas de su clase._

― _Qué hacías aquí encerrada?― Preguntó Aruko extrañada mientras abría su casillero_

― _Yo... es que...― empezó a tartamudear hasta que vio que una de las chicas iba a entrar en el cubículo de Li, así que rápidamente se adelantó ella._

― _Ocupado― Dijo riéndose nerviosa. La chica la miró con la ceja levantada_

― _Por quien?_

― _por...― miró a su alrededor― por mí!― Dijo entonces. La chica enfadada se giró y entonces Akino aprovechó para entrar sin que pudiesen ver el interior. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y suspiró antes de girarse hacia el chico que estaba arrinconado en una esquina junto al retrete. Ella lo miró con enfado, por su culpa estaba en esa situación. Él encogió los hombros e intentó moverse, pero el cubículo era muy pequeño para los dos, por lo que terminó tropezando con ella y cayendo los dos sobre la pared opuesta._

― _Oye, Aki, estás bien?― Preguntó una chica que había oído el golpe._

― _Sí! Sí, estoy bien, solamente he tropezado...― rió nerviosamente e intentó despegarse de la pared, pero Li la tenía apretujada. Intentaron moverse, pero el ruido del roce los detuvo de nuevo temeroso de que afuera lo escuchasen._

_Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, apartando inmediatamente la mirada. Así estuvieron dos minutos más hasta que no se oyó nada más fuera._

― _Creo que no hay nadie― Susurró ella. Él se apartó y dejó que ella saliese primero. Akino así lo hizo, asomándose primero antes de salir y mirar en todos los cubículos por si aun quedaba alguien._

― _Puedes salir no hay nadie― Suspiró. Él salió e inmediatamente sin decir ni una sola palabra se fueron hacia el gimnasio._

― _Chicos, lamentablemente la profesora Hichido no va a poder dar hoy clase.― Dijo Romi Shiba con una mirada penetrante y misteriosa que iba dirigida a su peor enemiga, aunque ella no lo sabía, claro estaba.― Está algo indispuesta y me ha pedido que la sustituya, así que por eso yo voy a daros la clase de hoy._

_Indispuesta. Que modo tan suave de llamarlo! se dijo Akino furiosa. Seguramente en esos momentos estaría llorando desconsoladamente ¡y ella sin poder hacer nada!_

― _Tranquilízate, Aki, no puedes hacer nada ahora.― La consoló su prima cogiéndola de la mano― Sólo conseguirás hacerte mal.― Yui tenía razón por lo que el resto de la hora y del día se concentró en descargar su furia en el deporte y el estudio, cerrándose más todavía a la gente de su alrededor._

_**Continuará...**_


	10. CCS X

_Sango-Tsunade: Ya la tengo aquí, bastante pronto me parece, no? c: Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Lee este capítulo y a ver qué te parece._

_Chibik-Lady: Gracias por tu fidelidad, Chibik-Lady, en serio. Me alegra mucho de que sigas mi historia con tal devoción. La escena de Xen y Akino estuvo bien, cierto? a mí también me gusto cuando la hice. No pronfundicé más en el tema porque no era el momento, demasiados problemas, no crees? Es normal ue sigas enfadada con Shaoran, pero dale tiempo al tiempo y todo se pondrá en su lugar. Oye... por qué todos tenéis tantas ganas de que Toya se entere de todo? Entiendo que sería bueno que pusiese en su lugar a Shaoen, pero a Xen? Qué culpa tiene él? Tenéis demasiados instintos asesinos, me parece a mí._

_Repito lo que dije antes sobre Shaoran y su merecido. NO va a ver violencia física! Es mejor así, pues el impacto psíquico será mayor cuando se entere de lo estúpido que fue, y entonces él mismo querrá matarse. Bueno, queda claro ya? Bueno, pues aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste!_

_Rosh-Bernal: Gracias por tus alagos, me reconfortan mucho. Me alegro de que te hayas animado a escribirme y que me digas tu opinión que es tan maravillosa como las de los demás. Gracias._

_Bueno, sobre Shaoran me parece que eres casi la única que no ha pedido que le den una paliza, lo que es un alivio. Sakura sufrirá, al igual que las hemorroides, en silencio. Habrá algunas escenas en las que muestre lo que de verdad siente, aunque de cara a los demás intente disimular. lógico, no? Me alegra que pienses que mis personajes son fantásticos, porque puse mucho empeño en crearlos. No solo les di nombre, sino que les di una personalidad, y son mi mayor orgullo, aunque algunos, como las guardianas, no aparecen mucho, les tengo gran cariño. Gracias por tus ánimos, me ayudan a seguir con mucho ánimo._

_SakurAngel: Sí, es cierto que la historia va triste, y más que se pondrá, pero luego todo va a ir redondo, ya lo verás. Sakura está de ánimo débil, pero si tiene que luchar, luchará con fuerzas, créeme._

_Akino se siente muy mal y en este capítulo se verá mejor como van las cosas dentro de su cabeza._

_Los voy a hacer sufrir un poco más, pero es necesario para darle a Shaoran el golpe de gracia y que abra los ojos. Después, como tú dices, verán la luz del sol... o no... jeje te dejaré descubrirlo por ti sola._

_Gracias por tus comentarios, en serio, me alegran el día, así que te dejo este capítulo._

_HaRuNo-SaMy: No te culpo de pensar que habría más acción, yo misma dije que habría una escena de Akino y Xen algo... comprometedora, pero no es así. Este es el primer paso para... bueno, ya lo averiguarás en los próximos capítulos. Lee y que te diviertas!_

_gabyhyatt:Que bruta eres, cómo puedes decir que se merece a la víbora? Esa no se la merece ni el peor enemigo! Bueno, sobre Shaoran creo que está todo dicho. Lee y verás (que mala soy, verdad? jeje)_

_Rei: Gracias por tu mensaje, Rei. No te preocupes por no haber escrito antes. Soy consciente de que hay muchos que me leen y que no escriben. Con eso me conformo, pues esta historia es gratis y no pido nada a cambio. (aunque debo admitir que me encanta que me escribas jeje) No pienso abandonar la historia, así que despreocúpate. Lee y a ver qué te parece._

_dA-tOnKs: Seguro que al leer los dos últimos capítulos juntos, lo disfrutaste más. Me alegro mucho. Pronto tendrás tu respuesta, poco a poco, todo se irá desarrollando todo. ten paciencia y serás recompensada._

_Espero que me cuentes qué piensa tu amiga cuando la lea. Gracias y disfruta del capítulo!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo I_

_Un ruido la despertó de su sueño, haciéndola incorporarse inmediatamente del sofá y mirar a su alrededor. Tomoyo ya se había ido y no había nadie en el despacho. Volvió a oírse pero esta vez pudo identificarlo. Era la puerta, alguien estaba llamando. Con rapidez se colocó bien el pelo, se lavó los ojos y se puso la ropa bien._

― _Pase― Dijo cuando se sentó en el sillón, tras su mesa._

― _Buenas tardes Hichido.― Sonrió la mujer malvadamente. _

― _Tú! Qué haces aquí?!― Sakura se incorporó como un resorte del sillón, apoyándose en la mesa._

― _Qué más? Pues hablar contigo, claro.― Dijo en una falsa extrañeza. Se quitó su abrigo de pieles y lo puso junto a su bolso en una de las dos sillas que Sakura tenía para las visitas en frente de su mesa. Después se sentó ella en la otra._

― _Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!_

― _Claro que sí, o es que te has olvidado de lo que pactamos?― Sakura se puso pálida y el terror la invadió por un momento._

― _No pactamos nada, ahora vete y no vuelvas.― La amenazó Sakura, con una furia sacada de su gran miedo._

― _No, no me voy.― Sonrió.― Dijimos que si Shaoran se enteraba..._

― _Vete de aquí!_

― _No, ya te he dicho que no.― Dijo seria por una vez en toda la conversación, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír― De todas maneras no tienes de que preocuparte porque Shaoran no quiere a esa niña y evidentemente tampoco a ti, así que de momento estás salvada.― Rió. Sakura se tuvo que sentar porque sus piernas no la sostenían. Ella tenía la esperanza que después de un día o dos Shaoran recapacitaría... no pensaba que fuese a contárselo a ella... Akino no se merecía eso._

― _Vete de aquí, Sue, si no quieres que te eche yo― Dijo agarrando su colgante en una clara amenaza. Sue volvió a reír._

― _De acuerdo,― Cogió su abrigo y su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta― pero, antes de irme te diré que en el momento que Shaoran le tome el más mínimo afecto a esa mocosa, nos la llevaremos y no te preocupes en hacerle creer que tú eres inocente o algo parecido, porque ya me encargaré yo de que piense lo peor de ti― Sonrió antes de salir de allí. La furia embargó tanto a Sakura que del puñetazo que le dio a la mesa, cayó un lapicero de cristal, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos._

― _Maldita, Maldita seas, Sue, Maldita tú y Shaoran!― Volvió a golpear la mesa antes de echarse a llorar encima de ella donde permaneció el resto de las clases. _

←←←↓→→→

_A la hora del recreo, Akino desapareció de la vista de todos. Pensó en ir a ver a su madre, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? Seguramente querría estar sola, al igual que ella. Así pues, vigilando que nadie la viese subió hasta la azotea. _

_Ya había pensado mucho en lo que había sucedido, ya era hora de que pensase en lo que iba a suceder a partir de ese momento. _

_Ella y su madre tenían una misión, una obligación frente al mundo: Derrotar al Hombre._

_No iba a permitir que Shaoran viniese para complicarles la vida metiendo al concilio de por medio. Y no es que no le apeteciera darles una patada en el culo, sino que no solo su vida corría peligro, también la de su madre lo estaba._

_Si Shaoran no las creía no pensaba suplicarle, era mejor que se fuera y que no volviese nunca._

_Y entonces ella seguiría su vida y haría como si nada hubiese pasado, ya que ella nunca tuvo padre y nunca lo tendría._

― _Hola Kinomoto― Oyó a sus espaldas. Era una voz suave, falsamente dulce, llena de diversión. No la conocía, se dijo antes de girarse._

― _Quién eres tú?― Preguntó desconfiada, apoyando una mano en su amuleto, lista para usarlo. La mujer rió antes de hablar._

― _Cierto, te pareces tanto a él... siempre tan desconfiado...― Suspiró― soy Sue Li.― Sonrió― Supongo que habrás oído hablar de mí, no es cierto?_

― _Qué hace aquí?! Lárguese y déjenos en paz!― La furia destilaba por su voz al darse cuenta de que en frente tenía a la única culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

― _Sí, sí, no te preocupes― Dijo ignorándola. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando hacia el patio.― Sólo venía a hacerte una advertencia, ya sabes lo que dicen: Quien avisa no es traidor― Rió con fuerza._

― _Váyase y llévese sus advertencias, amenazas o lo que quiera que sea, ya!_

― _Qué impaciente!― Se giró a mirarla con burla.― Me iré, no te preocupes, pero lo primero es lo primero.― Se acercó a ella quedando a un palmo de distancia. Akino era alta, pero Sue le sacaba media cabeza.― Te sugiero que no te acerques demasiado a mi querido sobrino, o quizá no vuelvas a ver a tu madre nunca más.― Sonrió con dulzura._

― _Puedes guardarte tus amenazas, no te tengo miedo y jamás podrás alejarme de ella._

― _Cierto, quizá yo no, pero sí tu querido padre.― Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta_

― _¡Él no es mi padre!_

― _Sigue teniendo esa actitud y nos llevaremos bien― Sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Akino quiso seguirla y darle su merecido pero tras unas cuantas respiraciones, consiguió contenerse, y en cambio, se puso a pegarle patadas y puñetazos al aire hasta que el timbre sonó_

←←←↓→→→

_Es tu culpa, es que no lo ves? no ves que todo a tu alrededor se derrumba? Y todo se centra en tus poderes. Ellos son los verdaderos culpables... quizá si no los tuvieras..._

_Despertó. Todo estaba oscuro, pero sabía que era su habitación, su cama. Bajo el camisón estaba sudando y su respiración era entrecortada. Giró la cabeza lentamente, los números rojos decían que apenas eran las tres de la madrugada y sin embargo todo el sueño se le fue de golpe._

― _Otro sueño― Se dijo volviéndose a tumbar. Llevaba dos semanas con el mismo sueño que le decía que debía renunciar a sus poderes, pero no podía. Era cierto que era la mejor solución pero no resolvería nada. El daño ya estaría hecho. Xen hacía dos semanas que había hablado con su tío y como ella ya sabía que pasaría, no le creyó. Sue se había encargado de eso, Akino estaba segura._

_Además a sus poderes estaban atadas Xya-sun y Mako-moon, si ella renunciaba a sus poderes, sus guardianas morirían. también terminaría poniendo a su madre a merced del Hombre._

_No, no podía hacerlo. El destino quiso que ella no sólo tuviese poderes, sino que también fuesen poderosos. Su tío siempre se lo decía: Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable._

― _Aki...― La llamó la soñolienta guardiana.― ¿Estás bien?_

― _Sí, no te preocupes, duerme.― Dijo antes de dormirse ella. El resto de la noche no volvió a soñar con voces ni poderes._

←←←↓→→→

_Desde lo alto de un edificio cercano dos sombras la observaban. Ambas llevaban capas, por lo que no se podía adivinar sus siluetas, pero se podía adivinar que eran un hombre y una mujer._

― _Maldita mocosa! Por qué no desaparece de nuestras vidas?!― Gritaba la mujer._

― _Tranquilízate! poniéndote así de furiosa no lograrás nada._

― _Es que no lo entiendes, Romi! No funciona! Ella jamás va a renunciar a sus poderes! ― Decía paseándose y conteniendo las manos para que no se tirase de los pelos._

― _Lo sé, pero debes tranquilizarte.― La besó fugazmente― Se me ha ocurrido otra idea― Sonrió con malicia― y sólo tú puedes hacerlo._

― _de verdad?_

― _Sí. Debes contarle el pequeño secreto de las Kinomoto y Li a nuestros amigos.― Ella lo miró sorprendida_

― _Acaso quieres que ellos la maten por ti? Shaoran me matará si se entera de que he sido yo!_

― _No te preocupes, no se va a enterar. ― Se giró para mirar a la ventana de Akino.― Y no quiero que la maten, no me serviría de nada, pero los distraerá y los agotará el tiempo suficiente._

←←←↓→→→

_El tiempo fue pasando tan rápido que Xen no podía creerse que había pasado un mes desde que había hablado con su tío. Ahora las cosas seguían igual que ese día. Su tío no se había creído nada de lo que él intentó contarle, de hecho, lo acusó de dejarse convencer e intentó hacerle ver que Sakura y Akino solo querían dinero y posición. Le prohibió acercarse a ellas, tal como esperaba que hiciese._

_La relación que mantenía con Kinomoto era distante, no como al principio, no había odio, solo incomodidad, dolor y amenazas. Cada uno evitaba al otro como la peste por el bien de todos..._

_El Hombre no había vuelto a aparecer y Xen se preguntó qué estaría tramando. Todos parecían haber olvidado que tenían un enemigo común al que debían destruir por lo que nadie se preocupaba por investigar a la misteriosa Phedra ni la piedra mágica que destruyeron. Él había buscado en algunos libros que tenía sobre magos y tipos de magia, también en uno de amuletos mágicos y piedras mágicas, pero la información no era muy precisa. _

_Descubrió que Phedra era telépata, es decir, tenía poder sobre la mente de los demás y eso no le gustaba nada. Si conseguía controlar a alguno de ellos... _

_Suspiró. No había encontrado más sobre el poder de la telepatía ni sobre la extraña piedra. Tenía que ser o muy extraña o desconocida. Eso tampoco le gustaba, ¿Cómo iba a vencerle si no sabía si quiera si existían alguna más o si la que destruyó era única?_

_Miró a su alrededor distraído buscando a Akino. Era cierto que no se hablaban, pero por el bien de todos no podía permitir que la volviesen a controlar. Su tío parecía haberse olvidado de todo excepto de su odio hacia las Kinomoto y eso podría acarrear graves problemas en un futuro próximo. _

_Fue él quien le enseñó que en una lucha, una batalla o una guerra nunca debía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, sino que debía ser objetivo y desechar de la mente lo que interfiera. Un gran consejo si no fuera porque en ese momento no parecía funcionarle a ninguno de los dos._

_Su tío estaba completamente ciego y controlado por su tía que ya le había prohibido personalmente volver a hablar del tema tan "absurdo" como el de la inocencia de Akino y su madre. Él nunca se había llevado bien con su tía, de hecho, siempre se ignoraban, pero ahora ya no podía siquiera estar cerca de ella. Le repugnaba verla ahí, tan hipócrita y manipuladora... pero lo peor era el inmenso dolor que sentía al ver a su tío caer como marioneta._

_Suspiró mientras volvía a buscar a Akino desde la copa del árbol. Era la hora del recreo y, a pesar del ofrecimiento de Ray, se fue solo al árbol que se encontraba en una de las esquinas más apartadas del patio, pero sin embargo, era del cual mejor vista tenía desde su copa._

_No era que Ray y Aruko no les cayese bien, sino que era a Takuya al que no podía ver. No entendía muy bien por qué, ni siquiera lo conocía pero desde que lo oyó hablando con Akino una llama de furia se encendió en su interior. Estaba claro que a Takuya le gustaba Kinomoto, pero ¿Y qué? a él no debería importarle con quien saliese... y sin embargo, le importaba. _

_Volvió a centrar su mente en encontrarla, ni siquiera intentó sentirla, ya sabía que no mostraba su presencia. No la veía. Sí que veía a sus tres primos que estaban hablando con Sakura en una zona apartada, lejos de los oídos indecentes. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? No los veía bien, pero estaba claro que algo sucedía ya que Sakura andaba de un lado hacia otro nerviosa._

_Dispuesto a descubrirlo, bajó de un salto del árbol y corrió hacía allí. Pero al girar en una esquina sucedió lo que ya era normal: chocó con Akino que cayó de bruces al suelo._

― _Esto se está volviendo costumbre!― Decía ella mientras se sobaba el trasero. Él la ayudó a levantarse frunciendo el ceño._

― _Acaso nunca miras por dónde vas?― Akino lo miró exasperada._

― _Eso sí que no! Yo no tengo la culpa! No me dio tiempo a reaccionar porque tú ibas corriendo!_

― _A caso tú no?― Se burló él. Ella se sonrojó._

― _Eso ahora no importa― dijo apartando la mirada.― venía a buscarte._

― _A mí?― Preguntó asombrado. _

― _Eso he dicho._

― _Para qué? O debo pensar que sólo era una excusa para chocarte conmigo?― Sonrió con burla. Ella también sonrió_

― _Quien me dice que no es al revés?_

― _Porque te recuerdo que eras tú la que me buscabas a mí._

― _Sí, cierto.― Afirmó― pero tú podrías haberme visto desde el árbol y haber preparado el encuentro.― Era cierto. Ella sabía perfectamente el lugar favorito de Li además de que podía sentirlo porque él no ocultaba su presencia_

― _Vale, tú ganas.― Sonrió.― Ahora dime, ¿por qué me buscabas?_

― _Mi madre quiere hablar con nosotros― La expresión de Xen cambió a una de preocupación mientras se ponían en marcha._

― _A caso ha sucedido algo?_

― _No estoy segura. No me ha adelantado nada pero sí sé que está muy preocupada.― Habría averiguado algo nuevo? Algo importante? Entonces Li recordó su propia averiguación._

― _Estuve buscando información sobre Phedra y esa piedra, amuleto o lo que quiera que sea.― Ella lo miró sorprendida. _

― _En serio?― Él asintió― y encontraste algo?_

― _Sobre la piedra no, sin embargo descubrí que Phedra es telépata, es decir, lee la mente e incluso es capaz de manejarla. Es por eso que consiguió controlarte la última vez._

― _Me estás diciendo que tiene poder para meterse en cualquier mente?_

― _Sí, de hecho, le suele ser más fácil introducirse en los sueños porque no hay ninguna barrera que se lo impida._

_Lo sueños... ¡Sus sueños! No podía ser... No podía ser... todo a su alrededor pareció quedarse sin sonido, sin color... Se paró en seco y no le hizo falta recordar las palabras que ya tenía gravadas en fuego. _

_ Es tu culpa, es que no lo ves? no ves que todo a tu alrededor se derrumba? Y todo se centra en tus poderes. Ellos son los verdaderos culpables... quizá si no los tuvieras... _

_Tragó saliva antes de recordar dónde estaba. A unos pocos centímetros de su cara se encontraba Xen, sujetándola por los hombros y con mirada preocupada._

― _Qué sucede, estas bien?_

― _Estoy bien...― Dijo apartándose y dándose la vuelta para que no la viese. No podía contárselo, él no lo entendería. no entendería el miedo que había pasado pensando que su propio subconsciente sabía que ella era la única responsable. Tampoco entendería el inmenso alivió que había sentido al saber que no era ella sino Phedra..._

― _Y una mierda, estás pálida!― Dijo volviendo a ponerse en frente buscando su mirada._

― _No es nada, sólo estaba recordando una cosa...― comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero él la detuvo._

― _A caso ella lo ha hecho?― Akino lo miró sorprendida y se preguntó si ella era tan trasparente o él era demasiado agudo.― Venga ya, Akino! Deja de guardarte las cosas, sólo lograrás lastimarte.― Dijo lastimeramente. Se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cara para hacerla mirarlo._

― _Sí― sonrió con pesar y alivio.― Pero no ha podido conmigo.― Se soltó y siguió caminando._

― _¿Qué hizo?― Preguntó ceñudo. Ella lo miró y él se estremeció. _

― _Intentar que me deshiciese de mis poderes.― Volvió a encaminarse hacia el edificio._

― _¿Cuándo?― Él la siguió enfadado. Acaso era tan inconsciente? Por qué no había dicho nada?_

― _No estoy segura cuando empezó.― No lo miró. No podía hacerlo. Tenía la mirada fija en frente, sin embargo era consciente de cada mirada que él le dirigía― Creo que desde que pasó... desde la discusión con tu tío, el mismo día de la batalla. Creo que comenzó estando yo consciente._

― _Entiendo― Estaba consciente decía, quería decir que pudo acceder a su mente fácilmente. No le extrañaba, en esos momentos las defensas de Akino estaban por los suelos._

― _Por qué no dijiste nada?― Ella se sorprendió. ¿Por qué se enfadaba ahora? Acaso no se lo había contado?_

― _¿Por qué debía de hacerlo?_

― _Porque te ha estado manejando!_

― _No es cierto! Yo he sido consciente de cada uno de mis pensamientos, en ningún momento― cruzó los dedos― se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejar mis poderes!_

― _Kinomoto, debes entender que hay gente que se preocupa por ti. Le has dicho a alguien lo que te ha sucedido?_

― _¿Por esta tontería? No. Tú mismo lo has dicho, hay gente que se preocupa por mí y no voy a dejar que esto pase a mayor._

― _Prométeme que la próxima vez te suceda algo parecido vas a contármelo.― La hizo prometer. Ella levantó una ceja antes de aceptar de mala gana._

― _De acuerdo, ahora vamos, mi madre nos está esperando._

_Caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho de la profesora arrancando varias miradas de sus compañeros. Akino sonrió, sabía lo que estaban pensando, ¿Que hacen Kinomoto y Li juntos? ¿NO se llevaban como en perro y el gato? Lo cierto era que desde el principio ambos se habían sentido rivales sin ni siquiera conocerse. Habrían sentido sus subconscientes el poder? O tal vez que tenían muchas cosas en común? A pesar de no estar segura de que era esa extraña rivalidad, sabía que algo había sucedido aquel día en esos mismos pasillos._

_Ella recordaba que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando lo vio fue "guau". Sí, lo consideró el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, pero bastó una de sus miradas glaciales para despertar de la ensoñación. De repente comenzaron a insultarse y a Akino ya no le pareció tan guapo._

_Poco a poco, conforme se iban conociendo, fueron limando sus asperezas. Cuando ella se fue del hospital y se encontraron en la calle fue el primer paso. Hicieron un trato que después se rompió, pero ya no era lo mismo. Ambos se comprendían pero no eran capaces de admitirlo. Eran muy orgullosos. No fue hasta esa noche en la que él se enteró de que Sakura era su madre que las cosas cambiaron. No es que se llevasen mejor, sino que la comprensión de la situación los hicieron madurar en su actitud o algo de eso. En el fondo se apreciaban._

― _En que piensas?_

― _Mis pensamientos son privados― Dijo sin mirarlo. No iba a admitir que estaba pensando en él. ¡Ni muerta!_

― _Bueno, lo decía porque ibas muy callada._

― _Tan extraño te parece?― Frunció el ceño y él sonrió_

― _Pues la verdad es que sí. Pero dime, en qué pensabas?_

― _No te lo voy a decir.― Aseguró ella._

― _Acaso pensabas en mí?― Sonrió con malicia. Ella se sonrojó, aunque ni ella misma sabía si era de vergüenza o de enfado. ¿Cómo podía siempre adivinar sus pensamientos?_

― _Claro que no! Eres un creído!_

― _Puede, pero tú estabas pensando en mí.― Sonrió nuevamente antes de pararse frente a la puerta del despacho de Sakura._

― _No lo hacía― Dijo mientras llamaba, dejando la conversación inconclusa._

― _Pasad― Les llamó desde dentro Sakura. Se miraron antes de entrar. Sakura estaba de pie junto a su mesa mientras se servía un café. Iba con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón de color beige y una blusa rosa. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño e iba maquillada levemente. En su cuello colgaba su estrella._

― _Qué bien que ya estáis aquí. Sentaos, por favor.― Dijo señalándoles los asientos frente a su mesa. Ella hizo lo mismo._

― _Vas a contarnos ahora lo que sucede?― Dijo Aki cuando se sentó junto a Xen._

― _Sí.― Asintió mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza roja. Las manos le temblaban y sus piernas se movían a descompás._

― _Es sobre el Hombre?― ayudó Xen― O sobre mi tío?_

― _No es de Shaoran. Tampoco es del hombre exactamente, pero tiene mucho que ver.― Se levantó y volvió a servirse café.― Acabo de salir de una reunión con el director y varios tutores. Se va a hacer un viaje de estudios._

― _Sí? Qué bien!― Celebró Aki.― Pero, por qué pones esa cara? Acaso no es algo bueno?_

― _No, Aki, no lo es.― Se sentó de nuevo.― Vamos a estar tres o cuatro días en las montañas, aislados casi completamente._

― _Acaso piensas que el Hombre aprovechará para atacar?_

― _Es lo más probable.― Suspiró.― Pero ahí no acaba el asunto. Sólo iremos dos clases: la de Romi Shiba y la mía, además de nosotros dos― Los miró fijamente, esperando que la comprendiesen._

― _Lo que quiere decir...― Continuó Xen― que si ataca, solo estaremos nosotros tres._

― _Bueno, eso en el caso de que tu tío te deje venir._

― _Por qué no iba a querer?― Preguntó extrañado._

― _Porque sé que él te prohibió que te acerques a nosotras.― Sonrió con tristeza. A Xen se le cayó el alma en los pies al ver el dolor de la profesora, pero se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo supo?_

― _Por qué cree eso?_

― _Porque lo conozco.― Xen apartó la mirada incapaz de seguir viendo la tristeza y melancolía de Sakura para mirar a Akino que estaba cruzada de brazos, enfadada y dolida._

― _No importa lo que me dijera, yo voy a ir. No voy a dejaros solas!― Akino se giró a verlo asombrada. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y su estómago dio un vuelco. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?_

_Sakura sonrió agradecida, pero negó con la cabeza._

― _Si por mi fueras, no irías. No quiero ponerte en peligro.― Xen iba a decir algo, pero Sakura continuó hablando― Si Shaoran te da permiso, podrás venir, si no, pues te tendrás que quedar aquí._

― _Pero..._

― _No, Xen, entiéndeme. Si algo te sucediese por querer ayudarnos no me lo perdonaría nunca._

― _Mi madre tiene razón.― Habló Akino que había estado cayada un rato.― Esta es nuestra lucha, no te vas a poner en peligro por nosotras._

― _De hecho, Akino― Dijo su madre― Voy a buscar cualquier escusa para que tú tampoco vayas._

― _Qué?! No puedes hacer eso?!― Se levantó de un salto de su silla_

― _Claro que puedo. Soy tu madre._

― _No puedes ir tú sola!― Esta vez fue Xen quien habló._

― _Eso es lo que voy ha hacer. Estoy segura de que si solo voy yo no atacará, no es a mí a quien quiere._

― _Sí lo es!― Dijo Akino― Nos quiere muertas a las dos!― Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras que Akino, desesperada, intentaba hacerla cambiar de opinión._

― _Quiere tus poderes, los míos se le han quedado chicos.― Sonrió con amargura._

― _Yo voy a ir aunque me tenga que escapar!_

― _No lo harás, jovencita.― Se puso seria.― Es una decisión tomada.― Se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó en la mesa.― Akino, durante los días que yo no esté Xya, Mako, Kero y tú os iréis con Eriol.― Miró a Xen― Mientras estáis en clases quiero que tú y Key la cuidéis._

― _No estés tan segura de que mi tío no me deje ir._

― _No lo hará. Lo conozco demasiado bien._

― _Tal vez si le cuento todo esto..._

― _Tampoco te dejaría. Ahora me odia demasiado como para arriesgarte a ti. Sé que no le importaría verme muerta.― Sakura bajó la cabeza con cansancio, dejando entrever todo el dolor acumulado en esos días. Tenía ojeras, ojos rojos y varias arrugas en la comisura de la boca. Parecía mayor de lo que era._

― _Eso no es cierto!― Intentó consolarla Xen, pero ella negó con una triste sonrisa._

― _Ya te he dicho que lo conozco bien.― Se enderezó volviendo a ponerse la máscara de mujer fuerte y decidida.― Bien, ahora id a clase, ya llegáis tarde._

― _Pero...― Akino fue callada por su madre que los acompañó hasta la puerta._

― _Por favor, mantened esto en secreto. Aun no hemos anunciado nada.― Xen asintió y salió mientras que Akino se quedó mirando a Sakura unos segundos con la mirada enturbiada._

― _Pensé que estábamos las dos en esto. Veo que no es así._

― _Akino, no...― Pero ya era tarde, Aki había salido de allí hecha una furia cerrando la puerta de un portazo. _

←←←↓→→→

_Es cierto lo que dices?― Preguntó el anciano que presidía el concilio._

― _Tan cierto como mi presencia aquí.― Aseguró la mujer.― Sakura Kinomoto le ha contado a Shaoran Li, jefe del clan, que tiene una hija suya y exige el trato que merece._

― _Eso es un gran problema.― Opinó otro de los ancianos._

― _Debimos acabar con ellas cuando pudimos!_

― _Quizá, pero la reencarnación de Clow no nos lo hubiese permitido._

― _Todos nosotros podemos con él!― Dijo el hombre sediento de sangre._

― _Sí, podemos.― Apoyó el jefe― Pero no nos conviene.― Miró al hombre― Eriol Hiraguizawa tiene muchos contactos en Occidente, entre ellos el apoyo del concilio de magos de occidente._

― _Pero entonces vamos a permitir que la chiquilla esa tome las riendas del clan Li, el más poderoso de China?_

― _Claro que no! Ahora menos que nunca. Si la hija de Kinomoto llega al poder, estoy seguro de que es capaz de destruirnos a todos. Jamás podríamos con ella._

― _¿Qué propone entonces?― Preguntó la mujer_

― _Acabar con las dos Kinomoto._

_**Continuará...**_


	11. CCC XI

_Antes de empezar a contestar reviews, quería pedir disculpas por mi tardanza. He estado una semana y media sin ordenador, pues he estado de obras en mi habitación (las obras las he hecho yo, por eso no he tenido tiempo de buscarme otro ordenador) Hoy mismo he terminado y nada más acabar, me he puesto a contestar los reviews para poder subir el capítulo. De veras que siento la tardanza._

_Soshi: Gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, aunque tal vez me queráis matar, pues estoy victimizando mucho a Akino y eso a mi no me gusta tampoco. Pero es que debo ser consecuente a lo que escribí anteriormente, además, de que todo esto tiene un objetivo fijo... seguro que sabrás cual es cuando lo veas..._

_Sí, a mí también me da penita Sakura, pero la víbora ha firmado su sentencia, ya verás... Sobre Shaoran... SÍ va a tener un gran castigo psicológico!!! jeje, ahí tendréis la venganza que tanto le deseáis. Me encanta que te guste la personalidad de Xen, porque no es fácil. Me costó representar a un chico serio y solitario que es capaz de derretirse con la lágrima de cualquier persona, que es capaz de herir como de curar... es... único._

_Sigue leyendo!_

_Yukyme: Me alegro que te guste! No sabes que alegría me da saber que a la gente le gusta algo que preparé con mucho miedo, pero con mucho amor. No he visto tu historia todavía, pero la voy a buscar y la leeré en cuanto tenga tiempo. No te desanimes y continúala, pues lo importante en una historia es que la escribas para ti, porque en cuanto empiezas a escribir para los demás, se convierte en una obligación y dejas de lado la pasión por escribir. No te rindas._

_HaRuNo-SaMy: Si tienes intrida, ya me dirás tú que tendrás cuando termines de leer este capítulo... jeje. Agradece que la obra en mi cuarto, no hayan sido ya, pues si me retraso en el próximo... sois capaces de secuestrarme... jeje. Lee y verás._

_Sayuri: Gracias por haberte parado a escribirme un review a pesar de las prisas. Gracias por tus molestias y por tu suerte. Espero que te guste!_

_Chibik-Lady: Sobre las guerras de Toya y Shaoran... bueno, van a ser tan, tan, tan escasas, que ni las vas a ver... pero bueno, luego sabrás porqué. Akino tiene la madurez de una adolescente. Es normal que piense así, pues a pesar de ser Sakura su madre, ellas han vivido también casi como hermanas. Sakura nunca la ha dejado atrás en un combate, siempre la ha dejado luchar, pues es así como se forma un guerrero. Ahora Sakura sabe que van estar solas, sin ningún apoyo, y que Akino podría salir muy lastimada. Es madre y tiene sus límites._

_Shaoran se deja manejar porque en el fondo, tampoco se atreve a abrir los ojos, teme descubrir que él dejó sola a Sakura con un bebé en camino. Teme ser responsable de todo el sufrimiento que han sufrido los dos (ahora también Akino) hasta ese momento. Porque su propio sobrino que es como un hijo, le ha dicho la verdad y Shaoran no lo ha creído. Crees en serio que él no iba a creer a Xen cuando es su ojito derecho? Pues ese es el tema, Shaoran es tonto porque quiere._

_Sobre Sue... jeje... lo que le espera... jeje No voy a decir nada más al respecto, tendrás que leer más..._

_Hanalchigo: Hola! Claro que Shaoran se va a enterar de todo! Aunque no de la mejor manera... Sobre la montaña. y el supuesto ataque aun no tengo nada escrito, pero la cosa va tomando forma y en mi opinión, va a ser una de las mejores escenas. Sobre la actualización... pues sí, sí voy a actualizar rápido pues después de este capítulo... comeréis ansias!_

_Rosh Bernal: Me encanta tu review! Me alegro que me des tu comentario negativo y constructivo! Es cierto que se volverá muy pesado... pero va a tardar un poco más, pero no se va a hacer pesado (o eso espero). Va a haber un hecho que va a durar dos capítulos. Shaoran abrirá solo los ojos durante estas escenas, pero la verdad, contada de la boca de Sakura y más detallada y completa que la que le contó Akino a Xen, vendrá después de todo este hecho. Gracias otra vez por tu consejo, pues lo tendré muy en cuenta para éste y próximos proyectos._

_Nairelena:Gracias por tu review. Sí, habría que matar a Shaoran... pero sin él, la historia sería algo...aburrida, no crees, jeje. Gracias por tu opinión. Sigue leyendo!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo _

_Xya estaba sirviendo té a sus invitados esa mañana. Estaba muy preocupada por la situación actual que estaban viviendo; El Hombre no había dado señales de vida en todo el mes y parecía que todos se habían olvidado de él. Sakura estaba triste y decaída, mientras que Akino estaba... no estaba segura de cómo estaba, a pesar de que era su ama. Por eso había reunido a los tres guardianes, para velar por ellas._

_Kero y Mako estaban sentados en la mesa bebiendo su té y tomando un trozo de la tarta que Yukito amablemente había traído mientras éste ayudaba a Xya a preparar más té._

― _Lo cierto es que estoy muy preocupada.― Comentaba Mako con tristeza.― Akino no me quiere contar nada. Lleva varios días teniendo pesadillas y no me lo ha querido decir._

― _Todo esto le está afectando mucho― razonó Yukito._

― _Pero lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es que aunque sé que lo está pasando verdaderamente mal, lo oculta completamente. Nadie sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza, ni siquiera su madre.― Informó Xya_

― _Su madre menos que nadie― Corrigió Kero.― Sakura está tan mal como Akino, pero ella es más transparente. Está tan preocupada por que Akino no la vea mal que no se ha fijado en como está ella._

― _Se están separando, me temo― Anunció Yukito― Si siguen ocultándose sus problemas, acabarán por distanciarse y como dice el refrán: divide y vencerás._

― _Todo por culpa de ese... idiota!― Habló Kero.― Cuando lo tenga en frente mío voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo!_

― _Eso solo complicará las cosas!― Lo reprendió Mako.― Lo que hay que hacer es unirlos de nuevo..._

― _Pero qué dices?!― Gritó Kero― Ese tipejo no se va a volver a acercar a Sakura después de lo que le ha hecho!_

― _La culpa no es de Li― Apoyó Xya― La culpa es de Sue Li. Ella le ha llenado de mentiras la cabeza y ahora es lógico que no sepa distinguir lo cierto de lo irreal._

― _Lo defiendes?!_

― _No. Pero creo que él debe saber toda la verdad._

― _Él ya conoce toda la verdad― Anunció Mako.― Aki me contó que el chico Li iba a hablar con su tío e iba a contarle toda la verdad. Pero él no cree nada porque ya la señora Li se ha encargado de transformar todo en una mentira, que, según él, era dicha por dos mujeres desesperadas por ocupar un puesto en el clan Li. Palabras de Aki._

― _No cree nada?― Preguntó Yukito. Mako negó con tristeza._

― _Piensa que la amenaza del concilio es otra triquiñuela para ponerlo en contra de ellos._

― _Acaso no ha hablado con Eriol?― Preguntó Kero._

― _Pues lo cierto es que no lo sé._

― _Pues tal vez ese sea el primer paso.― Propuso Yukito― Eriol estuvo con Sakura cuando todo eso pasó y estoy seguro de que Shaoran sí le va a creer a él._

― _Pero debemos mantener esto en secreto.― Anunció Xya mirando a Kero y Mako.― Sakura y Akino no deben saber nada de esto._

― _Yo jamás haría nada que dañase a mi amita!― Se quejó Mako por el "insulto"_

― _Lo sé.― Le sonrió Xya dulcemente antes de ponerse a hablar con Yukito de otros temas._

←←←↓→→→

_Eran las ocho de la tarde y el cielo empezaba ya a oscurecer. pronto la ciudad dormiría y las sombras inundarían cada rincón de Tomoeda. No iban a haber cabos sueltos esa vez. Sakura y Akino Kinomoto desaparecerían del mapa de una vez y para siempre._

←←←↓→→→

_Todavía era pronto para irse a la cama, pero Akino acababa de terminar todo el trabajo de clase y ahora estaba tumbada en su cama, con las luces apagadas y con Mako como única compañía. Su madre y Xya habían salido hacía un rato para hacer unas compras, por lo que estaba sola._

_Mako dormitaba sobre su estomago mientras ella le rascaba distraidamente detrás las orejas. Todo estaba muy silencioso y eso a ella le gustaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba sola, pues su madre se encargaba de eso. _

_Ese tarde había habido una reunión en casa de su tío de manera inesperada. Parecía que todos habían pensado en hacer una visita la misma tarde y a la misma hora, por lo que el entrenamiento ese día había sido escaso, algo que no le gustaba nada. _

_Los primeros en llegar fueron sus tíos Toya y Kaho, acompañados de una alegre Yui , y unos minutos después aparecieron Yukito, Xya y Mako. Se reunieron todos en el salón para hablar cuando su tío Toya pidió la palabra._

― _Bueno, antes de que empecéis a hablar de enemigos, magia y problemas hay algo que queremos anunciar― Dijo mientras abrazaba a Kaho por la cintura. Todos se fijaron en sus caras y cuando vieron el brillo en sus ojos lo supusieron._

― _Estoy embarazada― Anunció Kaho. Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar e inmediatamente su madre, su tía Tomoyo, Kero y Xya se pusieron a saltar de alegría mientras abrazaban a la futura madre. Los demás felicitaban a Toya que no podía dejar de sonreír. Yui, que ya lo sabía de antes, fue inmediatamente felicitada por Key, Aino y ella, e inmediatamente se pusieron a bailar por toda la sala._

― _Voy a tener un primo!― Festejaba ella mientras que Yui no podía dejar de reír y era llevada en una extraña danza por todo el salón agarrada de Aino, Key y ella._

_Había sido el mejor momento que había pasado en mucho tiempo y había rogado al cielo porque nunca acabase, pero el cielo era sordo y todo había terminado. Más tarde su tío Eriol, y los cuatros guardianes se habían encerrado en el despacho de Eriol y el resto de los mayores habían empezado a recordar cosas bastantes vergonzosas de cuando sus bebés eran eso: unos bebés. Así que Key y ella no habían tardado en subir a entrenar para perderlos de vista. Yui y Aino prefirieron quedarse hablando con los demás, Quién las entiende?_

_Así que habían entrenado un rato, hasta que decidieron sentarse y descansar unos minutos. Estuvieron hablando del viaje y de los planes de su madre, con lo que Key sonrió misteriosamente. ¡Cómo odiaba que hiciese eso! Rápidamente intentó sacarle algo pero era casi imposible, de tal palo tal astilla. Al final consiguió que le adelantase algo._

― _Te puedo asegurar de que no irá sola._

― _Pues claro que no!― Alegó ella antes de contarle sus planes de escaparse. A Key se le borró la sonrisa._

― _Tú no vas a hacer eso.― Dijo autoritariamente._

― _¿Por qué no?_

― _No vas a exponerte a semejante peligro!_

― _No me importa.― Dijo simplemente― No voy a permitir que vaya sola. No lo entiendes?_

― _Lo entiendo. Pero es su decisión._

― _Bueno, pues la mía es ir también.― Sonrió sarcástica. Key frunció el ceño, sabía que Akino no lo iba a escuchar, era muy cabezota, por eso pensaba mejor entrar en acción._

― _Ya me encargaré yo de que no vayas._

― _Ya veremos primito.― Sonrió. Así siguieron hablando de otros temas hasta que era hora de irse. Su madre se había ido entonces a hacer unas compras mientras que Xya se había quedado hablando con su tío. Ella se había ido con Mako a casa, pues estaba muy cansada._

_En su regazo, Mako se estiró antes de bajarse de la cama. Bostezó._

― _Sakura aun no ha venido?― Akino negó antes de levantarse de la cama.― Bien, pues voy a darme una vuelta por la casa para ver si todo está en orden._

― _Vale― bostezó ella ahora― Yo voy a cambiarme para poder acostarme ya._

― _No vas a cenar?_

― _No tengo hambre, solo sueño.― Dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse sin ni siquiera encender la luz._

― _Como quieras― Dijo la gata antes de salir. Akino caminó hasta su armario de donde sacó un camisón verde de satén que le llegaba por la rodilla y que se sujetaba por unas finas tiras doradas. Era su favorito, se lo había regalado Xya hace dos años por su cumpleaños y raramente lo usaba por temor a estropearlo. _

_Se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y se lo puso antes de mirarse al espejo. No había luz, pero la poca que entraba por la ventana le bastaba para saber que le quedaba estupendamente. _

_Se quitó la cola que tenía hecha y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo con delicadeza. Se fijó en que ya casi le llegaba a la cintura, entonces sería hora de cortárselo otra vez._

_Un ruido en la planta de abajo la sobre saltó. Lo más probable era que fuera Mako, pero una sensación extraña la hizo alarmarse. Pronto unas presencias desconocidas se hicieron sentir en la casa y Akino ya no tenía dudas, alguien había entrado en la casa. Con sigilo se movió por su habitación hasta llegar a la puerta entornada. Antes de abrirla se asomó, pero no había nadie. Se concentró en las presencias y entonces pensó que lo más probable es que fuera una trampa. Por qué sino iban a mostrar sus presencias en una casa en la que viven personas con magia?. No salió. Agarró su collar y respiró hondo. No se oía nada, lo más probable es que hubiesen dejado fuera de juego a Mako y la estuviesen esperando abajo. No caería tan fácilmente. Lo más seguro es que mientra ella bajaba en busca de las presencias, alguien con la presencia oculta la atacaría por detrás. No podía transformar su espada sin dejarse notar, ni tampoco avisar a nadie, pues no tenía teléfono en su habitación._

_Bien, no le quedaba de otra, tendría que luchar. Pero antes daría aviso a su manera._

_Dejó notar su presencia de forma intermitente esperando que alguien la notase. Transformó entonces su espada rápidamente y salió de la habitación._

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura caminaba lentamente por las calles solitarias, mientras cargaba unas cuantas bolsas. Iba algo cansada y acalorada, a pesar de las horas que eran. _

_La oscuridad ya había inundado todo y a pesar de estar sola no tenía miedo. Quizá pecaba de inconsciente, pero después de todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente no creía que pudiese pasarle algo mucho peor. _

_Un súbito mareo la hizo detenerse en plena calle. Soltó las bolsas con cuidado y se apoyó en la pared, rogando para que todo dejase de moverse. Estuvo a punto de caer redonda al suelo sino fuera por unas manos que la sujetaron a tiempo._

― _Se encuentra bien?― Preguntó una voz que se le hacía conocida. Un poco mejor que antes, levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos grises que la miraban con preocupación._

― _Xen― El mareo comenzó a remitir lentamente y ella pudo mantenerse en pie.― Gracias. No sé qué es lo que me ha pasado. El calor supongo._

― _Pero está mejor?_

― _Sí. Ya estoy bien.― Le sonrió mientras volvía a coger las bolsas, pero Xen se las quitó de las manos._

― _Déjeme que la acompañe, no vaya a marearse otra vez.― Sonrió ahora él. Sakura se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde que lo conocía._

― _Gracias― Dijo ella mientras comenzaban a andar hacia casa de Sakura.― Pero no tienes otras cosas que hacer?_

― _Pueden esperar. De todas maneras ya es tarde.― Sakura iba a hablar cuando sintió la presencia de Akino de forma intermitente._

― _¿Qué ha sido eso? Juraría que es la presencia de Akino._

― _Lo es― Susurró aterrada― Es la señal de alarma... ¡Maldita sea! La he dejado sola!― Se reprochó antes de echar a correr. Xen, alarmado también, corrió tras ella._

←←←↓→→→

_Hacía casi media hora que Eriol había llegado a su casa, pero aún no sabía qué quería. Lo había hecho pasar a su despacho y ahora intentaba que fuese al grano, pero si Hiraguizawa tenía un don era el de sacarlo que quicio. Él lo sabía. Le encantaba martirizarlo desde que se conocieron y desde entonces no perdía oportunidad. Sabía que contra más nervioso se pusiese más se divertiría él y eso alargaría más la visita. Honestamente, tenía muchas cosas que terminar y si Eriol seguía hablando no lo iba a terminar nunca._

― _Muy interesante, Hiraguizawa. Pero dime, a qué debo tu visita?― Sonrió como pudo, pues todos los músculos de la cara le temblaban de la tensión._

― _Oh, querido descendiente, no te lo he dicho aún?― Dijo con sorna, viendo como Shaoran, a pesar de su esfuerzo, fruncía el ceño._

― _No, me parece que no._

― _Pues vengo a ofrecerte un favor.― Shaoran alzó una ceja antes de preguntar lo que no estaba muy seguro de saber._

― _Qué favor?― Dudó_

― _Pues te ofrezco la verdad, mi verdad, para ser más exactos._

― _¿Qué verdad?_

― _La que te han estado ocultando o tergiversando durante todos estos años... claro, si estás interesando._

― _Hablas de Sakura?― Ahora no se molestó en ocultar su enfado.― Me has hecho perder media hora para ésto?_

― _Me parece muy interesante. Yo te puedo contar todo lo que he visto en estos dieciséis años, y como Sakura ha estado cerca mío todo este tiempo...― Dijo.― Pero sólo dime si quieres oír la verdad o prefieres seguir como hasta ahora?_

― _No necesito saber nada más! Ella misma me lo confesó todo!_

― _Acaso dices que crees que ella sería capaz de hacer todo lo que te dijo que hizo? Acaso lo has creído y no lo has dudado ni un solo segundo?― Shaoran no dijo nada, solo suspiro cansado mientras se restregaba las manos por la cara. No sabía qué pensar. Justo cuando iba a negarse a oírlo, una presencia se sintió intermitentemente. Shaoran vio como Eriol se ponía pálido y se levantaba rápidamente de la silla y salía corriendo del despacho. Shaoran lo siguió y lo consiguió alcanzar ya en la calle, junto a su BMW azul._

― _¿Qué sucede?!_

― _Akino, ha dado la señal de alarma.― Dijo abriendo la puerta del coche― Vienes o no? _

←←←↓→→→

_Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, atenta a cualquier movimiento a sus espaldas, a la vez que situaba a las presencias. Dos estaban en el salón, otra detrás de un armario y otra junto a la ventana. No las veía, pero estaban allí. Se detuvo en el rellano con su espada fuertemente apretada, dispuesta a hacer el primer movimiento pero tal y como ella sospechaba un movimiento detrás suyo la hizo agacharse para evitar un golpe que iba directo a la cabeza. Con una patada en el estómago lo tiró por las escaleras y entonces todos salieron de sus escondites. Cinco. Cinco hombres vestidos con unas túnicas negras muy extrañas empezaron a atacarla, pero ella corrió hacia arriba. Ocultó su presencia y con ella su espada. En ese caso era mejor escapar que enfrentarse. Se encerró en el cuarto de Xya, poniéndole un pequeño mueble frente a la puerta e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la ventana. La abrió de un golpe y se situó en el alféizar. Miró hacia abajo. Había casi cinco metros hasta el suelo y uno y medio hacia el árbol de enfrente. Con el camisón no le iba a resultar muy fácil, además estaba descalza. ¿Cómo lo haría? No tuvo tiempo de pensar pues la puerta explotó y dos de los hombres entraron en la habitación. Iba a saltar hacia el árbol. Estaba dispuesta. De hecho, lo hizo, pero un hechizo de viento la hizo regresar de una sacudida a la habitación. Cayó con un fuerte golpe al suelo. Inmediatamente se levantó algo aturdida, pero pudo detener con facilidad un puño y una patada. _

_Comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con los dos hombres hasta que por la puerta aparecieron los otros tres. Entonces transformó su espada dispuesta a luchar de nuevo. Uno de los dos hombres hizo aparecer un báculo y entonces le mandó un hechizo. Ella no sabía muy bien cual, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue a agacharse. Mala idea. Otro hombre le mandó otro casi en el mismo momento que llegaba al suelo, dándole de lleno. Un fuerte dolor la hizo chillar. Era un hechizo eléctrico. Se levantó como pudo e invocó a viento que los mandó a todos contra la pared contraria, dejándole el camino libre hacia la puerta. Corrió. Corrió hasta las escaleras y las bajó de un salto. Iba a llegar a la puerta de la entrada cuando otro hombre salido de lanada la cogió por la cintura y la lanzó hacia una estantería de puertas de cristal, golpeándose la cabeza. Los cristales se rompieron y ella cayó al suelo._

― _No irás a ningún lado, pequeña.― Decía el hombre mientras se agachaba a su lado. Akino estaba aturdida y al intentar moverse un mareo le sobrevino haciéndola gemir. El hombre la miró de arriba a abajo antes de girarle la cara para que lo mirase, haciendo que Akino volviera a quejarse mientras intentaba despejar la bruma gris que le aparecía en la mente cada vez que se movía.― Digna hija de tu madre.― Le acarició el cabello con la otra mano mientras seguía hablando.― Eres tan bella como ella, pero eso no te va a librar de tu destino. Hacía mucho que debimos acabar contigo, pero tu madre nos daba pena. Lloraba como una magdalena cuando le dijimos que íbamos a matarte. Al final decidimos que no serías ningún obstáculo en nuestro camino― Le acarició la cara con delicadeza― pero nos equivocamos― la mano que le sujetaba la cara se hizo de hierro._

― _Sois escoria― Dijo ella intentando alejarse de él. Pero no pudo. él la tenía bien sujeta y ella estaba débil. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Notó que aún tenía la espada en su mano derecha, así que la sujetó con fuerza antes de golpearle la nuca con el mango. Pero él lo vio venir y la detuvo con una risa._

― _Estás demasiado débil, aunque me dieses no podrías hacerme nada.― Le arrancó la espada de la mano y la lanzó lejos. Inmediatamente se volvió a su forma falsa._

― _Maldito― Susurró intentando moverse pero él la tenía completamente inmóvil.― Suéltame!_

― _Podría, no eres peligro para mí, pero me gusta esta posición― Rió mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima de ella, quitándole parte del aire. Tenía las manos inmovilizadas y la cabeza pesada, ¿Qué haría?_

_La puerta de la calle se abrió de una patada y Xen y su madre aparecieron al instantes._

― _Maldición― Rugió el hombre mientras se levantaba de un salto y llamaba a los demás que estaban esperando arriba._

― _Akino!― Sakura intentó acercarse a su hija, pero uno de los hombres se interpuso en su camino con una patada que iba para el estómago pero que ella evitó agarrándole el pie y retorciéndoselo. inmediatamente sacó a sueño y lo mandó a dormir. Uno menos._

_Xen también peleaba, pero con el sexto hombre, el que estaba encima de Akino. La furia corría por sus venas desde que había vista a la chica indefensa, medio desnuda y con el tipo encima haciendo qué sabe Dios qué._

_El hombre era fuerte y ágil y a Xen le estaba costando bastante derribarlo. De reojo veía como Sakura sola se enfrentaba a los otros hombres con éxito. Ya tenía dos de ellos atados y dormidos, ahora luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con dos de ellos. ¿Dónde estaría el que faltaba? Consiguió agacharse a tiempo para evitar una patada en la cabeza y aprovechó para derribar al otro de un golpe en el talón. Vio entonces como Akino, más recuperada, luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo también con el hombre que le faltaba. Todo iba bien de momento._

_Sakura había dejado K.O. a otro más, sólo le quedaba uno. Pero un nuevo mareo la distrajo y recibió entonces un hechizo que la hizo volar hasta golpearse contra la pared y caer inconsciente al suelo. Todo lo demás sucedió muy deprisa. Shaoran y Eriol llegaron en ese momento mientras Akino de un golpe, dejaba inconsciente a su oponente, acercándose rápidamente a su madre que sangraba por la cabeza._

― _Mamá!― Gritó Akino sin atreverse a moverla. Xen que se distrajo con la llegada de su tío, recibió un golpe en el pecho que lo dejó sin respiración unos segundos. Se repuso rápidamente y comenzó una batalla con su espada contra el báculo del sexto hombre. Un báculo característico del cual en ese momento no se acordaba pero que sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte. tenía un metro aproximadamente de largo, negro con decoración vegetal en plata y oro. Consistía en eso, un simple bastón, sin símbolo en el extremo. Continuó luchando mientras a su lado Eriol luchaba con el hombre que quedaba._

_Shaoran mientras tanto se había acercado a Akino que lloraba copiosamente junto a su madre inconsciente. Se agachó pálido al ver a Sakura allí tirada con un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza._

― _Sakura, Sakura...― Intentaba despertarla pero no respondía. Dios! Si algo le pasaba... se moriría! Giró su cabeza para ver a Akino, que empapada en lágrimas se levantó furiosa, recogió su colgante detrás del sofá y lo transformó en espada._

― _¿Qué vas a hacer...?― Le preguntó preocupado._

― _Acabar con ésto.― Cerró los ojos y con la espada bien agarrada con las dos manos comenzó a susurrar un hechizo. Una luz blanca y cegadora fue envolviendo su espada lentamente. Shaoran la miraba asombrado y a la vez asustado. Era mucha energía, si algo salía mal... ella moriría... _

_La luz alertó a todos que se giraron a verla sorprendidos del poder que desprendía. Xen y Eriol se apartaron, dejando sólo a los dos hombres que no salían de su asombro. De pronto, Akino abrió los ajos y tras un grito, la luz como un rayo, se desprendió de su espada atacando a los hombres._

_Uno de ellos no pudo evitar el golpe que lo hizo gritar y después desmayarse, cayendo de golpe al suelo. El otro, sin embargo, lo esquivó y de un salto se colocó junto a Akino, que débil como había quedado tras el hechizo no podo hacer nada cuando la agarró de la cintura y desapareció._

― _No!― Gritó Xen corriendo para agarrar al hombre antes de desaparecer, pero ya era tarde, había desaparecido con Akino.― Mierda! Dijo golpeando el suelo, donde había terminado tirado.― Hay que hacer algo!― Se giró para ver a su tío y a Hiraguizawa, ambos con sendas miradas preocupadas._

― _La vamos a encontrar.― Aseguró Shaoran furioso con sigo mismo, pues debió haberla detenido cuando vio su mirada furiosa, pero la preocupación por Sakura era mayor. Si a alguna de las dos le sucedía algo, no se lo perdonaría nunca. _

― _Ahora debemos llevar a Sakura al hospital.― Dijo Eriol mientras le tomaba el pulso a Sakura preocupado.― Ha perdido mucha sangre._

_Shaoran se adelantó a Eriol y la cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta el coche de Eriol._

― _Será mejor que llames tú a su hermano.― Pidió Shaoran mientras con ayuda de Xen, la metía en el asiento trasero del coche._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Sí, Sí, lo sé "actualiza pronto" No os preocupéis, no os voy a hacer sufrir mucho. lo prometo. Pero aviso desde ya, que tengo listos pocos capítulos, por lo que cuando se acaben, deberé actualizar más lentamente. No estoy dejando de escribir, no os preocupéis, pero escribir un capítulo tarda un poco (sobre todo si la inspiración no es la correcta). Bueno, todo queda dicho. Nos vemos!**_


	12. CCS XII

_Tengo diez minutos para subir el capítulo así que contestaré los reviews de una manera general al final del capítulo. Espero que os guste!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XII_

_Se movió un poco, incómoda buscando una postura mejor, pero el colchón era demasiado rígido y demasiado frío. Además tenía los brazos entumecidos y la mente embotada. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero estaba muy cansada. Notó como una niebla envolvía su mente haciendo sus pensamientos inconexos. _

_Intentó mover un brazo, pero algo se lo impedía. Volvió a intentarlo sin resultado. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad abrió sus ojos y entonces supo que no sabía dónde estaba._

_¿Qué hacía ella allí? Era una sala enorme, parecida a un gimnasio de instituto, con suelo de madera y techos altos y arqueados. ¿Dónde estaba ella? En el suelo. Atada y amordazada. Se empezó a asustar mucho. ¿Qué había sucedido?! Intentó volver a moverse pero no solo las cuerdas que la sujetaban se lo impedía, sino que sus músculos, extrañamente lacios, no reaccionaban. Dios! Qué iba a hacer?!_

― _Ya has despertado?― Se burló una voz. Ella intentó ubicarla, pero no estaba en su área de vista.― Lo cierto es que pensé que tardarías más, pero no sé por qué me sorprendo, después de semejante hechizo que hiciste, no me cabe duda de que eres poderosa._

_El hechizo... El hechizo... ahora recordaba! El ataque en su casa, el sexto hombre sobre ella, la llegada de su madre y de Xen, el golpe de su madre, su furia... y no se acordaba de más. ¿Qué les había sucedido a los demás? Creía recordar que también estaban su tío y Shaoran, pero no podía estar segura. ¿Su madre estaría bien? Una profunda preocupación la hizo terminar de reaccionar y de despertar. Confiaba en que Xen la cuidaría, y si era cierto que su tío y Shaoran también estaban allí, no dudaba en que su madre se pondría bien... si no era demasiado tarde, claro._

_Empezó a retorcerse contra las cuerdas que ataban sus manos a la espalda, lo que provocó la risa del hombre que por fin entró en su área de vista. Era alto y fuerte, moreno de ojos marrones, aunque tenía una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba el derecho. Lo reconoció. Era él, el sexto hombre, el que la miraba lujurioso con una mirada completamente desquiciada. Se revolvió aun más, pero las cuerdas estaban tan fuertes que le estaban hiriendo las muñecas y los tobillos. _

― _Ni lo intentes― Sonrió― No vas a salir de aquí. Aquí morirás.― Dijo señalando la sala.― Morirás junto a tu madre cuando venga a buscarte desesperada― Se burló― Y no pienses que tu querido padre te rescatará, pues tengo entendido que no le importas nada.― Akino frunció el ceño aterrada por lo cierto de las palabras. ¿Iría su madre sola? Y si no se daba cuenta de que era una trampa para matarlas a las dos... No podía permitirlo. Se empezó a retorcer más aun, sin importarle sus muñecas o que no le llegase sangre a las manos. El hombre dejó de reír para, en su locura, mirarla con odio._

― _No te he dicho que no lo intentes?― Se agachó y le agarró la cara con una mano para que lo mirase a los ojos. Un escalofrío le recorrió. Esos ojos... eran los ojos del demonio. Locura era lo que destilaban de ellos,una locura que dejaba claro que era capaz de hacer cualquier barbaridad.― No me gusta repetirme, sabes?― Dijo antes de levantarse. La primera patada no se la esperaba y dio de lleno en su estómago que se le revolvió. En su sorpresa y dolor, se encogió e hizo un amago de gritar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra patada en el pecho le sacó el aire. Intentó coger todo el aire posible con la boca tapada, pero era casi imposible, las patadas se sucedían muy deprisa, dejándola débil y aturdida._

_El seguía pegándole fuertes patadas, disfrutando con cada gemido que salían de su linda garganta, de sus músculos encogerse, de su mirada asustada y adolorida... su mirada, tan verde, tan intensa... igual que la de su madre._

_Con una mano la levantó del brazo y le asestó un puñetazo en el pómulo que le rompió el labio, luego otro muy cerca del ojo que la hizo tambalearse. Él la hizo caer al suelo de un empujón. Ella no pudo posicionarse correctamente para caer y terminó cayendo sobre su hombro, golpeándose la cabeza en el camino._

_Miles de puntitos inundaban su vista y un fuere dolor la hizo gemir y rodar sobre sí misma para liberar a su hombro del peso de su cuerpo. Este movimiento le causó un profundo mareo que estuvo a punto de hacerla desmayarse, pero consiguió mantenerse despierta._

_La cabeza le palpitaba, le costaba respirar, le dolía el pecho, el hombro... no podía moverse._

― _Bien― Sonrió de nuevo― esto es solo un adelanto. Pronto recibirás el resto― Se volvió a agachar junto a ella y con un dedo acarició su pierna desnuda, ante el terror de Akino que temblaba inevitablemente, subiendo cada vez más, llegando hasta el camisón, pero no se detuvo, sino que siguió por debajo, levantándole lentamente el camisón. Ella se revolvió asustada, lo que le provocó otra dolorosa punzada en la cabeza. Él volvió a reír con fuerza― No te preocupes, me reservo para tu madre, aunque después tal vez...― Dijo mientras acariciaba su cadera, aunque ahora por encima del camisón.― Sería divertido. Luego os mato a las dos. A ti primero, pues son órdenes de arriba.― carcajeó― Después a tu madre.― Rió desquiciado mientras Akino lloraba silenciosamente._

←←←↓→→→

_Todo se movía, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. La cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente y al intentar abrir los ojos, la luz le dañó, haciéndola gemir._

― _Sakura― La llamaron suavemente. Conocía esa voz, la conocía perfectamente. La llamaba con una dulzura que la hacía remontarse a años atrás, cuando Shaoran Li y ella estaban juntos y eran felices... Shaoran... Abrió los ojos de golpe y estuvo a punto de volver a desmayarse cuando intentó incorporarse.― No te muevas, has sufrido una conmoción cerebral― Dijo la voz ayudándola a recostarse de nuevo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez más lentamente. La luz le seguía molestando, pero su necesidad por saber a quién pertenecía la voz era mayor que su dolor de cabeza. Tal y como había supuesto, Shaoran estaba allí, a su lado, cuidando de ella. _

― _Hola― Murmuró ella. Él le sonrió y también la saludó.― Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?― Estaba en el hospital, estaba segura, pues conocía muy bien esas paredes blancas y esas luces cegadoras._

― _No mucho. Tu hermano ha ido a recoger los resultados de tus pruebas, debe estar a punto de llegar.― Calló unos segundos antes de volver a hablar― Estaba muy preocupado... todos estábamos muy preocupados― Se corrigió mientras apartaba la mirada. Viéndola así, tan frágil, se le rompía el corazón, aunque se repitiera mil veces lo rastrera que había sido no podía dejar de amarla, ¿Cómo era posible? Acaso era una jugarreta del destino?― Voy a buscar a tu hermano.― Dijo antes de salir y salir de su vista. A Sakura se le empañaron los ojos. Sabía lo que pensaba de ella, sabía que la odiaba y que si por él fuera... no estaría ahora allí, sino bajo tierra. Dejó escapar un sollozo angustioso, que cortó inmediatamente cuando vio el picaporte girarse de nuevo. Se secó las lágrimas con una mano, justo a tiempo. _

_Fue Eriol quien entró, acompañado de Tomoyo que nada más verla corrió a su lado y le dio un débil abrazo. Eriol se sentó a su lado y le agarró de la mano._

― _Cómo te encuentras?― Preguntó Tomoyo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura._

― _Sobreviviré.― Sonrió.― Pero, Dónde está Akino? Por qué no ha entrado con vosotros?― Un silencio se hizo en la habitación y Sakura se temió lo peor. Tomoyo no la miraba a los ojos y Eriol había aumentado la presión en su mano.― ¿Qué ha sucedido, Dónde está Akino?― Comenzó a impacientarse y a moverse en la cama intentando incorporarse aunque las manos de sus amigos la retenían._

― _Tranquilízate, Sakura..._

― _Dónde, dónde está?― Comenzó a llorar mientras se incorporaba en la cama, a punto de un colapso nervioso. Eriol y Tomoyo intentaron que volviera a tumbarse pero ella los apartó.― Decidme!― Gritó como pudo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía enormemente, pero le daba igual, solo quería saber si le había sucedido algo a su hija._

―_Ha sido el concilio... Uno de los hombres se la ha llevado, pero ya Xya la está rastreando...― Se justifico Eriol, pero Sakura se quedó pálida y muda durante los segundos en los que asimilaba la noticia. Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo intentaron recostarla de nuevo, reaccionó con un ataque de ansiedad e histeria. Intentaba levantarse a toda costa de la cama, correr hasta la puerta y buscar a Akino pero Eriol la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura._

_En ese momento entraron Toya y Shaoran, discutiendo como siempre hasta que vieron a Eriol, sujetando a Sakura. Shaoran corrió rápidamente a ayudarlo a devolverla a la cama mientras que Toya iba hasta el suero paa inyectarle un calmante._

― _Toya!― Lo llamaba ella― Y Akino? Y mi niña?― Gritaba desesperada mientras enormes lágrimas le recorría el rostro y el cuello._

― _Debes tranquilizarte, Sakura, sino, no podré contarte nada..._

― _Dime que está bien... por favor...― Rogó en un murmulló desolado, mientras más lágrimas caían. Toya bajó la cabeza y pensó en la posibilidad de mentirle, pero Sakura interpretó su silencio por su cuenta.― No... no... Tienen a mi niña... van a matar a mi niña...― Toya se acercó rápidamente a darle un sedante, pero no hizo falta, porque terminó desmayándose. Eriol la volvió a posar en la cama mientras Toya revisaba sus constantes antes de hablar con los presentes._

― _Tenéis que encontrarla― Le suplicó a Eriol que miraba destrozado a Sakura. Él mismo estaba asustado por Akino que para él era como una hija, la había criado, cuidado y enseñado. Ahora no sabían dónde estaba y le aterraba no poder encontrarla a tiempo._

_Toya por su parte, estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matar a Li, porque era él el único culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. De veras que le estaba costando._

_Cuando Tomoyo, Key y Aino se habían enterado de todo habían ido corriendo al hospital en busca de respuestas pero él no tenía muchas. Aino se había echado a llorar nada más saber la verdad y Key no le había soltado un golpe a Shaoran porque su hermana estaba delante y le parecía más importante consolarla que discutir. Seguía pensando cómo el hombre que supuestamente tanto amaba a Sakura, no podía creerse que el concilio quería a su hija muerta. Ahora pagaban las consecuencias._

― _Lo haremos. Te lo prometo, Sakura― Le dijo aunque no lo escuchase. Li a su lado la miraba compungido, culpándose de no haber detenido a tiempo el arrebato de la chica._

_No podía pensar con claridad, todo había pasado muy rápido y aun no tenía respuestas a lo que había pasado. Tampoco sabía que es lo que harían a continuación, pero algo debían de hacer, pues la vida de Akino... la vida de su hija corría peligro. ¡Qué necio había sido! Cierto que Sakura era de lo peor, pero su hija no tenía por qué ser así. Ella era como él: impulsiva, fuerte, con carácter... Se prometió que después de eso iba a darse el tiempo para conocerla..._

― _Shaoran― Lo llamó Eriol despertándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y darle a entender que estaba escuchando.― Debemos hablar.― Tomoyo y Toya se dieron por entendidos y se marcharon no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Shaoran que los ignoró._

― _Tomoyo ha cambiado mucho, no?― Dijo Shaoran sin apartar la mirada de la puerta cerrada por la que habían pasado._

― _Sí, ahora te odia tanto o más que su hermano.― Sonrió con diversión. Shaoran lo miró extrañado._

― _Me odia? Si yo no le he hecho nada._

― _A ella no, pero sí a Sakura y es mucho peor que si se lo hubieses hecho a ella.― Shaoran frunció el ceño._

― _Pero si fue ella la que me hizo daño, no yo a ella.― Gruñó furioso― Seguro que ha ido contando por ahí mentiras para...-Eriol frunció el ceño por primera vez en su vida._

― _No― Lo detuvo furioso antes de que continuara.― Te equivocas― Sakura comenzó a despertar, aunque ninguno lo notó. Ella iba a hablar pero notó que estaban hablando de algo importante y prefirió no interrumpirlos. Se hizo la dormida._

― _No creo. Después de todo lo que ha hecho no me extrañaría nada que pudiese hacer mucho más.― Destiló veneno en sus palabras y Sakura supo entonces que hablaba de ella.― No sabes qué decepción me dio el averiguar que me había estado ocultando una hija todo este tiempo. No sabes lo que sentí cuando supe que lo que ella quería era solo dinero y posición... la odié. La odio...― A Sakura se le rompió el corazón. Sabía lo que él pensaba, pero oírlo de sus labios...Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar pero pudo contenerse. _

― _Mentira―Eriol, que por momentos dudó en golpearlo, volvió a sonreir con tristeza, pues lo había entendido todo, sabía que esas palabras no las sentía, que eran un escudo que él mismo usaba para no sentir lo que sentía. Sabía que en el fondo, él ya la había "perdonado" ― No la odias y jamás lo harías. No puedes.― Shaoran iba a replicar pero Eriol lo detuvo.― No intentes convencerme, no podrás._

― _No lo intento. No me importa lo que pienses, solo te digo lo que siento. Sakura es una rencorosa que lo único que busca es venganza y estoy seguro de que inventará escusas baratas para culpar al concilio y a Sue de todo lo que le pase. Quiere separarme de ellos como sea. Estoy casi seguro que se inventará un nuevo embarazo para atarme, o peor, se habrá embarazado a posta.― Sakura sintió que todo a su lado se derrumbaba y no solamente por las acusaciones de Shaoran, que de por sí ya eran dolorosas sino que se había dado cuenta de algo...él podía tener razón... los mareos, las nauseas, el retraso... podría estar embarazada... otra vez. _

― _Acaso hay posibilidad?― Preguntó Eriol sorprendido._

― _Sí.― Dijo apartando la mirada.― Pero fue solo una vez, un calentón... y no sabes como me arrepiento.― Sakura no sabía cómo lo hacía pero estaba conteniendo las lágrimas sin inmutarse en la cama. ¿Cuándo se iría y la dejaría tranquila? Para ella esa tarde fue única. Cierto que se arrepintió, pero no fue porque no lo disfrutara o porque no lo amase, sino porque él estaba casado y no era correcto. Ahora sabía la verdad._

― _No digas cosas de la que después te arrepientas― Aconsejó Eriol que había notado cómo el cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba. Los había oído. Se odió por no ser más previsor. Esa conversación no debía realizarse allí. Él sabía que Shaoran no hablaba en serio, sino que estaba dolido, pero Sakura no._

― _Arrepentirme? Por qué? Es cierto!― Miró a Sakura que seguía dormida, o eso creía él._

― _Muy bien, Li.― Dijo Eriol algo enfadado.― ¿Sabes quienes eran los hombres que han atacado a tu hija?― Shaoran negó mientras fruncía el ceño. Ahora que caía no tenía ni una sola idea. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en eso? Fácil. Estaba pensando en Sakura.― El concilio.― Shaoran se quedó de piedra. _

― _Esos... esos no eran del concilio― tartamudeó― Yo...los conozco... no son ellos._

― _No pensarías que iban a venir altos cargos, verdad? No son tan tontos. Saben del poder de Akino y de lo que puede llegar a hacer._

― _Oh, Dios mío...― Murmuró pálido. El concilio los había amenazado... Sakura recordó entonces a Akino y no pudo evitar alterarse. Se despertó y miró a Eriol._

― _Akino... ¿Qué ha sucedido con ella?― Le imploró mientras le agarraba de la manga de la camisa.― Eriol la miró con tristeza por todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero le contestó._

― _Necesito que te tranquilices y entonces te contaré todo.― Dijo sentándose en la cama junta a ella. La agarró la mano con cariño mientras de reojo veía a Shaoran mirarla con otros ojos, pálido e inmóvil._

― _Está bien, pero cuéntame, por favor.― Una lágrima comenzó a caer de sus ojos, pero ella no se alteró. Mantuvo el tipo, pues tenía un colapso de información, entre ellas la de su posible embarazo._

― _Fue el concilio, Sakura, aprovecharon que estaba sola para atacar.― Sakura seguía llorando en silencio mientras una voz en su interior le repetía «es tu culpa, la dejaste sola»― Nosotros llegamos cuando te chocaste contra la pared y quedaste desmayada. Todo estaba bajo control: el chico Li y yo estábamos luchando contra los dos que quedaban cuando Akino, en un arrebato, hizo un hechizo de energía. Derrumbó a uno, pero el otro se escabulló y antes de que lo pudiésemos evitar se llevó a Akino. Lo siento mucho, Sakura.― La abrazó._

― _Qué clase de madre soy, Eriol? La dejé sola aun cuando sabía que esto podía pasar!_

― _Eres una madre estupenda, pero no fue tu culpa. Ella no estaba sola, estaba con su guardiana. _

― _Pero no sirvió de nada!_

― _No podías saberlo, Sakura.― La volvió a abrazar.― La vamos a encontrar, te lo juro. Xya se está encargando de eso.― Sakura intentó incorporarse pero la cabeza le volvía a dar punzadas acompañadas de mareos. Eriol la obligó a acomodarse nuevamente_

― _Tengo que ir, Eriol. No puedo dejarla sola― Le suplicó._

― _No serías de ninguna ayuda en este estado― Habló Shaoran ahora, aunque aun estaba algo conmocionado― Es mejor que te quedes aquí. Prometo que te traeremos a Akino cuanto antes. Ahora descansa― Le sonrió con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Sakura le apartó la cara, no podía mirarlo a los ojos o se echaría a llorar. Después de todo lo que le había dicho le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado y ella no pensaba permitírselo._

_Shaoran estaba dolido, pero lo comprendía. Con tristeza salió de allí, dejando a Eriol con Sakura._

― _Cómo está?― Le preguntó Xen acercándose a su lado y evitando una confrontación entre Key, su madre y su tío._

― _Se pondrá bien pronto, no te preocupes.― Le palmeó el hombro.― ¿Qué hacías allí?― Recordó en ese momento._

― _Me encontré con Sakura en la calle y me ofrecí para acompañarla hasta su casa porque iba con muchas bolsas y estaba muy cansada._

― _Sea como sea me alegro de que estuvieras allí sino a lo mejor no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo._

― _Hablas como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se han llevado a Akino!― Le regañó.― Hay que hacer algo ya._

― _Lo sé. Lo mejor es hacer una reunión y trazar un plan. La vamos a encontrar― Lo animó.― Sé que le has cogido cariño y que me ayudarás, verdad?_

― _Pues claro! Aunque tampoco le he cogido tanto cariño...― Se sonrojó lo que hizo a Shaoran sonreír con melancolía. Recordaba cuando se enamoró de Sakura y como intentaba negarlo hasta que con Tomoyo no le quedó más que admitirlo, era demasiado sagaz la chica. Suspiró antes de ir a hablar con Kinomoto, debía saber que su hermana había despertado ya y quizá aguantar algún que otro puñetazo._

←←←↓→→→

― _Romi, estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?― Le preguntó la mujer al hombre desnudo que la acompañaba en la cama._

― _Claro que sí! Acaso lo dudas? Estoy seguro que para mañana ya habrán rescatado a la mocosa y el concilio sufrirá las consecuencias de intentar matarla frente a los Li. En unos días es el viaje del colegio y Sakura y su hija deben ir obligadas lo que no les da mucho tiempo de recuperación. Entonces yo me apareceré y terminaré con las dos.― Sonrió._

― _Pues no estoy muy segura..._

― _No me vengas con pesimismos! Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.― Dijo antes de besarla con pasión. La tumbó sobre el colchón apartando la sábana, única prenda que separaba sus cuerpos._

←←←↓→→→

_Un dolor agudo el los costados la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pues hasta eso le dolía. Volvió a sentir otro dolor agudo y esta vez gimió con fuerza. Eran sus costillas que se quejaban por el movimiento... movimiento? Miró a su alrededor y se fijó como el sexto hombre estaba su lado, atando las ataduras de sus muñecas a otra cuerda que colgaba del techo. Estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas a un lado, aun unidas por los tobillos, y con los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza. un nuevo tirón de la cuerda volvió a hacer a sus costillas dolerles. Gritó como pudo, pues aún tenía la mordaza. Él, que notó que había despertado rió complacido de su dolor. Volvió a tirar de las cuerdas y ella, que notó su placer, no gritó, solo cerró los ojos. El hombre iba a volver a tirar pero ella empujó de la cuerda para abajo, contrarrestando el tirón._

― _No te gusta, eh?― Sonrió condescendiente. Y sin dejar de reír le pegó una patada en las costillas que la hizo gritar cuando sintió como algo se rompía en su interior.― Ahora sí que duele, verdad?― Ella no lo miró, no podía, solo estaba concentrada en el dolor.― Bien, pequeña, ya queda poco. Tu madre no debe tardar. Entonces nos divertiremos juntos― Dijo mientras pasaba la punta de su dedo por sus piernas. Ella se sacudió lo que fue peor, pues no solo las costillas se quejaron, sino que los hombros y estómago también. Él rió de nuevo mientras la miraba con esos ojos desquiciados y Akino temblaba mientras se imaginaba lo que pasaría en pocas horas._

←←←↓→→→

― _Estamos todos?― Preguntó Eriol, entrando en la habitación del hospital con Shaoran, donde habían decidido reunirse, pues Sakura y Toya no podían abandonarlo todavía. Él era el último en llegar pues había estado moviendo algunos hilos en occidente antes de llegar._

_Allí estaban Sakura, evidentemente; Toya, Kaho y Yui a un lado de la cama de la paciente, Tomoyo y Aino en el otro lado, Key, junto a Xen estaban frente a la cama, Yue apartado, Kero y Mako en la cama con Sakura y Xya a los pies de ésta._

_Eriol se colocó junto a Shaoran en cabeza del grupo y pidió silencio._

_-Qué hace éste aquí?!-Gritó Tomoyo.- Por su culpa ha sucedido todo esto!_

_-_

― _Bien, han secuestrado a Akino y debemos encontrarla.― Se fijó en los presentes y notó como Yui y su hija Aino lloraban en silencio. La cara de Sakura era de cansancio, dolor y ansiedad. No estaba siendo fácil para ella. Los demás estaban triste, pero cooperaban con él para no deprimir más a Sakura.― Xya,― miró a la guardiana que se levantó de la cama y lo miró.― has averiguado dónde está?_

― _He averiguado la zona, pero no sé exactamente dónde está. Si me acercara más lo sabría, pero no he querido arriesgarme. De todas maneras― Continuó― He buscado en un mapa la zona y allí es todo bosque, excepto un edificio. Deberíamos suponer que se encuentra allí, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que esté en el exterior._

― _Bien, yo también creo que debe estar en el edificio― Aclaró Eriol._

― _Y si no es así?― Preguntó Shaoran― Debemos ir sobre seguro._

― _Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver la zona― Opinó Kero.― Dividirnos y buscar_

― _Es muy arriesgado, nos enfrentamos a que se den cuenta y se la lleven.― Dijo Key_

― _Según este mapa, el edificio no está demasiado lejos― Dijo Toya que miraba por encima del hombro de Xya el papel.― De hecho, me suena mucho..._

― _Claro!― Gritó Yui emocionada por poder ayudar― Es el campamento!― Le dijo a su padre― Yo y Akino fuimos cuando teníamos diez años!_

― _Es cierto― Dijo Kaho.― Recuerdo la zona, es fácil llegar._

― _Demasiado fácil― Dijo Sakura en medio de la alegría de todos― Es una trampa.― Todos callaron y la miraron sorprendidos._

― _Sí, yo también lo creo ― dijo Shaoran.― La zona es idónea si quieres que te encuentren, solo tienes un edificio en varios kilómetros a la redonda al que se accede con facilidad._

― _Vale, entonces qué hacemos― habló Xya― Sabemos que está ahí, pero también sabemos que es una trampa._

― _Creo que nos están esperando― Opinó Key.― Si el concilio quiere matarla, por qué no lo ha hecho todavía?_

― _Cierto, nos consta que sigue viva― Habló Xya refiriéndose a Mako y a ella._

― _A quién esperan es a mí.― Volvió a hablar con debilidad.― Prometieron que... que si...― Apartó la vista de todos, pero sobre todo de Shaoran que la miraba dolido con él mismo por no haberle creído en su momento.― Prometieron que si se llegaba a saber de quién era hija Akino, la matarían a ella y después a mí.― Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos esperando la reacción de Shaoran que ahora sentía frustración._

― _Entonces sabemos dónde está y a quién espera. Sabemos cuantas personas hay allí?― Preguntó Eriol desviando el tema._

― _En toda la zona hay doce auras― Informó Yue― Es lo que pude sentir._

― _Sí, yo también distinguí doce, incluida la de Akino.― Corroboró Kero.― Ella estaba acompañada, las otras diez estaban más alejadas._

― _Muy bien― Felicitó Eriol― Con todo estos datos, tendremos a Akino aquí más pronto de lo que pensáis― Sonrió a Sakura que le agradeció en silencio._

←←←↓→→→

_Le estaba costando mucho. Nada en la vida le había costado tanto como el tener que tranquilizarse en ese momento. Hacía dos horas que se habían ido todos y la habían dejado descansar, pero ella solo podía concentrarse en la impotencia que sentía allí postrada en una cama de hospital, con cables colgando de su brazo y con vendas que rodeaban su cabeza. Estaba sola y asustada, a la espera de que volviesen todos sanos y salvos junto a su hija. Contuvo un sollozo mientras se pasaba la mano por su vientre._

_Sakura temblaba como una hoja. ¿Qué pasaría con Akino? Y si les sucedía algo a ellos por protegerla? Ella no quería estar en esa cama de hospital, quería ir junto a su hija, cuidarla. Akino era su vida, su alma, sus ganas de vivir, lo era todo para ella._

_Se abrazó a sí misma y sin poder remediarlo se echó a llorar. No quería estar sola en esos momentos. Quería que alguien se acercase a ella, que la abrazase y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Necesitaba el calor de de un ser amado. _

_En esos momentos fue cuando se dio cuenta lo sola que había estado todos esos años. Quería volver a enamorarse, a sentirse protegida y amada. Shaoran... susurró en su mente mientras lloraba más fuerte. Lo amaba aun después de lo que había escuchado. ¿Por qué? A caso no había más hombres en la Tierra que fue a enamorarse del más imposible de todos.?_

― _Oh, Aki, ¿Qué va a pasar?― Volvió a acariciarse el vientre inconscientemente.― qué será de nuestra vida ahora que nos hemos reencontrado con él? Quiero que todo acabe y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Quiero olvidarme de Shaoran y reconstruir nuestra vida como mejor pueda. _

_**Continuará...**_

_Qué os ha parecido? Sé que me he pasado (yo también lo creo) pero cuando me di cuenta ya tenía mucho escrito y no quería borrar casi tres capítulos._

_Bueno, pues muchas gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos, me ayudan a no desesperarme cuando hay días que no puedo más que escribir un par de líneas. Gracias._

_Sobre el posible embarazo de Sakura... debo decir que no lo tenía pensado cuando pasó lo de Sakura y Shaoran, fue cuando empecé a pensar en el ataque y secuestro de Akino, así que ya veis..._

_Sue es una víbora, todos lo sabemos y se llevará su merecido. _

_Bueno, otro comenntario que quería responder era el de si yo había inventado el nombre de Xen. Sí, lo he hecho, pues no me convencía ninguno de los que encontré en internet. También inventé los de Xya y Mako, nombres cortos y muy cómodos de escribir y pronunciar. _

_Bueno, ya el próximo capítulo contestaré más personalmente a los otros reviews, porque ya se me acabó el tiempo y aun tengo que subirlo!! Saludos y gracias!_


	13. CCS XIII

_Ante todo, Hola a todos. Siento no haber respondido los reviews anterior con dedicación como me hubiera gustado, pero es que no tenía tiempo y quería dejar subido el capítulo. Hoy sí os voy a contestar._

_Rosh bernal: Hola! Me alegro que te gustase. Pensé que no iba a gustar porque me pasé un poco con Akino (aun queda que veas como termina todo) pero lo hecho, hecho está. Sobre Sakura y Shaoran... pienso que las cosas se encauzaran solas. Tiempo al tiempo. Shaoran descubrirá la verdad en breve, aunque poco a poco, ya verás... sigue leyendo, plis!_

_dA-tOnKs: Hola! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que puedas leerla pronto y que no me mates después, jeje. _

_Te comprendo perfectamente, Shaoran es estúpido, pero creo que hoy vas a cambiar un poco de parecer... ya verás._

_Hanalchigo: Veamos, Hanalchigo, tienes razón en que es muy triste y todo eso, pero debes comprender a Shaoran, está tan conmocionado y avergonzado que no es capaz de decir nada. Ya verás como en este capítulo se disculpa de otra manera que no son palabras. Lee este cpítulo y me cuentas después, vale?_

_Nicole: Gracias. Espero que sigas leyendo!_

_Chibik-Lady: Que razón tienes al decir que tenía varios capítulos escritos! porque ahora con los estudios, escribo menos. Aunque tengo algunos capítulos más escritos, voy a ir más lento actualizando para que no se me terminen de agotar. Shaoran se merece sufrir (y lo hará) pero también ser feliz, y lo será, aunque tendrá que luchar con uñas y dientes para no dejar escapar lo que tanto añoró y que ahora ha perdido por culpa de mentiras y desconfianzas._

_Sobre los comentarios hacia Sakura... necesitaba calentarlo para hacerle soltar un comentario que me llevará directa a un final... que me encanta! Sigue leyendo, porfis!_

_gabyhiatt: Nadie hasta ahora no me ha comentado nada de Sue... me alegro que me lo comentes porque ya te digo que tengo su final casi listo! jeje... Las pagará todas juntas! YA VERAS_

_nelee SyS: Hola! Me alegro que te guste la trama, es un alivio para mí. Shaoran se dará cuenta de todo pronto, creo que en el próximo capítulo... o el siguiente? no sé, pero ya lo tengo escrito, dale tiempo al tiempo!_

_Por cierto... ¡Yo no tardo en actualizar!_

_Bombon asesino: Sí, quizá se lo merezca, pero preferí poner otra escena en vez de esa. Para mi gusto, está mejor esa... Pero lee primero y luego me lo vuelves a comentar y ya te explico más extendidamente. No quiero contarte nada antes de que ocurra, tú sí?_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XIII_

_Akino volvió a despertar varias horas más tarde con un fuerte dolor de cabeza tras la última paliza. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver la situación a su alrededor. Volvía a estar tumbada en el suelo, atada de pies y manos, aunque esta vez, las manos no las tenía a sus espaldas, sino que ahora descansaban sobre su vientre. Justo delante de ella, a solo dos metros, estaba el sexto hombre, desparramado en una silla mirándola con esos ojos... con esa mirada sádica. Él sonrió cuando notó que ella lo miraba._

― _Hola, tesoro, veo que ya has despertado.― Se levantó lentamente de la silla y comenzó a andar a su alrededor, como un depredador a su presa.― ¿Cómo te sientes? Lista para más?― Lo cierto es que Akino estaba bastante mal. La cabeza le daba vueltas, las costillas estaban tan mal como su abdomen, que había sido lo que más había sufrido de su cuerpo, pues parecía que al sádico le encantaba patearla como un a un saco de patatas. Su cara no había sufrido demasiado, a penas unos puñetazos que no le dolían nada en comparación con otras partes del cuerpo. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, en especial la espalda y los hombros, y ni que decir de sus muñecas que le escocían como si le hubiesen echado sal a sus heridas. En conclusión, Akino no creía aguantar otra paliza más, de echo, creía que iba a volver a desmayarse en cualquier momento._

_Él le tiró del pelo hacia atrás para que ella levantase la cabeza y así poder mirarlo a los ojos._

― _Preparada?― Sonrió enfermo mientras una mano de acariciaba el cuello desnudo. Ella comenzó a temblar de nuevo y deseó que todo se acabara ahí, que todo terminase, estaba cansada, muy cansada... muy...cansada..._

_Al final no pudo permanecer más tiempo consciente y terminó desmayándose de nuevo, quedando a merced del hombre que la miró furioso. ¡No podía desmayarse ahora! Él necesitaba ver su rostro, encogido por el dolor mientras lloraba silenciosamente..._

_Un golpe y varios gritos lo alertaron. Soltó a la chica y corrió a la puerta para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Sin necesidad de abrirla escuchó más golpes y gritos y eso significaba solamente una cosa: Sakura había llegado._

_Sonrió con maldad. La quería. La quería en sus brazos y por fin la iba a tener, toda para él. Rió con impaciencia. Miró a Akino que seguía atada y amordazada. Una pena que estuviese inconsciente, se perdería la mayor parte del espectáculo, pensó antes de salir por una de las tres puertas que había en aquella sala, pensando en sorprender a Sakura por la espalda._

_Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando diez minutos después llegó a la sala continua a donde se llevaba la contienda. Sakura no estaba allí! Estaban sus guardianes y su amigo el reencarnado. Pensaba con desdén. Se había equivocado, Sakura no iría sola sin ellos detrás._

_Con rabia corrió de nuevo para la sala donde estaba la chica. Debía llevársela de allí antes de que los encontrasen._

←←←↓→→→

_El dolor la despertó de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo se contraía con dolor, luchando contra el temblor que el frío le provocaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba sola, por primera vez, sola. Intentó incorporarse, pero la punzada en el costado y el súbito mareo la hicieron tumbarse de nuevo. No se encontraba bien, tenía náuseas, frío, mareo... pero debía aprovechar el momento, pues tal vez no tendría otro. _

_Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, reprimiendo un gemido al notar contraerse su abdomen. Al ver sus ataduras, supuso que al soltar las ataduras del techo, sus manos quedaron adelante. un grave error por parte del hombre. Con otro esfuerzo descomunal, se inclinó hacia delante y desató como pudo las ataduras de los pies. Ignoró cuanto pudo el fuerte dolor que todo su cuerpo le mandaba, hasta que por fin, sus pies fueron libres. _

_Intentó liberar sus muñecas, pero le escocían demasiado, por lo que prescindió de ello. Se levantó lentamente apoyándose en la pared, intentando mantener la calma. Miró a su alrededor y vio tres puertas. A dónde iría? _

_Notó que ruidos provenían de una de las puertas, la más alejada a ella. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo allí? No podía pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Cuál escogía? Desechó cualquier pensamiento racional y se decidió por la que más cerca estaba de ella._

_Agarrándose de la pared, fue hasta la puerta, que se abrió sin problemas hacia el exterior del edificio. Sin pararse a pensar que eso podía ser una trampa, salió de allí lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía, esperando llegar hasta la espesura del bosque, a pocos metros de allí._

_Se adentró lo más que pudo en la espesura, intentando mantener al dolor fuera de su mente, y a su mente dentro de la situación. Tenía mucho frío, temblaba e intentaba desesperadamente frotarse los brazos. La vista la tenía borrosa y le costaba respirar. _

_No duró mucho más. A los pocos metros, a los pies de un gran árbol, cayó al suelo, inconsciente._

_Caminaban lentamente por el bosque, escondiéndose entre los matorrales y avanzando conforme el camino se veía despejado. Aquellos bosques eran muy frondosos, llenos de matorrales, enormes ramas y miles de hojas que amortiguaban los sonidos de pisadas. Miró de nuevo a todos lados y pudo distinguir a varios metros a su tío, agachado tras un árbol estudiando el terreno para dar el siguiente paso. Con él estaba Keroberos, en su forma falsa, revoloteando sobre sus cabezas, intentando distinguir algo entre la espesura. Desde allí sólo se podía ver un punto amarillo diminuto que volaba en círculos como un águila buscando su presa._

_Con él estaba Mako-moon, la guardiana de Akino, que también en su forma falsa intentaba sentir a Akino conforme se iban acercando al edificio._

_Volvió a mirar a su tío que esta vez le señaló un hueco en la tierra, entre dos raíces. Ambos corrieron hacia allí, ocultándose inmediatamente._

― _Esperemos, Eriol dijo que nos avisaría cuándo debíamos entrar._

― _Crees que consigan distraerlos?― Shaoran lo miró divertido._

― _Más que eso. Eriol puede acabar con todos de un golpe, pero entonces no se divertiría._

― _Qué hombre más raro― Opinó Xen mientras se incorporaba un poco y miraba a su alrededor._

― _No lo sabes tú bien!― Dijo mientras recordaba los métodos de la reencarnación para hacerle cambiar las cartas a Sakura._

― _Akino está cerca― Murmuró la gata. Ambos la miraron. La pequeña guardiana estaba tumbada en el suelo, desfallecida, como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia._

― _¿Dónde?― Le preguntó Shaoran incorporándose un poco también._

― _No sé. Estoy muy débil y ella también.― Mako intentó incorporarse pero sus patitas no la sostenían y cayó de nuevo._

― _Mierda!― Xen la cogió entre sus brazos y miró a su tío._

― _No podemos esperar más...― Le decía Xen_

― _Siento su presencia!― Les gritó Kero desde el aire. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y se concentraron. Sí, ellos también, aunque era muy débil estaba cerca. No sentían ninguna presencia más, así que no se molestaron en ocultarse cuando salieron corriendo._

_La distinguieron a lo lejos por el corto camisón verde que destacaba como si llevara luces de neón en él. Corrieron más rápido cuando la vieron e inmediatamente llegaron a su lado._

― _Aki!― La llamaba Kero mientras movía su cara con sus manitas, pero ella no respondía.― Despierta, Aki..._

― _Dios santo!― Exclamó Shaoran mientras comprobaba su pulso. Dejó en el suelo a la guardiana para desatar las cuerdas que la tenía maniatada._

― _No respira bien― Informó Xen apoyando su oreja en su pecho. Notó cómo aun inconsciente, temblaba ligeramente. levantó la cabeza y se aceró a su cara. Le tocó la frente y notó que ardía en fiebre y que estaba empapada en sudor― Debemos llevarla al hospital ya! Está ardiendo en fiebre!― Shaoran preocupado lo comprobó también cuando terminó de desatarle las muñecas. _

― _Dios santo!― Exclamó mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Se incorporó y quitándose el abrigo que lo tapaba, la cubrió. Un crujido a pocos metros lo alertó. Con rapidez transformó su talismán en espada y se preparó para el ataque. Kero a su lado hizo lo mismo mientras que Xen cubría a Akino._

― _Son Yukito y Xya!― Informó Kero. Dos figuras se veían acercarse con lentitud y dificultad. La larga cabellera rubia de Xya fue lo que los identificó. Caminaba en su forma falsa agarrada a Yukito, luchando para no caer. Shaoran se acercó a ellos y los ayudó a llegar hasta Akino._

― _Aki― Murmuró la guardiana cayendo sentada junto a la chica. Gateando se acercó a ella y la estudió.― Está muy débil y tiene golpes por todos lados!― Yukito se agachó junto a Mako y la cogió en brazos._

― _Qué hacéis aquí? Acaso a ocurrido algo?― Preguntó Xen aun junto a Akino._

― _Xya ha comenzado a debilitarse y yo la he sacado de allí.― Dijo preocupado tanto por Akino como por las guardianas.― Todo va bien, no os preocupéis, Eriol y Key pueden con todos._

― _Saben ya quien le ha ha hecho eso?― Dijo señalando a su hija._

― _No exactamente. No estaba con los demás, pero tampoco lo hemos visto.― Shaoran estaba colérico. Se giró inmediatamente y comenzó a dar órdenes._

― _Xen, tú y Kero llevaos a Akino al hospital. Yukito, encárgate de las guardianas que yo voy a acabar con un hijo de puta._

― _Sólo te informo de que ese tipo vale más vivo que muerto― Dijo Yukito.― Él tiene muchas cosas que contar._

― _No creo que llegue a ver eso.― Dijo furioso y Yukito no dijo más, pues entendía perfectamente a Shaoran, así que se puso manos a la obra._

_Kero se transformó inmediatamente y Shaoran ayudó a Xen a acomodar a Akino de manera que no cayese y a la vez estuviese bien protegida del frío._

― _No tardes, tío.― Dijo antes de salir volando de allí._

― _No lo haré.― Dijo para sí antes de echar a correr hacia el edificio que estaba a pocos metros de allí._

←←←↓→→→

_Eriol acababa de dejar inconsciente al último de los soldados que custodiaban la casa y ahora se disponía a ayudar a su hijo con los cuerpos de todos estos._

― _Papá, no siento a Akino.― Informó muy asustado.― Xya se ha marchado muy débil, crees acaso que..._

― _Ni lo digas.― Arrastró a un par de hombres y los ató juntos.― Akino estará bien.― Miró como su hijo bajaba la mirada y continuaba atando a los hombres.― No te preocupes, Key. Shaoran no permitiría que le sucediese nada.― Sonrió._

― _Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Hasta hace unas horas no quería saber nada de ella.― Suspiró._

― _Todos cometemos errores.― Ató al último hombre que había en la sala y miró a su alrededor. Había diez hombres, los que él esperaba, pero faltaba uno y el más importante, el mal nacido que había secuestrado a la pequeña Aki. Pero aunque deseaba poder acabar él mismo con él, habían acordado que fuese Shaoran quien se encargarse de él. Rogaba por Akino y por Sakura, pues si Sakura perdía a su hija no tendría nada más por lo que vivir_

←←←↓→→→

_Toya entró en la habitación con cuidado, esperando encontrar a una Sakura completamente dormida, pero para su sorpresa seguía despierta y esta vez de pie. Miraba fijamente por la ventana apoyada en la percha de su suero, esperando cualquier señal de su hija._

_Él la entendía, Dios sabe que sí, se le partía el alma de solo verla allí, indefensa, angustiada y deshecha. Odiaba toda esa situación y a la magia, que era la única culpable de todo lo que le había sucedido a su pequeña hermana desde siempre._

― _Toya,― Dijo Sakura girándose para verlo― No sabía que estabas aquí._

― _Qué haces levantada? Hace solo unas pocas de horas que has sufrido una conmoción y sin embargo lo único que se te ocurre es que arriesgarte a sufrir problemas mayores.― La regañó mientras la ayudaba a caminar hasta la cama lentamente._

_Lo siento, pero no podía quedarme sentada a esperar.― Se disculpó mientras se volvía a tumbar de nuevo. Toya la arropó.― Tengo tanto miedo, Toya._

― _Lo sé. Pero debes pensar en ti ahora.― Le acarició la cabeza tiernamente― Li se encargará de encontrarla.― Sakura contuvo sus lágrimas unos segundos, pero la angustia y la tristeza eran tan grandes que no las pudo contener más tiempo. Toya la abrazó mientras en su interior rogaba por que todo acabase de una vez, que su hermana y su sobrina puedan ser felices de una vez por todas y que el ex mocoso de Li no las dañase más de lo que lo había hecho._

←←←↓→→→

_Akino se movía inquieta en sus brazos mientras susurraba palabras inteligibles en sueños. Xen la agarró más fuerte, abrazándola con cariño y preocupación mientras Kero volaba lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían._

_Nunca pensó que la niña mocosa que había conocido hacía solo unas semanas pudiese despertar en él un sentimiento tan profundo como el que ahora sentía. Cariño, un enorme cariño lo inundaba cuando la veía así, desprotegida y vulnerable, pero no solo ternura lo invadía, sino que una mezcla de preocupación, miedo y terror lo inquietaba. No podía evitar temblar de rabia cuando se imaginaba lo que el hombre del concilio le había hecho. Miraba sus heridas y cada una de ellas le contaban una historia diferente y hacía a su imaginación inventar imágenes cada cual peor._

― _No...― Consiguió entender Xen entre los delirios de la chica― mamá... no... es una trampa... vete...― Xen la abrazó más fuerte angustiado mientras veía cómo iban llegando a la ciudad, por lo que subieron más, hasta convertirse en simples puntos para cualquiera que los viese desde el suelo._

― _Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.― La mecía con cariño mientras la agarraba fuerte e iban descendiendo lentamente._

←←←↓→→→

_Tomoyo y Kaho habían remplazado a Toya cuando se fue hacía una media hora. Ambas estaban tan preocupadas como ella, lo sabía, pero lo escondían para no preocuparla más. Kaho lo disimulaba muy bien, pero Tomoyo era un libro abierto para ella. Sabía que estaba angustiada por Akino, pero le preocupaba más que Eriol y Key llegasen sanos y salvos. No la culpaba, ella también sentiría igual si a quien se hubiesen llevado fuese a cualquiera de los hijos de Tomoyo._

_Suspiró inquieta mientras escuchaba de fondo la charla que tenía las mujeres. Aino y Yui se habían quedado fuera pues no querían molestar, según sus madres, pero ella sabía que no las querían dejar pasar pues seguro ellas estaban tan mal que aumentaría su ansiedad, algo imposible._

_Entonces sintió unas presencias conocidas. Se incorporó con rapidez y se concentró para sentirlas._

― _Kero... Xen... y... ¡Dios, Akino!― Gritó. Se intentó levantar, pero Tomoyo la sujetó a tiempo._

― _A dónde vas?― La regañó.― Debes descansar._

― _Akino está aquí!― Gritó mientras se echaba a llorar.― Está muy débil, debo estar con ella.― Se levantó de nuevo y agarrándose al suero, salió de allí antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiese reaccionar. Inmediatamente salieron tras ella._

_Xen, con la desfallecida Akino en sus brazos, entró corriendo en las urgencias del hospital. Notaba como la temperatura de la chica había aumentado y comenzaba a provocar temblores en su cuerpo otra vez._

_Lo siguiente pasó tan deprisa que a Xen le costó reaccionar._

_Toya Kinomoto se acercó corriendo con una camilla donde él la dejó con cuidado. Comenzó a hacerle un chequeo rápido para poder tratarla y al igual que Xen notó que algo le impedía respirar. Del bolsillo de la bata blanca que llevaba sacó unas tijeras y le hizo un corte en el camisón, dejando al descubierto todo el torso únicamente tapado por un discreto sujetador blanco. Lo que Xen vio allí lo dejó paralizado. Tenía todo el torso ennegrecido e hinchado!_

― _Hay que llevarla al quirófano ya!― Gritó Toya a las enfermeras que esperaban órdenes. Un montón de palabras técnicas comenzaron a salir de su boca mientras corrían por los pasillos hacia los quirófanos de urgencias._

― _Tú quédate aquí.― Le ordenó Toya antes de desaparecer con Akino. Xen, que aun estaba aturdido no le quedó de otra que obedecer. Se sentó cansado en una de las sillas de espera mientras rogaba por que todo saliese bien._

_Escondió su cara entre sus manos hasta que unas rápidas pisadas lo hicieron reponerse._

― _Sakura!― Se levantó rápidamente para ayudarla, pero ella lo agarró de la mano y lo miró a los ojos. Algo en Xen tembló cuando los ojos de Sakura, vidriosos, lo miraron aterrorizados, pidiendo una sola noticia de su hija._

― _Por favor, Xen, cómo está ella?― Xen no contestó aún. La dirigió a los asientos blancos de la sala de espera y casi la obligó a sentarse. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no estaban solos, sino que las dos primas de Akino también estaban allí junto a sus madres._

_Yui también se acercó a él y sin hablar le pidió información._

― _No sé cómo está, solo Kinomoto podrá decíroslo.― Dijo apartando la mirada. No quería angustiarlas más contándoles lo que había visto. Esa gran mancha no pintaba nada bien, pero no iba a alarmarlas antes de tiempo._

― _Pero estaba muy grave?― Continuó Sakura._

― _Estaba inconsciente y con algunos golpes, pero eso no quiere decir nada.― Las calmó.― Es mejor que esperéis a que Toya vuelva y os diga algo más concreto, hasta entonces es mejor esperar.― Sakura se echó a llorar y se encogió en su asiento mientras soltaba toda la tensión acumulada durante esas horas. Tomoyo la abrazó mientras que Kaho consolaba a las dos chicas que seguían sollozando._

― _Se va a poner bien, ya veréis.― Sonrió― Akino es fuerte y puede con esto.― Yui asintió tristemente pero las lágrimas continuaban cayendo silenciosamente. Aino por su parte estaba retraída, ausente, pero ya había dejado de llorar. Kaho las hizo sentarse a las dos junto a Xen que no podía evitar dejar de pensar en la paliza que habrían debido de darle para que acabase así. Su tío iba a hacerle pagar al muy infeliz, pero tal vez fuese lo peor, pues no sabrían quienes del concilio estaba tras todo eso._

_Después de eso, su tío iba a tener que tragarse todo lo que le dijo a Sakura, pedirle una disculpa e intentar acercarse a su hija, aunque tal y como conocía a Akino, sabía que era realmente difícil. Era muy tozuda y orgullosa (al igual que su padre) y tendría que hacer lo imposible para poder acercarse a ella o a Sakura._

_Sakura a su lado se levantó con dificultad y apoyándose en su suero, comenzó a caminar en círculos._

― _Sakura, por favor, no hagas tonterías!― La regañó Kaho e intentó acercarse a ella, pero no se lo permitió. Aun vestida con el pijama del hospital y una fina bata rosa, Sakura seguía viéndose guapa y elegante, aun cuando tenía su largo cabello enmarañado, o cuando la enorme venda le cubría media cabeza._

― _No puedo quedarme sentada o me volveré loca.― Dijo frotándose el brazo que aun tenía el suero conectado._

― _Estate quieta o te harás daño― Le pidió Kaho mientras le colocaba bien los tubos (Ella trabajó de voluntaria en el hospital hacía unos años). Sakura la dejó hacer y cuando acabó, siguió andando en su pequeño circuito. Le empezó a doler la cabeza y como estaba mareada se sentó de nuevo._

_Varias enfermeras salieron del quirófano y todos se levantaron sinmultaneamente. Pero tras unos minutos volvieron a entrar sin decir nada._

_Sakura se dejó caer en su asiento y se echó a llorar de nuevo. En esos momentos entraron corriendo Shaoran, Eriol y Key._

― _Eriol, Key!― Tomoyo se echó a los brazos de su esposo y su hijo, siendo seguida por Aino que comenzó a llorar de alegría. Tomoyo besó a su marido y a su hijo antes de comenzar una revisión exhaustiva de posibles lesiones. Aino en cambio tras abrazarlos, se pegó como una lapa a su hermano, de donde no se separó. Shaoran se acercó a Xen y a Sakura que los miraba angustiada._

― _¿Cómo está?― Xen, incapaz de hablar en ese momento, encogió los hombros. Shaoran, cansado se sentó a su lado a esperar noticias. Sakura seguía encogida en su asiento llorando silenciosamente pero Shaoran no era capaz de dirigirle la mirada, pues temía su reacción (Y que razón tendría si lo miraba con odio!) así que se quedó en silencio, escuchando los suaves sollozos y maldiciéndose por todo lo ocurrido. Si la hubiese creído... ni su hija ni ella misma estarían en ese hospital. Se restregó la cara con las manos, impaciente mientras que veía como Eriol abrazaba a su familia. Él quería eso. Quería una familia como la de Eriol donde el amor abundaba en cada rincón. Suspiró fuertemente. Eriol se dirigió hacia Sakura y se arrodilló a sus pies. La hizo mirarlo. Ella levantó la cabeza y mostró sus rostro empapado. Shaoran creyó ver allí a aquella chiquilla tierna, dulce e inocente de diez años que se echó a llorar en sus brazos cuando su amor platónico la rechazó. _

― _Sakura, no llores, todo va a estar bien.― Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al recordar su frase. Hacía tantos años que nadie la pronunciaba que la descolocó.― Se va a poner bien, pero tú necesitas descansar, sino Toya no va a dejarte verla más tarde.― Sonrió tiernamente. Sakura se echó a sus brazos agradecida y lloró en su hombro. Eriol la abrazó como un padre lo haría mientras Shaoran los miraba celoso. Él quería estar en el lugar de Eriol, consolándola... era su hija la que estaba grave, no? Él tenía más derechos! Claro que los perdió todos tras ese día..._

― _¿Qué sucedió?― Interrogó Sakura tras unos minutos.― Y Yukito, Kero, Xya y Mako?― Eriol miró nervioso a Shaoran y decidió mentir, pues el estado de las guardianas era directamente proporcional al de su ama y no quería alarmarla más._

― _Se están encargando de unos asuntos.― Claro que tampoco era una mentira, pues esos asuntos eran Xya y Mako...― Pero no te preocupes ahora por eso, Li y yo ya nos estamos encargando de todo._

― _Ha sido el concilio, verdad?― Eriol asintió con tristeza mientras miraba de reojo a Shaoran que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos._

― _Sabes qué, tía?― Se acercó Key y se sentó a su lado, donde antes había estado sentada su madre.― Tenías razón, era una trampa, estaban esperándote a ti.― Tuviste que ver sus caras al reconocer a mi padre.― Sonrió tristemente― palidecieron._

― _No me extraña― intentó reír.― Seguro que entre los dos les distéis una buena lección._

― _Sí y ahora están en manos de las autoridades mágicas.― Informó Eriol._

― _Jamás se volverán a acercar a ella.― Dijo Shaoran aun con la mente perdida pero furioso― Juro que jamás le volverán a tocar un pelo!― Se levantó y se dirigió a la pared de enfrente donde asestó un puñetazo. Se hizo algunas heridas que comenzaron a sangrar, pero no les hizo caso; de hecho, ni si quiera las notaba._

_Se giró y lentamente se acercó a Sakura. Todos se alejaron un poco para dejarles intimidad, aunque no se perdieron ni un solo detalle de la conversación._

― _Sakura...― Se agachó frente a ella y le cogió las manos, acariciándolas suavemente.― yo...― bajó la mirada unos segundos hasta que se decidió a hablar.― ...lo siento.― volvió a bajar la mirada.― Todo esto pasó por mi culpa. Debí creerte._

― _Shaoran― Le agarró la cara con suavidad para que la mirase a los ojos. En ellos vio dolor, preocupación... esperanza...― Es culpa mía.― Ahora era ella la que bajó la mirada― El día que te conté todo no te dije toda la verdad, sino que me limité a afirmar todo lo que tú me reprochaste.― Shaoran a penas se sorprendió, pues a la vista estaba que lo del concilio no era ninguna treta para engañarlo. ¿Qué más le estaba ocultando?_

― _Por qué?― Se limitó a preguntar._

― _Cuando tú me acusaste de querer atarte con Akino y cuando te negaste a aceptarla... me quedé tan petrificada que no pude contestar. A partir de ahí todo se enredó. Cada cosa que me decías se me clavaba en el alma y me quitaba las fuerzas. Harta, me limité a afirmarte todo para poder terminar el sufrimiento.― Shaoran la miraba con dolor, pues ahora recordaba lo cruel que había sido aquel día con ella y con Akino._

― _Sakura, lo siento, yo...― Ella no le dejó continuar. Le tapó la boca y negó._

― _La culpa es mía. Si te hubiese contado toda la verdad de golpe en vez de a cachos, tal vez no te hubieses hecho castillos de arena intentando averiguar el resto. Comprendo que estabas tan furioso y sorprendido que actuaste así. Perdóname tú a mí.― Shaoran sonrió. Hacía tanto que no sonreía!_

― _Sólo si tú me perdonas a mí.― Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en su hombro, donde respiró su olor tan inconfundible y que tanto había echado de menos. Shaoran también la abrazó con cariño mientras sentía como su corazón latía a mil por horas al recordad los viejos tiempos._

― _Entonces, me contarás toda la verdad?― Preguntó él separándose un momento. Ella agachó la cabeza y asintió._

― _Pero no ahora. Cuando sepamos que Akino está fuera de peligro te lo contaré._

― _Nuestra hija, Sakura― Sonrió alegre.― No puedo creer que me negase el poder estar con ella, reconocerla...― Suspiró avergonzado. Sakura recordó entonces a Sue y su amenaza._

― _Shaoran, tengo que pedirte un favor._

― _Di_

― _Es necesario que Sue no se entere que te reconciliaste conmigo, y mucho menos con Akino.― Él frunció el ceño muy desconfiado._

― _Por qué?_

― _Mañana, cuando te cuente toda la historia, lo entenderás.― Él asintió no muy convencido. A ellos se acercaron los demás, felices de ver que las cosas se iban solucionando entre ellos._

― _Me alegro, tío, de que abrieses los ojos.― Shaoran miró a su sobrino y sonrió leventente._

― _Tenías razón, lo siento, debí haberte escuchado. Te lo he estado haciendo pasar mal todo este tiempo, no?_

― _Bueno...― Le quitó importancia.― Mirad! Ya salen!― Informó cuando la puerta se abrió y un par de enfermeras vestidas de verde salieron ya más tranquilas que antes. Todos corrieron a preguntarle._

― _La intervención ya ha concluido, el doctor Kinomoto no tardará en salir y darles toda la información que necesiten.― Con una sonrisa de disculpa, se alejaron de ellos._

― _Por sus caras, parece que todo ha salido bien― En ese momento salió Toya, aun con el gorro puesto y la mascarilla colgando del cuello._

― _Toya!― Se acercó Sakura lo más rápido que el suero le dejó.― Cómo está?!_

― _Tú qué haces aquí?!― La regañó― Te dije que no te movieses de la cama!_

― _Toya!― Le regañó su mujer.― Dinos cómo está primero!― Toya soltó un resoplido malhumorado, pero entendió que lo primero era lo primero. Todos tenían la mirada puestas en él, todos estaban igual de ansiosos. Miró a Shaoran, juntó a Sakura y una rabia le inundó, pero le prometió a Sakura que no se metería. Suspiró para calmarse y dar la noticia._

― _Se va a recuperar― El silencio que se había hecho se rompió al instante. Algunos como Sakura, Yui y Aino se echaron a llorar, mientras que los demás sonreían y celebraban con abrazos y besos.― Pero..― todos se callaron para escucharle.― Va a estar un par de días en observación, después la subiremos a la planta. Va a estar una o dos semanas ingresada. Todo depende de lo rápido que se recupere. Tiene dos costillas rotas y varios órganos afectados. Ha tenido una hemorragia interna que hemos podido detener a tiempo._

― _Pero entonces, se pondrá completamente bien?― Preguntó Tomoyo_

― _Sí. Akino es fuerte.― Sonrió_

― _Puedo verla?― Sugirió Sakura. Toya arqueó las cejas al verla allí, con el pijama y la bata, conectada al suero y la cabeza vendada._

― _Si te dejo verla cinco minutos... prometes que luego irás a tu habitación y descansarás?_

― _Lo juro!― Gritó entusiasmada._

― _Pero necesito que no te exaltes, no es bueno para ti ni para Akino.― Dijo antes de desaparecer de allí con Sakura tras de él._

←←←↓→→→

― _El concilio ha fallado, tal y como lo esperabas― Sonrió Sue Li mientras se acercaba a Romi por la espalda. Él se giró a mirarla sonriente._

― _Un buen trabajo por tu parte. Conseguiste convencerlos para que la matasen. Ahora están a mi merecer... las dos.― Rió con maldad. _

― _Pero no todo ha salido tan bien. Ahora Shaoran estará más unido a ellas que nunca. cómo haremos? yo quiero su poder, no por nada he tenido que aguantarlo todos estos años! Y quería incluso que tuviésemos un hijo! ― Puso cara de horror― Tener que aguantar un bombo por nueve meses! Y encima tener que fingir alegría! Qué fastidio!_

― _Cómo eres!― Rió el otro mientras le besaba el cuello.― Y cómo le convenciste?_

― _No lo hice. Yo le hice creer que sí quería tener hijos, pero luego me encargaba de que eso no sucediese. Luego llegó el mocoso y entonces Shaoran dejó de insistir._

― _Es cierto, ¿Por qué tenéis que cargar con semejante engendro?― Sue se separó de él y cogió una botella de vino ya abierta y se sirvió una copa._

― _Sus padres se desentendieron de él y el caritativo de Shaoran aceptó ser su tutor.― Sonrió sarcástica― Sus padres lo tuvieron porque les obligaron._

― _¿Quién?_

― _El concilio, quién sino? Les encanta manejar la vida de todos... Pero bueno, tuvieron a Xen hasta que cumplió cinco años. Hasta ese entonces, sus padres a penas lo veían, pues se excusaban con el trabajo._

_»En una visita a su primo lejano, Shaoran notó que tenían un hijo. Él nunca había sabido de él, algo extraño, pues es el jefe del clan, así que tras un par de días decidió criarlo él._

― _De buenas a primeras?_

― _Hay que admitir que de pequeño, Xen era tierno y se ganó el corazón fácilmente de Shaoran y al ver que sus padres no lo querían..._

― _Tú no te negaste?― Preguntó sorprendido antes de coger la copa que tenía ella para darle un sorbo al vino._

― _Pues claro! Pero en aquel entonces el efecto del hechizo que el concilio y yo le lanzamos dejó de hacer efecto y estaba cada vez más distante conmigo. Se negó a escucharme y adoptó a Xen._

― _Hechizo?― Sonrió divertido Romi mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.― Tuviste que hechizarlo para que se casara contigo?_

― _No, más bien fue para que dejase a la furcia de Kinomoto. Lo demás fue fácil._

― _Claro, estaba hechizado, cómo no iba a ser fácil?― rió. Ella le pegó en el brazo._

― _No te rías!― Y así comenzaron una lucha de cosquillas y golpes que terminaron en la cama._

_**Continuará...**_


	14. CCS XIV

_ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa: Hola! Me alegro que te animaras a entrar, aunque prefieras los UA. Yo, personalmente, me gustan tanto las continuaciones como los UA, siempre y cuando tenga una buena trama, un buen escrito y, ojo, no sea copiado de un libro, eso no tiene mérito, cierto?_

_Sobre el Lemon de Sakura y Shaoran... debo admitir que el principio fue una copia de un libro. Es mi primera escena y no sabía como empezar para que demostrar lo que yo quería, que era la pasión sin la zazón, solo con el corazón. Yo tiendo a sintetizar mucho, por lo que me cuesta llevar. Pero queda claro que solo fue el principio, la primera cuarta parte de la escena (un párrafo sin diálogo), lo demás lo inventé yo. Creía justo decirlo. Aseguro, Juro y perjuro, que en ninguna otra escena me he guiado de otro libro o relato._

_Aclarado eso, hablemos de Xen. Sí, es adorable. aunque no se parece tanto a su tío como parece. Considero que es más inteligente, calmado y tierno. Lo que tanto le hace parecerse a Shaoran en su supuesta frialdad, una coraza que crea cuando sus padres no quieren saber nada de él. Justo como expliqué en el capítulo anterior._

_Sobre Sakura y Shaoran... no ha acabado la cosa ahí. Es cierto que ya no va a haber más peleas, pero Shaoran no lo va a tener tan fácil después de lo mal que se portó con ella. No sería justo._

_Te aclaro que al enemigo no le convenía que se reconciliasen. Se suponía que Sue se iba a encargar de eso, pero falló como verás en este capítulo. El enemigo lo único que quería era debilitarlos._

_Sobre los sentimientos de Shaoran por Sue y todo lo que pasó en el pasado, lo leerás en el próximo capítulo con más detalles que los anteriores. Cuando lo leas la semana que viene ya me dices si lo comprendes mejor._

_Chibik-Lady: Gracias! La reconciliación me costó un poco escribirla, pues en un principio iba a hacer que Shaoran le dijese a Sakura en ese momento que se llevaría a Akino a China, pero por suerte recapacité y me di cuenta de que no podía liarla más, pues ya tengo el final pensado. Si esa escena te gustó, a ver que me cuentas de las que aparecen en este capítulo. A mí me encantan, aunque no tienen comparación con la del próximo capi...jeje._

_gabyhyatt: Si esos son tus deseos, lee este capítulo y gozarás de lo lindo._

_Rosh bernal:Gracias! Muchas gracias por tus alagos! Me motivan un montón. Ya verás este capítulo cómo va a gustar bastante! Sigue leyendo!_

_Bombon Asesino:Estás satisfecha? Pues deja espacio en el estómago porque aquí traigo más!!!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XIV_

_Hacía un rato que Sakura había llegado a su habitación y se había acostado. Una enfermera fue a hacerle un chequeo y a quitarle el suero. Después se quedó sola en la habitación en medio de la oscuridad pensando en Akino._

_Cuando fue a verla estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Menos mal que estaba Toya para ayudarla! Su niña, su tesoro, lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo estaba tumbada en una cama llena de tubos y con todo el torso vendado. Tenía un par de golpes en la cara y las muñecas y tobillos vendados._

_Se echó a llorar en los brazos de Toya que intentó sacarla de allí, pero ella no quiso. Lloró unos minutos y después se acercó a su hija, aún anestesiada._

― _¿Qué es lo que te han hecho, pequeña?― Le acarició el pelo con amor y preocupación.― mi niña...― Se tuvo que tapar la boca para no soltar un gemido antes de girarse hacia Toya que la miraba con dolor._

― _Créeme, Sakura, que si pudiera, le partiría la cara al hijo puta de Li._

― _No, Toya. Él no tiene la culpa. En todo caso fui yo quien la dejó sola._

― _Sakura, no te culpes― La abrazó― No estaba sola, estaba con Mako._

― _Lo sé, pero tal vez podría haber hecho algo... Si no me hubiera sentido mal antes de que me golpeasen, Akino no habría usado ese hechizo y por tanto, no se habría agotado y entonces no se la habrían llevado._

― _A caso te sentiste mal?― Frunció el ceño.― ¿Qué te pasó?_

― _Creo que me dio una bajada de presión.― Bajó la mirada mientras acariciaba su vientre― Estuve todo el día con mareos... de hecho... tal vez esté...― apartó la mirada― ... embarazada._

― _¿Qué?!― Gritó. Se quedó unos segundos paralizado antes de poder llevarse las manos a la cabeza― Cómo que puedes estar embarazada?! Explícame eso!_

― _Eres médico, debes saberlo o es que hace falta que te explique la historia de la semillita?― Dijo esquiva._

― _Quién es el padre?!_

― _No sé si estoy embarazada!― Lo corrigió. Toya bufó― Está bien... pues... es... Shaoran._

― _Otra vez?! Dios santo! Cuándo se te cruzaron los cables?!_

― _Toya!― Lo regañó― No me trates así! Ya es difícil tener que lidiar con esta situación!_

― _Pero, Sakura, ¿Cómo pudiste?― Le reprochó olvidándose de dónde estaba― Está casado!_

― _Lo sé!― Abatida se sentó en una silla junto a Akino y le tomó una mano. Si estaba embarazada la historia volvería a repetirse... Ella no quería eso.― Toya, estuvo mal, fue un error porque está casado, pero... no puedo evitarlo, le quiero. Con todo mi corazón._

_Toya se acercó a ella y arrodillándose a su lado le tomó una mano._

― _Qué vas ha hacer ahora?_

― _Lo primero es asegurarme que de verdad esté embarazada. Después ya se verá._

― _Se lo dirás a él?― Sakura lo miró a los ojos y vio preocupación y algo de enfado, pero también había un brillo indescriptible._

― _Se lo diré, pero más a delante. No quiero que se repita la historia.― Suspiró cansada.― No le digas a nadie, por favor.― Él sonrió e inclinándose hacia delante, la abrazó._

― _Lo vas a mantener en secreto mucho tiempo?_

― _Solo hasta que sea necesario.― Se acarició el vientre con ternura._

― _A pesar de que esta situación no me gusta nada, quiero que sepas que Kaho y yo vamos a estar contigo en todo lo que necesites._

― _Lo sé. A mí también me tenéis para lo que necesitéis, futuros papás.― Sonrió divertida recordando que ambas se habían quedado embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo por segunda vez. Volvió a abrazarlo y después salieron de la habitación para dejar a Akino descansar._

←←←↓→→→

― _Deberías irte a dormir, es tarde― Shaoran estaba sentado en un sillón de la biblioteca, mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea bebiendo una copa de whisky. A su lado, Sue, intentaba llamar su atención abriéndose la bata ligeramente._

― _Me vas a contar qué es lo que ha pasado? Qué hacíais Xen y tú fuera a estas horas?― Se acercó lentamente a él e intentó sentarse en sus piernas, pero él reaccionó rápido levantándose._

― _Sue, estoy cansado, por favor, déjame solo._

― _Pues si estas cansado vente a la cama._

― _Quiero estar solo, ¿Qué no entiendes?― Se giró y caminó hasta su escritorio._

― _Tiene que ver con Sakura, cierto?― Frunció el ceño al pensar en su rival más directa._

― _No.― Se giró a mirarla.― Tiene que ver con que quiero estar solo y tú no dejas de atosigarme._

― _Vaya, siento preocuparme por MI marido― Dijo con segundas intenciones. Estaba claro que estaba marcando su territorio ante Sakura. Shaoran así lo entendió._

― _Mira, Sue, estoy harto de tus celos. En todo caso tendría que ser yo quien tendría que estar furioso._

― _Tú? Por qué?― Gruñó_

― _Porque, aquí, la única infiel eres tú.― Los ojos de Sue se abrieron como platos. Le costó unos segundos sobreponerse, pero ya era tarde, Shaoran lo había visto.― Sí, Sue, lo sé._

― _Co...cómo?― Tartamudeó aunque no apartó la mirada de la de Shaoran._

― _Te oí hablando por teléfono.― Dijo sin inmutarse.― En lo que a mí respecta, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa.― Se giró de nuevo y se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio.― Ahora, sin me permites, quiero estar solo._

― _A caso no te importa? ¿Es que no me amas?― Dijo enfurecida._

― _Pues...― Hizo como si se lo pensara.― ...no. No te quiero. Eres buena amiga pero no te amo en lo más mínimo._

― _Serás...!― Shaoran detuvo su mano a tiempo de rozarle la cara. Hizo un poco de presión y la miró con frialdad._

― _Ni se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo o no respondo de mí.― Ella se soltó y se obligó a respirar hondo. No le convenía pelearse con él en esos momentos._

― _Perdón.― Susurró― Fue un impulso.― Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Ahora Shaoran no tardaría en pedirle el divorcio. Evitando esta conversación optó por la retirada a tiempo.― Será mejor que me vaya a la cama._

― _Sí, va a ser lo mejor.― La soltó y la vio alejarse hasta perderla detrás de la puerta._

_Suspiró fuertemente mientras se echaba hacia atrás y subía los pies a la mesa. Lo cierto es que no sabía que ella lo engañaba. Había visto muchas llamadas a un número desconocido en la factura del teléfono y esta noche, cuando alegó tener derecho de tener celos, puso a prueba la frase: Todo ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición. Y efectivamente, así ha sido._

_Lo cierto es que no le importaba. Él no la quería, así que no le iba a prohibir estar con otro, aunque claro, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Esa era la escusa perfecta para poder librarse de sus ataduras matrimoniales._

←←←↓→→→

― _Estoy preocupada― Sonó Tomoyo en la oscuridad de la habitación apretándose más contra su marido. Eriol la abrazó más fuerte mientras le acariciaba la espalda distraídamente. Ambos intentaban dormir algo, pero les estaba costando mucho conciliar el sueño.― No me gusta dejar sola a Sakura._

― _Lo sé, cariño, pero tú también debes descansar. Ella está bien. Toya está con ella y Yukito y Kero están atentos._

― _Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que lo ha pasado tan mal que me da tanta rabia no estar allí cuidándola!― Eriol le dio un beso en la cabeza en señal de apoyo, pues él la entendía. Sakura era para él algo parecido a una hija o hermana y por ello también la protegía mucho. Había gente que afirmaba que él la quería como algo más, pero sólo la gente que los conocía desde pequeños pueden saber que no era así. Él, desde su vida pasada, cuando decidió que sería ella la elegida para ser sucesora de las cartas, le tenía gran cariño y afecto. Pero fue cuando el Eriol de once años la conoció que terminó por quererla. Pero, Quién no? Era dulce y tierna. Un ángel. Y él la veía como su hija, como aquella persona a la que había enseñado todo lo que un padre debe enseñarle a su hija._

― _Lo sé, cariño, pero ella debe descansar todo lo posible para así mañana poder ir a ver a Aki con fuerza renovada. Estando tú allí lo único que lograrás es no descansar tú ni que descanse ella y ambas lo necesitáis de veras.― Tomoyo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo ofendida._

― _A caso insinúas que me veo mal?― Eriol rió antes de besarla suavemente en los labios._

― _Claro que no. Tú siempre estás maravillosa...― Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión._

― _No te creo.― Le apartó la cara disgustada. Con una sonrisa, Eriol la hizo mirarlo._

― _A caso quieres que te lo demuestre?― La besó largamente hasta que les faltó el aire._

― _A eso lo llamas demostración? Pues vaya charlatán― Dijo con un ligero tono pasional en su voz._

― _Eso es solo el preludio, lo siguiente viene ahora.― Y entre risas se metieron bajo las sábanas para amarse toda la noche._

←←←↓→→→

_Una risa reverberó en su cabeza. Esos ojos marrones, que a ratos le parecía que se volvían rojos, inundaban su mente con su mirada desquiciada. Ella temblaba, corría en la oscuridad de la noche escapando de esos ojos, de esa risa, pero la seguían allí donde fuese._

― _No! Vete!― Gritaba mientras se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil. Esa voz estaba en su cabeza y no dejaba de atormentarla.― Por favor, que alguien me ayude!― Lloraba a lágrima viva._

_Alguien más la miraba, aunque no podía verlo. Miró a su al rededor en busca de alguien que la ayudase, pero no lo veía, sin embargo, estaba allí. lo sentía. Esa presencia comenzó a crecer, a inundar todo, alejando la risa y la mirada de ella. Poco a poco una calidez comenzó a surgir de su corazón al tiempo que la presencia la fue envolviendo y comenzó a fusionarse con esa calidez en su interior. Pronto, toda esa negrura desapareció y un campo tan verde (como la esperanza) que contrastaba con el azul del cielo (como lo infiito). Miles de flores rojas y amarillas (como la fuerza y el calor del alma) inundaban aquel maravilloso prado. Un enorme árbol (la vida, o así lo entendió ella) estaba en lo alto de una gran colina. Alegre, giró sobre sí misma y un hermoso vestido blanco (como la mayor pureza) la vistió. Su largo pelo, bajo un hermoso sombrero a juego con su vestido, volaba suelto, sin importarle que con el suave viento se le despeinara._

_Corrió, alegre, hasta el frondoso árbol de enormes raíces y se refugió del sol bajo sus ramas. Cansada, se tumbó en la suave hierba y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño mientras su alma, completamente en paz, viajaba con morfeo hacia los sueños más dulces._

_No supo cómo sucedió, pero poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Incómoda, intentó moverse, pero una punzada en el costado la hizo despertar completamente. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, dejando que se fuesen acostumbrando a la suave luz que inundaba la sala. Estaba en el hospital, eso estaba claro. Tanto blanco solo podía encontrarse allí._

_Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola. De sus brazos salían varias vías que la tenían conectada a una máquina que no hacía más que pitar. Para ella ya era conocido ese sonido, así que no se preocupó más._

_Intentó recordar el por qué estaba allí, pero estaba tan cansada que volvió a dormirse tranquilamente._

_La mañana no tardó en llegar y poco a poco, el hospital comenzó a llenarse de gente. Todos venían a temprano para ver a sus familiares ingresados, haciendo del hospital, un lugar más confortable y menos deprimente. Con un bostezo, Toya, en la sala de médicos, donde ya se estaba haciendo el cambio de personal, fue con lentitud hasta su casillero, donde guardó su fonendoscopio y otros útiles que guardaba en su bata, como eran unas tijeras, esparadrapo, un reloj, un bolígrafo..._

_Después se cambió el pijama por su ropa normal. Con un golpe, cerró el casillero y le puso su candado._

― _Buenos días, Kinomoto― Lo saludó el médico que haría el cambio con él.― Cómo ha ido la noche?― Abrió su casillero, dos más lejos que la de Toya, y sacó su pijama._

― _Dura.― Dijo simplemente.― Espero que a ti te vaya mejor.― Y salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí. El doctor Yamai era un buen médico, pero le encantaba hablar. A él no. Así que evitaba todo contacto con él._

_Con paso ligero caminó hasta la habitación de Sakura, pues debía hacer algo antes de irse. Más tarde iría a ver el avance de Akino y por fin volvería a casa por unas horas._

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura se moría por salir de allí. Ya estaba recuperada! Pero Toya, que hacía una hora que se había ido, le prohibió salir de la habitación. Prometió volver por la tarde y acompañarla él mismo a ver a Aki, pero hasta entonces debía descansar. Además, también le juró que si se portaba bien esa misma noche le iba a dar el alta. No le quedaba más que aceptar el trato, pues una vez libre, nadie la iba a poder alejar de la cama de su hija._

_Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata que descansaba en el sillón de visitas. Ya no tenía suero ni nada conectado al brazo, así que podía caminar con libertad por toda la habitación. (Toya no dijo nada de levantarse y caminar DENTRO de la habitación) Con tranquilidad, fue hasta el alféizar de la ventana y se sentó allí a ver el paisaje de la ciudad._

_Abrazada a sí misma, no podía dejar de pensar en si estaba embarazada. ¿Qué haría? Como ya le había dicho a Toya, le diría a Shaoran, pero no sabía cuándo ni cómo. Primero debía tener los resultados de los análisis que esa misma mañana, Toya antes de irse, le había hecho. Con papeles en mano iba a ir a hablar con él. Pero primero debía contarle la verdad y dejar que las cosas se tranquilizaran entre ellos. Acababa de enterarse de que tenía una hija, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterase de que viene otro en camino? Suspiró acariciándose el vientre. Y Akino? Cómo reaccionaría? Tal vez le gustase la idea de tener un hermanito. Aki... su pequeña niña. ¿Qué te hicieron? Sus ojos se empañaron al recordar cómo vio a Akino la noche anterior. Estaba llena de tubos y vendas por todos lados. Su cara, pálida, tenía varios golpes, ninguno importante, pues sólo eran hematomas._

_Con la mano se secó una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos. Estuvo allí sentada un rato más hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar. No se molestó en contestar, simplemente siguió mirando por la ventana la gente pasar._

_La puerta se abrió y la última persona que esperaba ver por allí, apareció. Ataviada con su enorme abrigo de piel, y sus tacones de ocho centímetros, Sue Li daba la sensación de riqueza y poder. Sakura al verla frunció el ceño y de un salto, se puso de pie. Un mareo la sobrevino, pero tras un par de segundos volvió a recuperarse._

― _Veo que aun no estás recuperada?― Rió con malicia. De hecho, ese mareo no era precisamente por su golpe, de eso estaba segura, pero, evidentemente, Sue sería la última persona a la que se lo diría._

― _Qué haces aquí?!― Se colocó en frente de ella, sujetando su llave con fuerza, esperando un ataque por su parte._

― _Vaya modales, Hichido.― Y sin vergüenza alguna, caminó hasta el sillón de visita y soltó su bolso y su abrigo, quedándose en un vestido rojo escotado._

― _Vete de aquí Sue, no eres bien venida.― La amenazó._

― _Qué manía tienes de querer terminar nuestros encuentros antes de siquiera comenzar.― Sonrió la víbora._

― _Nada que venga de ti me interesa.― Expresó con asco._

― _Estás segura? Porque sé de buena tinta que a mi marido no le haces ascos.― Esta vez sacó su enfado a la vista, lo que sorprendió a Sakura, pues Sue nunca iba tan directa. Algo había tenido que pasar._

― _Sue, o te vas o llamo a seguridad.― Volvió a amenazarla._

― _Está bien, iré directa al grano.― Se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa de satisfacción le dijo:― Vas a perder a tu hija. Voy a encargarme de ello personalmente...-la piró moviendo sus largas pestañas de forma insolente._

_La furia de Sakura creció tanto que, sin poder contenerse, cogió a Sue del cuello y la estampó contra la pared, levantándola incluso del suelo._

― _Tú le tocas un pelo a mi hija y te juro que te mato!― Sue, se estaba poniendo azul, pero Sakura, furiosa como estaba no lo notó. Fue Xen, que tras escuchar el final de la discusión decidió interferir._

― _Sakura!― Se acercó Xen― Suéltala, la vas a ahogar!― Le pidió sujetándola suavemente de la muñeca que tenía en el cuello de su tía. Sakura, reaccionando a la voz de Xen, despertó de su ensoñación, soltando a Sue como si el solo hecho de tocar su piel le quemase. Sue, en el suelo comenzó a toser._

― _Se puede saber que es esto?!― Gritó Shaoran mientras se agachaba a socorrer a su esposa. Por desgracia, él no había oído nada.― Sakura, no me lo puedo creer, cómo has podido?― Le exigió. Sakura, aun aturdida tardó en reaccionar. A su lado, Xen aun sujeto a su muñeca, intentaba infundirle apoyo con un ligero apretón._

― _Ella... ella...― Su furia, más mitigada, volvió a inundarle― Te lo juro, Sue, que no va a quedar nada de ti si te acercas a ella.― Y enfadada salió de la habitación, olvidando a Toya y su orden._

― _Sakura, espera...― La intentó detener Xen, pero Sakura no escuchó a nadie. Girándose, Xen encaró a Sue con furia.― No pensé que caerías tan bajo. Incluso aquí en el hospital, con Akino ingresada te atreves a molestarla._

― _Te pones de su lado?― Le recriminó Sue.― Ha intentado matarme!_

― _Lo cierto es que no me esperé esto de Sakura...― Sue, que vio una vía de escape, la usó._

― _Shaoran― Soltó unas lagrimitas― Dijo que iba a conseguir separarte de mí._

― _Eso no es cierto!― Sue, que no se esperó que Xen hubiese escuchado su conversación, se quedó petrificada. Tal vez su vía de escape, se vuelva su trampa mortal._

― _Ha dicho eso Sakura?_

― _No, tío. Yo lo he oído todo.― Aseguró― Además, no es la primera vez que Sue hace una visita para molestar a Sakura.― Shaoran miró a Sue enfurecido. Ella, temblando, intentó rebatir a Xen, pero ya Shaoran no la escuchaba._

― _Cómo que no es la primera vez?― Le preguntó a Xen._

― _Eso es mentira!― Gritaba Sue, pero era ignorada._

― _Eso entra dentro de la verdad que Sakura tiene que contarte. Habla con con ella.― Sugirió Xen._

― _Vete, Sue, no quiero volver a verte. Recoge tus cosas de la casa, cuando vuelva no quiero que estés allí.― Se levantó del suelo― No voy a soportar una mentira más tuya, y menos, una tan rastrera.― la miró con asco.― Debí haber hecho ésto antes _

― _No puedes hacer eso!― Lloró y suplicó aún en el suelo._

― _Pruébame.― Dijo antes de salir de allí. Sue, furiosa, se la tomo con Xen, lanzándosele a la cara. Pero a Xen no le costó tumbarla._

― _Te aconsejo que no lo vuelvas a intentar.― Y la dejó allí tumbada, llorando a lágrima viva._

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura abrió la puerta despacio para no despertar a Akino y con cuidado entró sin que la viesen. Cerró de nuevo la puerta y caminó hasta la cama, donde descansaba tranquila._

― _Mi niña― Le acarició el pelo. No dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, velando por su hija. No iba a permitir que nadie la separase de ella nunca. una lágrima resbaló por su cara, pero no hizo el intento por detenerla._

_Shaoran defenderá a su esposa? Seguramente y ella lo entendería, pues al fin y al cabo, era Sue la que llevaba el anillo. Si le contaba toda la verdad, la creería? El día anterior estaba dispuesto a escucharla, pero ahora lo haría?_

_La puerta se abrió despacio y Sakura, secándose las lágrimas, se giró dispuesta a pedir disculpas a la enfermera de turno, pero no era la enfermera la que había entrado, sino que era Shaoran, apoyado en el resquicio, que la miraba sin ninguna expresión aparente._

― _Si vas a recriminarme algo, este no es el lugar.― Volvió a girarse para seguir acariciando la mano derecha de Aki. Shaoran sonrió tiernamente._

― _Sabes lo guapa que te ves así?― Sakura se detuvo, pero no consiguió armarse de valor para mirarlo. ¿A caso se burlaba de ella? Él caminó hasta la cama, colocándose a la izquierda de Akino, en frente de Sakura.― Está muy tranquila, verdad?― Él le apartó un mechón de la cara._

― _Sí, duerme tan tranquila como cuando era pequeña y se quedaba dormida conmigo, en mi cama. Sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos en los que se sentía segura viviendo bajo el techo de sus mejores amigos._

― _Cómo era ?― Sakura lo miró sorprendida, pero en cambio él le dio una sonrisa. Entonces, entendió que no le iba a reprochar nada. Sakura se relajó._

― _Dulce. Era la cosa más tierna que podía existir. Era muy sincera y a veces hacía algunas preguntas muy comprometedoras― Sonrió recordando.― Era muy despierta y le encantaba aprender y hacer preguntas. Cuando creció se volvió muy peleona. Varias veces me llamaron los profesores diciéndome que Akino se peleaba con chicos mayores que ella. Pero lo cierto es que esos chicos eran los matones de la escuela y Akino nunca ha podido soportar esas injusticias. Se parece mucho a ti.― Lo miró dulcemente._

― _Sí, es cierto, pero la ternura la ha sacado de ti, pues yo nunca fui tierno._

― _Tu sí eras tierno!― Shaoran la miró sorprendido.― Eras muy tierno, pero siempre te escudabas en tu mal humor para no ser dañado. No podías soportar ver a una chica llorar._

― _No pensé que me consideraras tierno._

― _Bueno...― Bajó la mirada hacia Akino. Le acarició la cara y entonces ella comenzó a moverse. Empezó a despertar._

←←←↓→→→

_Maldita sea! Todo el plan había fallado! Ahora Shaoran no solo la dejaría, sino que volvería con la estúpida Kinomoto, o Hichido, como se hiciese llamar ahora! Pero eso no iba a quedar así. Ella podía quedarse con el estúpido de Shaoran, pero sus poderes serían de ella. De eso estaba segura._

←←←↓→→→

_Un fuerte dolor en el costado la hizo despertar. Oyó algunas voces y una caricia le rozó la cara, fue cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos. Esta vez la luz no pudo deslumbrarla, pues algo se interponía. Cuando pudo enfocar bien los vio. Sus padres, juntos, estaban a su lado, cada uno sujetando una de sus manos._

― _Aki!― Gimoteó su madre mientras la besaba en la mejilla._

― _¿Qué ha pasado?― Consiguió decir. Sabía que estaba en el hospital, pues ya había estado despierta antes, pero no sabía qué le pasaba. Ella solo sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores y en especial, las costillas, que le daban punzadas cada vez que respiraba. _

― _Estás en el hospital y te vas a recuperar― Le dijo esta vez Shaoran. Akino lo miró y le fue imposible seguir enfadada con él después de ver su mirada preocupada._

― _Recuerdo...― Poco a poco las imágenes comenzaron a inundarle la cabeza y el miedo volvió a ser presa de ella. Recordaba al hombre de la mirada desquiciada, recordaba cada golpe, cada risa malvada... Comenzó temblar._

― _Aki, ya todo ha pasado.― Decía Sakura con lágrimas empapándole el rostro._

― _No va a volver a tocarte, te lo juro― Aseguró Shaoran acariciándole la cabeza con ternura. Fue esta caricia, más que ninguna la que la tranquilizó. Extrañamente se sentía segura estando con él. Dejó de temblar al momento y pudo pensar con más claridad._

― _Qué me pasa?_

― _Tienes dos costillas rotas y sufriste una hemorragia interna, por lo que tuvieron que operarte._

― _Vas a estar dos días en observación y después te subirán a la planta. Si te recuperas pronto, saldrás de aquí en una semana._

― _Mucho tiempo― Sentenció ella. Los miró a ambos y entonces entendió que algo había cambiado. Sabría ya su padre toda la verdad?_

― _Habéis hablado?― Le preguntó a Shaoran. Él sorprendido negó._

― _Todavía no, sin embargo, sé que lo que me diga, será la verdad.― Miró a Sakura y le sonrió. Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. Akino sonrió todo lo que sus músculos se lo permitieron._

― _Me alegro.― Dijo antes volver a dormirse. Ambos estuvieron un rato más con ella hasta que los dos, simultáneamente, se miraron y en una mirada se dijeron todo. Era el momento de hablar._

_**Continuará...**_


	15. CCS XV

_Keri01: Seguro que es el que más te ha gustado? Pues espera a ver este. En mi opinión es uno de los mejores porque... bueno, ya lo verás, jeje. Las cosas acabarán bien, no soy capaz de terminar con un final infeliz. Sigue leyendo y dime si este capítulo no te gusta más._

_ximeshajris: Hola! No, no te preocupes, no voy a abandonarlo. Esta historia es parte de mí y de mi vida. Si algún día tengo que dejarla, me dolerá mucho, en serio._

_Me alaga un montón que te guste tanto para leerla 14 veces. Gente como tú me animáis y no dejáis que caiga en el peligroso "gustará? Lo haré bien?" Espero que te siga gustando como lo voy haciendo, pues supone una gran responsabilidad para mí saber que gusta tanto mi trabajo. Lee este capítulo y espero no defraudarte._

_Rosh bernal: Sí, a mí también me da alegría que todo se vaya solucionando, que se vayan atando cabos y que se vaya acercando el final, aunque también me da pena. Tanto tiempo trabajando en esta historia (más de res años ya) va a hacer que me cueste acostumbrarme. Bueno, de momento disfrutaré de lo que me queda. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero que te guste este capítulo._

_margara: jeje. Quieres saber los resultados... jeje... pues van a tardar todavía un capítulo más, aunque me parece que no hacen falta, no? Sobre Xen y Akino...jeje...jeje. Lee este capítulo y saboréalo tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo... lee y disfruta!_

_Harumi-Hyuga: Hola! Sí, tienes razón, Xen recuerda mucho a chico Shaoran, pero sin embargo no se parecen tanto. Xen es realmente sensible a su alrededor, por eso se escuda y se esconde de la gente. Shaoran, sin embargo, era demasiado despistado. Shaoran se alejaba de la gente porque no la comprendía. él no sabía cómo actuar con las personas, por lo que se alejaba de ella. Notas la diferencia? Xen no es nada simple ni despistado, es muy tierno cuando quiere y eso a mí me encanta... A ti no?_

_En este capítulo dejo lo que tanto habéis estado esperando. Aunque lo del embarazo... no sería demasiada felicidad para Li? Mejor lo dejo para más adelante...jeje. Lee este capítulo que a mí me encanta!_

_Bombon asesino: Nunca te imaginaste que fuera Xen quien la pusiera en su lugar... pero te gustó? A mí me pareció tan improbable que me pareció ideal._

_Sobre las llamadas... se me ocurrió todo al momento. No tenía planeado nada de esa escena y conforme iba escribiendo se me iban ocurriendo más cosas. Curioso. Bueno, te dejo que leas el capitulo, que sé que lo estabas esperando. espero que te guste!_

_gabyhyatt: Eso ya lo verás. Pero te puedo asegurar que aunque no todo va a ser color de rosa, no van a haber malos entendidos. Estoy ya viendo el final de la historia a corto plazo, así que no quiero que hayan más problemas._

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XV_

_Xen los vio salir de la habitación cuando iba a ir a ver a Akino. Ambos caminaban a paso lento, algo inquietos, ¿Qué pasaría? Sakura iba mirando al suelo mientras se sujetaba las manos y se las frotaba con nerviosismo. Su tío, en cambio, iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza al frente. Pensó en alcanzarlos, pero decidió dejarlos solos; además, él había ido a ver a Akino. _

_Cuando Sakura y Shaoran se perdieron tras una esquina, Xen se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Se suponía que no podía recibir visitas, pero él tenía que verla. Prefería no preguntarse por qué y hacerse creer a él mismo que quería ver como estaba después de todo lo que había sucedido. Vigilando que nadie lo viese, entró rápidamente a la habitación. Cerró despacio la puerta cuando vio que estaba dormida. Caminó hasta ella sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado para examinarla. Como camisón tenía solamente una venda que cubría todo el torso, dejando sus hombros y cuello despejados. La sábana blanca la cubría de la cintura para abajo y los brazos, desnudos a excepción de las muñecas, descansaban a los lados._

_En la cara, dos hematomas asomaban. Uno, bajo el ojo y el otro en la mandíbula. Con algo de temor las acarició. Le daba miedo imaginarse siquiera cómo debió suceder. Bajó hasta su su muñeca y con el mismo cuidado que antes, la acarició. Le daba tanta rabia pensar que estuvo maniatada y que no pudo defenderse! La agarró de la mano y la guardó entre las suyas, intentando calentarlas. La mano de ella se aferró a la de él inconscientemente mientras dormía profundamente. Xen sonrió tristemente pensando en la falta que tendría de calor humano después de lo que le había pasado. Movido por una extraña fuerza, se acercó más a la cama sin soltarle la mano y se sentó en ella quedando frente a Akino. Estuvo por un rato mirándola, observándola como dormía lejos de las preocupaciones exteriores, con un semblante digno de un bebé. Parecía que nada había sucedido el día anterior cuando la veía así. Otro impulso le empujó a inclinarse, poco a poco... cada vez más cerca... hasta sentir su respiración mezclarse con la suya. Cerró los ojos temeroso de lo que iba a hacer y en un arranque de valentía tomó sus labios entre los suyos, acariciando ligeramente con la lengua el labio inferior y perdiéndose en su calidez y humedad. Estuvo a punto de dar un bote cuando sintió que los labios de ella se movían a su compás y se acomodaban a los suyos con maestría, correspondiendo al beso._

_Pillado infraganti se separó de ella dispuesto a pedir una disculpa pero para su sorpresa, ella seguía dormida, aunque con los labios algo más húmedos que antes y una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Suspiró agradecido pues no creía poder explicar qué le impulsó a besarla. Se llevó los dedos a los labios donde aun podía sentirlos hormiguear entre el sabor de Akino. Suspiró confuso mientras la miraba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

←←←↓→→→

_Ninguno hablaba. Ambos, sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, miraban su café; ambos, nerviosos, no sabían cómo comenzar. Sakura, que sabía que era ella la que debía empezar, tomo un sorbo de su café antes de comenzar a hablar._

― _Bueno, supongo que querrás saber toda la verdad, no?― Creyó conveniente introducir, aunque era una pregunta estúpida. Su voz sonaba algo cohibida, algo que hacía años que no le sucedía. Aquella situación le rememoraba aquellas largas tardes en la que aun Shaoran era su novio y ella era muy inocente._

― _Sí, Sakura, quiero saber de una vez por todas la verdad.― Aseguró agarrándola de la mano, pero ella la apartó sin dar explicaciones. No podía soportar su tacto mientras rememoraba todo su doloroso pasado._

― _Bien...― carraspeó y volvió a darle un trago a su café.― Todo comienza el día en el que me entero de que estaba embarazada, justo dos días antes de que... todo pasase. Pensé que el mundo se me caía encima, pues solo tenía dieciocho años. No dudé nunca de que quise tenerlo, pero el miedo me invadía por momentos durante esos dos días interminable. Al final, conseguí convencerme de que todo saldría bien, pues si Tomoyo, que acababa de tener un bebé, estaba feliz y contenta, yo no iba a ser menos. _

_Feliz, decidí contarte todo, así que fui a verte a tu departamento y entonces fue cuando me encontré a Sue en ropa interior, esperándote. Me contó que llevabais comprometidos dos años y que como llevabais tanto tiempo separados, decidió visitarte._

_»Por primera vez en toda mi vida, actué impulsivamente y sin ni siquiera haber digerido la noticia, decidí buscarte. El resto lo conoces.― Bebió otro sorbo de su café para hacer un descanso mientras Shaoran digería lo dicho._

― _Por qué no me lo dijiste?― Le preguntó sin reproches. Sakura, todavía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos contestó._

― _La historia sigue con que tu la eliges a ella y yo, con una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de mí, callo. Por un lado estaba tan furiosa... después de lo que yo consideré una traición, pensé en que no podía compartir contigo el bebé que estaba esperando... pero después la furia se fue y solo quedó el dolor. Me dolía tanto lo que me habías hecho que no sabía que hacer. Si te decía, seguro que dejabas a Sue y te quedabas conmigo, pero me dijiste que la amabas y no fui capaz de decirte nada, no podía arruinar tu futuro. Es egoísta negarte el derecho de paternidad, lo sé, pero en aquellos momentos mi vida era un Caos, de repente estaba sola y no sabía qué hacer. Otra opción era no decirte nada y dejarte ser feliz con Sue... pero sin saber que tenías un hijo. _

_En un impulso, decidí decírtelo. Fui a verte el día antes de que te marcharas a Hong Kong, pero no estabas, aunque sí que estaba Sue. Ella me invitó a pasar y sin que yo le dijese nada, me contó que sabía de mi embarazo._

― _Sue lo sabía?!_

― _Sí, y no sé cómo. ― Dio otro sorbo a su taza antes de seguir.― Cuando me lo dijo aprovechó que estaba indefensa para atacar._

― _Te atacó?_

― _No de la manera que piensas. Como te he dicho antes, mis sentimientos estaban mezclados y mi mente confusa. Ella aprovechó para hacerme creer que tú lo sabías y que no querías al bebé, por eso la habías elegido a ella. Por eso huías..._

― _Eso no es cierto!― Se defendió furioso._

― _Lo supe más adelante, pero ya era tarde, tú ya te habías ido y te habías casado._

― _¿Por qué no me buscaste entonces?― Inquirió._

― _Porque la historia no termina ahí. Cuando Sue me dijo eso, yo lo pasé muy mal. En aquellos momentos estaba sola, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Llamé entonces a Tomoyo y se lo conté todo. Ella fue a verme dos días después junto a Eriol y hablamos. Ellos me pidieron que fuera con ellos, al menos hasta que todo se tranquilizase. Unas vacaciones, me dijeron.― Sonrió por primera vez en todo el relato._

― _Accedí y viajé con ellos a Londres y me hospedé en la enorme mansión de Eriol con ellos. No pensaba quedarme más de un par de semanas, pero el embarazo se complicó. Ninguno de los dos me dejaron ir y me tuvieron guardando reposo por los meses siguientes. Me cuidaron muy bien.― Afirmó recordando con un sabor agridulce aquellos día._

_»Cuando Akino nació todo en mi vida cambió. Me volví más fuerte, más dura y me decidí a salir del pozo en el que estaba. Pensaba quedarme un par de meses más hasta estar recuperada y lista para empezar una nueva vida cuando un día, paseando con Akino por un parque, el concilio se presentó ante mí. Me preguntaron si tú eras el padre a lo que yo negué. Ellos no me creyeron y me dijeron que Akino no podía vivir, pues si tu te llegabas a enterar de su existencia, pondría en peligro tu matrimonio y por consiguiente, a ellos. El concilio necesitaba que tu clan y el de Sue se unieran. Más tarde Eriol investigó y descubrió asuntos turbios entre el clan de Sue y el jefe del concilio. Su manera de pagar la deuda fraudulenta que el jefe del concilio tenía con el jefe del clan de Sue era unirse con el clan Li, pues tu dinero y posición son codiciados._

― _Cómo puede ser que yo nunca me enterase de eso?― Su asombro era descomunal. Cada palabra que Sakura pronunciaba se le hacía más pesada para su conciencia. ¿Tanto había pasado por su culpa?_

― _Tú eras el que menos debías saber de todo esto.― Aseguró― Comprenderás que fue ahí cunado me enteré de que tú no sabías de mi embarazo ni de las intenciones de Sue, pero ya era tarde, pues estabas casado._

― _Fue ahí cuando te amenazaron.― Ella asintió._

― _Dijeron que Akino debía morir y nos atacaron.― Shaoran que conocía esta parte, no se asombró, pero sí que palideció al imaginar a una joven Sakura con una bebé recién nacido.― Yo la defendí como pude, pero mi nivel de magia estaba por los suelos. Justó cuando pensé que íbamos a morir, apareció Eriol y nos salvó a las dos. Al ver que estábamos protegidas por Eriol y que él a su vez tenía a sus espaldas el concilio de magos de occidente, decidieron desistir, no sin antes amenazar con matar a Akino si llegabas a enterarte de la verdad._

― _Lo siento tanto Sakura!― Le volvió a tomar las manos. Esta vez, ella no las apartó.― Por mi culpa has sufrido tanto!_

― _No, Shaoran, no ha sido tu culpa. Cuando acabe de contarte, lo entenderás._

― _Hay más?_

― _Sí.― No dijo nada más hasta pedir otro café._

― _No te hará daño tomar tanto café?― Preguntó Shaoran._

― _No, no te preocupes.― Sakura esperó que se lo trajeran antes de continuar. Cuando la camarera se fue, Sakura le contó la segunda parte.― Cuando todo eso pasó, Eriol y Tomoyo me prohibieron regresar a Japón y me pidieron que me quedase con ellos, que estaríamos más seguras allí. Eriol dijo que me entrenaría para que pudiese defender a Akino y que cuando creciera, también lo haría con ella. Fue por Aki que me quedé durante ocho años en Londres, estudiando, trabajando y siendo madre a la vez._

_»Akino creció feliz sin problemas y con un gran don que hasta día de hoy ha estado desarrollando. Pero llegó el momento de regresar a Japón y sabíamos que una vez aquí, estaríamos en manos del concilio de oriente. Eriol y yo creamos a dos guardianes para Akino, Xya-sun y Mako-moon, con la idea de que la protegieran aquí en Japón, pues además ya no íbamos a vivir con Eriol, como es lógico._

― _Lo que no entiendo es que, si creasteis vosotros dos a las guardianas, porqué están ligadas a Aki?_

― _Eso no es un caso aislado, pues Kero y Yue están atados a mí y yo no los cree. Ellas están atadas a Akino porque esa es su misión. Si yo o Eriol morimos, Xya y Mako podrán seguir cuidando de ella.― Shaoran tenía una mirada algo retraída, distante y quizá, dura. Sakura estaba tranquila, pues sabía que esa mirada no era para ella, sino que era el reflejo de todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Sabía que estaba dolido con él mismo por haber provocado todo eso. Lo que él no sabía, era que no todo fue su culpa..._

― _Qué sucedió cuando volvisteis?― La animó a continuar, despertándola de su ensoñación._

― _Fue bastante duro. Toya siempre supo que me fui a vivir con Tomoyo y Eriol, pero nunca supo de nuestros problemas ni mucho menos de Akino, así que cuando regresé y se lo conté todo se puso tan furioso que estuvo a punto de destrozar todo el salón. Comenzó a gritar furioso contigo y conmigo, pero entonces entró Akino muy extrañada por los gritos y al ver a Toya gritarme, se enfrentó a él sin saber aún que era su tío.― Sakura sonrió recordando la escena. ― Le dijo que no me gritase, que no insultase a su madre, e incluso se puso en pose de lucha. Toya en vez de enfadarse, se obnubiló. Se quedó tan sorprendido que le costó reaccionar. De repente toda la furia se le fue y se quedó mirando a Akino como tonto. Él nunca lo admitirá, pero se le hacía boca agua al verla.― Tomó un largo sorbo de café antes de continuar.― Toya siguió disgustado conmigo un tiempo, pero cada vez que la veía a ella, se le pasaba. Creo que en cierta forma le recuerda a mí cuando era pequeña.― Sonrió perdida en sus pensamientos, pues aunque se lo estaba contando a Shaoran, por momentos olvidaba que no estaba sola._

― _Os parecéis mucho._

― _Sí, aunque creo que lo que más le recuerda es aquella época en la que él me protegía de todos los chicos que se me acercasen...― Suspiró y calló unos segundos hasta que recordó que aun no había terminado la historia.― Pasaron los años y yo conseguí entrar en la escuela de Aki como profesora. Todo iba bien, tranquilo. El concilio nos hizo unas cuantas visitas más, pero en ningún momento intentó nada más que recordarnos lo que habíamos pactado años atrás. Entonces, hará cosa de dos años, un hombre con capucha y sin nombre comenzó a atacarme sin motivo ni causa. No entendíamos nada. Qué quería de mí? Al principio, creíamos que era del concilio, pero más adelante, Yukito y Xya viajaron a China y averiguaron que ellos no tenían absolutamente nada que ver. No fue hasta hace poco que descubrimos que buscaba poder y yo, que para entonces había triplicado mi magia desde que Eriol comenzó a entrenarme, era la presa perfecta. _

― _Habéis luchado con él hasta ahora casi sin saber nada?_

― _Sí. Es muy cuidadoso con su poder y sus palabras, todas están muy controladas. Al año de aparecer, el Hombre no solo me atacaba a mí, sino que también comenzó a atacar a Akino y desde que vosotros llegasteis, únicamente a Aki._

― _Desde que nosotros llegamos? No es eso muy extraño y además, una gran casualidad?_

― _Sí, y como dice Eriol: Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable.― Afirmó ella.― No sé cómo, pero creo que él se enteró de quién era hija y decidió que comparado conmigo, Akino era un plato más jugoso que degustar._

― _Pero cómo? Cómo pudo enterarse?_

― _Ya lo averiguaremos. Ahora debo de terminar de contarte todo._

― _Más aún?― Preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido, pues todo lo que viniese, había sucedido estando él allí en Japón y había pasado, entonces en sus narices._

― _Si prefieres no te cuento...― Frunció el ceño muy al estilo de Akino_

― _No! sigue, por favor... solo pensé que no habría más..._

― _Pues sí hay más. Quizá lo más importante para ti.― Bajó la cabeza.― Yo podría haberte dicho lo de Akino entonces, pues el concilio no era lo suficientemente poderoso para atacarnos a nosotros, ya no. Pero hubo otra amenaza..._

― _Es cierto, me lo comentasteis todos pero no me llegasteis a decir nada...― Sakura frunció el ceño enfadada― Sí, lo sé fue culpa mía, ahora , sigue, quien fue?_

― _Tal vez no me creas...― Comenzó a titubear de nuevo. Shaoran la cogió de las manos y le aseguró que la creería.― Ahora es muy fácil decirlo, pero cuando lo escuches ya veremos lo que dices._

― _Cuéntame ya, por favor.― Suplicó. Sakura apartó sus manos de las de él para poder hablar._

― _Estando en mi despacho del colegio, Sue apareció._

― _Sue? Acaso se refería Xen a que te amenazó?_

― _Xen?_

― _Esta mañana él me ha asegurado que no era la primera vez que te molestaba...― Ahora Sakura entendía por qué no la había acusado, Xen, que era un sol, la había defendido. Tendría que agradecérselo._

― _De hecho, era la tercera vez que lo hacía, solo que esta vez no me he contenido.― Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron peligrosamente._

― _No me lo puedo creer!― Se revolvió el pelo con desconcierto.― No sé que decir Sakura... yo..._

― _No te disculpes, que no tienes la culpa.― Aseguró simplemente.― La primera vez que se presentó me dijo de manera muy correcta que si llegabas a saber de Akino, se encargaría de separarme de ella. _

― _Separarte... pero, cómo?_

― _Por tu influencia y apellido. Prometió que me quitaría la custodia de Akino, pues te convencería de llevártela a China y alejarme de ella._

― _Yo jamás haría eso!― Alegó no solo furioso con Sue, sino que también con Sakura― Cómo pudiste pensar eso?!_

― _Te recuerdo que la elegiste a ella una vez― Dijo con dolor pero sin ni siquiera inmutarse, ni mucho menos mirarle a los ojos. Shaoran no dijo nada esa vez, pues debía admitir en silencio, que tenía razón.― No sabía en aquellos momentos qué podrías llegar hacer, eres imprevisible._

― _Lo soy.― Aceptó en derrota._

― _La segunda vez que vino a verme fue cuando te enteraste de todo. Justo el día después de que te lo contase. Dolida como estaba era la última persona a la que quería ver. Me dijo que me había salvado, pues no querías a Akino, pero que si le llegabas a tomar afecto, cumpliría con la amenaza. Lo peor fue que no solo me molestó a mí, sino que también lo hizo a Akino y a Xen. A Akino le prohibió acercarse a Xen y a Xen acercarse a ella, siempre con la misma amenaza._

― _Te juro Sakura que jamás voy a permitir que te separen de ella y mucho menos, que me separen a mí de vosotras.― Volvió a tomarle de las manos. Ella sonrió con dulzura y volvió a apartarlas._

― _Lo sé. Ahora lo sé.― Bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de continuar.― Hoy ha venido para asegurarme de que me iba a quitar a Akino. Por eso he reaccionado así. No he podido evitarlo.― Bajó la mirada triste, pero Shaoran no se lo permitió._

― _Se lo merecía. Se ha pasado la vida engañándome, pero ahora no lo voy a permitir. Voy a separarme de ella. No la amo. De hecho, estoy empezando a odiarla.― Se apartó de ella y se puso serio de repente.― Ayer supe que me engañaba con otro... y fue lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en todos estos años, pues aunque al principio pensé que la amaba, ahora sé que no pudo ser amor..._

― _Fue amor...― La interrumpió ella, dispuesta a darle el dato más revelador hasta ese momento― ...amor artificial._

― _A qué te refieres?_

― _Cuando Yukito y Xya estuvieron investigando en el concilio, descubrieron que te hechizaron para que te enamoraras de ella, el tiempo suficiente como para casarte._

― _El concilio...― Murmuró consternado, pues se empezaba a dar cuenta de que todo lo que tenía en su vida era una farsa._

― _El concilio y Sue. Ambos lo hicieron, el concilio solo no hubiera podido._

― _Dios mío, Sakura, sabes lo que me estás diciendo?― Dijo un par de minutos más tarde.― Eso quiere decir... que nunca dejé de amarte! Por eso yo estaba confundido! Os amaba a las dos... pues claro!― Sakura sonrió._

― _Me alegro de que no estés enamorado de ella, no es trigo limpio._

― _Sí, ahora lo sé, Sakura. Te amo.― Le dijo de sopetón.― Te amo. Te amo.― Sakura se congeló. Sabía que eso no podía durar. Ella misma escuchó todo lo que él le dijo a Eriol cuando creía que dormía. En cuanto se enterase de todo, volvería la frialdad. y su corazón anteriormente roto y que ahora había empezado a cicatrizar, volvería a romperse en mil pedazos, y esta vez no estaba segura de poder recuperarse. _

― _No creo que sea lo correcto._

― _Por qué? Te amo y sé que tú me amas― Ese era el problema, se repetía Sakura, que aún sabiéndolo, le había hecho daño._

― _Seguro que ahora estás confundido._

― _Estoy aturdido, pero no confundido. Estoy aturdido porque en la vida he sufrido un alivio mayor que este, pero jamás podré volver a dudar de lo que siento por ti― Sakura quería creerle. Sus ojos le decían que no mentía, pero Sakura había sido testigo de la crueldad de Shaoran, de su volubilidad. No quería sufrir, no quería que le prometiese un futuro juntos, siempre felices y con sus hijos alegrándoles los días. Quería solo tranquilidad, sentirse segura, querida. Necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola y que nunca lo estaría, que nunca la volvería a dejar._

― _Yo también te amo, Shaoran, tanto, que me duele y lo peor es que cada día te quiero más. Pero... no es suficiente. A los dos nos ha quedado claro que el amor no basta.― Shaoran se congeló y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas, asustado._

― _Claro que es suficiente, Sakura! Si dices que me amas, qué falta?― Hablaba tan desesperado que Sakura se conmovió, pero no iba a cambiar de parecer._

― _Muchas cosas. Confianza, respeto, seguridad..._

― _Tenemos todo eso! Acaso tú no confías en mí? No me respetas? No te sientes segura?― Le tomó de la mano y esta vez no le permitió apartarse._

― _Confiaba en ti y me fallaste― A Shaoran le dolió eso, pues era un golpe bajo cuando ella sabía que no había sido completamente culpa suya.― ...y aunque sé que no eres responsable, no soy capaz de volver a poner mi alma en tus manos. Lo siento mucho― Y levantándose, se fue. Shaoran, aturdido y desesperado, no fue capaz de detenerla, aunque cada uno de sus sentidos le imploraban que lo hiciese._

_Shaoran la vio irse mientras intentaba salir de su letargo. Decidió que era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. Él tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que no iba a perder a Sakura ni a su hija otra vez._

←←←↓→→→

― _Lo has estropeado todo!― Gritaba Romi mientras daba vueltas por la habitación e intentaba pensar qué hacer con esa situación. Las cosas se habían complicado y ahora tendría que rehacer su plan._

― _Qué querías que hiciera?! Shaoran me iba a dejar de todas maneras!― Sue estaba arrodillada en la cama de la habitación de Romi llorando a lágrima viva mientras comenzaba a golpear el colchón imaginándose que era Sakura.― Maldita sea Sakura, Shaoran y su hija! Pero esto no va a quedar así, no puede quedar así... verdad Romi?― Le suplicó abrazándolo por la espalda desesperadamente. Romi de un tirón que estuvo a punto de tirar a Sue de la cama, se soltó._

― _Eres una inútil! Yo me encargaré personalmente de ellos. Sus poderes serán míos pronto...muy pronto..._

― _Sí, cariño, pero recuerda que los de Shaoran me pertenecen a mí. Con ellos y mi posición, me volveré la jefa del clan Li una vez hayamos acabado con ellos.― Le recordó mientras se ponía frente a él y se colgaba de su cuello nuevamente._

― _Sí, claro, cariño.― Añadió con una sonrisa perversa antes de besarla._

←←←↓→→→

_Xen estaba muy confuso. Sentado en su pupitre, intentaba escuchar algo de lo que el profesor le decía, pero su mirada se volvía hacia el pupitre vacío junto a la ventana. _

_¿Qué había hecho? Aun creía sentir sus labios, su extraño dulzor, aun sentía el cosquilleo recorrer sus labios cuando ella le correspondió en sueños. ¿Qué impulso lo llevó a besarla?_

_Ella estaba allí, tan frágil... un torrente de cariño, dulzura lo hicieron acercase y acariciarla, pero fue cuando sus manos se acomodaron cuando sintió esa punzada de deseo, ese aguijó que le hizo agacharse y robarle un beso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿De donde nacía ese cariño, ese...¿Amor?_

_Era eso lo que le pasaba? No, claro que no. Esa palabra era muy fuerte y ellos hasta hace poco ni siquiera se soportaban. Sería un cariño de primos... o de hermanos, si las cosas iban bien, vivirían juntos y serían como hermanos. Pero el problema era que los hermanos no se besaban, y lo que era peor... no conseguía verla como tal. Ella era... especial. Con ella podía hablar de temas que no podía tratar con sus amigos. Ella tenía magia, tenía fuerza, digna rival suya. Era muy parecida a él. Era una amiga._

_Entonces era amistad lo que lo llevó a besarla? Debía de ser eso, seguro que era eso... no?_

←←←↓→→→

― _Cómo te encuentras?― Sakura estaba a su lado, velando su sueño mientras acariciaba su cabeza con amor. Ella terminó de despertar al oírla preguntar. Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente._

― _Mamá.― Fue lo único que la emoción le permitió decir, pues inmediatamente se echó a llorar. Sakura se tumbó a su lado y la acurrucó en su regazo. Sus ojos se empañaron también al oirla llamarla en sollozos._

― _Estoy aquí, pequeña, no me voy a ir. Ya ha pasado todo― Akino la abrazó más fuerte temiendo que la pudieran separar otra vez._

― _Mamá... él... te estaba esperando... a ti...― Sakura ya lo sabía, no era nuevo para ella.― quería...― otro sollozo la interrumpió― quería abusar de ti! ― A Sakura se le escapó una lagrima mientras mecía a su hija._

― _Ya todo pasó. Él no volverá a acercarse a nosotras, te lo juro.― Lloró ella. Oh, Dios! Se sentía tan culpable! Si ella no se hubiera mareado, no se hubiera distraído y no la habrían atacado. No pudo proteger a su pequeña. Estuvieron las dos llorando un rato hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y el silencio las inundó. Aun así siguieron abrazadas y en silencio, disfrutando de sus presencias._

― _Te quiero mucho, mamá. necesitaba decírtelo― Era la primera vez que Akino tomaba la iniciativa y le decía lo que sentía. Sakura se conmovió y hasta estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez._

― _Yo también te quiero mucho, cariño. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado aquí, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarte.― Presintiendo que las lágrimas iban a volver a surgir, cambió de tema― Si tu tío se entera de que he estado aquí no me va a dar de alta en un mes― rió. Akino entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bata encima del camisón del hospital._

― _Estás bien?― Se incorporó de golpe, pero sus costillas la hicieron gemir y volver a la posición anterior._

― _Estoy bien, no sé porque Toya no me quiere dar el alta.― Se levantó de la cama y dio un giro frente a Akino.― Ves? No tengo nada._

― _No te da vergüenza?― Ninguna se había percatado de que la puerta se había abierto justo en el momento en el que Sakura daba su pequeño paso de baile._

― _Toya! Kaho!― un sonrojo se asomó a su rostro.― no me asustes así, hermano!_

― _Pues deja de hacer tonterías. ¿Qué haces aquí? no hicimos un trato? Debería atarte a la pata de la cama, a ver si así me haces caso algún día._

― _Tío! Mamá estaba acompañándome. Estaba muy sola.― Puso cara de corderito degollado. Toya se ablandó y le sonrió a la chica. Inevitablemente, era su ojito derecho_

― _Cómo te sientes.― Tomó el informe que estaba a los pies de la cama y tras comprobar que todo estaba correcto, se dirigió a ella._

― _Mal. Me duele todo, en especial las costillas y el pecho._

― _Es normal. En un par de días desaparecerá el malestar general. Las costillas tardarán más._

― _Cuanto más?_

― _Bastante más.― Se giró hacia Sakura y Kaho.― Kaho, acompaña a Sakura a su habitación mientras examino los puntos de Akino.― Comenzó a desatar las vendas._

― _Puntos?― Preguntó Akino mientras Kaho casi arrastraba a Sakura para que saliese._

― _Tuvimos que operarte, llegaste bastante mal.-Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos antes de que Akino se atreviese a preguntar_

― _Qué pasó ? Cómo me encontraron?― Dudó, pues las imágenes volvían a revivir en su mente lo ocurrido._

― _Entre todos lo hicieron.― Le apartó las vendas restantes y comenzó a palpar con cuidado el costado.― tus guardianas rastrearon la zona, y te localizaron en un edificio viejo en mitad de un bosque. El edificio de el campamento al que Yui y tú fuisteis de pequeñas. _

― _El viejo campamento?― Ya jamás podría volver a recordar al campamento como el lugar en el que Yui y ella se hicieron mejores amigas, sino como el lugar donde... no quiso recordar._

― _Sí. Eriol y Li prepararon el rescate― Su mueca era de puro desagrado. Akino supuso que no le hacía mucha gracia Li... su padre... no, Shaoran Li, solo Shaoran Li.― Fueron en dos grupos encabezados por Eriol y Li._

_Eriol, Key, Xya y Yue irían por delante y los distraerían, mientras que Li, el mocoso, el peluche y Mako irían por detrás y te rescatarían._

― _Fueron todos?― Se sorprendió.― Incluso los dos Li?― Toya después de examinar los puntos, los desinfectó y comenzó a colocarle otra venda nueva._

― _Aunque odie admitirlo, especialmente los dos Li. Estaban muy preocupados.― Akino no sabía que pensar. Una especie de luz cálida la inundó por dentro. Su padre no la repudiaba después de todo... y Xen..._

_Tubo un flash en esos momentos. Recordaba cómo alguien la había abrazado y le había repetido que todo iba a estar bien. Era su frase.― Al parecer no todo salió como esperaban, pero por suerte todo terminó bien._

― _No sabes qué pasó allí?_

― _No, lo siento. Deberías preguntarle al peluche, seguro que él lo sabe.― Terminó de ponerle la venda y ahora seguía con las muñecas. Les quitó las vendas y las examinó._

― _Donde están, por cierto? A los guardianes me refiero.― Toya le puso pomada en las muñecas._

― _Xya y Mako se debilitaron al hacerlo tú y Yukito y Kero están cuidando de ellas._

― _Pero ya están bien, no?― Preguntó insegura._

― _Sí, no te preocupes. No te voy a vendar las muñecas, ya las tienes mejor.― Akino vio con horror como unas marcas rojas adornaban sus muñecas._

― _Crees que me quedarán marcas?-comentó con miedo_

― _Depende del cuidado que tengas._

― _No puedo ir a clases con estas marcas! Qué puedo decir cuando me pregunten qué me pasó?_

― _No te alteres, Akino, ahora debes descansar, ya pensaremos en algo.― Akino asintió con pesadez mientras se volvía a tumbar._

― _Me duele bastante, tío.― Se tocó la venda._

― _Te daré algo para eso, ahora descansa. Mañana te subiré a planta.― Fue lo último que oyó antes de quedarse dormida._

_**Continuará...**_


	16. CCS XVI

_aniie!: Hola, aniie! me alegro que opines así. Como ves estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste!_

_MysweetAngel: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo porque ya va acercándose el final._

_Kharlie:Hola! Me gusta mucho tu comentario, porque es algo en lo que estoy muy de acuerdo. Es cierto que me he pasado mucho con los personajes, por eso ahora suavizo todos los hechos. Pienso que debía de ser que me encontraba mal y me desahogué con mis personajes. Cuando quise corregirlo, ya estaba muy metida la trama en la historia, habría necesitado borrar varios capítulos y no fui capaz de hacerlo. Ahora no me queda más que ser consecuente con los hechos. Sigue leyendo y opinando!_

_Angelical Heart: Hola Mariana. Entiendo que no quieras que me centre en la relación de Akino y Xen, pero es que necesito introducir la relación antes de juntarlos. Sakura y Shaoran están a un paso, entiendes que necesite igualar la relación de Aki y Xen? Pero no te preocupes, que no me voy a olvidarme de la pareja principal de esta historia, te doy mi palabra._

_Rei: Me alegro que te gustase. Este es un poco más aburrido pero tanta adrenalina aburre, no crees? Bueno, lee este capítulo y me dices se es tan aburrido como pienso yo._

_Bombón asesino: Veo que te gustó la tan esperada escena. Me alegro mucho. He preferido esperar para el final para que Shaoran lo sepa, así que tendrás que esperar un poco para esto último. Sigue leyendo!_

_margara:Te gustó el beso, verdad? A mí también porque además no estaba planeado y cuando me salió así, tan fácilmente me ilusionó. Espero poder poner pronto otro beso, pero esta vez con los dos despiertos._

_Sobre lo de Sakura y los resultados ya los verás en este capítulo, pero, en serio, hacían falta?_

_Por último te digo que todas tus conclusiones son acertadas, Sue y el Hombre/Romi son amantes y socios. Bueno lee ese capítulo que encontrarás lo que buscas._

_dA-tOnKs:Hola! No te preocupes, sé que los lees cuando puedes. Me alegro que este gustasen los capítulos y espero que este también te guste. Te comento que sobre Sue no tengo nada escrito todavía, aunque tengo algunas ideas, pero aún no están terminadas de formar, así que puedes esperarte cualquier cosa!_

_Sobre Sakura y Shaoran... pues no, ella tiene miedo y lo rechaza, pero no te preocupes, tengo una gran idea para la reconciliación que hará la boca agua! Bueno, lee este capítulo que aunque no es tan interesante como los otros. Cuídate!_

_Rosh bernal: Sí, tienes razón en alegrarte de que no se lo haya puesto tan fácil a Shaoran. Sería demasiado antinatural y machista que una mujer, en cuanto nos guiñen un ojo debamos caer rendidos en los brazos del amante. Shaoran se lo va a tener que currar mucho, ya verás. Lee este capítulo y me cuentas si no te parece muy aburrido._

_gabyhyatt: jeje. Sí, sé que estás ansiosa, pero no te preocupes, al principio de este capítulo se aclara. Pero, de todas maneras...hace falta una prueba???_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XVI_

― _Cómo estás tú, Kaho? Llevamos un rato hablando de mí, de mis problemas, pero no me has dicho nada de ti.― Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, con Kaho a sus pies. Sakura ya le había estado hablando de lo que le había dicho a Shaoran y ella la había escuchado con una sonrisa. Su largo cabello pelirrojo caía suelto por su hombro derecho y sus ojos castaños, llenos de misterios, le sonreían. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos, blancas y cuidadas, descansaban sobre ellas. ― Te noto distinta, radiante, feliz... acaso es el embarazo?― Kaho sonrió tontamente._

― _Sí, me tiene en un estado de aturdimiento constante. Estoy feliz, muy feliz.― Rió― No me esperaba que después de quince años iba a volverme a quedar, pero ya ves.― Suspiró de felicidad. A Sakura le sorprendía tanto ver a Kaho en ese estado que terminó riéndose de ella. Kaho, en vez de enfadarse, rió con ella._

― _Sí, lo sé, en estos casos una se siente en las nubes de tanta felicidad. Verdad?― La mirada de Kaho pasó a una de interrogatorio._

― _Supongo que ya Toya te habrá contado, no?― Suspiró resignada. Su hermano a veces era un bocazas._

― _No. no me ha querido decir nada. He intentado sonsacarle algo, pero no ha querido contármelo. Pero no ha hecho falta. Sin querer han llegado hasta mis manos unos resultados de análisis para embarazo con tu nombre y... no he podido resistirme a mirar._

― _Ya están los resultados?!― Saltó de la cama y se colocó junto a Kaho agarrándola de las manos.― ¿Qué dicen?_

― _Toya me ha pedido que te los entregue.― Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su bolso, en el sillón de las visitas. Lo abrió y sacó un sobre marrón con el nombre de Sakura.― Quieres estar a solas para abrirlo?― Sakura cogió el sobre con miedo y se lo apretó contra el pecho. _

― _No, por favor. No me dejes ahora. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada de Akino, yo estaba sola. No quiero volver a sentirme así._

― _Tú jamás estarás sola. Lo sabes. Ahora debes abrir el sobre.― Sakura se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos antes de animarse a abrirlo. Con un suspiro abrió el sobre y sacó los resultados. Lo leyó dos veces antes de dejarlo caer sobre la cama. Estaba tranquila, aunque su cara había perdido el color. _

― _Estoy embarazada, Kaho. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?― Se echó a llorar en su regazo desconsoladamente. Kaho la abrazó con dulzura._

― _Quererlo Sakura. Quererlo y cuidarlo.-calló unos segundos antes de proseguir- Es de Shaoran, no es cierto?― Sakura se sorprendió._

― _Acaso no te ha contado nada Toya?_

― _Ya te he dicho que lo he intentado, pero no ha querido decirme nada._

― _Entonces... por qué no me has preguntado antes por el padre?_

― _Porque ya me lo suponía. ¿Cómo fue?― La incitó a contarle todo. Sakura se secó la cara antes de hablar._

― _Fue solo una vez, un calentón, como asegura él. nada de importancia._

― _Te dijo eso él?― Se sorprendió ahora ella._

― _No. Se lo dijo a Eriol cuando él creía que yo estaba dormida. ¿Qué debo hacer, Kaho? Estos no son momentos para quedarse embarazada. El hombre anda tras Akino y tras de mí. Si se entera de que estoy embarazada...― Se echó a llorar.― Y Shaoran... tengo que decírselo? Y si piensa que es una forma de atarlo a mí? No creo poder soportar otro rechazo más._

― _Todo se solucionará, ya verás.― La abrazó.― Nuestros pequeños nacerán sanos y crecerán felices a nuestro lado. Ya verás._

― _Ojalá en el cielo te oigan.― Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió― Qué hago con Akino, se lo cuento?_

― _Se lo merece. Más que nadie. Se alegrará un montón de tener un hermano pequeño._

― _O hermana._

― _O hermana― Le sonrió._

― _Gracias por todo, Kaho. Si no hubieras estado aquí, me hubiese hundido._

― _Tal vez sí, aunque solo los primeros minutos, luego levantarías la cabeza y te propondrías ser fuerte por tu hijo y por Akino.― Sakura sonrió tristemente._

― _Tal vez. De todas maneras me has hecho sentir que no estoy sola en el mundo.― La abrazó con gratitud. Ahora su dilema era qué hacer con Shaoran, se lo diría o lo dejaría ir otra vez? Ella ya había tomado su decisión respecto a su relación. Shaoran tendría que demostrarle que podía confiar en él, después tal vez, podría pensar en el "felices para siempre". Suspiró internamente. Si Shaoran aceptaba a Akino, como dijo que haría, y se quedaba en Japón, no iba a poder ocultárselo. En algún momento se enteraría y entonces... tal vez la repudiara. Quizá... esa era la prueba que tanto estaba esperando._

←←←↓→→→

― _Eh, Li!― Lo llamaron desde abajo. Xen, recostado en el que ya consideraba su árbol, no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba. Su presencia lo decía todo. A pesar de de eso, los abrió y se giró para mirarlo._

― _Hiraguizawa.― Saludó sin ningún matiz en la voz. Con un solo gesto, dejó claro que no iba a bajar y que tendría que ser él quien subiese._

_A Key no le hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces, sino que comenzó a trepar inmediatamente, quedando en una rama inferior a Xen. Se sentó mirando al frente, observando desde su altura privilegiada todo el patio de recreo y cómo los alumnos se distribuían en grupos más o menos numerosos, casi siempre del mismo sexo._

― _Es un buen lugar para esconderse.― Comentó Key con una sonrisa que recordaba mucho a su padre cuando se dedicaba a molestar a Shaoran._

― _Yo no me escondo― Refunfuñó.― Sólo quiero estar solo._

― _Uno puede estar rodeado de gente y estar solo.― Lo miró con sorna― En cambio, tú huyes y te escondes de la gente._

― _Has venido para psicoanalizarme? Porque si es así puedes volver por donde has venido.― Se giró y volvió a recostarse con los ojos cerrados, justo como se encontraba antes de que Key lo interrumpiese._

― _No, no vengo para eso. Vengo a preguntarte cómo está Akino.― Li se estremeció con el solo recuerdo de la chica y el beso que le robó. _

― _Por qué iba a saber yo cómo estaba? Tú eres su primo― Se sonrojó mientras giraba la cara para que Key no lo viese. Pero lo que Xen no sabía, era que Key tenía el don de la predicción y que sus visiones rara vez se equivocaban._

― _Sí, cierto. Pero tú la llevaste al hospital y después te quedaste más tiempo que los demás allí..._

― _Me quedé porque mi tío se quedó.― Acortó._

― _Bueno, pensando que Li es su padre... tiene lógica...― se hizo el inocente― ...pero esta mañana te has pasado a verla, no es cierto?― Xen casi se cae del árbol al escucharle. ¿Sabría algo del beso?_

― _No exactamente...― intentó explicar sin suerte.― lo que sucede es..._

― _no te molestes. Ya lo sé. Y tampoco te molestes en negarme que lo que sé no es lo que parece que es.― Xen, que se perdió a mitad de la explicación sacudió su cabeza un momento antes de contestar._

― _No sé qué es lo que piensas, pero he ido a verla para saber si había empeorado. También he ido a ver a la profesora Hichido._

― _Kinomoto― Corrigió.― Ha vuelto a apellidarse Kinomoto._

― _Es que no estaba casada o algo así?_

― _No. Se cambió el apellido para que no relacionasen a Akino con ella en la escuela ni fuera de ella.― Xen frunció el ceño en señal de entendimiento.― Entonces se encuentra bien? Perdón... se encuentran.― Xen le dirigió una muy mala mirada y se negó a contestar_

― _Venga, hombre! ha sido un descuido!― Jamás pensó Key que interpretando el papel de su padre se podía divertir tanto. El pobre Li era demasiado cabezota para ver lo que había a su alrededor. _

― _En serio vienes a preguntarme por ellas?_

― _Pues claro._

― _Cuando yo me he ido estaban muy bien. Contento?― Se incorporó de la rama y de un salto cayó al suelo. Key hizo lo mismo y cayó a su lado._

― _Sí.― sonrió― Irás a verla esta tarde?_

― _Por qué debería― Se sonrojó― Está bien, se va a recuperar..._

_- Está ... o están?-Xen lo fusiló con la mirada._

― _Hiraguizawa!― Lo llamaban a lo lejos. Ambos se giraron y vieron como Takuya venía corriendo hacia ellos.― Por fin te encuentro!― Dijo a modo de saludo. El ceño de Xen adoptó la forma fruncido cuando oyó la voz llamando a Key. Estaba casi seguro de qué quería hablar y no iba a perderse esa conversación, a pesar de las miradas de Takuya con un claro Márchate, esto no va contigo ― Necesito hablar contigo.― Le lanzó una mirada de odio a Xen antes de mirar a Key._

― _Pues ya me has encontrado.― Se quedó quieto, esperando a que comenzarse a hablar. Estaba claro que no le importaba que Xen estuviese presente. Con un resoplido, Takuya comenzó a hablar._

― _Es que me he enterado de que Akino estaba en el hospital y quería saber qué es lo que le ha pasado.― Key, divertido, se le ocurrió una idea genial que no pondría de muy buen humor a Xen._

― _Un pequeño accidente. Se cayó por las escaleras, pero parece que está mejor. Por qué no te pasas a verla esta tarde?― Una furia recorrió a Xen de arriba a abajo. ¿cómo podía decirle eso?! Akino estaba mal y lo último que querría era ver a ese... ese imbécil. _

― _Claro! Eso haré― Sonrió emocionado.― Gracias, Hiraguizawa.― Y se marchó tan rápido como vino. Xen, inmediatamente lo encaró._

― _Por qué has hecho eso?! _

― _Por qué no? A Akino siempre le ha caído bien Takuya. La hace reír. Eso es lo que necesita ahora._

― _Ella no le necesita a él!― Key lo miró con una pregunta en la mirada. Xen giró la cabeza e hizo que no entendía nada._

― _Venga, estás celoso! Admítelo!― Reía._

― _Celoso?! Por qué? Akino es una mocosa irritante y maleducada.― La campana del recreo sonó y una congregación de jóvenes empezaron a cruzar las puertas para sus clases._

― _Por si acaso, deberías ir esta tarde, y así asegurarte de que no le hace ningún daño, no?― Se burló antes de irse hacia su aula._

― _Claro que estaré ahí!― Se dijo a sí mismo antes de ser él mismo consciente de lo que había pasado, y cómo había reaccionado a las insinuaciones de Hiraguizawa. Lo cierto era que tenía razón. Estaba celoso― Qué me está sucediendo? _

←←←↓→→→

_Hacía un par de horas que Kaho se había ido y Sakura se encontraba ahora más sola que nunca. Debía admitir que ella estaba prácticamente segura de su embarazo cuando se leyó los análisis, pero verlo escrito en un papel, que era una prueba irrefutable, la dejó sin aliento. Estaba embarazada y eso lo cambiaba todo._

_Se negó a pensar en Shaoran. Ahora era su momento, el momento de pensar en ella, en su bebé. Iba a necesitar mucho coraje, pero esta vez no iba a estar sola. Esta vez no solo tenía a sus amigos del alma, sino que su hermano y Kaho estaban con ella. Pero sobre todo, tenía a su hija, a su amuleto de fuera, la que le hacía luchar día a día por un futuro mejor._

_Quería hablar con Akino, contarle todo, pero temía que fuera demasiado pronto. Ella estaba muy débil aun, y seguramente tardaría en recuperarse tanto física como psíquicamente. Pero estaba segura de que se alegraría mucho._

_Cogió la carta que tenía sobre el regazo y volvió a leerla. Seis semanas, estaba embarazada de seis semanas. Casi mes y medio y a ella seguía pareciéndole que fue ayer cuando fue a visitar a Shaoran y le pidió ayuda._

_Recordaba cada segundo vivido ese día y aun temblaba al imaginarse sus tibias manos sobre su espalda, y cómo ella gemía a su contacto, como una gata falta de cariño. Para él quizá no fue nada, al fin y al cabo, él era más experimentado que ella, pues para ella no había existido otro hombre en su cama que él. En cambio, Shaoran, tenía una mujer que le calentaba las sábanas todos los días. Para él no significó nada más que un calentón; pero para ella significó un reencuentro con sus sentimientos, un escape a las penas. Ella lo amó ese día, no fue sexo._

_Con el dorso de la mano se secó las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta habían empezado a caer. Era débil. Se había prometido no pensar en él, pero sin embargo, allí esta ella, llorando por él y volviendo a pensar qué iba a hacer._

_Dos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar y esconder la carta bajo la almohada. Inmediatamente después, ésta se abrió. Una melena morena apareció por el quicio de la puerta, muy sonriente._

_-Buenos días!-Saludó Tomoyo al entrar. Justo detrás apareció Eriol, igual de sonriente y con un enorme ramo de flores._

_-Tomoyo, Eriol!-Se levantó de la cama y los abrazó con fuerza.-Me alegro de que esteis aquí._

_-Toma, Sakura-Le entregó Eriol el ramo-Para que te animes un poco._

_-Son preciosas!-Las olió al tiempo que se les empañaban los ojos. Las flores eran claveles, rojos, blancos, rosas... de todos los colores. Sólo ellos podían acordarse de sus flores favoritas!-Gracias.-Susurró._

_-Qué sucede?-Increpó Tomoyo.-¿Estás bien?-Sakura asintió y después caminó hasta la cama. Dejó el ramo en un solitario florero que había allí y se tumbó incorporada en la cama._

_-No podíais haber llegado en mejor momento.-Sacó la carta de debajo de la cama y se la entregó. Ambos la leyeron al mismo tiempo, aunque las reacciones fueron distintas. Sakura estaba segura de que Eriol ya lo sabía (intuición y premonición, pensaba ella), pero Tomoyo dio un grito de alegría antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Sakura. Estaba claro que aun no había pensado en lo que eso significaba. Eriol, sentándose a los pies d ella cama, reía misteriosamente._

_-Un momento.-Se separó Tomoyo confundida.-Cómo que estás embarazada?!_

_-Ya ves...-Dijo Sakura._

_-Quién es el padre? No será ese compañero tuyo...-Sakura pestañeó dos veces, confusa, antes de hablar._

_-Romi? No!-Gritó horrorizada_

_-Entonces..?-De repente abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas.-Dios mío! Es él! Es ese imbécil!-Sakura bajó la cabeza con tristeza._

_-Qué voy a hacer ahora?-Sollozó con pena. Eriol le cogió de la mano y la hizo mirarlo._

_-Díselo, Sakura. Es lo mejor._

_-Pero... no me va a creer! Va a pensar que lo quiero atar!_

_-Creo que Shaoran ya ha aprendido esa lección._

_-Pero y si no? No creo que pueda volver a resistir escuchar acusaciones falsas._

_-Sakura-La llamó Tomoyo suavemente. A pesar de lo poco que le agradaba Shaoran, estaba sonriente y tranquila de nuevo, la Tomoyo de siempre.-No puedes escudarte en "y si...", tienes que arriesgarte, solo así tendrás la oportunidad de vencer._

_-Pero...-suspiró resignada-bueno, seguramente tengáis razón y tendré que decírselo, pero voy a esperar hasta que no me quede más remedio._

_-¿Por qué alargarlo tanto? Qué va a cambiar?_

_-Todo. Ambos necesitamos tiempo. Él acaba de empezar a acercarse a Akino, de aceptar que es su hija y Akino se merece toda su atención de su parte._

_-Puede, pero no has pensado que contra más esperes peor se lo tomará?-Dijo Eriol_

_-Sí, pero ya no importa, supongo. Además está el hecho de que tenemos que vencer a el Hombre y que si Shaoran se entera de que estoy embarazada, se preocupará más por mí que por derrotarlo. Eso sería una equivocación._

_-No te pasará nada, ni a ti ni al bebé-Le aseguró Eriol sonriente-Os mantendré a salvo._

_-Lo sé, Eriol y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. No sé que haría yo sin vosotros.-Los abrazó con fuerza mientras agradecía al cielo el tenerlos a su lado._

←←←↓→→→

_-Aki!-Yui entró rápidamente a la habitación y se lanzó encima de su prima que soltó un gemido al notar el peso sobre su pecho. Yui puso una cara horrorizada al notar lo que había hecho.-Lo siento!-Se separó rápidamente -Se me había olvidado que estabas mal._

_-No te preocupes, sobreviviré.-sonrió mientras apretaba los labios para no gemir._

_-Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Nada más salir de clases, he venido a verte.-Le cogió la mano angustiada. Pero inmediatamente apartó esas ideas de la cabeza, pues había ido a animarla un poco, no a recordarle lo sucedido.-Pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Dime, cómo te encuentras?_

_-Ya ves.-Le mostró su brazo lleno de agujas.-tengo más cables que robocop. Me duele todo, en especial las costillas por lo que no me puedo mover. La suerte es que estoy más tiempo dormida que despierta. Estoy muy cansada._

_-Sí, mi padre me ha dicho que necesitas descansar mucho.-Akino le sonrió como pudo, pues parte de su cara estaba magullada. Se tocó el torso vendado mientras pensaba en lo que le costaría olvidar esos fatídicos días._

_-Pero bueno, dime, cómo van las cosas?-Yui sonrió alegre antes de levantarse de la cama y dar un giro en el aire._

_-Muy bien! Estoy tan contenta!-Suspiró.-Esta tarde, mi madre y yo vamos a ir a ver cosas para el bebé. Porque necesita tantas cosas! De momento vamos a ver la cuna y algunos muebles, pues mi padre va a rehabilitar el sótano. Sabes? Le voy a ceder mi cuarto al bebé, ya que está junto a la de mis padres mientras que yo voy a quedarme con el sótano que es enorme! No tiene tanta luz como la otra, claro está, es un sótano... pero bien amueblado va a quedar...-Dio un pequeño grito de satisfacción.-Tienes que venir a verlo! También me tienes que ayudar a decorarlo, porque yo sola no voy a poder..._

_Akino, algo retraída no podía evitar fijarse en su prima. Sus ojos habían aumentado de tamaño y estaban tan brillante que podía verse reflejada en ellos. La envidiaba tanto... porque ella era tan feliz. Era una persona de lo más normal, con problemas de la gente de su edad, mientras que ella... ella era... no era normal. Había vivido toda su vida esperando un ataque, un desafío. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar que había sido en vano. Había desperdiciado toda su vida en ser la más fuerte, en prepararse. En cambio, cuando el esperado momento llegó... Dios! Le daba tanta rabia pensar que no había podido defenderse! Que habían podido con ella... que era tan débil..._

_-...y también una alfombra enorme... eh?-La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron corriendo Sakura, Eriol y Key._

_-Dónde está?-Preguntó Sakura._

_-Qué sucede?-Preguntó Yui confusa._

_-Una presencia...la has notado?-Le preguntó Key acercándose a Akino._

_-Eh... no... creo que no.-Ella, igual de confusa que Yui contestó. Los tres recién llegados se miraron preocupados._

_-Cómo no la has sentido?-Le preguntó su madre acercándose a ella sentándose a su lado._

_-Estaba muy concentrada... escuchando a Yui-Le sonrió.-De todas maneras, no os preocupéis. Aquí no hay nadie._

_-Pero entonces, qué ha sido eso?_

_-No lo sé, voy a ver que averiguo.-Dijo Eriol antes de salir de allí preocupado._

_-Estás bien, cariño?_

_-Sí mamá.-Cuando Sakura se levantó, Akino notó que ya no llevaba la ropa del hospital.-Ya no estás ingresada?_

_-No, conseguí convencer a Toya de que me librara de esta prisión._

_-Prisión?-Intervino Yui con su inusual alegría.-Con todos los médicos guaperas que hay? Si yo tuviera unos años más... qué no haría yo con ellos!_

_-Yui!-Le regañó su tía.-No hables así de los compañeros de tu padre!_

_-Déjala, Tía, soñar es gratis-Se rió Key revolviendole el pelo a la pelirroja._

_-No te burles!-Le dio un codazo. Los demás se echaron a reír Akino, que aunque estaba atenta a la conversación no pudo evitar pensar en la presencia. Estaba casi segura de quien era y por qué ella no lo había sentido. Por desgracia, había hecho un juramento hacía pocos días... _

←←←↓→→→

_Cuando Xen llegó a su casa, lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse allí a su tío. Pensó que después de lo del concilio, no iba a separarse de Akino._

_Soltó sus cosas en la entrada y caminó hacia su despacho, donde él, en chino, hablaba por teléfono. Iba a retirarse cuando Shaoran le hizo una señal de que pasase y se sentase._

_-Sí... muy bien. Quiero que me investigue todo lo que pueda sobre el clan Mijou . También quiero que me haga un informe de todos los tejemanejes del concilio hasta día de hoy. Mande a alguien a vigilar cada uno de los movimientos que hagan, de las reuniones, y decisiones que se tomen...-El ceño de Shaoran se frunció aun más de lo que lo tenía al oír la respuesta- Acaso no le parece que suficiente con ser el jefe del clan Li?!... Me da lo mismo! Haga lo que le ordeno! Cuento con el apoyo del concilio de Magos de Occidente y si no quiere que haya problemas, mantenga la mayor discreción... Muy bien,-dijo ya más calmado- veo que lo ha entendido. Espero su informe lo antes posible.-Y colgó de un golpe. Después se echó en la silla y se masajeó las sienes con exasperación._

_-Qué sucede, Tío?_

_-Voy a vigilar todos los movimientos que haga el concilio a partir de ahora. Encontraré a aquellos que quisieron destruirme la vida, a mí y a Sakura.-Dijo con furia contenida._

_-Ya has hablado con Sakura?-Preguntó sorprendido. _

_-Sí, esta mañana. Me contó todo y me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.-Suspiró-Lo siento, Xen, debí creerte cuando quisiste contarme todo, pero estaba tan enfadado, tan obcecado en odiar a Sakura, que no fui capaz de ver lo que tenía a mi alrededor. _

_-Te equivocaste, tío, te equivocaste mucho, pero ahora puedes remediarlo. Sakura aun te quiere y Akino, aunque está resentida, te necesita._

_-Quisiera acercarme, pero no puedo. Sakura no confía en mí. Piensa que voy a hacerle daño otra vez, y no la culpo, lo comprendo, pero no soy capaz de aceptarlo._

_-Demuéstrale lo contrario. Demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti. Ella no tardará en verlo.-Se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a irse, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.-Sabes qué puede ayudarte?-Se volvió a sentar.- Va a haber un viaje de estudios, tres días únicamente. El viaje es a una reserva natural muy apartado de toda civilización, un lugar aislado completamente. Al viaje solo vamos a ir dos clases, la de Sakura y la del profesor Shiba._

_-Shiba? Quién es?_

_-un profesor de matemáticas, aunque en mi opinión es un fraude...-opinó, pero rápidamente volvió al tema del viaje.-Sakura habló con Akino y conmigo y nos dijo que ese viaje era muy arriesgado para nosotros y que no deberíamos ir._

_-Arriesgado? Es que piensa que podría atacar el Hombre allí?-Se incorporó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa._

_-Sí. Es un lugar perdido, donde si algo sucediese, nadie podría llegar a tiempo.-Shaoran frunció el ceño-Sakura, como tutora que es, está obligada a ir a esa excursión, pero Akino no. De hecho, Sakura le ha prohibido que vaya. Tampoco quiere que vaya yo, pero a mí no puede obligarme._

_-Quiere ir sola?-Preguntó muy preocupado y asustado. Xen asintió._

_-Yo había pensado en que sería una buena oportunidad para ganarte de nuevo su confianza. Vendrás?-Propuso._

_-Claro que voy a ir! No puedo dejarla sola! Es que acaso se ha vuelto loca?_

_-No sé, pero por si acaso es mejor que no le digas nada hasta el último momento.-Sugirió- De Akino me ocuparé yo.-Shaoran tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de mostrar una mueca jocosa. _

_-Por qué habrías de hacerte cargo de ella?_

_-Porque Sakura no quiere que vaya y Akino seguro que encontrará la manera de escaparse.-Shaoran volvió a fruncir del ceño._

_-No sé si es conveniente que no vaya. Sé que si el Hombre ataca, Sakura y yo podremos con él, pero si aprovecha que no estamos para atacarla a ella..._

_-Hiraguizawa no dejaría que le sucediese nada, y sus guardianes tampoco._

_-Tal vez, pero el Hombre es capaz de atacar sin que nadie se entere, ya lo ha hecho otras vece poniendo un escudo al rededor de ellos. Estaría indefensa._

_-Sí, quizá tengas razón. Deberías hablar con Sakura de todas maneras._

_-Todo se reduce a hablar con ella. -Concluyó.-Está bien, iré a verla._

←←←↓→→→

_-Hace un rato he hablado con Shaoran.-Comentó Yukito en una reunión improvisada de los guardianes. En la cocina de la casa de Sakura estaban Xya y Mako, totalmente recuperadas, sentadas frente a un café y un plato de leche respectivamente; y Kero y Yukito, desayunaban por segunda vez en el día después de haberles contado todo lo que había sucedido durante el rescate._

_-Has hablado con ese... idiota?! Bien sabéis que si sigue vivo es porque Sakura me lo suplicó! Debí haber acabado con él cuando solo era un mocoso!_

_-No refunfuñes tanto!-Le regañó Mako-él es el padre de Akino. Ella lo quiere y tú te vas a tener que aguantar.-Se burló de él._

_-Gatita malcriada...-murmuró- qué vas a saber tú? Ese Li nunca me dio buena espina y años más tarde se comprobó por qué._

_-Ya sabes que el concilio lo estuvo manejando. Él está arrepentido y va a hacer lo que sea por recuperar lo que perdió hace años cuando se fue.-Argumentó Yukito.-Precisamente de eso me ha hablado. Quiere averiguar quien estuvo detrás del secuestro de Aki. Piensa que dentro del concilio, hay una cabeza pensante que tramó todo. Quiere su cabeza en bandeja._

_-A caso ya lo sabe todo?-Preguntó Xya sorprendida._

_-Sí. Sakura se lo ha contado esta mañana._

_-Y encima quiere que lo ayudemos?-Preguntó Kero con una gran dosis de ironía.-Lo único que se merece es un bocado en el culo!_

_-Kero!-Lo regañó Xya-Sigue hablando así y te quedarás sin flan toda la semana!-Kero gruñó, pero no dijo más, pues estaba tan furioso que ni suplicar podía._

_-Entiéndelo, Kero, Sakura lo ama y él está arrepentido. Ambos se merecen otra oportunidad y si nosotros podemos ayudarlos lo haremos, no solo porque sea nuestra responsabilidad como guardianes, sino que también como amigos._

_-Bien dicho!-Felicitó Mako a Yukito tras acabar._

_-Muy bien. Lo ayudaremos, pero sólo por Sakura y Akino!_

_-Estupendo! Ahora debemos hacer un viaje a China, vamos a cortar cabezas!_

_**Continuará...**_


	17. CCS XVII

_Siento no contestar a vuestros mensajes pero quiero subir la historia ya y si contesto tardaré más aun de lo que he tardado._

_Leed y contadme qué tal, porque lo cierto, es que no está muy bien. Quisiera haber esperado más tiempo para poder verlo con perpectiva, pero no quiero dejarlo pasar ni un día más para actualizar, así que aquí os lo dejo y que sea lo Dios quiera._

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XVII_

_Xen llamó a la puerta débilmente antes de entrar. Sus manos temblaban mientras giraba el picaporte y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Cogió fuerzas antes de entrar en la habitación, fuerza para mirarla a los ojos e ignorar lo que había sucedido antes._

_¿Sabría ella lo que había sucedido o únicamente pensaría que fue un sueño? Soñó con él o tal vez soñó que fue el estúpido ese? Solo de pensarlo, la rabia tensaba su cuerpo e inconscientemente sus puños se cerraban preparados para atacar. No podía evitarlo, solo pensar en Takuya le ponía enfermo, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que no era solo Takuya, sino todos aquellos que se acercaban a Akino. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? Desde un principio le había atraído físicamente, cuando, en el suelo del pasillo central del colegio, le había mirado con ternura y disculpa; pero más la admiró cuando su mirada se transformó en una furiosa. Le sorprendió tanto que se enfrentara a él que lo dejó estupefacto, pero él, tan orgulloso como ella, puso una coraza sobre esa pequeña atracción, transformándolo en una extraña repulsión que al final, por otros motivos (principalmente descubrir qué era lo que escondía ella y su madre) llegó a olvidar y al final terminó acercándose más y cuando quiso darse cuenta, le había cogido cariño. Aunque estaba claro que no solo era eso._

_Le gustaba. Lo admitía, aunque, en su opinión, de momento solo era una atracción puramente física, por mucho que Hiraguizawa dijese lo contrario._

_Algo más tranquilo tras llegar a esa conclusión, entró en la habitación._

_Akino volvía a estar dormida, aunque la rigidez que tenía al salir de la operación había desaparecido. Ahora estaba más relajada, más tranquila, en paz._

_No había cambiado mucho desde esa mañana. El torso, aun desnudo, era tapado con una venda fuertemente apretada contra las costillas. La sábana blanca, la arropaba hasta el vientre donde las manos descansaban. Se fijó en que las muñecas ya no estaban vendadas, ahora se veía la gruesa línea roja que las rodeaba. Sin poderlo evitar, le cogió una de las manos y le acarició la herida con cariño. Volvió a mirarla. Su cabeza, algo daleada, descansaba en la enorme almohada blanca y el pelo, desordenado, le caía sobre el rostro. ¿Qué casualidad, no? Al igual que en las películas, esos mechones le tentaban a acercarse más a ella, a quitarle cuidadosamente cada uno de los mechones que le tapaban el rostro y a la vez acarciarla... Tal y como lo había hecho ahora. Al darse cuenta, se apartó rápidamente. Mientras él iba pensando cada movimiento, su cuerpo había reaccionado por libre y los había ido ejecutando._

_Algo más relajado, se volvió a acercar para terminar de colocar los mechones detrás de las orejas._

_Los hematomas seguían allí, igual que aquella mañana. No los acarició, aunque lo quiso con toda su alma._

_Con un suspiro se separó de ella y caminó hasta la ventana. Fuera comenzaba a anochecer a pesar de ser sólo las seis de la tarde. Los edificios proyectaban largas sombras y el cielo cambiaba a un precioso color anaranjado. Volvió a suspirar. Le encantaría perderse en ese paisaje, olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, pero no podía, su mente solo estaba fija en la persona que tenía a su espalda. Por qué? Qué había cambiado? Con rabia se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. Todo, se dijo, todo había cambiado._

_Volvió a mirar a Akino. Seguía durmiendo, pero algo extraño pasaba... La presencia de Akino se hizo presente acompañada de otra diferente. Ella, aun en sueños murmuraba cosas extrañas, su cuerpo se iba tensando y agitando, asustando a Xen._

_-Akino!-La zarandeaba-Akino, despierta!-Akino seguía sin reaccionar.-Por favor, Aki, escúchame, escucha mi voz, despierta!-Y entonces ella, envuelta en sudor, se despertó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo. Xen, aun agarrando sus brazos, la miraba asustado y muy nervioso.-¿Estás bien?_

_-Yo...sí... creo que sí.-Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo notó como las costillas le punzaban del dolor, notó entonces que estaba incorporada, algo que no había hecho desde que estaba en el hospital. Con un fuerte gemido volvió a tumbarse mientras acariciaba con suavidad las vendas. Xen la ayudó a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama, ya más tranquilo.-Gracias._

_-De nada.-dijo escuetamente-Pero dime, qué ha pasado?-Sin esperar permiso, se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Akino, si no hubiera estado tan concentrada, se hubiera sonrojado hasta más no poder, pero ahora estaba muy preocupada pensando en su sueño.-Me has asustado._

_-Lo siento. He intentado que nadie se diese cuenta, pero como ves, no he podido..._

_-A qué te refieres.-Frunció el ceño-Qué estabas haciendo?_

_-No me mires así!-Ella también frunció el ceño-Sé lo que hago!_

_-Sí? Y entonces por qué te has descontrolado?!-La regañó._

_-No lo sé-admitió a regañadientes-Pero no soy una niña pequeña, sé manejarme sola!_

_-Sí, y que te manejen también! Akino, esa presencia era la de Phedra!_

_-Lo sé! Precisamente porque era ella no quería que nadie se enterase-Dijo más calmada._

_-Dijiste que no había vuelto a intentar nada._

_-Y así era, pero esta mañana ha vuelto. No la he notado sino hasta que mi madre, mi tío Eriol y Key han entrado corriendo aquí._

_-Se lo has dicho?_

_-No, ya te dije que no iba a preocuparlos más-Apartó la mirada triste-Y menos ahora que está tan reciente lo del concilio._

_-Me prometiste que no te lo ibas a guardar!_

_-Y no lo he hecho!-Le saltó inmediatamente, cambiando su mirada triste a una defensiva.-Te prometí que te lo contaría y lo estoy haciendo.-Xen sintió correr por sus venas una mezcla de emociones que no supo explicar._

_-Pues entonces cuéntamelo todo.-Akino lo miró un poco triste, un poco temerosa. Para contarle lo que había sucedido, con qué la había intentado manipular... necesitaría abrirle su corazón y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo..._

_-Básicamente que metió en mi mente e intentó manipularme. Yo estaba con Yui cuando llegaron corriendo mi madre, mi tío y Key. Cuando me dijeron que habían notado una presencia y que yo no la había sentido, entendí que de nuevo Phedra estaba intentando manipularme.-Concluyó. Xen frunció el ceño exasperado._

_-Básicamente? Prometiste contármelo todo!-Ella apartó la mirada avergonzada._

_-Lo otro es privado.-Él soltó un gruñido antes de levantarse de un salto de la cama. Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación para tranquilizarse un poco porque no podía entender como ella podía ser tan cabezota._

_-Vamos a ver Kinomoto-Dijo con furia contenida.-No entiendes que lo que te haya hecho creer esa mujer es importante que lo digas?_

_-Por qué?-Lo retó._

_-Porque si te guardas las cosas, jamás sabrás si es cierto o no._

_-Yo sé cuando es cierto o no! Ya soy mayorcita!_

_-Pues no lo pareces!-Resopló revolviéndose el pelo desesperadamente. Se volvió a mirarla unos segundos. Tumbada allí semidesnuda, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada desafiante le hacía dejar su enfado de lado para pasar a la comprensión. Justo aquí se dio cuenta lo importante que era ella para él, pues jamás había hecho eso por nadie. Suspirando hondo se volvió a sentar junto a ella, le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos.-Es que acaso no confías en mí?_

_Algo en Akino hizo "click" cuando lo vio allí, sentado a su lado, con su mano entre las suyas y su mirada de dolor clavada en ella. No sabía lo que era, pero su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte su respiración se hizo más pesada. ¿Qué le sucedía?_

_Xen bajó la mirada, cuando pasaron los segundos y ella no reaccionaba. Apartó sus manos de la de ella y se iba a levantar cuando ella lo detuvo entrelazando sus manos de nuevo._

_-Sí confío en ti, Xen.-Dijo únicamente con una sonrisa triste.-Pero no es fácil para mí._

_-Cuéntalo, Akino, no te lo guardes, no comentas ese error.-Le murmuró serio mientras entrelazaba más aun su mano con la de ella, entregándole todo su calor.-No tiene que ser a mí, -dijo con pena-pero tal vez haya alguien a quien puedas contárselo, tal vez Yui, que es tu mejor amiga.-Tanteó. Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Sólo hay alguien que me puede entender, mi igual.-Apartó la mirada y la fijó en el techo.-Tú._

_Xen se sorprendió tanto que pensó que el corazón se le había parado de repente. Pero como si de una locomotora se tratase comenzó a latir con más fuerza cada vez hasta que su cara se enrojeció por completo. Ella, mirando al techo no lo notó. -Sí, Xen, no hay nadie que me pueda entender más que tú, pues creciste con una ideología similar a la mía.-Lo volvió a mirar y apretando más su mano, comenzó a contarle lo que le sucedía.-Desde un principio, Phedra intentó menguar mi ánimo haciéndome creer que si mis padres no estaban juntos era por mi culpa, por culpa de mis poderes. Intentó hacerme ver que si no los tuviera ni el concilio ni el Hombre se volvería a meter en nuestras vidas. Por un tiempo sólo me dejé llevar por esta idea, ser normal, no un bicho raro. Pero entonces me acordé de Xya y Mako. Ellas dependen de mi magia, no podía hacerles eso. Fue a partir de ahí que entendí que si yo tenía magia era por algo, que las casualidades no existen y también que si yo me libraba de mis poderes, el Hombre buscaría a mi madre, como al principio.-Suspiró.-Después de eso, no volvió a aparecer ese pensamiento. Días después me contaste lo que averiguaste sobre Phedra y sentí un gran alivio. No podía creer cómo había podido dudar de mí misma, pero cuando supe que no fui yo, que conseguí derrotarla... entendí que no fue un error._

_»Esta mañana, escuchando a Yui hablar, ha recaído sobre mí la verdad de lo que sucedió ayer y Phedra lo aprovechó.-Comenzó ligeramente a temblar, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo- He vuelto a recordar todo lo que sucedió allí, en aquella sala enorme. Recordé los golpes, el miedo, pero sobre todo la impotencia, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Hacía años que me preparaba para esa batalla, me creía lo suficientemente fuerte para poder enfrentarme a ellos,-rió con dolor mientras una lágrima se le escapaba de los ojos- pero ayer se demostró que no era así. Phedra lo ha usado para hacerme ver que todo sufrimiento no ha servido para nada. Yo entrenaba, me esforzaba en superarme sólo para poder defenderme a mí y a mi madre del concilio, eso provocó que el Hombre se fijase en nosotras como fuente de poder. Todo fue en vano.-Lo miró a los ojos en busca de esa comprensión que tanto necesitaba.-Ella sabía lo que había sucedido, lo que yo sufrí ayer. Ella lo sabía y se aprovechó._

_Xen, impotente ante las lágrimas y el miedo no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó más aun a ella y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos. La mirada de ella denotaba sorpresa, pero rápidamente cambió a una mirada de agradecimiento._

_-No todo ha sido en vano, Akino.-Consiguió decir él en un murmullo mientras seguía acariciándole el rostro, olvidándose por completo de las lágrimas. -El concilio no ha podido contigo, no dejes que Phedra y el Hombre lo hagan.-Ella inmersa en un mar de sensaciones, solo podía notar cómo la mano de él acariciaba su rostro con dulzura y como sus ojos grises a pocos centímetros de los suyos, la cautivaban_

_-No pienso hacerlo-Aseguró ella, sin saber casi lo que decía. Acompañó con su mano la de Xen mientras rogaba internamente que no se alejara de ella._

_Xen no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Por un lado, la razón intentaba que posara los pies en el suelo, mientras que el corazón, manejaba completamente su cuerpo. Tanto así que cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba besándola. Akino tímidamente respondió a su beso, tomando su labio inferior mientras que su mano acariciaba la mano que él tenía apoyada en su mejilla. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la lengua de él comenzó a acariciar su labio inferior, provocándole un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo._

_Xen estaba eufórico. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Ella le estaba correspondiendo! Él soltó un gemido cuando la mano libre de ella se posó en su cuello inocentemente, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar... _

←←←↓→→→

_Sakura respiró hondo cuando salió del hospital. Por fin era libre! Hacía unas horas que Toya le había dado el alta, pero no había sido hasta ese momento que había podido abandonarlo. Akino estaba durmiendo, así que dejó a Xen a su cargo para así poder ella irse a casa y cambiarse de ropa. Aun tenía la misma que cuando entró en urgencia. _

_Caminó hasta una hilera de taxis, una calle más lejos, pero cuando fue a girar la esquina del hospital, un brazo la interceptó y la empujó sobre la pared. Sakura, algo aturdida por el asombro, miró a su atacante._

_-Sue!-Dijo ella e inmediatamente se puso en guardia.-Qué haces aquí?!_

_-Por tu culpa y la de ese mocoso, Shaoran me ha dejado! Pero no voy a permitirlo!-la mano se Sue estrujaba literalmente el brazo de Sakura conforme iba hablando.-Te juro que si lo pierdo definitivamente, rodarán cabezas!_

_-Me cansé de tus amenazas, Sue!-Le agarró de la muñeca y presionando sobre el tendón de la mano, consiguió que le soltase. Después le dio un empujón y la apartó de su camino mientras ella reemprendía el suyo._

_-Óyeme bien, Kinomoto, tu hija y el mocoso de Li son los primeros de la lista!-Sakura se detuvo de golpe y se giró para mirarla. A pesar de los casi cinco metros que las separaban, Sakura pudo ver sus ojos enrojecidos y como el odio brotaba de cada poro de su piel. _

_-Jamás podrás tocarlos.-Dijo con una seguridad y frialdad aplastantes, pero Sue no se dejaba amedrentar. Con la misma frialdad le respondió._

_-Ya no tengo nada que perder, por tu culpa. Pero eso no quedará así.-Un brillo extraño comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo mientras iba hablando, centrando toda la atención de Sakura. Una presencia se hizo presente... una presencia que provenía de Sue. Sakura miró a su al rededor y de dio cuenta que a pesar de estar en una calle muy concurrida, estaba completamente desierta. Entendió entonces que un escudo las cubría. Nadie sabía que estaban allí, nadie las sentía.-Voy a acabar contigo aquí y ahora, Kinomoto.-Dio un grito y sin objeto mágico, lanzó un torrente de fuego hacia Sakura que de un salto y voltereta lo esquivó. Inmediatamente después, metió su mano bajo su camisa, pero su colgante no estaba. Sorprendida vio como Sue había conseguido quitárselo sin que ella se diese cuenta.-Eres tan estúpida-se rió y le lanzó otro ataque que Sakura, agachándose, pudo esquivar. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Sue carecía de poderes cuando la conoció años atrás, cómo era posible que ahora tuviese ese nivel? Por lo que parecía, únicamente controlaba el fuego, como demostraba su aura roja. _

_-Has engañando a todos, Sue. Les has hecho creer que no tenías magia, acaso querías que te tuviesen lástima?-La picó, pues aunque la furia siempre era más peligrosa, sabía que al final terminaría cometiendo un error. Por su parte, tenía un as bajo la manga._

_-Cállate, qué sabrás tú?! Sakura la maestra de cartas, la elegida por el mismísimo Clow! Todos te creían una eminencia, incluso Shaoran, mi prometido. Y yo? Ni si quiera tenía una pizca de magia... Es una injusticia que unos tengan tanto y otros tan poco...-Volvió a lanzar otro ataque, pero éste, en vez de ser un torrente, constaba de bolas de fuego, una tras de otra. Sakura las esquivó todas de milagro._

_-Entonces tú no tenías magia?-Se sorprendió entonces al entender la magnitud del problema.-La has robado?_

_-Fue muy fácil.-Rió-El muy invencil se enamoró de mí y yo aproveché para matarlo mientras dormía.-Creó una bola de fuego en su palma de la mano, enseñando su habilidad.-Pero no me es suficiente. Conseguiré más.-Y lanzó la bola. Sakura volvió a esquivarla ahora mucho más enfadada que antes. Sue había matado a un hombre por poder... Le sorprendía mucho pues no la consideraba más que una niña rica. Estaba claro que su maldad había llegado a puntos extremos. Decidió entonces usar su as. _

_-Devuélveme mi colgante, Sue o será peor.-La avisó. Sue se rió en su cara._

_-Me creer estúpida?_

_-Mejor no contesto..._

_-Eres tan deslenguada como tu hija, pero te aseguró que pronto ni eso podrás hacer.-Le lanzó otro ataque que Sakura volvió a esquivar._

_-Muy bien, tu lo has querido Sue.-Cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos. Una luz blanca la rodeaba, símbolo de la unión de los cuatro elementos. Sue, con los ojos como platos no le quedó de otra que mirar, pues estaba tan sorprendía que no era capaz de reaccionar al inminente ataque. _

_La luz comenzó a centrarse en sus manos, creando una esfera perfecta de luz. Sakura cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar palabras incomprensibles para Sue. Poco a poco la luz se fue haciendo más fuerte y Sakura, con los ojos muy apretados intentaba controlarla. De pronto, abrió los ojos y lanzó la luz con rapidez, rogando por que el ataque no fuera tan potente como para matarla. Ese era la parte negativa de no usar el colgante, no podía controlar los ataques._

_La luz golpeó a Sue de lleno, haciéndola volar por los aires y cayendo después unos metros más lejos, muy magullada. Sakura, se acercó y recogió su llave del suelo, donde había caído tras el choque._

_-Te lo advertí.-Dijo únicamente_

_-Maldita seas, Sakura!-Se levantó lentamente y tambaleándose intentó volver a atacarla, pero algo se lo impidió. Una presencia se hizo presente, dejando claro que el escudo que las aislaba había desaparecido._

_Sakura notó al Hombre mucho antes de que apareciese y de un salto se llevase a Sue en brazos. Esto la dejó estupefacta. Sue y el Hombre estaban compinchados?_

_-Sakura!-No se giró para verles, no podía. Estaba tan aturdida que incluso le temblaban las manos. ¡Dios, Ahora esto! Tras todas las mentiras y todos los secretos que al final se descubrieron aparece otro. Sue y el Hombre estaban compinchados !_

_-Sakura, estas bien?!-La zarandeó Shaoran. Sakura lo miró aun aturdida e inmediatamente se separó._

_-Sí, estoy bien.-Dijo escuetamente. Yue, que estaba junto a Shaoran volvió a su forma de Yukito._

_-Qué ha sucedido?-Preguntó.-Hemos sentido la presencia de el Hombre y la de otra persona más. ¿Quién era?_

_-Yo...-Suspiró-Es mejor que convoquéis una reunión. Ahí os contaré todo.-Shaoran más relajado empezó a notar como la furia le recorría las venas._

_-Se puede saber qué hacías deambulando sola por las calles después de lo que ha pasado?!_

_-No te incumbe!-Se dirigió hacia Yukito-Habla con Eriol y los demás. En una hora nos vemos en la cafetería y por favor, Akino no debe enterarse de nada aún. ¿De acuerdo?-Yukito asintió y tras despedirse de los dos, caminó hasta el hospital, en donde había quedado en encontrarse con Xya. Sakura, ignorando a Shaoran siguió caminando para llegar a la hilera de Taxis que había al girar la esquina._

_-Espera un momento!-Corrió hasta ella y la detuvo.-A dónde crees que vas?_

_-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te incumbe!-Se intentó soltar pero Shaoran no se lo permitió. La agarró del brazo y la apartó de la gente que comenzaba a pasar por la calle. Sakura suspiró. Podría soltarse con un golpe, pero él lo esquivaría e intentaría inmovilizarla y al final se enzarzarían en una pelea y lo cierto es que no le apetecía. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, ducharse y cambiarse._

_-Sí me incumbe! No deberías ir sola a ningún sitio! Mira lo que ha sucedido por inconsciente!-A Sakura la sangre le empezó a hervir. Ella inconsciente?!_

_-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía! Voy a donde quiero y cuando quiero. No vas a decirme lo que he de hacer!-Le empujó y siguió andando a paso veloz._

_-Es que acaso no piensas en Akino?-Sakura se giró hecha una furia. Estaba harta!_

_-Qué sabrás tú?!-Se acercó a él y clavándole el dedo en el pecho lo miró con furia-Acaso crees que haría algo que la dañase?! Ella es mi vida! Si no fuera por Aki, yo no estaría ahora aquí! Con qué derecho me vienes a reclamar que no pienso en ella! Tú no...-Shaoran, agarrándola de la cintura la acercó a sí y la besó, acallando sus gritos. Sakura se resistió al principio, pero cuando los dientes de Shaoran atraparon su labio inferior no pudo resistirse más y terminó por abrazarse más a él y profundizar el beso._

_El calor los invadía, la ropa les sobraba y las manos quería recorrer sus cuerpos por completo. Les costaron darse cuenta que estaban en un lugar público, pero cuando el ruido del trafico llegó a sus oídos, se detuvieron. Sakura apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cintura y se acurrucaba en él. Shaoran la abrazó con fuerzas disfrutando de cada escaso segundo a su lado._

_-...quería decir que si te ocurriese algo, nuestra hija sufriría y yo también. Lo cierto es que no sé que haría si te perdiese. Te amo, Sakura, y ahora sé que tu también.-Una emoción le creció desde lo más profundo de su corazón al escuchar "nuestra hija" que estuvo a punto de llorar. Pero no podía ser..._

_-Sí, pero ya te he dicho que no es suficiente-Le costó separarse de él, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer.-Esto, a pesar de todo, no debería haber ocurrido-Le dio la espalda.-Ahora, si me permites, quiero ir a mi casa ducharme y cambiarme.-Y empezó a caminar. Shaoran la alcanzó y caminó a su lado._

_-No voy a dejarte sola, ni ahora ni nunca.-Dijo únicamente. Esas palabras la llenaban de calor al pensar en en niño que llevaba en el vientre. Tal vez no toda la esperanza estaba perdida para su bebé... aunque para ella tal vez no habría una segunda oportunidad..._

_-Puedo ir sola, no me va a pasar nada..._

_-No discutas. Voy a acompañarte quieras o no... por cierto, a dónde vamos?_

_-A coger un taxi-Suspiró resignada, tal vez tuviera razón._

_-Ni hablar, he traído mi coche, así que vamos-La cogió de la mano y la guío. Sakura no tuvo fuerzas para apartarse de él. Lo echaba de menos, más ahora que por el embarazo estaba melancólica. Cómo quisiera que todo fuera diferente! Cómo quisiera poder contarle sobre el bebé con la certeza de que no la iba a dejar otra vez..._

←←←↓→→→

_Dos golpes en la puerta los hicieron separarse. Akino y Xen se separaron inmediatamente cayendo en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Akino aturdida se llevó los dedos a los labios enrojecidos mientras que Xen se apartaba de la cama, volviendo a su posición en la ventana. Ambos no eran capaces de mirarse a los ojos así que encontraron un gran entretenimiento en la alfombra del suelo. _

_-Se puede?-Preguntó la cabeza de Key que asomó por el resquicio de la puerta al no escuchar el permiso de pasar. Estaba muy sonriente... extrañamente sonriente. Xen al verlo así frunció el ceño. Estaba empezando a conocerlo y sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno._

_-Sí... claro, pasa.-Consiguió decir Akino roja como una ciruela. Key entró en la habitación tranquilamente y justo detrás apareció Takuya, con la misma cara de autosuficiencia de siempre aunque al ver a Xen allí no pudo más que dirigirle una mirada de odio profundo. Xen sonrió internamente al pensar que le había fastidiado la jugada al creer que estaría sola._

_-Cómo estás, Akino? Te noto mejor, ya no estás tan pálida-Sonrió Key-De hecho te noto que tienes buen color.-Akino, avergonzada, solo quería meterse bajo las mantas y olvidarse de todo el mundo, o casi. Estaba segura de que su primo sabía lo que había sucedido y la estaba picando.-Como ves, vengo con una visita._

_-Cómo estás?-Le preguntó Takuya sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, cosa que tanto Aki como Xen agradecieron._

_-Bien, un poco cansada.-Intentó sonreír, pero aun estaba algo aturdida. Qué había hecho? Cómo había podido...besarle. Incluso el solo hecho de pensar en esa palabra le ponía los vellos de punta. Takuya estuvo hablando un rato más pero ella no podía escucharlo. Su mirada estaba fija en él, pero su mente estaba en Xen. Qué había sido ese cosquilleo que le había nacido en el estómago cuando él se había acercado y la había consolado? Qué había sido ese calor que le nació en el corazón cuando la besó?_

_-...pero bueno, llevo un rato hablando yo-rió Takuya-Que mal educado soy-A Xen estuvo a punto de escapársele un comentario nada inocente, pero prefirió guardárselo. Key, disimuladamente se había alejado de la cama para acercarse al castaño._

_-Estás muy callado, a caso te molesta algo?-dijo maliciosamente. Xen frunció el ceño._

_-Vete a la mierda, Hiraguizawa!_

_-Si yo solo preguntaba..._

_-Pero dime, Akino, qué te pasó exactamente?-Takuya la cogió de las manos con delicadeza y aunque Akino estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento no pudo evitar una aprensión que no estaba segura de dónde nacía. Con la escusa de acomodarse el pelo, le soltó._

_-Ya te lo dije-Saltó Key situándose junto a su prima-La muy torpe se cayó de las escaleras.-Rió mientras miraba a Xen, en el alféizar mirando el paisaje ya oscuro._

_-Y tú? qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Takuya en una falsa inocencia. Xen lo miró también falsamente sorprendido._

_-Me hablas a mí?_

_-A quién si no? Eres el único que no tienes motivo para estar aquí.-Dijo con una sonrisa inocente._

_-Tengo un gran motivo-Akino y Key lo miraron sorprendidos-Aquí las vistas son mejores que en mi casa._

_-Qué gracioso eres a veces-Rió Takuya.-Pero dime, en serio, si no soportas a Akino, qué haces aquí?-Xen frunció el ceño. Takuya iba claramente a hacerles daño, a enfrentarlos, pero él no se lo iba a permitir._

_-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Si no la soportase, no estaría aquí.-Le sonrió. Akino miraba asombrada la disputa sin entender qué sucedía. Key por su parte se estaba divirtiendo mucho, aunque si las cosas se descontrolaban, no le quedaría más que intervenir._

_Xen se giró y volvió a quedarse mirando para el exterior, ya oscuro, mientras que Takuya lo miraba con furia disimulada._

_Unos golpes en la puerta y un "se puede?" interrumpió el incómodo silencio. Al ver el panorama, Yukito entró casi sin esperar respuestas._

_-Yuki!-Le llamó Akino desde su cama extendiendo los brazos para que se acercase._

_-Buenas noches, chicos-Saludó antes de darle un leve abrazo a Akino, su consentida de siempre. _

_-Has tardado mucho en venir!-Se quejó ella._

_-Me he estado ocupando de unos asuntos muy importantes-Se excusó pensando en la presencia de Takuya.-Y dime, cómo te encuentras?_

_-Atada a una cama.-Suspiró-Necesito moverme y cada vez que siquiera hago un amago de movimiento, me dan punzadas en las costillas._

_-Ten paciencia, ha pasado muy poco tiempo-Le sonrió. Akino se puso seria de repente. Ella sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado, lo tenía gravado a fuego._

_-Sucede algo?-Le preguntó Takuya. Akino negó con la cabeza sin ni siquiera mirarle. Él no sabía nada de lo sucedido y no lo entendería. Xen y Key se miraron preocupados sin atreverse a decir nada. Yukito, triste por ella, le agarró la mano y le susurró:_

_-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-Akino le volvió la sonrisa de nuevo. Esa frase era suya, su hechizo contra la tristeza y la desesperación, y funcionaba tan bien, que nunca le había fallado._

_-Gracias, Yukito, necesitaba oírlo-Le dijo con afecto a lo que Yukito le correspondió con una sonrisa. _

_-Ahora debes descansar, mañana será otro día.-Se giró a los chicos-Es mejor que la dejemos dormir, lo necesita.-Dijo refiriéndose a su palidez._

_-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, te parece?-Le dijo Takuya acercándose a su lado y besándola en la mejilla lo que encendió sonrojos en las mejillas de Aki y Xen... aunque por motivos muy distintos._

_-Este...sí, claro.-Contestó ella._

_-Adiós-Salió de la habitación no sin darle una mirada celosa a Xen que ni lo miró._

_-En ese caso, nosotros también nos vamos-Se despidió Key-Descansa._

_-Y no intentes moverte-Le advirtió Yukito y con una sonrisa salió tras Key de la habitación. Xen que se quedó rezagado no pudo evitar recordar el beso de hacía pocos minutos se habían dado, así que sonrojado, se despidió con un simple "buenas noches" y salió de allí rápidamente dejando a Aki también sonrojada y sin ninguna ganas de dormir._

_**Continuará...**_

_Siento la demora, pero me he quedado sin capítulos de reserva. Todos los días le he dedicado tiempo a la historia, pero creo que este capítulo no ha salido como esperaba. No he tenido tiempo a penas, pues ya sabéis lo que son los estudios... Pero juro que no he dejado de escribir ni pienso hacerlo, y menos ahora cuando ya tengo el final pensado. Quizá falten entre tres y cuatro capítulos para terminarla, pero lo haré. Es una promesa._

_Por desgracia tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo, aunque espero que no más de diez días. Un beso muy grandes a mis fieles lectores: _

_Amanda_


	18. CCS XVIII

_Nataly Potter Black: Aquí está otro capítulo tan interesante como los otros... o eso espero. Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo: Xen es maravilloso! Ojalá existan hombres así...(No, chicos, ya os aclaro yo que no existen) Besos!_

_Nancy: Sñi, es cierto, la escena de los besos...uff! me encantaron escribirlas, sobre todo la de Xen y Akino... espero poder seguir la escena sin tensiones... Sigue leyendo!_

_BunnyXX: Siento el retraso anterior y este, pero la semana de exámenes es bestial! No he dejado de escribir, para aclarar. No pienso avandonar esta historia, pues me da coraje cuando yo me engancho con alguna y de repente, en lo más emocionante, la dejan abandonadas. Qué crueldad! Por eso os juro que a no ser que sea por fuerza mayor, no la dejaré! _

_SakurAngel: Gracias por entenderme, en serio. Todos los días pensaba en la historia, y me sentía culpable al no poder dedicarle mi tiempo. En las navidades le daré un buen tirón a la historia, ya verás._

_Rosh Bernal: Me anima que este capítulo te gustara, pues no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a quedar, pues nada más terminarlo, lo mandé y no le di el tiempo para verlo desde lejos, más objetivamente. Sobre los besos... habrá mucho más que besos... pronto..._

_Niicole: Ya sé que dije que no más de diez día, pero de verdad que no tuve tiempo ninguno. Por eso compenso con un capítulo más grande que los demás. Espero que te guste!_

_Margara: Tal y como has dicho, va a ser algo bastante incómodo, incluso cómico. Pero algún día tendrán que hablar de eso, no?_

_AmyChan91: Yo también espero ansiosa poder escribir la escena definitiva entre los dos jóvenes... y entre los mayores, claro está. Pero no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho...creo._

_Bombon Asesino: Como ya he dicho: Sí, está muy flojo, lo sé, le faltaba madurar, como a los vinos. Debería haberlo dejado unos días y después volver a leerlo más objetivamente. Gracias por entender que los exámenes son primordial para mí. Después mi historia, pues ya son varios años escribiéndola y no podría dejarla ni aunque quisiera._

_Espero que te guste este capítulo que también está algo flojo, pero es que estoy atando varios cabos para poder llegar a la gran escena, la escena final y que ya tengo medio planeada en mi mente. Así que mucha paciencia!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XVIII_

_-Eres una estúpida! Lo has arruinado todo!-Su furia no tenía límites. La cara, enrojecida, dejaba translucir una fina capa de sudor, que junto a los ojos enrojecidos y rabiosos lo hacían parecer enloquecido.-Estúpida, Estúpida, Estúpida!!!- Dijo golpeando la mesa con el puño.-Sue, acurrucada en una esquina, recuperándose de la pelea, observaba con puro terror como la mesa terminaba partida en dos.-Todo estaba planeado al detalle, un plan que nos llevaría a la misma gloria! Pero tú, una estúpida lo has estropeado todo! Maldita seas!_

_-Yo solo quería intimidarla..._

_-Intimidarla?! Ella es el triple de fuerte que tú! Cómo se te ha ocurrido quitarle su amuleto?!_

_-Pues porque sin su amuleto se suponía que no podía atacar!_

_-Estúpida! El amuleto lo único que hace es regular el poder! Ese ataque podría haberte matado!-Sue se quedó estática. Ella no tenía ni idea de magia. Sus poderes eran un poco recientes y además tampoco había podido usarlos mucho, pues tenía que mantener su aura escondida._

_-Yo no lo sabía.-Dijo simplemente._

_-Claro! Qué vas a saber tú?! Me has hecho aparecer allí y por eso ahora hemos descubierto nuestras mejores cartas! Se suponía que tus poderes iban a ser un secreto hasta el momento final, al igual que nuestra unión!_

_-La iba a destruir! El secreto no se iba a revelar!_

_-Inepta! Jamás podrás con ella tú sola y de frente! El poder que tiene son casi tan fuertes como los de Clow! Tú solo tienes un mísero poder de fuego! _

_-Pero la odio! Quiero acabar con ella! Quiero que sufra, que grite, que suplique...!_

_-Estás ciega por el odio! Ella jamás suplicará, no gritará, no se lamentará de nada._

_-La odio!_

_-Si la odias de verdad me escucharías y seguirías mi plan al pie de la letra! Ahora tendremos que modificar el plan otra vez! Pero esta vez no te vas a inmiscuir-La amenazó-o me veré obligado a prescindir de ti...-Sue lo escuchó aterrada. Sabía que podía hacerlo, sabía que lo haría si llegase al caso. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, a pensar con la sangre fría, pues Romi tenía razón, no le quedaba más remedio que hacer lo que él dijese._

_-Está bien. No volveré a actuar sin tu consentimiento.-Romi asintió más tranquilo-¿Cuál es el plan?_

←←←↓→→→

_-Venga, pasa-Le indicó Sakura cuando llegaron a su casa. A esas horas, la oscuridad era ya total por lo que la casa no era completamente visible para Shaoran que era la segunda vez que estaba allí._

_Tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pasaron directamente al salón, decorado con colores cálidos y hogareños. Las paredes de un suave color amarillento dotaba a la sala de una calidez que Shaoran echaba mucho en falta, así como la hermosa chimenea de mármol blanco en una clara representación en miniatura de los antiguar arcos del triunfo romanos, con sus columnas clásicas y sus arcos de medio punto._

_En una esquina de la sala estaban las escaleras que llevaba hacia la segunda planta. Era un diseño clásico, todo de mármol, con el pasamanos terminando en espiral y como poste, una columna griega. Shaoran pensó que solo le faltaba la alfombra roja._

_Sakura notó que todo estaba de nuevo en su sitio después del ataque del concilio, excepto el cristal del aparador contra el que Akino había sido empujada. La imagen del jefe del grupo sobre Akino la puso enferma. No quería pensar en qué habría pasado de llegar más tarde..._

_Las cortinas blancas ondeaban con el aire que entraba por la ventana abierta de la sala. Sakura la cerró antes de dirigirse a Shaoran._

_-Siéntate-Le señaló el sofá frente a la chimenea-No voy a tardar. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-Le ofreció nerviosa._

_-No, gracias, estoy bien así-Dijo mirándola. Su nerviosismo era evidente, pensó Shaoran, acaso estaba pensando lo mismo que él? Era consciente de que estaban solos?_

_-Bien-Dijo ella únicamente antes de subir las escaleras rápidamente-No voy a tardar-Y desapareció de su vista._

_Shaoran comenzó a recorrer la sala, viendo detalle por detalle aunque no veía nada. Su imaginación lo llevaba por senderos peligrosos al imaginar cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura por el piso de arriba._

_Escuchaba cómo cerraba la puerta y su mente le hacía ver cómo caminaba lentamente hacia la cama, una cama que de seguro era enorme, de esas con cuantro postes y cortinas._

_Oía y a la vez imaginaba como la chaqueta de Sakura iba cayendo hasta quedar en el suelo. Cómo iba desabotonando su camisa, léntamente, botón por botón e iba descubriendo cada centímetro de piel hasta dejar ver el sujetador y poco a poco el vientre y el ombligo. Los nervios de Shaoran estaba de punta, pero no podía evitarlo, las imágenes recorrían su mente, una tras de otra._

_Vio como la blusa iba descendiendo por sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos, hasta quedar en el suelo junto a la chaqueta. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? El sujetador o los pantalones? Los pantalones. A las mujeres le gustaban llevar un orden casi estricto. Así que su mente lo llevó a ver cómo ella desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón de pinza y lo dejaba caer sin mayor dilatación. En este punto, Shaoran estaba casi tirándose de los pelos, pero aun así no quería dejar de imaginarla quitándose el sujetador, lentamente, y más tardes la única prenda que le quedaba encima. _

_Shaoran suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Qué iba a hacer? Necesitaba tranquilizarse, relajarse, pero, cómo? El escuchar cómo el agua empezaba a correr no le hizo ningún bien, pues el imaginarse a Sakura mojada, bajo la ducha... No! Se dijo, no podía seguir así. No había sido una buena idea ir con ella, no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo._

_Cuando por fin el agua dejó de correr, Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro, lo peor había pasado... o no? Cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, la imagen de Sakura en toalla lo descolocó otra vez. Cuando ella llegó a su cuanto, la imagen de Sakura secándose con una toalla blanca diminuta lo invadió. Se imaginó como Sakura iba secándose con la toalla, primero las piernas, subiendo lentamente, después los muslos, más tarde el vientre, el pecho, los brazos... _

_De un salto y sin pensar, Shaoran las escaleras de tres en tres y en menos de dos segundos llegó hasta la puerta de Sakura. Se quedó parado unos segundos pensando, intentando recapacitar, pero en otro arrebato entró en la habitación sin llamar y sin mucho menos, pedir permiso. Ahora lo importante era su urgencia. Necesitaba a Sakura, amaba a Sakura y por ninguna otra mujer había sentido ni la mitad de lo que sentía por ella. Entró y cerró tras él._

_Sakura, envuelta en una toalla, se aplicaba crema hidratante por las piernas enloqueciendo a Shaoran._

_-Pero qué...?-Sakura se quedó estática, sin saber que decir. Shaoran la miraba con una mirada completamente oscurecida por el deseo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con rapidez. El calo y el deseo la invadió al momento. _

_Shaoran caminó lentamente hasta ella, como un tigre rodea y acorrala a su presa antes de atacar. Sakura lo observó sorprendida cuando Shaoran se acercó por la espalda y cogiendo un poco de crema empezó a restregársela por la espalda. Sakura se estremeció al contacto de la crema fría con sus manos calientes sobre la espalda. Anonadada se dejó hacer mientras Shaoran le acariciaba los hombros, el cuello, la columna... y cómo ella suspiraba inconscientemente. Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, Shaoran terminó por quitarle la toalla y sin detenerse siguió bajando, acariciando su cintura, sus caderas hasta terminar por sus gluteos. Sakura se estremeció y no pudo evitar dejarse caer sobre él, apoyándose en la piedra dura que era su pecho mientras él seguía su viaje por su vientre abrazándola y a la vez sus labios recorrían su cuello y sus hombros. Sakura con los ojo cerrados le acompañaba en sus caricias llevándolo lentamente hacia sus pechos, donde la manos de Shaoran empezaron un masaje intensivo. Sakura gimió lo que elevó a Shaoran hasta lo más infinito. Dándole la vuelta bruscamente la agaarró de la cintura mientras llevaba su boca por el sendero de su cuello, bajando lentamente por su clavícula y su cuello y hombros, llegando hasta sus pechos donde los estuvo estimulando hasta que Sakura, desesperada comenzó a sacarle la camisa de los pantalones para quitársela por la cabeza, quedando su pecho duro y fuerte al desnudo. Sakura lo abrazó, regodeándose en su calor mientras lo besaba por todo el torso, desesperándolo más aun. Shaoran la necesitaba, la necesitaba ya, pero quería que fuese algo especial, algo de lo que nunca se arrepintiesen nunca y que siempre lo recordaran._

_Sakura sin dejar de besarlo lo atrajo hacia ella y lentamente, caminando hacia atrás se dejaron caer en la cama. Ella se sentó encima de él, completamente desnuda y le siguió besando el cuello y el vientre. Shaoran gemía mientras el bulto en sus pantalones delataba su necesidad. Desesperándose, giró quedando ahora encima de ella. Desde esa vista, Shaoran podía ver cómo los ojos de ella reclamaban más, cómo su pelo extendido en la almohada desprendía un dulce olor que lo enloquecía. _

_Sin decir nada, Sakura ayudó a quitarse el resto de la ropa que le quedaba puesta a él y cuando al fin estuvieron los dos desnudos, él encima de ella, se miraron, se miraron largo rato, viendo el amor en los ojos del otro y consumando así el acto de amor más puro sobre la faz tierra._

_Hora y media después, Sakura dormitaba en brazos de Shaoran, que le acariciaba dulcemente toda la columna vertebral. En su mente solo cabía su olor, su tacto, el calor que su piel desprendía. Sólo quería permanecer así toda la vida, no quería que ese momento que acabase nunca..."Shaoran es mío!" _

_La realidad la golpeó de lleno en el corazón recordando a Sue y lo que había sucedido. Se encontró sintiéndose culpable mientras se levantaba de la cama._

_-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó innecesariamente él, pues sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y no le extrañaba, pues se lo esperaba._

_-Me has pillado desprevenida-Dijo mientras se tapaba con la toalla-Creí que había quedado todo claro, no?_

_-Sí, quedó claro lo que pensabas y ahora te he mostrado lo que pienso yo-Sonrió con arrogancia, aun acostado en la cama y con únicamente una sábana tapándole las piernas. Sakura no pudo evitar admirar cada una de las partes de su fibroso cuerpo y suspirar._

_-Es que no entiendes que esto no funcionaría?_

_-Yo creo que sí que ha funcionado-Sonrió mientras la miraba de la cabeza a los pies._

_-Sé que al final todo terminaría igual, te irías y nos romperías el corazón a Aki y a mí.-Él se incorporó y haciéndola girarse la tomó del mentón._

_-Sakura, yo te amo, os amo y jamás podría separarme de vosotras y menos ahora que sé que Akino es mi hija. No podría dejaros nunca._

_-Eso dices ahora, pero cuando tu sepas...-Se tocó el vientre inconscientemente_

_-Cuando sepa el qué?-Sakura lo miró con tristeza pero no dijo nada, únicamente se levantó y se vistió._

_-Tenemos una reunión muy importante a la que ya llegamos tarde-Dijo únicamente._

_-Pasa algo, Sakura? Acaso hay más secretos?-Frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba en la cama._

_-No, no hay ninguno. Me refería únicamente a cuando todo acabe, verás las cosas de otra forma._

_-De qué forma? Acaso piensas que lo que siento puede irse tan rápido? Han pasado muchos años, casi dieciséis, y sigo amándote, qué va a cambiar eso? Dime._

_-No sabes si me amaste todos estos años, estabas hechizado..._

_-Pero no completamente. Además lo que "sentí" por Sue no duró más de unos meses, el suficiente como para casarme con ella y arruinarme la vida.-Ella con la mirada gacha oía todo, pero seguía acariciándose el vientre-Sakura, todos estos años me he negado la oportunidad de pensar en ti, porque me dolía. Te quería y yo te había herido. Pensé que habrías rehecho tu vida con alguien y que serías feliz. Eso fue lo que me impidió volver a buscarte._

_-Dios, Shaoran!-Lo abrazó envuelta en lágrimas lamentándose por no poder desechar sus dudas y decirle todo-Quiero creer tanto que no me vas a odiar!_

_-Odiarte? yo?-La apartó para mirarle a los ojos- Jamás! Por qué iba a hacerlo?_

_-Por querer atarte. Temo que algún día te sientas atado a mí irremediablemente-balbuceó_

_-Atado a ti quiero estar toda mi vida. Sería lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-Sakura, incapaz de hacerle entender sin rebelarle su embarazo, se levantó resignada de la cama._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos, nos están esperando-Dijo zanjando el tema mientras se secaba las lágrimas-Voy a ducharme otra vez, después podrás hacerlo tú- Shaoran, que hubiese preferido hacerlo juntos, vio como se encerraba en el baño. No sabía qué más hacer! Había intentado hacerle ver que no tenía nada que temer, que jamás la dejaría, pero ella no quería creerle._

_¿Por qué? Se levantó desnudo de la cama para buscar su ropa entre las de Sakura, que estaban desperdigadas también._

_Cuando levantó sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto la chaqueta de Sakura, vio que algo asomaba de uno de sus bolsillos. Era un sobre, un sobre blanco con un membrete del hospital._

_-Serán de Akino?_

_-Se agachó y lo cogió dando por sentado que era de su hija. Lo abrió y sacó el folio cuidadosamente doblado y lo desplegó._

_La carta decía muchas cosas extrañas que Shaoran no entendía._

_-Bah-se rindió- no entiendo nada. Tendré que hablar con Toya...-Iba a guardar la carta cuando vio que no era de Akino, sino de Sakura y al final del todo, decía:_

_Paciente: Kinomoto Sakura _

_Tipo de prueba:test de embarazo_

_Resultado: Positivo._

_Tiempo de gestación: cinco semanas._

_Shaoran tuvo que leerlo dos veces más para entender el significado de la frase: Sakura estaba embarazada! Una emoción le nació por dentro tan fuerte que quiso gritar. Dios santo! Iba a ser padre...otra vez! Se tuvo que sentar porque pensó que se pondría a bailar en cualquier momento._

_Pero no entendía, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Por más que intentaba entenderlo, no podía._

_Ella ya lo sabía, entonces, qué es lo que le impedía decírselo? Ella no quería. Entendió. Ella no quería nada con él y por eso se lo había dicho, para que no insistiese, pero..._

_Ella lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro. lo amaba el día que concibieron a Aki y también el día que concibieron a ese nuevo bebé que el cielo les regalaba._

_Ese día había sucedido lo mismo que aquella mañana. En un arrebato de pasión, se habían dejado vencer por el deseo y sobre todo por el amor._

_Habían dejado claro que Sakura jamás haría algo que dañase a alguien si no tenía un fuerte motivo._

_No le contó de Akino por las amenazas del concilio y de Sue... y porque pensaba que no la quería... Eso era!_

_«-Dios, Shaoran!-Le abrazó envuelta en lágrimas-Quisiera creer tanto que no me vas a odiar!_

_-Odiarte, yo? jamás! Por qué iba a hacerlo?-La apartó para mirarle a los ojos._

_-Por querer atarte. Temo que algún día te sientas irremediablemente atado a mí»_

_Ella pensaba a caso que la odiaría por quedarse embarazada? Pero, cómo podía siquiera imaginárselo? Dios Santo! Era por eso por lo que no quería nada con él, tenía miedo!_

_Todo empezada a aclararse para Shaoran que notaba como la alegría le subía por el estómago hasta la garganta donde se le hizo un nudo._

_Volvió a leer el análisis mientras pensaba en cómo sería, a quién se parecería, a ella, a él o tal vez a Akino? Había oído que los segundos hijos eran opuestos a los primogénitos. Si era así, cómo sería? Se dio cuienta que no tenía mucho para comparar porque no conocía a su propia hija. ¡Eso iba a cambiar! Conseguiría que lo personase aunque muriese en el intento!_

_Oyó como el agua se cerró y cómo las cortinas de la ducha se abrían. Shaoran inmediatamente guardó la carta en el sobre y lo dejó de nuevo en la chaqueta de Sakura._

_No iba a decirle que lo sabía. Iba a intentar convencerla de que la amaba, los amaba a los tres y que jamás la odiaría por estar embarazada._

_Cuando Sakura salió del baño, esta vez, completamente cambiada, se quedó mirando a Shaoran unos segundos. Estaba raro. los ojos le brillaban, casi parecían que sonreían, a pesar de tener un rictus serio._

_-Sucede algo?-Le preguntó ella-¿Por qué me miras así?_

_-No, nada. Has acabado? Quiero ducharme-Le sonrió_

_-Este...sí-Dijo sin estar muy convencida-Hay toallas en el segundo estante._

_-Gracias. Dijo antes de encerrarse él, dejando a una Sakura confusa y preocupada._

←←←↓→→→

_-Para ser tan urgente está tardando mucho-Se quejó Toya tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa-En treinta minutos tengo que hacer mi ronda_

_-Le habrá ocurrido algo?-Le preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol que sentado a su lado, le tomó de la mano y la besó con dulzura._

_-Ella está bien._

_-Sí, además Li la acompaña-Apoyó Yukito-No deben tardar_

_-Que está con el idiota ese?!-Gritó Kero que revoloteando por la enorme sala repleta de trastos médicos viejos. La sala estaba repleta de estanterías viejas que amortiguaban los sonidos que pudiesen salir, además de que no se usaba sino como almacén; es por eso que Toya lo eligió para reunirse. Había varias sillas y sillones viejos que dispusieron en torno a una antigua mesa de reuniones rectangular para cuando Sakura llegase. Todos estaban sentados ya en la mesa, dejando las cabeceras libres. Eriol, Tomoyo, Key y Xen ocupaban un lateral, mientras que Xya, Yukito, Toya y Kaho ocupaban el opuesto_

_-Sí, él cuidará de ella-Lo agarró Xya por la cola para obligarle a quedarse quieto._

_-Y quién la cuidará de él!_

_-Más respeto peluche!-Le regañó Xen_

_-Maldito mocoso! Atrévete a llamarme peluche otra vez!_

_-peluche-Dijo burlonamente. Kero, rojo de rabia, intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Xya que impedía que se transformarse y se lo comiera de un bocado._

_-Cuando te coja no va a quedar de ti más que los huesos!-Se revolvía._

_-Basta ya!-Los regañó Toya-No es el momento para discutir!- Kero se sentó enfurruñado en la mesa sin apartar la mirada de Xen, que lo ignoraba por completo._

_Justo en ese momento aparecieron por la puerta los susodichos. Todos se quedaron mirándolos unos segundos._

_Eriol sonreía con sorna, mientras que Toya, Tomoyo y Kero fruncían el ceño. Los demás sonreían al verlos incómodos. Lo que Shaoran no pudo evitar fue sonreír alegremente. En esos momentos ni la sonrisa burlesca de Eriol ni las miradas de Toya, Tomoyo y Kero podían empañar su felicidad._

_-Disculpad la tardanza-Dijo Sakura sentándose en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, quedando Eriol a su derecha y Xya a su izquierda. Shaoran se sentó en la cabecera de enfrente, entre Kaho y Xen._

_-Llevamos un rato esperándoos, dónde estabais?- Refunfuñó Toya._

_-Cambiándome, no puedo andar por el hospital con la ropa llena de sangre!_

_-Bueno-interrumpió Eriol-Lo importante es que ya están aquí-zanjó-ahora dinos, Sakura, qué ha sucedido?_

_-Tenemos un grave problema-Miró a todos, pero especialmente a Shaoran. No sabía cómo iba a tomárselo. Era consciente que le costaría aceptarlo, pero aun así temía que al final siguiese sin creerle._

_-¿Qué clase de problema?-Dudó Xya-Es por Akino acaso? Por eso no quieres que se entere de nada?_

_-No, no es eso. Ya se lo contaré más tarde, cuando esté más recuperada-Aclaró-El problema es que el Hombre ha estado aliado todo este tiempo con quien menos esperábamos._

_-Esa era la otra presencia?-Preguntó Shaoran_

_-Sí, pero lo peor del caso es con quien se ha unido._

_-Conoces a esa persona?_

_-Sí, todos aquí tenemos la desgracia de conocerla.-Miró a Shaoran con tristeza, como si se estuviese disculpando.-Es Sue, ha estado aliada con el hombre, por lo menos, desde que llegasteis, no sé si incluso antes._

_-Cómo?-Los dos Li se miraron estupefactos_

_-Sue?_

_-Sí_

_-Pero... estás segura?-Increpó Shaoran desconfiado. _

_-Tan segura como que juró vengarse de mí matando a Akino y a Xen. Después me atacó._

_-Te atacó? Pero, cómo? Ella no tiene magia...!_

_-Error-Le corrigió-No tenía. Desde no sé cuanto tiempo, posee un poder de fuego..._

_-Acaso la robó?!-Sakura asintió, dando por hecho que sabían que para ello había matado. Todos se miraron sorprendidos sin saber qué decir._

_-Todo eso te lo dijo ella?_

_-Sí, me dijo que quería más poder que el que le quitó a un antiguo amante._

_-Entonces...-Dijo Xen-Lo que de verdad quería era el poder de los Li?_

_-No lo sabemos. Lo que está claro es que si está aliada al Hombre, busca también hacerse con más poder._

_-Pero no lo entiendo. Ha tenido muchas oportunidades durante todos estos años y no lo ha intentado-Opinó Xen._

_-Su poder es casi ridículo-Aclaró Sakura-No tiene ni idea de su uso, sería inútil siquiera intentarlo._

_-Akino es presa fácil para ellos.-Añadió Eriol-Ella es muy poderosa, pero es muy joven, le falta experiencia, además de que es muy ingenua._

_-Es muy impulsiva-Apoyó Sakura._

_-Hay que protegerla.-Acotó Xya_

_-Cómo pude estar tal ciego-Se lamentó Shaoran-Primero el concilio y después Sue..._

_-Este... sobre el concilio...-Interrumpió Tomoyo.-Estuve pensando mucho cuando secuestraron a Akino y llegué a la conclusión de que alguien tuvo que haberle informado sobre lo que estaba sucediendo aquí..._

_-Sí, es cierto, yo también lo pensé, pero hasta ahora no he podido volver a pensar el ello-Apoyó Xya._

_-El caso es que tuvo que ser alguien que,primero, supiera de las amenazas del concilio. Segundo, que supiese lo que sucedía aquí en Tomoeda y tercero... alguien que odiase a Akino... o a Sakura. ¿Quien con estas tres descripciones podría ser?_

_-El hombre?_

_-Es cierto que sabe muchas cosas que inexplicablemente no sabemos cómo se ha podido enterar...-Comenzó Xya_

_-Ahora si sabemos-La interrumpió Sakura-Ahora sabemos porque parecía saber todo lo que sucedía en nuestro entorno, Sue lo habrá tenido informado._

_-Entonces crees que ha sido el hombre?-Le preguntó Tomoyo, pero ella negó_

_-Aunque es un movimiento que irremediablemente le beneficia, no creo que haya sido él. El concilio quiere acabar también con él, recordáis? Mandó a Shaoran para eso._

_-Lo cierto es que... pienso que él está involucrado-Habló Eriol-Él no fue hasta china, pero tal vez... Sue sí._

_-Estás diciendo que ella y el hombre planearon todo ésto?_

_-Sí, es lo que creo.-Todos callaron unos segundos hasta que Shaoran furioso, soltó un golpe en la mesa que los hizo a todos temblar._

_-Dios! Qué necio he sido!-Se revolvió el pelo histérico.-Por ella... por su culpa... -Dio otro golpe en la mesa incapaz de continuar hablando. Sakura, que en un principio también se había enfurecido, se calmó al ver a Shaoran tan atormentado. Le hubiese gustado decirle que no era su culpa, que no era de ninguno, pero que si así fuera, sería de ella, pues dejó sola a Akino esa noche._

_-Lo importante es que ya lo sabemos todo. A partir de ahora estaremos preparados para lo que venga-Le consoló Eriol. A Shaoran eso no le bastaba, pero se controló. Ya llegaría el momento en el que Sue le cobraría todas las que le había hecho._

_-Por cierto, cómo está Akino?-Preguntó Shaoran algo cohibido todavía, pero necesitaba cambiar de tema. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo todo. Kaho tubo que dale un codazo a Toya para que no ignorase la pregunta y le contestara._

_-Recuperándose-Gruñó. Xya y Yukito decidieron contestar en su lugar._

_-Está mejor, muy cansada, pero se recupera rápido._

_-Ahora mismo Mako, Yui y Aino están con ella mientras duerme-Dijo Kero._

_-Pues terminada esta reunión, quisiera pasarme a verla-Sakura se levantó de la mesa dando por finalizada la reunión e intentando escapar de Shoaran, pues tenía muy en mente lo que había sucedido hacía menos de una hora._

_-Espera un momento-La detuvo él-Tenemos que pensar qué hacer-La detuvo él._

_-Está claro, no? Sue tomará venganza sobre mí, intentará atacar a Aki o a Xen, y tal vez, a mí misma, pero creo que ya ha aprendido la lección. En lo que a mí respecta, voy a pegarme a la cama de Akino y no me voy a separar de ella._

_-No puedes pasarte las veinticuatro horas allí!-La regañó Tomoyo_

_-Es cierto, además, Yukito y yo podemos ayudarte-Añadió Xya._

_-Gracias-Le sonrió-lo tendré en cuenta, pero aun así no me pienso separar de ella..._

_-Yo te ayudaré-La interrumpió Shaoran-y Xen también-Sakura iba a protestar pero él la volvió a interrumpir-Además, dices que Xen también corre peligro-Agarró a su sobrino por los hombros y lo acercó a él. Xen iba a decir que no necesitaba ninguna protección, pero los dedos de su tío se clavaron en su hombro y los hicieron callar.-Qué mejor forma de protegerlos que tenerlos a los dos juntos-Le sonrió- Sakura no pudo negarse. No solo porque tenía razón, sino porque él era su padre y tenía todo el derecho. En cuanto a Xen, le había cogido mucho cariño y Akino también, aunque lo negase._

_-En ese caso, puedes ir a clases mañana, yo estaré con ella._

_-Pero...-Titubeó. No sabía si sería una buena idea que estuviera solos tan pronto..._

_-No te preocupes tanto, Sakura-Intervino Eriol-A Aki le hará bien._

_-Eso espero..._

←←←↓→→→

_Una risa diabólica retumbó entre las sombras. Akino la buscó por todos lados asustada._

_Estaba sola en una espesa negrura, huyendo de esa risa, de esa mirada... El temor la anulaba por completo, solo podía correr, huír._

_-Ven, preciosa...-La llamaba entre risas. Derrotada calló de rodillas en el suelo. Esa voz se le clavaba en la cabeza como cuchillas. Se tapaba los oídos, cerraba los ojos mientras se mecía al ritmo de sus soyozos y gritaba "Vete!" "déjame" De pronto una luz comenzó a inundar las sombras. La risa se fue haciendo más lejana y las cuchillas dejaron de clavárseles. Una paz la inundó por dentro y lentamente se recostó en el suelo y cayó dormida._

_Desde fuera del sueño alguien la agarraba de la mano, transmitiéndole su energía, su calor, esperando así que nadie perturbara su sueño._

←←←↓→→→

_Shaoran no se molestó en llamar a la puerta cuando llegó hasta ella esa mañana, sino que entró el la habitación directamente. La abrió despacio para no despertar ni a Akino ni a Sakura, mientras que hacía malabarismos para no derramar los dos cafés que llevaba en la otra mano. Entró y los dejó sobre la mesita que había al lado del incómodo sofá donde Sakura estaba durmiendo. Las cortinas habían sido abiertas y la luz entraba a raudales por los cristales impolutos de la ventana. Se giró a ver a su hija, que dormía boca arriba, única postura en la que las costillas se lo permitían. Los hematomas del rostro empezaban a amarillecer y las marcas de las muñecas eran cada vez más marrones, en vez del rojo vivo que tenían al principio. Seguía vistiendo únicamente una venda blanca que tapaba todo su torso, quedando los brazos y los hombros al descubierto. Por suerte, las sábanas del hospital abrigaban bastante, por lo que no temía que se enfriase._

_Volvió su atención a Sakura, que acurrucada en posición fetal dormía plácidamente. Shaoran se agachó a su altura y la miró por un rato mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar. Ella comenzó a moverse, pero no se despertó, únicamente se abrazó a sí misma, buscando calor. Shaoran cogió una manta que estaba a los pies del sofá y la tapó. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos más antes de girarse hacia Akino, que despierta ya, lo miraba atentamente._

_-Buenos días-La saludó él_

_-Hola-Dijo ella simplemente. Lo miraba desconfiada pues no sabía qué esperarse. Él no la quería, sin embargo, le había salvado la vida. ¿Qué sucedía entonces?_

_-Cómo sigues?-Le preguntó acercándose a su lado, para poder hablar mejor y más bajo, no quería despertar a Sakura._

_-Me duelen bastante las costillas, pero la enfermera me ha dado un calmante ya. Sólo queda que haga efecto._

_-Cuando era pequeño, me rompí la clavícula entrenando. Fueron las peores noches de mi vida.-Suspiró recordando el insomnio que sufrió por entonces, pues era muy inquieto y le fastidiaba dormir en una sola posición._

_-Entrenabas desde pequeño?-Le preguntó ella con un brillo extraño en los ojos y entonces Shaoran supo cómo acercarse a ella._

_-Sí. Nuestro mayordomo y amigo de la familia nos entrenó a mi prima y a mí._

_-Igual que Eriol hizo conmigo y con Key.-Le sonrió aunque al darse cuenta la borró arrepentida. Shaoran lo notó y supo que debía de tener paciencia, ya Xen le había advertido que no le sería fácil._

_-Sí, cierto, y lo hizo muy bien.-Le sonrió él. Ella también le sonrió tímidamente, aunque su expresión le cambió y la tristeza la inundó._

_-Pero a pesar de todo, no pude evitar que pasara...-Apartó la mirada y la centró en la ventana._

_-Creo que lo que hirieron fue tu orgullo, no?-Le preguntó mientras sentía que ella era su vivo retrato y tal era así que ella frunció el ceño y lo negó profundamente.-Es que si es así, debo decirte que estás equivocada y que no podrías haber hecho nada.-Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida e incluso enfadada._

_-Sí podría haber hecho algo!_

_-Tal vez de no ser humana, tal vez, pero eso no puedes cambiarlo.-Le dijo-Él sólo consiguió acercarse a ti cuando estabas débil, por eso pudo llevarte con él. Seguramente no te dejaría recuperarte...-El odio le recorrió por las venas, cosa que vio Akino y que no pudo evitar sentir... qué era? pena, comprensión, afecto...agradecimiento?_

_-Cuando me desperté estaba muy débil y a pesar de estar atada me aturdió lo suficiente para desmayarme.-Susurró. Ni siquiera a su madre le había contado la historia completa, ni a Xen, ni a sus guardianas... a nadie._

_-Lo ves?-Dijo sonriendo mientras su rostro reflejaba el dolor contenido al escucharlo y... al imaginárselo.-En todo caso fue culpa mía. Era yo el que estaba más cerca tuya cuando lanzaste el hechizo y no reaccioné. Incluso Xen, que era el más alejado reaccionó antes e intentó detenerlo, pero no llegó a tiempo.-Un súbito sonrojo le iluminó las mejillas al pensar en Xen preocupándose por ella, e intentando salvarla, en cómo la besó...Apartó la cara de la vista de Shaoran, pues era evidente en lo que estaba pensando. Shaoran lo llegó a ver y rió por dentro, olvidándose de su dolor, de su culpa..._

_Un movimiento a sus espaldas, hizo que Aki y Shaoran se girasen. Sakura estaba empezando a despertar. Con un bostezo ahogado, Sakura se incorporó lentamente mientras estiraba los músculos de sus hombros...hasta que vio como su hija y Shaoran la estaba mirando con curiosidad._

_-Buenos días, Sakura-Le sonrío Shaoran._

_-Bu..buenos días-Alcanzó a decir ella. Viéndolos allí a los dos, juntos, tan parecidos... Le entraron ganas de llorar solo con verlos. Lo cierto era que estaba muy sensible. Con la pesadez de no haber dormido más que un par de horas, miró el reloj e inmediatamente dio un salto y se puso de pie.-Llego tarde..!-Pero las nauseas la invadieron al levantarse tan rápido. Maldiciendo el momento en el que aparecían, corrió hasta el baño._

_Shaoran y Akino se miraron preocupados antes de que él la siguiese hasta el baño. _

_Sakura, más tranquila tras dar un par de arcadas (no había comido, por lo que tenía el estómago vacío) estaba acurrucada en la esquina del baño, con la cabeza entre las piernas, intentando calmar a su estómago._

_-Estás bien?-Se agachó a su lado y tomándole el pulso._

_-Sí, solo han sido nauseas. No es tan extraño_

_-Has comido algo?_

_-No, pero eso no quiere decir nada...-Shaoran entendió entonces que esas nauseas estaban ligadas a embarazo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos brillasen al compás de su sonrisa, que extrañó a Sakura._

_-Se puede saber de qué te ríes?_

_-De nada. No me hagas caso-Sacudió la cabeza, pero sus ojos seguían brillando.-Ven, vamos, Akino debe estar preocupada.-La ayudó a levantarse, aunque un súbito mareo la estuvo a punto de hacer caer, menos mal que Shaoran la agarró justo a tiempo, sino se vería estrellada en el suelo, pensó ella._

_-Puedes caminar?-La agarró de la cintura, apretándola contra sí._

_-Sí-Le quitó las manos de sus caderas con un manotazo, lo que hizo reír a Shaoran. Mas tranquila caminó hasta la habitación donde Akino la miraba preocupada._

_-¿Qué te ha sucedido, mamá? Estás pálida._

_-No te preocupes, cariño-Se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole de las manos.-La palidez es de las nauseas, las nauseas de no haber comido nada desde ayer por la tarde-Que llevaba casi doce horas sin comer?! Se dijo Shaoran, Es que no se acordaba de que tenía una criatura en su vientre que necesitaba ser alimentado?!_

_-Se puede saber por qué no has probado bocado-Le reprendió él._

_-No tenía hambre, eso no es delito!-Se defendió ella._

_-Pero en tu estado...!_

_-En mi estado?-Sakura perdió el color que le quedaba, y el miedo comenzó a inundarla. ¿Qué sabía él?_

_-Acabas de salir del hospital con una conmoción cerebral.-Se corrigió inmediatamente, Notó como el terror en los ojos de ella se fue desvaneciendo, nada más terminar de hablar. Por qué no quería contarle nada? Por qué no podía confiar en él?_

_-Tiene razón, mamá-Le apoyó Akino-Debes cuidarte más._

_-Tal vez, fue lo único que fue capaz ella de admitir._

_-De momento podrías empezar por tomarte este café que te he traído-Le tendió uno de los dos cafés que aun humeaban en la mesita. Los ojos de ella brillaron al tener el café entre sus manos. Parecía que el café suscitaba en ella un placer mayor del que creía, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuese bueno para su embarazo, pensó mientras recordaba los tres cafés que se tomó en la hora que estuvieron hablando en la cafetería cuando le contó toda la verdad._

_-No pensé que te gustase tanto el café, mamá. Antes cuando lo tomabas hacías muecas muy raras-Se extrañó Akino. Sakura abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, pues era cierto que ella no era muy amante del café, y que sólo tomaba por necesidad de cafeína. Solo estando embarazada de ella había tomado café por el mero hecho de tomarlo, aunque ahora era distinto, porque no solo le gustaba, sino que lo necesitaba a todas horas._

_-No sé, la gente cambia, no?-Akino frunció el ceño extrañada, pero no dijo nada. Sakura se tomó el café casi de golpe antes de levantarse._

_-Tengo que irme a clase, estaréis bien?-Les preguntó._

_-Ve tranquila, si sucede algo te avisaremos, cierto?-Le preguntó a Aki._

_-Claro-Respondió ella con una mezcla de sentimientos por dentro. Por una parte, su orgullo no le dejaba ceder, pero, por otra parte... quería conocerlo, como había soñado todos esos años anteriores. Sakura le sonrió y acercándose a ella la besó en la frente._

_-Cuídate, quieres? Sakura se giró y encaró a Shaoran.-Cuídala, por favor-Le pidió consciente de que no era necesario._

_-Y tu cuida de Xen. Le respondió también sin necesidad. Ambos sabían que los cuidarían sin dudarlo. Ambos se miraron unos segundos pero ella no tardó en esquivarlo y pasar a su lado para salir de allí, pero él la agarró del brazo en un arrebato, y la atrajo hacía él-A mí no me vas a dar un beso?-Ysin esperar respuesta, y sin hacer caso a la mirada de pánico de ella, la besó, la besó sin recato alguno frente a su hija. Sakura se dejó hacer el tiempo que tardó en reaccionar, antes de apartarlo de un empujón. No dijo nada, solo lo miró furiosa y salió de allí sin mirar atrás._

_-Creo que no estaba muy contenta-Comentó Aki de repente y Shaoran se giró hacia ella muy sonriente._

_-Eso dice ella, pero cederá-Parecía un niño, pensaba Akino. Un niño que había hecho una travesura satisfactoriamente y que sabía que no lo pillaría.-Qué te parece a ti?_

_-Que no te va a ser fácil_

_-Sí, eso imaginaba-Su temperamento no se almendraba con nada._

_-Qué piensas hacer ahora?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño, volviendo a cubrirse con su coraza.-Ya sabes todo, te irás, volverás a hacerle daño?-Le preguntó con dolor, incapaz de incluirse en la conversación. Shaoran la comprendía. Seguía sin confiar en él, seguía pensando que las volvería a abandonar._

_-No.-Dijo simplemente y luego añadió:-no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero no pienso abandonaros otra vez.-A Akino, aunque no lo admitiera, comenzó a dejar de un lado el orgullo y se permitió darle otra oportunidad. La emocionaba saber que no se iría, pero aun le quedaba una duda... la querría a ella? O solo se quedaría por su madre?_

_-Te creo, sé que la amas, he visto cómo la miras y cómo la cuidas, sé que no volverás a hacerle daño.-Le sonrió con tristeza. Shaoran la miró también y sonrió, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué ella se había puesto triste de repente, pero se dijo que le quedaba el resto del día para averiguarlo._

←←←↓→→→

_Todo estaba planeado, esta vez no fallaría. Esta vez se iba a vengar por toda la humillación... esta vez tendría lo que tanto había anhelado todos estos años. _

_Miró en su mano la pequeña piedra negra. Podría pasar como simple azabache,pero era mucho más que una simple piedra. Era una creaxión propia, una nueva adquisición, indestructible, ni siquiera el diamante podría partirlo. Esta vez, obtendría lo que quería._

←←←↓→→→

_-Li!-Oyó que lo llamaban de abajo. Tumbado de nuevo en su árbol particular, Xen abrió un ojo, no pensaba mirar, pues sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Takuya lo miraba espectante, esperando que bajase, pero no lo conocía bien. No pensaba mover un pelo por él-A caso no piensas bajar?_

_-Tipo inteligente!-Se burló sin inmutarse._

_-A caso no te atreves a encararme?-Xen abrió un ojo divertido, pero volvió a cerrarlo, no merecía la pena. Para qué? No, no tenía ganas, no era un rival para él._

_-Efectivamente, no me atrevo ni siquiera a pegarme a ti, la estupidez es contagiosa!-Se burló mientras Takuya gruñía furioso._

_-Escúchame bien, Li-Habló en vista de que no tenía pensado bajar-No pienso dejar que me quites a Akino!_

_-A caso la tienes?_

_-Sí, ella es mía! Llevo mucho tiempo tras suya, tengo mucho más derecho!_

_-Suerte entonces, chaval!-Se burlaba a pesar de tener el ceño, inconscientemente fruncido. Era cierto que Takuya la conocía de antes, pero él la conocía mejor y en cuanto Takuya pronunciara la palabra "mía" ella le daría una patada en el culo._

_-Te lo advierto, Li, si te acercas a ella..._

_-Me pegarás?_

_-Te haré la vida imposible!-Sonrió con malicia-Puedo hacer que te expulsen de la escuela_

_-A sí?-Se mofó_

_-Mi padre es amigo del alcalde, pueden expulsarte del colegio, incluso de la ciudad!-Le escupió_

_-Y del país no?-Takuya se puso rojo de rabia al pensar que no había nada que lo hiciera reaccionar._

_-Hablo en serio, No te burles!_

_-Por qué no? Eres cómico!-Se rió. Xen se estaba divirtiendo. Se atrevía a amenazarlo a él? a un miembro del clan Li?-Rió de nuevo-Si él quisiera podría aclararle algunas cosas, pero no quería empezar con el juego de "yo tengo más que tú!"_

_Lo primero de todo es que él tenía más derechos que Takuya ante Akino, pues eran familia, lejana (por suerte, se decía internamente), pero familia. Vivirían juntos si todo iba bien y por sobre todas las cosas, él sabía los secretos de ella, era su igual, como ella lo había calificado._

_Por otra parte, si Takuya intentaba algo contra él, no solo tendría al clan Li contra su yugular, sino que Akino no se lo perdonaría, de eso estaba seguro._

_No le gustaba sentirse más que nadie, pero en ese casa, no podía evitar sentir orgullo al pensar en que estaba más cerca de Aki que ese cretino._

_-Bájate de ahí y enfréntate a mí!-Eso era otra, si él de verdad fuese mala persona, lo tumbaría frente a todo el mundo, pero como en el fondo era bueno... muy en el fondo, claro, iba a tumbarle allí mismo, donde nadie los veía._

_De un salto y con algo de desgana, bajó de un salto y quedó en frente de él. Takuya comenzó inmediatamente a intentar golpearle, pero Xen lo esquivaba sin problemas. Primero lo cansaría y lo humillaría y después lo noquearía._

_-Defiéndete, cobarde!_

_-El cobarde eres tú, que lo arreglas todo a golpes_

_-Es la única manera de solucionar las cosas con los tipejos como tú!_

_-A, sí?-Esquivó otra patada con gran facilidad. Y cómo soy, según tú? _

_-Los tipos como tú, que llegáis nuevos y os creéis los Dioses del instituto, nos robáis a las chicas!_

_-A caso estáis saliendo?_

_-Sí!...No!, pero casi la tenía antes de que tú vinieras! Sólo un poco más y sería mía!-Xen se enfadó por primera vez desde que Takuya llegase ¿Estaba insinuando a caso que lo que buscaba de Akino era...llevársela a la cama?_

_-Es lo único que te interesa? "ganártela?" llevártela al huerto?_

_-Igual que todos, igual que tú!-En un arranque de ira, Xen lo cogió del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared._

_-Ahora soy yo el que te advierte, desgraciado, le tocas un pelo y no tendrás lugar seguro dónde esconderte!-Lo soltó de golpe y se alejó enfurecido, pues sabía que si continuaba allí, Takuya no saldría muy bien parado._

_Lo único que le calmaba era que Akino jamás se le acercaría. Él la conocía, era muy inocente, dulce, agradable (cuando quería)...pero también tenía mucho carácter y dos dedos de frente. Ella sabía cómo pararle los pies. Sonrió al recordar todos sus encuentros anteriores a la reconciliación, Cómo su lengua biperina, no guardaba nada, cómo contestaba de igual manera a sus provocaciones... No sabía cómo había sido, pero había acabado enamorado de ella. no podía evitarlo._

_Toda su vida se había sentido extraño, raro, pues no entendía por qué no podía enamorarse como los demás, vivir lo que ellos habían vivido.. Jamás había salido con ninguna chica a la que quisiera, siempre terminaba por dejarlas, pues a pesar de su empeño, no había podido sentir por ellas más que mera atracción física._

_Ahora sabía por qué. Akino no solo lo atraía físicamente, sino que también su carácter lo había cautivado._

_Ambos compartía una historia, un secreto y quizá... un amor._

_Recordaba ese beso tan explícitamente, que volvía a rememorar el cosquilleo en sus labios. Esta vez no estaba dormida, esta vez no solo había sido él. Esta vez habían sido los dos. Sincronizados, fusionándose... hasta que un inoportuno Hiraguizawa tuvo que intervenir, aunque a lo mejor había sido lo mejor, no?_

_Lo que estaba claro era que no iba a dejar de ir a verla, que no iba a dejar que el silencio los absorbiese, como les sucedió el día anterior, antes de despedirse. Esta vez no lo iba a permitir, si hacía falta, rellenarían ese silencio... con otras cosas..._

_**Continuará...**_

_Perdón el retraso, pero estoy de exámenes. Iba a actualizar la próxima semana, pero en un rato he podido pasar al ordenador todo lo que tenía escrito en mi libreta y he actualizado. En una semana y media acabo los exámenes y espero subir entonces dos capítulos por lo menos. Espero que os haya gustado, pero tampoco espero milagros, jeje. Pronto llegará el final y entonces habré cerrado un ciclo. Tiempo al tiempo!_

_AMANDA_


	19. CCS XIX

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XIX_

_-Entonces sí has hablado con Akino?-Le preguntó Eriol mientras se acomodaba mejor en su enorme y viejo sillón rojo. A su lado, en el sofá, estaba sentado Shaoran con una expresión que nada tenía que ver con la de semanas anteriores. Su cara, poco expresiva de naturaleza, mostraba un relajo que nada tenía que ver con él. Los ojos le brillaban y cada vez se le veía más sonreír. Todo iba bien._

_-Sí, hace una semana, cuando me quedé a cuidarla la primera mañana._

_-Me alegro.-Le sonrió Eriol-Aki necesita saber que estarás ahí y que no volverás a destruir sus vidas._

_-Lo sé. Cometí muchos errores, pero ahora los estoy pagando con treces-Suspiró.-Sé que tiene miedo y también mucho orgullo. No ha sido fácil que me acepte en su vida._

_-Pero te ha aceptado, no?_

_-No exactamente.-Meditó Shaoran unos segundos.-Siento que me ha aceptado como extraño, quizá como pariente lejano, pero no como padre._

_-Dale tiempo. Ella nunca ha tenido una figura paterna propiamente dicha._

_-Te ha tenido a ti, a Toya Kinomoto, a Yukito...-Eriol negó con la cabeza con condescendencia._

_-Yo fui la figura masculina que todo niño necesita, pero jamás una figura paterna porque ella ya tenía en su mente a un padre. Aki sabía que existías, Sakura nunca le mintió, y aunque no sabía por qué no estabas con ella, siempre soñó con conocerte._

_-No sabes lo que daría por dar marcha atrás al tiempo y poder verla crecer.-Suspiró._

_-Si fuera así, tal vez no habrías criado a tu sobrino y entonces viviría con sus padres, infeliz. Las casualidades no existen, recuérdalo._

_-Sí, lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado verla crecer, enseñarle todo lo que sé, amenazar a su primer novio... no sé... ser un padre para ella.-Eriol rió_

_-Lo sé. De todos modos, no te pierdes nada de eso completamente. A ella le queda mucho por aprender y tú mucho que enseñar. En cuanto a las citas... no han sido ni muchas ni muy importantes. Aún quedan citas futuras que arruinar y futuros novios que interrogar-Rió Eriol. Shaoran sonrió. _

_-Para eso necesito que me acepte como padre._

_-Lo hará cuando entienda que la quieres y que no te vas a volver a ir._

←←←↓→→→

_Akino, sentada en la cama, no podía apartar la mirada de la ventana del hospital. Desde allí podía ver cómo el viento furioso abatía las hojas de los enormes árboles hasta arrancarlas de sus débiles ramas. Su mirada vagaba entre los edificios, tan grandes y brillantes, que las nubes se reflejaban en él como si de un espejo se tratase. Debían ser edificios de oficinas, de esas con enormes ventanales de cristales espejados._

_Suspiró con tristeza. Tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí! Llevaba semana y media postrada en esa odiosa cama de hospital sin poder ponerse de pie siquiera. Tampoco podía hacer mucho más._

_Todos le habían llevado libros y revistas para matar el tiempo, pero tras tres días las letras habían empezado a bailarle frente a sus ojos. Si solo pudiese sentarse en el sillón que había junto a la ventana...!_

_Ese día, quería más que eso, quería salir fuera, sentir como el viento golpeaba su rostro, fundirse con él, descargarse en su furia y volver a coger fuerzas de ella. El viento era mágico, imprevisible, invisible, pero siempre estaba allí aunque no lo viese._

_Era su segundo elemento, como decía ella. Akino controlaba todos los elementos bastante bien, pero su manejo con el aire y el agua eran magníficos, según su tío Eriol, eran complementarios._

_En esos momentos estaba tan aburrida y nerviosa que quería hacer algo. Su tío Toya le había prohibido moverse de la cama y únicamente la abandonaba para ir al servicio, y aun así nunca la dejaba ir a ella sola, sino que la cogía en brazos y la llevaba hasta la puerta él mismo, o si no llamaba a un celador. Estaba harta._

_Ahora estaba sola en la habitación, milagro! Se dijo con ironía porque durante esos diez días se habían turnado para no dejarla sola. Pensaban de verdad que se ella no se había dado cuenta? Por lo general, en las mañanas Shaoran estaba con ella, aunque no habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas desde que hablaron la primera vez porque siempre estaba o con su tío Eriol (y a veces, incluso, le acompañaba su tía Tomoyo que era bien sabido que no le caía bien Shaoran) o con Yukito y Xya._

_Por las tardes solían ser sus primos, Xen y de vez en cuando Takuya quienes suplantaban a Shaoran. A veces su tía Kaho se pasaba a verla y hablaban sobre su embarazo. Pero daba la casualidad de que cuando uno llegaba, el otro se iba, cambiando descaradamente de turno._

_Akino no lo entendía, qué pasaba? A caso pensaban que iba a escaparse?_

_Admitía que ganas no le faltaban y que no sería la primera vez que lo hiciese (aunque aquella vez, estando con sus primos, estaba más que justificada) pero ella no era tan inconsciente. Aunque... no le haría daño alguno sentarse en la ventana, no? Caminaría unos cuantos pasos, sus piernas empezarían a funcionarle de nuevo y ella podría entretenerse con las vistas. No había peligro en eso, no?_

_Decidida a no permanecer ni un segundo más allí, Akino apartó las sábanas a un lado y con cuidado empujó sus piernas hasta que colgaron del borde de la cama . Ésta era tan alta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Cogiendo fuerzas, se agarró a la cama y empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo muy despacio hasta que sus pies hicieron contacto con el frío suelo. Todo iba bien, pero no tenía previsto que su sus piernas no la sostuvieran y que terminase cayendo con un ruido sordo al suelo. Contuvo un gemido mientras se agarraba las costillas con profundo dolor. El dolor fue muy fuerte al principio, sobre todo en su costado izquierdo, pero poco a poco, fue disminuyendo hasta hacerse soportable. Aguardó un minuto antes de volver a intentarlo. Primero se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y, aguantando el dolor con estoicismo, levantó los brazos y se agarró al colchón y a la mesita de noche. Poco a poco, e ignorando las punzadas en sus costillas, comenzó a levantarse hasta quedar de pie. Tras el enorme esfuerzo que le suponía forzar las costillas de esa manera, Akino se quedó un par de minutos allí, de pie, fuertemente agarrada a las sábanas mientras recuperaba el aliento._

_Se obligó a ignorar cualquier atisbo de dolor o flaqueza, solo se concentró en respirar hondo y soltar el aire lentamente. Poco a poco fue notando que su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal y que sus piernas parecían volver a funcionar, a pesar de notarlas un poco débiles aun. Poco a poco se centró en comenzar a caminar, en dar un paso tras otro, lentamente y sin precipitarse. Con cada paso que daba notaba que sus piernas ganaban fuerzas y eso le alegró. Iba acercándose más a la ventana, pero a solo dos pasos, apoyó mal el pie y perdió el equilibrio. Unos brazos la sujetaron antes de llegar al suelo y con delicadeza, la dejaron caer hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo._

_-Estás bien?-Le preguntó una voz muy preocupada. Akino al notar que finalmente no iba a caerse, abrió los ojos con miedo. Lo primero que vio fue unos fríos ojos grises que dejaban traslucir un atisbo de preocupación.-Responde, Akino, estás bien?-La sacudió ligeramente cuando ella no dejó de mirarlo con mirada extraña._

_-eh.. sí, estoy bien.-Despertó de su ensoñación.-Cómo estás Xen?-Dijo a modo de saludo. Fue entonces que vio dónde estaba. Cuando Xen la había dejado en el suelo, lo había hecho cogiéndola por atrás por las axilas y él mismo la había acompañado en su descenso quedando la espalda de ella inevitablemente apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos aferrados a su cintura .-Hoe?!-Se separó inmediatamente roja de la vergüenza._

_-Qué te sucede?-Le preguntó él extrañado.-Te has echo daño?_

_-No... no es eso, es que me has sorprendido.-Él se levantó del suelo sin dificultad, lo que fastidió a Akino, pues a ella le iba a costar la vida siquiera intentarlo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo en que apoyarse, pero lo más cercano era la cama y estaba a dos metros de ella, qué haría? Se giró y se quedó mirando a Xen. Desde allí abajo parecía mucho más alto e inalcanzable. Podría pedirle a él que la ayudara, pero.. le fastidiaba tener que hacerlo._

_-Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?-Sonrió el con mofa. Estaba claro que él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y que no le iba a dar tregua. Si quería algo, tenía que pedirlo. _

_-Me lo estoy replanteando. Desde luego, cualquier lugar es mejor que esa horrenda cama-Dijo señalándola a su espaldas. Xen la miró divertido. Parecía una niña chica ahí sentada. Con su camisón por encima de las rodillas, tres tallas más grande que la suya, con el pelo revuelto y un mohín en la cara que dejaba ver que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pedirle ayuda._

_-Solo tienes que pedirlo.-Interrumpió él sus pensamientos. Ella giró el rostro sonrojado._

_-No sé de qué me hablas_

_-Oh, sí, sí lo sabes._

_-Está bien, puedes pasarme la mesa de la bandeja?-Al menos podría apoyarse en ella._

_-Cual, esa?-Señaló la mesa móvil donde Akino comía._

_-Sí._

_-Está muy lejos-Sonrió él.-Tendrás que usar otra cosa.-Ella soltó una maldición. Xen en cambio rió -Tanto te cuesta?_

_-Oh! De acuerdo. Podrías ayudarme?-Le dijo extendiendo sus brazos sin mirarle a la cara._

_-Claro.-Se agachó e ignorando sus manos, la cogió en brazos._

_-Eh! Puedo andar!-Le dijo sonrojada mientras intentaba soltarse_

_-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te hagas daño.-Dijo él serio. Akino se quedó inmóvil. Pegada a su pecho, podía oír su corazón, fuerte y sonoro, latir rítmicamente, quizá algo más acelerado de lo normal. Su olor se colaba por su nariz obnubilándola casi por completo. _

_Él la dejó de nuevo en la cama y al contrario de lo que él pensó, Akino no se opuso. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos hasta que ella volvió a hablar, algo tartamudeante._

_-Dónde está Key? Era él a quien le tocaba quedarse conmigo._

_-Ahora viene.-Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su comentario-A qué te refieres con que "le toca"?-Akino se recriminó internamente el hablar más de la cuenta, pero es que... no había podido evitar que el calor de él la derritiera por dentro._

_-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Habéis estado haciendo turnos desde que estoy aquí._

_-No exactamente-le corrigió-No queríamos que estuvieses sola. No es agradable._

_-A caso hacéis esto para que no me sienta sola?-Levantó la ceja.-No te lo crees ni tú._

_-Por qué crees que estaríamos aquí si no?_

_-No lo sé. Tal vez para que no me escape, o para vigilarme..._

_-Venga ya! No eres una niña pequeña a la que haya que vigilar!_

_-Eso digo yo._

_-Nadie está aquí por obligación, solo tú-Se rió el._

_-Por poco tiempo-Le aseguró ella-Tú tampoco estás aquí por obligación?-Justo cuando lo dijo se arrepintió de hacerlo._

_-No-Dijo él muy serio.-Si no quisiera estar aquí, no estaría.-Y Akino le creyó. Sabía que Xen no era de las personas a las que podías obligar hacer nada. Por su cabeza pasó el preguntarle por qué estaba allí entonces, pero no se atrevió, no sabía si quería saberlo._

_-Tienes razón. Lo siento. No quería ofenderte, es que estoy harta de estar aquí.-Se disculpó.-Admito que no estoy recuperada del todo, pero no hay motivos para que no pueda recuperarme en mi casa, en mi cama.-Suspiró.-Además, allí Xya y Mako podrán vigilarme a todas horas.-Dijo de mala gana._

_-Sí, pero tu tío no y es lo que le molesta._

_-Pero si ya no tiene que vigilarme! Lo único que necesito es andar un poco más antes de convertirme en un vegetal y dejar a mis costillas descansar. Por lo demás estoy bien._

_-Convéncelo-Se burlo. Akino le frunció el ceño pues ambos sabían que no podría hacerlo nunca.-Tómatelo con filosofía.-Añadió él-aquí sin hacer nada y de mientras los demás trabajando o en clases que es peor._

_-Te cambiaría el puesto gustosa._

_-Lo sé, pero no puedes.-Se rió él.-Vas a tener que quedarte ahí hasta que estés al cien por cien-Se burló._

_-Bueno-Se enderezó ella-Acaso has venido a buscar pelea? Porque te digo que es de poco hombre venir a buscarle las cosquillas a una inválida.-Él rió de buena gana._

_-Ni siendo yo el inválido me ganarías_

_-Es un reto?-A ella le brillaron los ojos con malicia mientras que él la miraba casi descaradamente._

_-Tal vez quiera recordarte el que ya teníamos hace un mes-Akino recordó que la última vez que el hombre atacó junto a Phedra, ellos se desafiaron a encontrarse al día siguiente en el gimnasio para enfrentarse, pero que con todo lo que sucedió después ninguno tenía ánimo para frivolidades._

_-Es cierto. En ese caso tal vez cuando mis costillas dejen de quejarse pueda hacerte morder el polvo._

_-Sueñas-Se burló él mientras pensaba que el beso de la semana anterior no había empañado su recién adquirida amistad._

_-Eso crees tú._

_-De momento concéntrate en recuperarte y después ya veremos._

_-Sentada aquí jamás voy a recuperarme-Gruñó-Voy a echar raíces._

_-No seas histérica.-Se burló-Contra menos te muevas, más rápidamente saldrás de aquí._

_-Cierto-Suspiró resignada.-En poco tiempo tenemos el viaje de estudios y no pienso dejar que mi madre vaya sola. Me escaparé si es necesario._

_-Solo complicarías las cosas-Él la comprendía perfectamente y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, pero no podía dejar que lo hiciese.-Tu madre tendría que preocuparse doblemente. Por ella y por ti._

_-Pero ella sola..._

_-No va a estar sola.-Él le agarró de la mano con el fin de consolarla, pero ella de pronto sintió que algo se movía en su interior.-Yo iré-Le sonrió y ella sorprendida se quedó muda unos segundos. Él ya avisó de que no pensaba dejarla ir sola, pero no pensó jamás que de verdad lo haría._

_-Tú... irías?-Tartamudeó_

_-Iría, no. Iré-Aseguró él_

_-Yo... no sabes cómo te lo agradecería...-Susurró ella con los ojos empañados. Él al igual que ella se conmovió al sentir su agradecimiento con esas lágrimas._

_-No solo iré yo.-Dijo él apartando la mirada y la mano nervioso. Ella sintió un vacío en el corazón cuando él no correspondió a sus sentimientos como ella esperaba. No se había imaginado que le apartaría la mirada y el contacto físico como si le tuviese lástima o como si no quisiera hacerla sufrir..._

_-Qué quieres decir?-Consiguió decir ella._

_-Hablé con mi tío. Le conté lo del viaje y el miedo de Sakura.-Akino levantó la mirada sorprendida._

_-Qué?_

_-Tal vez te enfades, tal vez no estés de acuerdo, pero yo sé que mi tío quiere a Sakura. Lo sé y por eso le sugerí que intentase acercarse a ella en el viaje, de ese modo no estaría sola y tal vez las cosas se arreglen entre ellos.-Akino no dijo nada. No sabía qué pensar. Ella también sabía que él la quería, que haría lo que fuera para que su madre volviese con él... pero... dónde quedaba ella? Estaría Shaoran únicamente interesado en su madre? La querría a ella también o solo sería un paquete al que debía soportar? Al fin y al cabo, él no la había criado._

_-Supongo que tienes razón-Suspiró ella con desgana mientras se tapaba hasta la barbilla porque había empezado a temblar._

_-No te molesta? Ya no estás enfadada con él?-Se sorprendió Xen._

_-No. Él la quiere, me consta. Sé que intentará que ella lo perdone._

_-Me alegro de que pienses así-Le sonrió él más tranquilo.-Así podrás evitar el que te ate a la pata de la cama cuando intentes escaparte para ir al viaje._

_-Yo no he dicho que no vaya a ir!_

_-No, lo ha dicho tu madre y en mi opinión, ella es la que decide.-Le sonrió con sorna._

_-Pero..._

_-No va a estar sola, mi tío y yo estaremos allí._

_-si tú también vas a ir no es justo!_

_-Lo sé, pero la vida no lo es.-Le sonrió con burla mientras iba hacia la puerta de la habitación-Voy a buscar a tu primo, así que no te muevas. Como lo hagas te arrepentirás.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de allí, pero Akino no lo oyó. Su mente volaba en la última frase de él "la vida no es justa". Era cierto. Ella había crecido sin un padre y cuando lo encuentra, parece que lo que de verdad le importa es ganar puntos con la madre. Qué irónico, no? Tanto tiempo queriendo conocerlo para llegar a un punto en el que desearía no haberlo hecho nunca..._

_No! Se gritó a su misma mientras se agarraba la cabeza e intentaba apagar la voz que le gritaba. Esa no era ella. Ella jamás diría unas cosas tan monstruosas, ella no era así! Phedra. Una brecha en su mente atormentada entendió lo que ocurría y sin perder tiempo se dispuso a actuar._

_Sin perder su concentración en la voz y en la energía que intentaba manipularla, se tumbó en la cama y se relajó, sumergiéndose en su propia mente, donde derrotaría a Phedra de una vez y para siempre._

_Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. De repente ya no estaba en el hospital, ni llevaba ese horrible pijama ni estaba herida. Todo era muy extraño. Ni un solo ruido perturbaba el silencio del lugar, mas que los latidos de su corazón y su respiración agitada._

_-Dónde estoy?-Susurró ella, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Caminó varios pasos, pero en la oscuridad no se había chocado todavía con nada. Qué estaba pasando?_

_-Estas sola. Nadie te quiere. Solo te utilizan para sus fines. De verdad crees que un hombre querría cargar contigo? Ni siquiera tu padre te quiere. Pero, en cambio... a tu madre la adora. Nada extraño, cierto? Todo el mundo lo hace y todo el mundo te soporta porque eres su hija, sino estarías sola completamente.-No sabía hasta que punto tenía razón ella. No sabía ni siquiera si era cierto, pero lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que acabar con Phedra y para ello necesitaba llegar a ella. Debía hacer frente a su poder que poco a poco notaba que la iba invadiendo por completo._

_-No es cierto-Se repetía a ella misma con convencimiento, como amuleto mágico que la liberaría.-No es cierto. No es cierto._

_-No? Pues mira-Y a su alrededor se materializó una escena poco agradable. Era el momento en el que descubrió que sus primos le habían escondido que Shaoran era su padre.-Ves? No les importabas lo suficiente como para arriesgarse por ti. Lo único que los detenían era una tonta promesa. No te quieren._

_-No es cierto. No es cierto-Se seguía repitiendo sin dejarse oírla.-No es cierto._

_-Mira entonces esta-El lugar cambió. Ahora estaba en el salón de la casa de su tío Eriol. Sus padres discutían. Él acusaba a su madre de querer atarlo, de querer su dinero. A Akino le fue muy duro ver esta escena, pues era la primera vez que la veía._

_-Fíjate. En ningún momento han pensado en lo que tú pudieses sentir, únicamente pensaban en ellos, en sus orgullos. Es triste, no? Descubrir que estás sola en el mundo...-Rió la voz._

_-No es cierto, no es cierto!-Gritaba con mayor ahínco, pero gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara._

_-A Li no le preocupaba si de verdad era su hija, únicamente era importante que Kinomoto le había mentido. Te odió cuando supo que eras su bastarda sólo porque eras hija de Sakura, no le importabas, ni como hija ni como persona._

_-Para-Suplicaba-Para ya...-No podía pensar, en su mente solo estaba la voz de Phedra, las imágenes... Debía conseguir acabar con aquello, acabar con Phedra, solo así conseguiría descubrir la verdad._

←←←↓→→→

_-Está en coma-Anunció Toya con pesadumbre. Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder parar de llorar. Shaoran se agachó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerzas mientras él mismo contenía las suyas. Tomoyo abrazaba a su hijo llorosa, intentando consolarlo mientras que Aino, más expresiva lloraba a lágrima viva en los brazos de su padre. Xen estaba sentado en la incómoda silla de la sala de espera, abstraído, pensando que hasta hacía menos de una hora había estado con ella, bromeando... Quería llorar, llorar porque sentía que si ella moría, él moriría con ella, pero las lágrimas no salían. A su lado, Yui abrazaba a su madre también llorando, desesperada por la idea de no volver a ver a su prima y mejor amiga con los ojos abiertos. Kaho por su parte podía adivinar lo que sentía Sakura en esos momentos. Quería llorar por ella, pero no solucionaría nada._

_-Pero qué ha sucedido? Qué tiene?-Le preguntó a su marido que detrás de su máscara de médico, guardaba un profundo dolor, pues sabía que para él, Akino era la hermana que perdió cuando se fue a Londres._

_-No lo sabemos-Dijo con gran frustración-Todas las pruebas son negativas. Oficialmente, no tiene nada._

_-Pero, cómo puede ser? Acaso las pruebas están equivocadas?_

_-Repetí todas las pruebas tres veces._

_-Entonces... no va a despertar?!-Gritó Sakura desesperada. Ella sentía que algo moría dentro de ella al pensar que Tal vez Akino no despertase jamás. No podía ni si quiera imaginar que su pequeña no volviese a abrir sus ojos, esos ojos tan verdes como los suyos, pensar que jamás volvería a discutir la hora de llegada o las peleas en las que se metía...Akino era algo más que su hija, era su vida, la que la hizo resurgir de las cenizas. No podía perderla._

_-Médicamente no sé lo que vaya a pasar Sakura-Se agachó Toya hasta quedar a su altura y le tomó de la mano.- Pero conozco a Akino, es fuerte, es dura y luchará por despertar. Todos aquí sabemos lo cabezota que es y que lo que quiere, lo consigue. Solo nos queda confiar en ella._

←←←↓→→→

_-Renuncia-Le ofreció Phedra-Renuncia a esta vida de miseria. Yo puedo darte lo que quieres. Yo puedo darte una vida llena de lujos, de amor, puedo hacer que te quieran por lo que eres, no por ser hija de quien eres._

_-A cambio de qué_

_-No es nada, solo tienes que darme tus poderes. Después tendrás la vida que siempre soñaste.-Y pronto se vio transportada a un lugar desconocido. Era un parque, lleno de niños y de madres, así como de jóvenes parejas. _

_-Akino... yo...-Un joven, un poco mayor que ella y quizás el ser más atractivo que había conocido nunca, había agarrado su mano, y tras depositar un casto beso en ella, levantó la cabeza y la miró con unos ojos grises muy hermosos que extrañamente se le hacían muy conocidos.-Akino, te quiero.-Le confesó él antes de agarrarla de la cintura y besarla con pasión. Una mezcla de sentimientos que no eran suyos, le recorrió la espina dorsal._

_-No querrías eso? O tal ves algo así?-El chico desapareció y entonces se encontró ella misma, siendo mucho más pequeña, en ese mismo parque, pero estando encima de alguien._

_-Quieres bajar, cariño?-Le dijo el hombre que la cargaba en los hombros. Sin esperar respuesta, la bajó de los hombros y la puso en frente suya.-Quieres un helado?-La cara del hombre se le hacía conocida, pero no conseguía ubicarla.-Mejor no, tu madre me matará si después no comes.-Rió él. Después la cogió de la mano y siguieron caminando alegremente_

_-Esto te gusta, no? Tener un padre así, que te mime, que se preocupe de ti...-Esa cara... era su padre! Pero porque le costaba tanto recordarlo? Qué le sucedía? Intentó visualizar las caras de sus padres, de sus tíos y primos, pero las había olvidado todas. El terror la congeló._

_-Por qué no los recuerdo?-Se dijo a sí misma._

_-Porque estás dejando de existir. Pronto no serás más que escoria.-Rió ella-Pero puedes ser una escoria feliz si quieres..._

_-Los estoy olvidando, cada segundo los olvido más... No puedo permitirlo, no quiero olvidarlos..._

_-Eso no basta, querida, los olvidarás al final._

_-No! -Pero no podía evitarlo. Pronto empezó a tener lagunas mayores. No conseguía vincular sus nombre con nada... los estaba perdiendo.-No quiero perderlos! No quiero!- A su alrededor volvió a aparecer el mismo parque y volvía a estar con el mismo chico, pero esta vez unos nuevos recuerdos le hicieron recordarle, aunque no lo había visto en la vida... Ya no era Akino Kinomoto._

_-Ya eres mía..._

←←←↓→→→

_-Qué le pasa?!-Le gritaba Sakura a su hermano cuando entró corriendo con dos enfermeras. Rápidamente colocaron un respirador en la boca de Akino y empezaron a insuflarle oxígeno._

_-Su respiración se está ralentizando cada vez más-Le dijo él mientras le colocaba una pequeña pinza en el dedo y le marcaba las pulsaciones._

_-No!-Gritó Sakura revolviéndose en los brazos de Shaoran que la tenía sujeta para que no se acercase a la cama. Él mismo había empezado a llorar también. No podía creer que perdería a su hija ahora que la encontraba. No era justo._

_-Esperad afuera con los demás-Les ordenó Toya.-Aquí no podéis hacer nada.-Sakura se iba a negar pero la presencia, débil de su hija, se hizo presente._

_-Ya no puede controlarla...-Murmuró Sakura al borde de la desesperación.-Mi hija...- Imploraba Sakura.-Mi hija..._

_-Nuestra hija va ponerse bien, Sakura-Dijo con la cara empañada en lágrima-No la vamos a perder, no ahora que estamos todos juntos. No ahora que tenemos una oportunidad de ser felices. Confío en ella. Todo va a estar bien.-Sakura lo abrazó esperanzada mientras Toya había echado a las enfermeras. Él mismo le bombeaba oxígeno en los pulmones a través de la bolsa de oxígeno._

_-Se puede?-Un sombrío Xen asomó por la puerta. Tras no recibir una negativa, entró a la habitación._

_-Y los demás?-Preguntó Shaoran_

_-Hiraguizawa ha conseguido llevárselos a todos a la cafetería. Sobre todo por Key, Aino y Yui. Estaban muy mal. Key se culpa por haberla dejado sola._

_-No podría haber evitado nada.-Dijo Sakura. La culpa es del maldito concilio!_

_-Yo...-Interrumpió Xen.-Yo estuve aquí segundos antes de que todo sucediera. Ella estaba bien. Estaba bien...-Cayó sentado en el sillón frente a la cama, al lado de Sakura y Shaoran._

_-Discutisteis?, se alteró?... pasó algo de importancia?-Interrogó Toya-Cualquier cosa es válida._

_-Cuando yo entré, estaba intentando andar hasta la ventana. La detuve y la llevé a la cama. Refunfuñó alegre, sin ningún cambio en ella. Estuvimos hablando un rato, de recuperarse, del viaje... Estaba bien.-Terminó él-Salí un minuto a buscar a Key, pero casi no hizo falta, porque me crucé con él casi al salir. Cuando entramos la vimos dormida, y como yo acababa de salir me pareció extraño. Avisamos a las enfermeras._

_-No hiciste nada mal-Lo consoló su tío._

_-Lo sé, pero me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera salido esos segundos..._

_-No queda cabida aquí a las suposiciones, solo sabemos que no le ocurre nada. La vida se le escapa por momentos y no sé qué hacer.-Gruñó Toya impotente._

_La presencia de Akino se debilitó y fue entonces cuando una presencia subyugada a la de Akino se pudo notar._

_-Qué es eso?-Preguntó Alarmada Sakura-Qué es esa presencia? _

_-A caso sale de ella?-Preguntó Toya, notando alarmado que ella prácticamente no respiraba ya por sí sola._

_-Es Phedra!-Anunció Xen poniéndose al lado de Akino y agarrándola de la mano._

_-Phedra? Es ella la que está haciendo esto?-Le preguntó Shaoran.-Si es así nosotros debemos poder hacer algo!_

_-No sé. Es muy extraño que no la hayamos sentido antes. Nunca se había camuflado de esta manera._

_-Ya había pasado antes?-Le preguntó Sakura acercándose a él y agarrándole de la mano.-Cómo es posible?_

_-No tuve más remedio que prometerle a Akino que no te lo contaría.-Le contó apenado.-A cambio, ella me contaría todo lo que le sucediese. Era mejor eso a que nos lo ocultase a todos. Es una cabezota._

_-Dímelo, por favor, Xen, qué sucedió?-Le imploró Sakura._

_-Descubrí hace un tiempo que Phedra era telépata, que podía meterse en la mente de los demás, especialmente en sueños. Podía inducir a conclusiones muy peligrosas. Justo el día que nos hablaste del viaje, conseguí sonsacarle que Phedra había estado intentando que ella renunciarse a sus poderes._

_-Renunciar? Akino jamás sería capaz de abandonar sus poderes!-Le dijo Sakura. Xen bajó la cabeza pues no estaba dispuesto a contarles cómo lo había intentado. Eso era cosa de Akino._

_-Finalmente Akino supo ver que había sido manipulada y desde entonces parecía que todo había cambiado. No había vuelto a intentar nada, que nosotros sepamos, hasta hace solo unos días. Cuando la ingresaron._

_-Esa fue la presencia que se sintió en el hospital?-Le preguntó Sakura.-Venía de su habitación._

_-Sí, ella me lo contó. Estaba despierta, aun débil, por lo que era fácil entrar en su mente. Ella no lo notó hasta que se lo dijisteis. Después por la tarde en sueños volvió a intentar manipularla, pero no pudo. Le estaba intentando bajar la autoestima de alguna manera, aunque no sé cómo._

_-Y ahora? Qué va a pasar ahora? Cómo podemos sacarla de su mente?_

_-No creo que podamos.-Intervino Shaoran mirando a Toya que oía sin decir nada mientras seguía bombeando aire a los pulmones de ella.-Esto no es cosa sólo de Phedra. Akino lo ha querido así._

_-Cómo puedes decir eso?! A caso insinúas que quiere morir?!-Le gritó el médico._

_-No, al contrario. Ella quiere enfrentarla y para ello se ha puesto un escudo a su alrededor. Nadie podrá influir en la batalla._

_-Pero cómo pretende vencerla así?-Le preguntó Xen mientras inconscientemente entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica._

_-No estoy seguro, solo queda esperar a que despierte y nos lo cuente ella. Tenemos que confiar.-Cogió la mano de Sakura que no pudo oponerse, ni tampoco lo quería._

←←←↓→→→

_La había besado! Le gritaba una voz en su interior. Y ahora le decía que la quería, que siempre la había querido. No se lo podía creer!_

_-Yo...yo también te quiero... te quiero desde que los dos éramos niños..._

_-Me haces tan feliz-Le sonrió él mientras ella se perdía en esos ojos grises. Pero se volvió a hundir casi inmediatamente en un profundo beso que él le dio y que la llevó hasta lo más infinito. Lo quería tanto... Sus labios, suaves, cálidos le hacían flotar y sentir un cosquilleo que le bajaba por toda la espalda hasta centrarse en su estómago. Su sabor, tan especial, tan único...le hacía parecer que no era la primera vez que la besaba. Lo quería tanto que parecía reconocer ese sabor, esa calidez..._

_algo aturdida por esos pensamientos se volvieron a separar para encontrarse con esos ojos grises ese rostro hermoso, ese cabello revuelto... espera un momento... qué estaba sucediendo? Él no era... él no era el chico que conocía de toda la vida! El tono pelirrojo se había vuelto castaño y había crecido unos centímetros de repente... Recuerdos de otra vida parecían inundar su mente_

_-Qué me sucede?_

_-Estás bien, Akane?-Le preguntó el chico_

_-Akane?-No, ella no se llamaba así!_

_Más recuerdos le llegaban con mayor rapidez. Caras diferentes recorrían su mente, sentimientos confusos... Su nombre no era Akane... ella se llamaba... se llamaba... Akino! Akino Kinomoto!_

_Una luz inundó todo y el parque desapareció por completo, así como esos falsos recuerdos._

_-Yo soy Akino Kinomoto y jamás podrás hacerme dudar de lo contrario!-Gritó a la negrura_

_-Eres una estúpida-Rió Phedra-Podrías haber tenido la vida perfecta, pero has preferido el sufrimiento. Eres patética!_

_-Tú sí que eres patética! No voy a permitir que me laves el cerebro!_

_-Ya es tarde. Mi hechizo está haciendo mella en tu cuerpo y dentro de poco morirás._

_-Ja!-Se burló Akino.-No me puedes engañar. Es mi alma la que da vida al cuerpo y acabo de recuperarla-Phedra gruñó enfurecida, pero no sabía qué más hacer._

_-De igual modo no podrás volver! Estarás en coma el resto de tu vida!_

_-Eso ya lo veremos.-La desafió antes de que una luz blanca las envolviese por completo. _

_**Continuará...**_

_Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho. No me voy a entretener en contestaros hoy, pues es muy tarde y mañana tengo que magrugar._

_Espero que perdonéis mi tardanza, pero mi musa me había abandonado junto a mi disco duro. No me gustaba cómo estaba quedando la historia de unos capítulos para acá. Sigue sin gustarme, pero necesito terminarla, tarde o temprano. Uno de los problemas en esta historia es que no me ha dado tiempo de leerme varias veces, durante una semana por lo menos, los últimos capítulos, pero eso hay tantos errores y estoy insatisfecha. Pero a partir de ahora me voy a tomar mi tiempo para ver la historia con perpectiva._

_Por último quería deciros que la semana pasada, gracias a monina y su consejo, recupere mis datos de mi disco duro!!!! Muchas gracias Monina, me has ayudado mucho, por eso te dedico a ti este capítulo, que lo disfrutes!!!_


	20. CCS XX

_Por primera vez voy a contestar los reviews de manera general porque son las 3 de la mañana y en cinco horas tengo clases y no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, solo de meterme en la cama y seguir pensando en los capítulos futuros de mi historia (Es por la noche cuando, acurrucada en mi cama, pienso en la continuación del fic.)_

_A todos gracias por los apoyos que me habéis dado y la paciencia que habéis tenido. No estaba contenta con los capítulos anteriores pero por fin he tomado las riendas de mi historia. Gracias por los mensajes y por la comprensión, en agradecimiento os dejo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Un saludo y gracias!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XX_

"_Todo había acabado" Se dijo. La había destruido y no sentía ningún remordimiento. No era humana y tampoco tenía sentimientos propios. Lo había descubierto cuando se había metido en su mente para acabar con ella. Su energía era como la mezcla de varias muy diferentes, entre ellas, la del hombre, cosa que no le extrañaba, claro._

_Poco a poco fue sintiendo cómo todo esa energía que había liberado la hundía cada vez más, agotándola...Sentía cómo se iba apagando lentamente... estaría muriéndose? Tal vez, pero no iba a hacerlo. Algo se aferraba a ella, una energía que ya había sentido antes en un sueño... estaría soñando entonces?_

_Ella sentía cómo caía la oscuridad sobre ella y cómo el frío invadía su cuerpo. Estaría en coma?_

_La energía creció más y también la oscuridad. Parecía una lucha entre el bien y el mal... pero... no estaban en su mente? Debía poder controlar su mente, no? Debía salir de allí antes de que sucediese algo grave. Se imaginó a su madre, llorando a lágrima viva mientras sus tíos Eriol y Tomoyo la consolaban. Su primo Key estaría en una esquina, callado y ausente. Triste. Su prima Yui estaría aferrada a su padre, preguntándole si se pondría bien mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus tristes ojos. Ai estaría junto a Key e intentaría animarle, darle confianza, pero él no la escucharía. Mako estaría culpándose por no cuidar de ella y Xya y Yukito estarían llevando cafés a todos para mantenerse ocupados. Todos la querían. Ella lo sabía. Podía tener Phedra razón y que su padre no la quisiera, que solo fuese un medio para acercarse a su madre, pero no le importaba ya. Era mejor eso que nada. Ella había vivido muchos años sin él, ya no lo sentía imprescindible para su vida. Era un extraño más. Estaría él allí? Tal vez no, pero a lo mejor estaba con su madre..._

_Y Xen? él sí que estaría, lo sabía. No sabía por qué, pero lo sentía, sabía que estaba allí, independientemente de Shaoran. Era un alivio. Era lo único bueno que había tenido en ese mes. Lo único que había merecido la pena de verdad._

_Por él, por su madre, por todos los que la querían iba a salir de allí, tenía que hacerlo y esa energía que la envolvía la ayudaría._

_-Has conseguido que duerma?-Era de madrugada y todo el hospital estaba en silencio. En la habitación, la única luz que había era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana. A oscuras, Shaoran pudo distinguir cómo su sobrino estaba sentado junto a la cama, cansado, con su mano entrelazaba con la de ella. No dijo nada. No hacía falta. Sabía por qué lo hacía. él se acercó también y le agarró de la otra._

_-Sí, le han dado un sedante suave, en su estado no puede sufrir esos achaques. Debe descansar y comer lo más posible._

_-Qué estado?-Le preguntó él extrañado. A pesar de su cansancio, pudo presentir que había algo más tras esas palabras. Que él supiera Sakura estaba recuperada de su golpe en la cabeza. Shaoran lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a hablar._

_-Se supone que yo no lo sé, pero... Sakura está embarazada.-Aun en la oscuridad, Shaoran notó cómo él se puso rígido mientras abría los ojos a más no poder._

_-Qué?_

_-Está embarazada._

_-Pero... cómo, cuando...?-Tenía varias preguntas pero todas decidieron salir a la vez, así que no salió ninguna._

_-Es una historia muy larga._

_-Cuéntamela._

_-Esto debe quedar aquí, de acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo, pero habla ya, me estoy poniendo nervioso.-Shaoran agachó la cabeza y miró su mano enganchada a la de su hija. Con amor, la acarició, pensando que pronto serían una familia.-Quién es el padre? Que Akino me haya contado, Sakura no sale con nadie...-Empezó él al ver a su tío callado.-Y cómo estás tan tranquilo cuando sabes que ha estado con otro, que le va a dar un hijo?_

_-El niño es mío.-Ahora sí que su sorpresa era grande._

_-Tuyo? Pero... cuando... si hace a penas un mes que estamos aquí..._

_-Es mío.-Xen calló unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, esta vez con alegría en la voz._

_-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.-Shaoran debió regañarle por el comentario, pero no lo hizo, no se sentía con ánimo._

_-El caso es que no me lo quiere decir. Tiene miedo de que la culpe y termine odiándola.-Suspiró mirando a su hija._

_-Tú cómo te enteraste?_

_-Encontré la prueba de embarazo en su chaqueta._

_-No le explicaste?_

_-No quiero que lo sepa aun. Quiero que confíe en mí antes. Debo averiguar qué le llevó a pensar que la odiaría si se quedaba embarazada._

_-Tu actitud hacia ella dejaba mucho que desear hasta hace unas semanas._

_-Pero me disculpé-Alegó cansado. Xen encogió los hombros. Miró a Akino y suspiró._

_-Ella lo sabe?_

_-No creo. Si me lo está ocultando no creo que se lo cuente a mucha gente._

_-Seguro que Hiraguizawa lo sabe._

_-Es posible. Son como hermanos...-Un ligero apretón en la mano lo hizo callar. Akino estaba comenzando a despertar. Xen apartó su mano por temor a que ella lo notase. Se levantó de la silla para poder acercarse más a ella._

_-Akino...-Le susurró-Akino, despierta...-La chica movió la cabeza lentamente, aún sin abrir los ojos._

_-Akino-La llamó su padre acariciándole el rostro. Xen se apartó y fue a encender una pequeña lámpara de mesa que no dañase sus ojos -Abre los ojos, cariño._

_Fue el apelativo lo que más la hizo reaccionar. Los párpados le pesaban y el cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Sólo su fuerza de voluntad hizo que abriese los ojos lentamente._

_-Muy bien.-Le sonrió Shaoran-Ya estás despierta._

_-No por mucho-Contestó con voz ahogada. Allí estaba él, junto a ella, cuidándola. Se habría equivocado? Lo había prejuzgado? Sus ojos le parecían más cálidos que nunca y su ceño estaba completamente relajado, sin un atisbo de tensión. Todo él denotaba una gran fortaleza y por segunda vez, volvió a sentirse segura estando con él. No podía evitarlo. A pesar de todo, lo quería. Era su padre, no?_

_-Cómo te encuentras?-Él le colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y le sonrió._

_-Cansada. He gastado mucha energía, aunque algo me ha ayudado a despertar... Has sido tú?_

_-No, no he sido yo.-Estuvo tentado de mirar hacia Xen, que se había apartado de su vista, pero eso sería delatarlo y delatarse. Xen no sabía que él estaba enterado de que la había ayudado, no por primera vez, transmitiéndole su energía y calmando su ansiedad, ahuyentando las pesadillas._

_-No importa, ya todo ha acabado y yo solo quiero dormir...-Murmuró antes de volver a quedar dormida._

_-Está reventada-Concluyó Xen volviendo a tomarla de la mano, aunque esta vez con motivos muy diferentes._

_-Sí, pero al menos ya ha salido del coma.-Suspiró con cansancio pero feliz._

_-No tienes buena cara, deberías descansar._

_-No quiero irme a casa. A pesar de que Sue ya no está, no me siento a gusto allí._

_-Akino sigue sin saber lo que pasó con ella, no?_

_-Sí. Sakura dijo que le diría, pero aun no lo ha hecho._

_-Ella no es tonta. Está segura de que algo pasa y que la estamos vigilando._

_-Mañana hablaré con Sakura. Tengo la sensación de que es más peligroso ocultarle la verdad a Aki que decirlo lo que sucede, si no, fíjate en lo que ha sucedido hoy._

_-Tal vez tenía que pasar así. Si nos lo llega a decir a cualquiera de nosotros, se lo hubiésemos impedido y ella no habría derrotado a Phedra y recuperado su estabilidad mental. Era su batalla._

_-Xen, tú sabes exactamente cómo pretendía hacerla renunciar a sus poderes?_

_-Sí._

_-Ya veo-Susurró-Ella confía en ti._

_-Eso creo._

_-Quiere decir eso que no me vas a contar, no?-Xen le sonrió como respuesta._

_-Es ese caso-Suspiró antes de levantarse de la silla-Voy a avisar que despertó. Todos se han ido casa, pero seguro que Tomoyo y Eriol siguen despiertos esperando noticias._

_-Seguro-Y Shaoran salió de allí, dejándolo solo con Akino._

_Estaba tranquila y relajada. Por fin descansaba. Tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que había sucedido, pero se conformaba con saber que ella estaba bien. Con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla, deleitándose con su textura, con su palidez y mientras tanto no se podía dejar de repetir el cómo había sucedido, cómo había acabado enamorándose de ella. Su igual, como ella lo llamó. Había algo en ella muco más fuerte que su parecido con él. Ella era cabezota, orgullosa, impulsiva, madura, la habían educado en la magia y en las artes marciales como a él, pero sin embargo, no había sido eso lo que lo había enamorado. Por todas esas cosas la respetaba, que era mucho pedir, pues no eran muchas las personas que obtenían su respeto y admiración. Había sido su dulzura, el cariño hacia los demás, hacia él después, lo que lo había enamorado. Desde pequeño, había sabido que sus padres no le querían, que nunca lo quisieron. Los cinco años que había pasado en esa enorme mansión se la había pasado en manos de niñeras y cocineras tan frías como sus propios padres. Él mismo lo veía como algo normal hasta que conoció a Shaoran. Ese día su vida cambió._

_El primer día que lo vio, él iba con su característico ceño fruncido. Había ido a discutir con su padre algo de lo que él no entendía. Pasó a su lado sin ni siquiera notar su presencia, lo que no importó a Xen, pues estaba acostumbrado a que no le prestasen atención, únicamente se encerró en su libro de colorear y siguió con su labor. Recordaba muy bien ese momento, estaba dibujando un perro, un enorme perro lanudo que corría por el campo. Era blanco e iba con la lengua afuera, disfrutando del aire libre, como a él le hubiese gustado hacer. No supo cuando, pero de repente, Shaoran se acercó por atrás para ver el dibujo._

_-Es tu perro?-él se volteó y lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza._

_-Te gustaría tener un perro?-Le volvió a preguntar. A Xen le brillaron los ojos de solo imaginar poder tener un amigo en esa casa, aunque fuese un animal. Shaoran rió ante su expresión._

_-Podrías pedirle a tus padre que te regalen uno.-La mirada de Xen se ensombreció._

_-Nunca me hacen regalos y jamás me dejarían tener un animal en casa. Dicen que ya tienen bastante conmigo como para aguantar a un animal ladrando y estropeando sus muebles.-Habló por primera vez con voz trémula, pero sin pizca de sentimientos. Shaoran entendió que el niño se había creado un escudo de frialdad ante el dolor y la carencia de cariño.-Pero no importa-Corrió él a decir. No quería que luego se lo dijese a su padre, él le castigaría.-Por lo menos me dejan un rato para colorear o leer después de cenar. Estudio mucho, sabe? Tengo que ser alguien de provecho y para ello tengo que estudiar, así mis padres me querrán algo más. Estudio todas las tardes después de clases y soy el primero de mi escuela-Dijo con un poco de orgullo. Cómo era posible que un niño de a penas cinco años pudiera ser ya tan frío, tan maduro?_

_-Tienes muchos amigos en la escuela?-Él volvió a adoptar una actitud fría y distante con él_

_-No los necesito. Ellos no son como yo. Se ríen y se burlan porque hago cosas extrañas. Dicen que soy raro, pero yo no les hago caso._

_-Qué cosas extrañas?-Sería posible que hubiese empezado a desarrollar su magia tan pronto?_

_-Prendí fuego a la mochila de un chico que se estaba metiendo conmigo... pero fue sin querer!-Se apresuró a disculparse él asustado de lo que pudiese pensar aquel señor que lo miraba con ojos cálidos._

_-Te creo. Le contaste a tus padres?_

_-Sí. Ellos me regañaron por ser tan torpe, pero... es que yo no sé cómo lo hice, simplemente lo pensé y puf! pasó._

_-Tus padres no han hablado contigo de lo que eres? De la magia?-Xen se le quedó mirando como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.-Veo que no- Murmuró enfadado. Cómo podía ser que tratasen a su hijo así? Él sabía que ellos no habían querido tenerlo en un principio, pero jamás pensaría que lo maltratarían como castigo hacia él, jefe del clan, y hacia el concilio por obligarlos a tenerlo y no abortar. Él deseaba tener hijos, pero no podía, sin embargo, su primo y su esposa tenían uno y ni lo apreciaban. No lo podía permitir._

_-No te preocupes, yo te lo contaré todo. Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta al jardín?_

_-Mi madre no me deja salir fuera porque cuando entre lo ensuciaré todo.-Dijo apenado._

_-No te preocupes, pronto las cosas cambiarán.-Y se lo llevó fuera donde le explicó todo sobre la magia y los clanes. Ese día, Xen conoció a la única persona que le había dado un cariño y un afecto similar al de un verdadero padre. Nunca nadie le había tocado el corazón como él ese día... hasta ahora. Akino le había iluminado el alma, le había dado un cariño que siempre le habían negado, incluso su tío: ternura. Ese sentimiento que normalmente desprendían las mujeres al ver a un bebé o un animalillo herido que las hacía acogerlos es su seno y no desprenderse nunca de ellos. Así lo veía Xen. Por eso se había enamorado de ella._

_Sakura seguía dormida cuando Shaoran entró en la habitación. Acurrucada en la cama, descansaba más de ocho horas seguidas por primera vez en dos semanas. Le hacía falta. Aún dormida, sus mejillas volvían a tomar un delicioso color rosáceo y las sombras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido por completo._

_Sigilosamente se acercó a la cama y se tumbó a su lado posando su rostro junto al suyo y abrazándola por la cintura. Se quedó allí, mirándola, unos minutos hasta que sus párpados fueron cayendo lentamente hasta sucumbir en los brazos de morfeo._

_Fue la luz del sol la que la terminó de despertar esa mañana. Intentó esconder la cabeza bajos las sábanas, pero algo le impidió moverse. Pestañeando un par de veces, vio como un brazo la mantenía pegada a un cuerpo cálido y fuerte mientras, pegada a su pecho, oía los rítmicos latidos de su corazón. Inmediatamente levantó la vista y lo vio. Dormido junto a ella estaba Shaoran, tranquilo, indefenso. Su cara no mostraba ninguna de las arrugas de su ceño, algo extraño en él que por un motivo u otro, siempre lo tenía fruncido. Si poder evitarlo llevó su mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició casi con miedo. Él no se despertó, así que poco a poco la fue bajando hasta que acariciaron sus labios, secos y cálidos que la llevaban a besarle a pesar de las consecuencias._

_-Bésame, Sakura-Rápidamente subió lo mirada y se dio cuanta de que sus ojos estaban abiertos y que brillaban de anticipación._

_-Shaoran..._

_-Bésame-Sakura no se hizo de rogar y lo besó. Cálidamente, sin prisas, lo besó, deleitándose con cada caricia, saciando su sed de él. Su mano acariciaba su mejilla, su pelo revuelto, mientras que él acariciaba su cintura con movimientos ascendentes, casi rozando su pecho.-Buenos días-Dijo sonriente cuando se separaron._

_-Buenos días.-Dijo ella algo aturdida. Extrañamente no se arrepentía de nada, lo que la asustó. Se preguntó por qué estaba él allí y por qué había dormido con ella. Fue cuando miró a su alrededor cuando se acordó de todo.-Akino!-Intentó levantarse y apartar las sábanas, pero él la detuvo antes de que pusiera un pie en el suelo._

_-Tranquila.-La hizo tumbarse a su lado otra vez.-Tranquila, cariño, Akino está bien. En estos momentos está durmiendo._

_-Ya despertó?!_

_-Sí. Relájate._

_-Por qué no me habías dicho nada.?!-Intentó apartarse de él otra vez, pero él la inmovilizó debajo de él._

_-Salió del coma a las dos de la madrugada muy cansada. Apenas cruzamos unas palabras que se quedó dormida de nuevo. Hacía una hora que tu dormías, no iba a despertarte para que la vieses dormir. Ambas necesitabais descansar y tú más, no puedes darte el lujo de enfermar ahora, cierto? Akino te necesita. -Y bajando su cara la besó otra vez. Con las manos atrapadas encima de su cabeza por una mano de Shaoran, y con las piernas atrapadas entre las de él, Sakura no podía más que responder a sus besos y a las caricias que le hacía con la mano libre sobre su cintura y sus pechos. Ella gemía y se encorvaba sobre su mano, pidiendo más. Shaoran se estaba volviendo loco. La deseaba, la deseaba allí mismo, pero estaban en la habitación de un hospital donde cualquiera podía entrar en cualquier momento._

_-Dios santo, Sakura!-Gimió él deteniendo sus caricias y besos.-quisiera tomarte aquí, en este momento, pero no puedo, esto es un hospital.-Y con gran esfuerzo para ambos, la soltó, aunque siguió abrazado a ella unos minutos hasta que ambos recuperaron el control._

_-Tenemos que ir a ver a Akino.-Dijo apartándolo de encima suya e incorporándose en la cama, can las piernas colgando del colchón y dándole la espalda._

_-Sakura, te quiero, siempre te querré y no quiero perderte de nuevo._

_-El problema, Shaoran-Murmuró-Es que temo perderte yo a ti._

_-Jamás, Sakura. Tienes que creerme-Dijo abrazándola por la espalda_

_-No sé qué creer, Shaoran-Dijo ella apoyándose en él_

_-Te propongo una cosa-Dijo haciéndola girar para quedar cara a cara.-Vamos a tomárnoslo con tranquilidad, vale? De momento vamos a ocuparnos juntos de nuestra hija, cuidaremos de ella y de Xen y derrotaremos al Hombre. Después, te pediré que te cases conmigo y tú y yo seremos felices para siempre._

_-Oh, Dios-Lo abrazó entre lágrimas. Tenía tanto miedo! Cada día estaba más convencida de que la amaba, pero por eso creía que él la odiaría, porque solo se odia lo amado._

_-Piénsatelo, Sakura. Me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-Y soltándola salió de la habitación para que pudiese calmarse antes de ir a ver a su hija._

_No quería moverse, pero tenía los músculos agarrotados. Miró hacia abajo y allí lo vio, dormido como un niño sobre su cama mientras agarraba su mano tiernamente. Contuvo el impulso, que llevaba hacía un rato conteniendo, de peinar su pelo con su mano, pero no quería despertarlo._

_Al abrir los ojos y verlo allí, velando su sueño hizo que algo cálido naciese de ella. Nada más sentir su mano, supo que había estado cuidando toda la noche y eso la llenó de ternura._

_No quería despertarlo, le gustaba verlo así, inconsciente de que lo miraba mientras repasaba cada línea de su rostro con sus ojos. Estaba muy cansado, se notaba en las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos y la tensión de sus músculos. Su piel estaba ligeramente pálida y por la postura que tenía, sospechaba que al despertarse tendría un gran dolor de espalda. A ella misma le estaba empezando a doler todo pero no quería moverse y despertarlo._

_Pero no hizo falta, Xen solo tuvo que notar un pequeño movimiento en su mano para despertase rápidamente. Akino se maldijo internamente por haber apretado su mano inconscientemente._

_-Buenos días-Dijo ella sonriendo.-Lo siento si te he despertado..._

_-Cuanto tiempo llevas despierta-La interrumpió él con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba su mano de la de Akino algo confundido. Lo avergonzaba y molestaba que lo hubiese visto así, indefenso y aferrado a su mano._

_-No mucho-Mintió ella contrariada por el gesto de él. Extrañamente eso le dolió, pero decidió pasarlo por alto._

_-Por qué no me has despertado?_

_-Te veías muy cansado y parecías muy a gusto.-Le sonrió ella. Él apartó la mirada avergonzado pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Levantándose de la silla, estiró los brazos y el cuello con esperanza de no tener una contractura._

_-Cómo te encuentras tú?_

_-Recuperada-Le dijo algo más feliz que hacía unos días. Era cierto que todo lo que Phedra había dicho no era necesariamente una mentira, que incluso tuviese algo de verdad, pero la felicidad de saber que no era débil, que había podido con ella... abarcaba toda su atención. Ya tendría tiempo para las otras dudas._

_-Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez.-Dijo con frialdad. Ahora que la veía allí, en esa cama, completamente recuperada y sonriente, la amargura de la preocupación y desesperación que había pasado desde que la había encontrado inconsciente en la habitación empezó a salir.-En qué estabas pensando?!-A Akino no le pasó indiferente esa amargura que se le clavó en el corazón al momento. De repente, esa ternura que había sentido hacía unos minutos, habían desaparecido. Con el ceño fruncido al más puro estilo de su padre, lo miró confusa._

_-No me grites-Le advirtió-No pienso tolerar que me vengas a exigir una explicación.-Le dijo con un tono de voz que no le hacía falta ser alto para cumplir con su propósito, pero a Xen no le importaba, él estaba acostumbrado a ese tono de voz, él mismo lo usaba siempre._

_-Me importa poco lo que toleres, me merezco una explicación! Cómo se te ocurrió esa gilipollez? En que momento pensaste que ibas a poder sola contra Phedra?! -Akino cerró los ojos furiosa y muy dolorida, acaso no la creía capaz? Él también la consideraba débil?_

_-Tú qué sabes?! No sabes nada! Esto era una batalla que tenía que luchar yo sola!_

_-Y una mierda! Qué pasa con los demás? Tu madre y todos... pensaban que te morías! Pero a ti no te preocupan!_

_-Cómo puedes decirme que no me preocupan?!-Akino se estaba desesperando. Miles de lágrimas querían salir, pero no dejó que salieran. Era por su madre y por su familia que había luchado por salir del coma. Cierto era que había sido una inconsciencia la suya el no decir nada a nadie, pero eso la habría detenido, pues ninguno le hubiese dejado hacer lo que había hecho. Xen no lo entendía, no entendía la necesidad que tenía de luchar sola esa batalla y ganarla. Sería la prueba definitiva de que no todo había sido en vano._

_-Eres una egoísta!-Xen sentía a los mil demonios en su interior consumiendo cada parte de su alma, pero es que el miedo de perderla había sido tan fuerte que casi lo ahogaba.-Si de verdad te importase alguien no te habrías comportado como una inmadura y no habrías preocupado a todos los que te quieren!_

_-Fue mi decisión!_

_-Esa decisión afecta a los demás! Eres una egoísta!_

_-Qué sabrás tú? Todo el mundo parece creer que pueden decidir por mí, todos parecen saber lo que necesito lo que es mejor para mí, pero alguien se ha molestado en preguntarme?! No!-Lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, pero las ignoró.-Sé tomar mis propias decisiones!_

_-Pero esas decisiones afectan a los demás!-Repitió él_

_-Pero sigue siendo mi decisión.-Se cerró ella en banda. No podía creerse lo que le estaba sucediendo. Xen, que siempre la había apoyado se ponía en su contra, la trataba como si fuera débil, la llamaba egoísta, inmadura...Y sintió que todas las heridas físicas que había sufrido hasta ese momento dolían menos que esa desconfianza-Esa era mi batalla y la gané sola._

_-Ja!-Se rió él-Sola no lo hubieras podido hacer jamás!-A pesar de saber que después se arrepentiría, Xen se lo contó todo.-De no ser por mi hechizo, jamás hubieras salido de ésta!-Akino empalideció, aunque él en su ira, no lo vio-Estuve conectado a ti dándote energía cuando dejaste de respirar por ti misma. No lo hubieses logrado si no.-Por eso fue que vio a Xen reflejado en el chico del que Phedra hizo que se enamorase. De Xen era esa energía que la había ayudado a salir del coma y que había ahuyentado sus pesadillas días atrás. Akino, en otro momento se lo hubiera agradecido por estar con ella y ayudarla, pero acababa de destruir su castillo de arena. Al final sí que había terminado siendo débil..._

_-Tienes razón, Xen-Murmuró ella conmocionada mientras perdía la mirada cansada en el techo-Fue una estupidez pensar si quiera que yo podría sola con Phedra. No doy para mucho, no?-Rió tristemente para sí. Xen se sorprendió del cambio en sus ojos. Por primera vez desde que habían empezado a discutir la miró, la miró de verdad y eso le clavó un puñal en el pecho. Sus ojos verdes no brillaban ya, ni siquiera lo miraba a él cuando clavaba la mirada en sus pupilas. Se había pasado, cierto, aunque no sabía hasta que punto._

_-Me alegro que te des cuenta de lo inconsciente que has sido-Dijo Xen algo aturdido por la situación._

_-Vete de aquí Xen.-Murmuró desolada._

_-No voy..._

_-Vete!-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin verlo.-Déjame sola._

_-No puedo dejarte sola-Dijo frunciendo el ceño sin terminar de entender lo que le pasaba a la chica. Akino se acordó de que la vigilaba constantemente por algo que ella no sabía, secretos y más secretos. O acaso temen que vuelva a hacer lo que había hecho el día anterior?_

_-O te vas tú y me voy yo.-Le dio un ultimátum. Xen levantó una ceja divertido. Ante esa burla, Akino se levantó de la cama rápidamente y poniéndose una bata intentó salir de allí, pero Xen la detuvo sorprendido. Pensaba ella acaso que no le iba a impedir salir? Pero un golpe inesperado a su estómago y espinilla a la vez contestó su respuesta. Aunque solo fue un segundo, Akino se pudo desasir de Xen y salir de la habitación rápidamente._

_-Mierda!-Gruñó él yendo tras ella, pero ya era tarde, la había perdido en el gentío de los pasillos._

_No veía nada. Todo a su alrededor se movía, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Siguió corriendo desesperadamente mientras notaba sus costillas resentirse, pero a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía, no quería parar. Quería correr, escapar, ir lejos y que nadie la encontrase nunca. Deseaba a su vez no haber despertado nunca del coma y aunque sabía que mataría a su madre con solo oírlo, no pudo evitar pensarlo._

_Cómo pudo?-Se repetía ella en la cabeza-Fue una estúpida al pensar que era más fuerte que Phedra. Fue una idea absurda. Ella no podía luchar contra ella porque era débil. Fácilmente sucumbió a su manejo cuando ella quiso y si no fuera por Xen, jamás hubiera podido salir de la fantasía ni enfrentarse a ella. Era una estúpida!_

_Se encerró en una pequeña habitación de menos de un metro cuadrado que no tenía ni luz, y tras echar el cerrojo se sentó en un rincón y encogiéndose en el suelo, se echó a llorar desconsolada. Se había dado cuenta de algo que le había roto el corazón: Se había enamorado de Xen y éste la consideraba débil y egoísta._

_-Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Shaoran cuando Xen entró en la habitación donde había dormido Sakura. Ella se estaba peinando cuando lo vio entrar agitado e inmediatamente empalideció. Xen dudó un segundo pero al ver la cara de Sakura y Shaoran, imaginó lo que estaban pensando._

_-Akino está bien-Aclaró primeramente.-Pero...-Cayó unos segundos.-Se ha ido_

_-Cómo?!-Se levantó rápidamente Sakura.-Se ha ido? A dónde?_

_-No lo sé-Admitió él soltando un suspiro de cansancio._

_-Qué ha pasado?-Frunció Shaoran el ceño mientras lo hacía sentarse en un sillón._

_-Hemos discutido y se ha ido._

_-Oh, Dios! Otra vez no!-imploró al cielo Sakura mucho más relajada que antes.-Esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes.-Suspiró-Voy a avisar a Toya, tenemos que buscarla, no puede andar sola por ahí.-Y tras decir eso salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Xen, echado hacia delante y con los codos en sus rodillas, se frotaba la cara con cansancio._

_-¿Por qué habéis discutido?-Le preguntó Shaoran bastante serio. Él sabía que Sakura se lo había tomado como una travesura o un capricho de Akino, pero él sabía que ella no haría una locura así si no tenía un buen motivo. La cara de Xen le daba la razón, pues parecía culpable._

_-Sobre la estupidez que hizo ayer.-Dijo únicamente._

_-Estupidez?_

_-Estupidez-Reafirmó Xen.-No tiene otro nombre. Tú lo sabes, tío, pudo haber muerto, de hecho estuvo al borde de la muerte!_

_-Eso le has dicho?_

_-Sí. Que era una inmadura y una inconsciente. Tú viste cómo se pusieron todos. Sakura parecía que se iba a morir del dolor y los demás o estaban llorando o retraídos completamente. Fue una inmadurez.-Shaoran seguía con el ceño fruncido pero siguió interrogando._

_-Qué te contestó ella a eso?_

_-No sé qué de una lucha suya contra Phedra, algo que tenía que hacer sola y no sé qué más tonterías.-Dijo con cierto desprecio a la contestación de ella._

_-Te estás oyendo? Acabas de menospreciar los motivos que tenía ella para luchar contra Phedra ella sola._

_-Tal vez-Suspiró él-Pero no me quita razón. Fue una egoísta al no pensar en los demás. Si tan siquiera hubiera pensado en la gente que se desvive por ella..._

_-No entiendes nada, cierto?-Suspiró Shaoran sentándose enfrente de él.-Es cierto que fueron unas malas formas de hacerlo, pero era algo que ella necesitaba hacer por sí sola._

_-Tienes razón-Frunció el ceño-No entiendo nada. Qué tiene que demostrar ella? que es fuerte? Eso lo sabemos todos._

_-Tu crees? Y ella? Qué piensa ella al respecto?_

_-Ella sabe que es fuerte!-Dijo Xen más desesperado que nunca porque no entendía nada de lo que le decía su tío._

_-En serio? Crees que después de lo que pasó con el concilio ella piense que es fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea?-Xen cerró los ojos irritado. Estaba empezando a entender lo que Shaoran le decía y no le gustaba nada._

_-Qué quieres decir? Sé más claro por favor._

_-Akino se ha estado preparando casi desde que nació para defenderse del concilio. Pero cuando llegó la hora no pudo más que dejarse golpear sin fuerzas para defenderse. Cómo crees que le sienta eso?_

_-Dios mío...-Murmuró avergonzado. Su ira lo había cegado por completo y no le había dejado ver lo más simple. Pero... es que cuando la había visto así... tan mal... temió morirse con ella. Eso lo aterró. Ahora ella debe estar pensando que jamás será capaz de vencer porque es débil.-Ella debe estar pensando lo peor..._

_-Ella necesita demostrarse a sí misma que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer en cualquier batalla._

_-He metido la pata, tío.-La angustia lo estaba empezando a asfixiar.-Le he dicho cosas horribles, entre ellas que era una egoísta y que fue una estupidez pensar que ella podría sola contra Phedra._

_-Le has dicho que tú la ayudaste?-Xen no se molestó ni en sorprenderse. Estaba claro que su tío ya lo sabía.-Dios mío, Xen, qué has hecho?_

_-Se lo dije y ella...-Se estremeció al recordar sus ojos verdes vacíos y tristes-me echó de la habitación y como yo me negué ella se escapó._

_-Hay que arreglar esto. Tenemos que buscarla-Shaoran se levantó-Sakura no debe enterarse de esto, de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, pero cómo vamos a hacerlo? Ella no deja ver su presencia._

_-Vamos a su habitación, necesitamos algo de ella._

_-Que se ha vuelto a escapar?!-Gritó Toya.-Pero que se cree esa niña?! Acaba de salir de un coma!_

_-Un coma no médico.-Suspiró Sakura-La entiendo en cierto modo, Toya, a ella no le gusta estar encerrada, quiere salir del hospital y no la culpo porque es deprimente estar aquí._

_-Pero ella está mal!_

_-Toya, ambos sabemos que cualquier otro médico la habría dejado irse de aquí a los pocos días de internarla._

_-Pero yo no soy cualquier otro médico, soy su tío!-Gruñó él._

_-Sí, uno muy pesado y muy sobreprotector.-Toya no dijo nada porque sabía que su hermana tenía razón._

_-Pues no ha funcionado contigo, vuelves a estar embarazada._

_-Sí, lo sé-Dijo acariciando su tripa plana.-Y a pesar de todo, lo quiero ya aunque solo tenga el tamaño de un garbanzo._

_-Deberías cuidarte más entonces, descansar más y comer más sano y en mayor cantidad._

_-Las nauseas no dejan sitio para muchas cosas.-Suspiró ella resignada._

_-Yo te recetaré algo para eso, mientras, deberías pensar donde se ha ido tu malcriada hija._

_-No finjas que sé que la adoras!_

_-Una cosa no quita la otra.-Dijo él en una lenta sonrisa.-Prueba a buscarla en tu casa o en la de Eriol._

_-Lo haré, tú estate atento por si la ves.-Y con un beso se despidió de él._

_No le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara le ardía. Tras el desgaste que había sufrido cayó rendida a los brazos de morfeo con rapidez. Tal vez así lograse olvidar, se dijo antes de que la osuridad nublase su mente. Pero estaba muy equivocada. No había nadie esa vez que la acompañase, que espantase las pesadillas, por eso no tardó en verlos. Esos ojos malignos que la miraban sádicos, esa risa que la envolvía y la imposibilitaban oír algo más. Tenía miedo y quería correr, no podía quedarse allí esperando que él la alcanzase. No quería volver a sentir sus manos en su cuerpo mientras le decía en el oído todas las maldades que haría con ella._

_Corrió, corrió como nunca lo había hecho, pero su risa la seguía. Siguió corriendo, sus manos tapaban inútilmente sus oídos y más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. «Que pare ya, haz que pare ya» Pedía Akino a una fuerza superior capaz de oír sus ruegos._

_-Acaso estás sola?-Dijo burlonamente una voz. Akino se volvió a girar y la vio allí, tal y como la última vez que la había visto. El hombre del concilio había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo estaba Phedra, que la miraba con sorna.-Tienes miedo? Pues deberías, pues estás sola, sola.-Ella soltó una carcajada._

_-Estás muerta! Estás muerta! Esto es una pesadilla!-Dijo ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente en un intento por despertarse._

_-No es acaso la vida una pesadilla?_

_-Déjame! Déjame!-Gritaba ella mientras la imagen de Phedra se echaba a reír y pronto fue secundada con la risa del hombre del concilio. Ambos, los dos estaban allí, los dos se burlaban, los dos querían acabar con ella..._

_-Qué piensas hacer?-Le preguntó Xen a su tío mientras entraban a la habitación de Akino. Su tío se quedó quieto en mitad de la habitación mientras miraba a su alrededor unos segundos._

_-Voy a buscarla usando algo que tenga su energía, preferiblemente, algo que le pertenezca._

_-Sirven algunos de los libros que ha estado "leyendo" estos días?_

_-No los ha leído y no sabemos si son suyos o prestados, podemos terminar encontrando a la persona menos esperada.- argumentó él._

_-Cierto.-Y siguió buscando. Abrió el cajón de la cómoda. junto a la cama y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño y lanzar un juramento._

_-Qué has encontrado?-Shaoran se acercó a él y lo que vio lo hizo suspirar resignado, aunque no tardó en fruncir el ceño también._

_-Niña estúpida-Susurró para sí.-Cómo se le ocurre dejar aquí su amuleto!-Se giró para ver a su tío._

_-Tampoco era lógico que lo llevase encima aquí en el hospital, podrían habérselo confiscado o peor, entre prueba y prueba podía haberlo perdido._

_-Pero solo a ella se le ocurre salir corriendo sin su amuleto._

_-Cierto, pero lo importante es que ya tenemos algo bastante personar de ella para buscarla.-Xen no dijo nada, únicamente respiró hondo y rezó para que ella lo perdonase después de lo que le había dicho._

_-Vamos allá._

_-Yukito! Qué grata sorpresa!-Lo invitó Eriol a pasar a su enorme despacho, situado en la planta baja de su casa, desde donde llevaba a cabo el ochenta por ciento del trabajo de oficina de su empresa.-No te esperaba, siéntate.-Le indicó el sofá que había en una esquina de la sala._

_-Siento presentarme sin avisar, pero era necesario que hablásemos._

_-No te preocupes, puedo tomarme un descanso, ya casi he terminado por hoy.-Le sonrió enigmáticamente-Quieres tomar algo?_

_-No, no te molestes, no te voy a robar mucho tiempo._

_-Bueno, entonces dime, que te ocurre?_

_-Debería haber hablado primero con Shaoran y Sakura antes, pero Shaoran está ahora con Akino y no quiero interrumpirle; en cuanto a Sakura, prefiero mantenerla al margen hasta que hable con vosotros, en el estado que está ahora no quiero preocuparla._

_-Supongo que sabes ya que está embarazada?_

_-Sí, aunque no me ha dicho nada, lo sé. Estamos unidos mediante un vínculo bastante fuerte._

_-Efectivamente. Sakura no creo que recuerde que estáis unidos, así que hará que no sabes nada. Xya lo sabe?_

_-No. Es cosa de Sakura si no quiere contar nada._

_-Te resulta duro, no es cierto?-Le preguntó paternalmente a pesar de ser menor que él._

_-Un poco. Me gustaría que me lo contase a mí personalmente, pero entiendo que se lo deba decir a Shaoran primero._

_-Si lo hace, porque a este paso va a dar a luz y todavía no le ha dicho nada._

_-Confío en que lo hará pronto-Sonrió Yukito._

_-Bien, dime lo que sucede. He de suponer que está relacionado con la investigación que los guardianes estáis haciendo._

_-Efectivamente. Shaoran nos pidió que lo ayudásemos y lo hemos hecho. Pero lo que no nos esperábamos era encontrar lo que nos encontramos. Sabíamos que Sue estaba aliada al concilio por un acuerdo con su clan, pero lo que no sabíamos es que el Hombre también estaba aliado._

_-Al concilio? No puede ser, ellos enviaron a Shaoran a destruirlo._

_-No, lo mandaron a evitar que la confrontación de las dos magias más opuestas existentes pudiesen crear algún fenómeno extraño que pusiese en riesgo la magia. Les importaba poco que el Hombre venciese._

_-Entonces para que lo enviaron aquí?_

_-No lo enviaron a él, enviaron a Sue, aunque, claro, no podían enviarla a ella tan descaradamente, así que enviaron a Shaoran que no tuvo más remedio que traer a Sue._

_-Cómo entra el Hombre en este cuadro?_

_-Sencillo. El Hombre quería el poder de Sakura. El concilio quería a Sakura muerta. Era el plan perfecto._

_-Sigo sin entender. Al concilio no le importaba que el Hombre se hiciese más poderoso que ellos?_

_-Sí, pero ellos son muy soberbios y consideraban que tanto el Hombre como Sakura no tenían poder suficiente para luchar contra ellos, ni siquiera juntos. Así que se aliaron._

_-Entonces Sue vino aquí para ayudar a el Hombre?_

_-Algo así._

_-Pero eso sería una estupidez. Trayendo con ella a Shaoran sería poner en riesgo todo el plan!_

_-Sí, pero el caso es que el plan se había cambiado. El concilio no confiaba en el silencio de Sakura (uno de los motivos por los que la quería matar)y tampoco en que podrían manejar a Shaoran por mucho tiempo más, por lo que decidieron deshacerse de él._

_-Dios mío!-Se sorprendió por primera vez Eriol-Querían matarlo?_

_-Sí. El trato era que Sue ayudaba al Hombre a acabar con Sakura y de paso con Akino y a cambio, ella podría quedarse con los poderes de Shaoran y Xen._

_-Shaoran se va a poner como loco cuando se entere de esto...-Murmuró él desconcertado._

_-Va a querer matar a Sue._

_-Sí.-Eriol se levantó y se dirigió a un pequeño mueble bar y se sirvió un whisky doble que se tragó de golpe.-Lo necesitaba-Dijo segundos después.-Has hecho bien en no decírselo a Sakura todavía, con lo de Akino ya tiene más que suficiente, esperemos un par de días para que se reponga y entonces se lo diremos a los dos._

_-Tienes razón. Yo voy a desaparecer hasta entonces, no quisiera cruzarme con ninguno todavía. Esto me ha dejado bastante preocupado._

_-De acuerdo, me pondré en contacto contigo en unos días. Gracias por decírmelo, Yukito._

_-No hay de qué, pero, qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_-Si están intentando deshacerse de un miembro del clan más importante de China, esto ha cruzado un límite que pone en peligro a todos los magos. Voy a hablar con el concilio de occidente._

_-Bien.-Dijo levantándose del sofá.-Nos veremos pronto-Y tras despedirse, salió de allí, dejando a Eriol con la cabeza llena de planes._

_Escenas se mezclaban en su mente cada vez con más rapidez. Por una parte, imágenes del secuestro, el recuerdo del miedo y del dolor que se confundían con los sentimientos actuales, olvidando por completo que estaba soñando. Podía sentir cómo subía su mano sucia por su pierna y detenerse centímetros más arriba de su pijama verde para echarse a reír después al notar su terror, y cómo no tardó en llegar el primer golpe y y el segundo, y el tercero... hasta que la noqueó._

_En esa irrealidad se mezclaba trazos de las escenas que Phedra le había hecho ver antes de destruirla. La más dolorosa, aquella en la que sus padres discutían por ella. El dolor, no físico, le dolía tanto como un puñal en el corazón. Su madre guardaba tanto dolor en su mirada mientras su padre despotricaba con el mismo dolor transformado en furia. Ambos sufrían y ella lo sentía._

_Escenas y más escenas pasaban por su mirada con tanta rapidez que la estaban volviendo loca mientras oía de fondo sus risas malvada vengándose de ellas. «Akino» La llamaban mientras se reían «Akino» _

_-Akino...-De pronto despertó. Empapada en sudor, llorando y temblando abrió los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido en la pesadilla mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios. Frente a ella estaban los dos Li, agachados junto a ella, la miraban preocupados._

_-Akino-La volvió a llamar su padre.-Cómo estás...?-Pero en un impulso, Akino se lanzó en sus brazos y lo abrazó mientras descargaba todo su miedo llorando en su hombro. Xen a su lado la miraba no solo sorprendido, sino que también conmocionado._

_Shaoran tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero enseguida la abrazó emocionado. Apretándola contra él, se repetía que era su hija, era suya y la tenía entre sus brazos. La meció despacio mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Akino estuvo varios minutos llorando con todas sus fuerzas, pero poco a poco, y gracias al apoyo de Shaoran, fue tranquilizándose hasta que no quedaron más que algunos sollozos aislados._

_Shaoran le acariciaba el pelo y sentía como el corazón de ella iba recuperando el ritmo normal. Se quedó unos minutos más allí, arrodillado y con su hija entre sus brazos hasta que se tranquilizó por completo._

_-Lo... lo siento.-Se disculpó ella mirando la camisa de Shaoran que estaba empapada en lágrimas._

_-No te disculpes.-Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le secó las lágrimas-Estás mejor?-Ella asintió avergonzada._

_-Qué ha sucedido, Akino?-Le preguntó Xen. Akino lo miró un segundo pero bajó la mirada inmediatamente. Le dolía vele a los ojos._

_-Yo... he tenido una pesadilla... nada importante...-Dijo ocultando su rostro consternado, pues para ella no había sido de importancia._

_-Phedra?-Le preguntó él._

_-Sí... pero ella ya está muerta. No tiene importancia..._

_-Sí la tiene-Le dijo él ferozmente, pues no iba a permitirle que se fuera sin decirle lo que ocurría, Phedra le había vuelto a meter ideas absurdas en la cabeza y si ella no colaboraba, no iban a poder ayudarla._

_-Será mejor que volvamos a la habitación, allí podremos hablar tranquilamente.-Interrumpió Shaoran levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Akino a hacerlo.-Estás bien? Te duele algo?-Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Tengo las costillas algo resentida, pero no es algo que no se cure con descanso._

_-Bien, ahora reza porque tu tío no te vea. Nos cortará la cabeza a los tres.-Bromeó Shaoran mientras la hacía apoyarse en él. Aki sonrió agradecida mientras que Xen los miraba dos pasos más atrás entre enfadado y feliz por ellos. Mientras, pensaba que esa conversación no iba a acabar allí. No iba a permitir que Phedra se saliese con la suya. Él se prometió que ayudaría a Akino como fuese._

_-Mierda!-Despotricó Romi furioso, como siempre estaba últimamente-Maldita sea!_

_-Qué ha sucedido?-Le preguntó Sue desde una distancia prudencial.-Esta vez yo no he hecho nada...-Se aseguró ella de aclarar antes de que la furia lo cegara completamente, pero él la ignoró._

_-Maldita sea esa mocosa! Ha destruido a Phedra!_

_-A Phedra?-Dijo sorprendida-Cómo?_

_-No lo sé, pero lo que está claro es que esa niña cada día se hace más fuerte. Esto tiene que acabar._

_-No te preocupes-Dijo acercándose por atrás y abrazándolo-Ya queda poco. La semana que viene se hará ese viaje y nos ocuparemos de ellos._

_-Sí.-Sonrió él olvidándose de todo excepto de su venganza.-Yo me encargará de separarlos del grupo._

_-Cómo nos organizaremos? Son muchos y nosotros somos solo dos._

_-No te preocupes. Primero acabaremos con Sakura y su hija, después de los otros dos._

_-Sakura y Shaoran son míos!-Se pidió ella. Pero Romi se giró y la miró con el ceños fruncido._

_-Estúpida! Tú no podrías con ellos ni aunque no tuvieran poderes._

_-Pero conseguiré los de Shaoran y después..._

_-No seas necia, te aplastaría como a una cucaracha._

_-Entonces? tú no podrás con todos!_

_-Pediré ayuda...-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida-No van a tener oportunidad de acercarse a nosotros-Girándose se acercó a Sue y en un abrazo posesivo la besó y acarició con violencia.-Ahora ve a poner el plan en funcionamiento, pronto todo acabará... muy pronto._

_-Akino!-Exclamó su madre al verla llegar con Shaoran y Xen por el pasillo, justo en frente de la habitación de la chica. Rápidamente se acercó y la abrazó angustiada._

_-Estoy bien, mamá-Murmuró ella en su cuello. Sakura se separó y sin soltarle las manos le hizo un chequeo rápido. Estaba algo pálida, pero encima de esa palidez destacaban los tonos enrojecidos de sus mejillas, nariz y ojos. Iba descalza pero tenía puesta su bata rosa anudada a la cintura. Sakura notó que Xen se negaba a mirar a la chica y que tenía el ceño fruncido. Supuso que por ese motivo había estado llorando su hija. Shaoran en cambio, tenía una mirada alegre, aunque se abstenía de sonreír demasiado._

_-Tienes que dejar de darme estos sustos!-La regañó Sakura con un suspiro.-Te estás acostumbrando mucho a escapar de los hospitales._

_-No me he escapado del hospital!-Se defendió ella con el ceño fruncido-En ningún momento se me ha ocurrido escaparme del edificio. Además... no ha sido culpa mía...-Susurró mirando a Xen de reojo._

_-Cariño,-Dijo con voz dulce y compresiva-Entiendo que quieras estar aquí y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que tu tío Toya te sobreprotege mucho, pero es por tu bien, lo entiendes?_

_-Sí, claro-Dijo ella en un suspiro._

_-Además, acabas de salir de un coma-La voz de Sakura cambió a una de preocupación-Otro de los temas de los que tenemos que hablar-Y al volver a sentir el miedo en sus entrañas, Sakura volvió a abrazar a su hija con fuerza, dando gracias a Dios por tenerla allí, frente a ella.-Nos asustaste._

_-Lo sé y lo siento.-Murmuró apartando la mirada. Las palabras de Xen se le clavaban en el alma y se preguntaba cuánta de razón tendría él. Su madre parecía aterrorizada y Akino supo que había sido egoísta. Era su batalla y quería hacerlo sola, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que había personas que habían sufrido mucho._

_-Será mejor que entremos dentro-Interrumpió Shaoran señalando la habitación de Akino.-Aquí pueden oírnos._

_-Tienes razón- Y abrazada a su hija por la cintura, Sakura entró. Detrás de ella Shaoran y Xen las siguieron._

_Akino, en vez de volver a la cama, se sentó en uno de los sillones que había junto a la cama. Le hubiese gustado encoger las piernas y acurrucarse allí, pero las costillas todavía le dolían con ese esfuerzo._

_-Deberías descansar-Refunfuñó Xen. Akino lo ignoró lo que lo enfureció más. Se había pasado con ella, Xen lo sabía, pero le tenía tan preocupado que perdía el norte con facilidad. Entendía que tomase esa actitud con él, pero eso no le aliviaba el dolor de su indiferencia._

_-Ahora, cuéntanos, Akino, qué ha sucedido?-Le preguntó amablemente Shaoran mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba frente a ella. Akino lo miró unos segundo en silencio. Miraba sus ojos... su mirada, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos. Vio allí, oculto, preocupación, amabilidad, entendimiento y... cariño. Estaba claro que estaba allí por algo más que estar con su madre. Entendía que él estaba preocupado por ella y que estaba empezando a quererla. Ese pensamiento le hizo aflorar nuevas lágrimas en los ojos que calleron lentamente e iban borrando cada pensamiento negativo que Phedra había implantado en ella sobre su padre. La quería, ahora lo sabía, y eso era lo más importante._

_-Akino...-La llamó su madre preocupada. Arrodillándose a su lado, le agarró la mano-Qué te ocurre? Estás mal, te duele algo?-Akino no podía hablar, tenía la lengua trabada por las lágrimas._

_-Qué tienes?-Le preguntó Shaoran apartando el pelo de sus mejillas empapadas y secándoselas después._

_-Nada, estoy bien... ya estoy bien-Les sonrió entre lágrimas. Con el corazón encogido, Xen entendió que sus lágrimas no expresaban dolor alguno, sino alivio absoluto, aunque no entendía por qué. Quería abrazarla, que llorase en su hombro, consolarla y besarla, pero sabía que ella tardaría en hablarle algún tiempo. Con resignación sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó sin ni siquiera mirarla. Ella tampoco lo miró, pero lo aceptó. Se secó las lágrimas y a los pocos minutos consiguió dejar de llorar._

_-Nos vas a contar ahora?-Le preguntó Sakura. Akino se encogió de hombro y les contó parte de lo que ocurrió._

_-Yo... Phedra, como ya sabréis, es telépata y estuvo varias semanas intentando minar mi autoestima para que yo renunciase a mis poderes. Lo hacía en sueños y luego, más tarde, incluso despierta. Descubrí como terminar con ella y cuando tuve la oportunidad, lo hice._

_-Así? Sin más?-Le preguntó Xen.-Cuéntaselo todo-La amenazó-Diles cómo fue. Es lo mejor Akino, créeme._

_-Qué sabes tú?! Ya no importa, ella ya no está, se acabó.-Dio por terminada el tema._

_-Qué más hay?-Les preguntó Sakura muy seria a los dos.-Hablad_

_-No hay más.-Aseguró Akino mirando a Xen con una mirada peligrosa._

_-Dinos al menos qué pasó con ella, cómo la venciste._

_-Yo... la noté. Noté que mi cabeza decía frases que no eran mías. Sabía que era ella, así que me sumergí en mi mente. Cree un estado de coma en mi cuerpo para enfrentarme con ella en mi cabeza._

_-Dios mío, Akino! Sabes lo que podía haber sucedido?!-Sofocó su madre un grito.-Ese hechizo es sumamente peligroso!_

_-Lo sé, pero lo conseguí. Entré en mi mente y allí estaba ella. Intentó dañarme con algunas imágenes...bueno, no importa, el caso es que consiguió controlarme y me hizo crear una fantasía, un mundo perfecto. Me asusté mucho porque de repente no recordaba nada. No sabía quien era, mis ideas se mezclaron con la falsa identidad que intentó implantarme, pero por suerte, conseguí despertar del sueño-Suspiró.-Lo siguiente que hice fue invertir el hechizo que ella tenía sobre mí, el hechizo que la unía a mi mente y que le permitía acceder a ella. Ahora fui yo quien se metió en su mente y desde allí la destruí. No me importó, no era humana, ni tenía sentimientos, era "algo" creado por el Hombre y varias personas más._

_-Akino...-Xen se tapaba la cara intentando ocultar su furia y su miedo. Es que era tan inocente? En serio que se creía débil? Pero si la muy loca había hecho dos de los hechizos más imprevisibles de la magia! El de introducirse en su mente e invertir el hechizo. Y ni que hablar de volver del coma una vez destruída Phedra. Aunque en eso él la ayudó..._

_Shaoran suspiró con fuerza mientras tranquilizaba sus nervios. Él también estaba enfadado, pero no lo demostró. La entendía, sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero había sido mucho más peligroso de lo que había imaginado. Podría haber muerto! Se tranquilizó al ver a Sakura a su lado, temblando como una hoja. En ella no había furia, solo miedo y terror._

_-Akino. Fuiste una inconsciente! No vuelvas a hacer algo así!-Le suplicó con la voz rota, ahora era ella la que quería llorar. -Por favor, Aki, no me vuelvas a asustar así._

_-Lo siento mamá, pero era algo que solo yo podía hacer. Si te lo hubiese dicho me lo habrías impedido._

_-Pues claro que sí!_

_-Ahora ya no importa.-Murmuró.-Ya no tiene caso.-Tenía una sensación agridulce en los labios. Por una parte, el saber que su padre sí la quería le producía un gran alborozo, pero por otra, el no haber podido sola contra Phedra la llenaba de amargura._

_Sakura se levantó del suelo y abrazó a su hija dándole un fuerte beso en la frente._

_-Te quiero mucho, cariño-Le dijo con los ojos empañados._

_-Lo sé, yo también.-Le correspondió con una sonrisa. Sakura se incorporó bruscamente y todo comenzó a darle vueltas._

_-Sakura!-Shaoran la agarró de la cintura evitando que cayese._

_-Estoy bien, solo ha sido una bajada de tensión.-Dijo cuando el móvil de luces y sombras se detuvo por completo._

_-Mamá-Akino se levantó inmediatamente y se puso junto a ella.-Seguro que estás bien? -Le agarró de una mano.-Deberías hablar con el tío._

_-Ni hablar!-Se negó rotundamente con una fingida diversión, y es que tenía además el estómago revuelto-Es capaz de encerrarme en una de estas habitaciones por un simple mareo._

_-Tal vez es lo que debería-Le gruñó Shaoran.-Debes cuidarte mejor! Has comido algo hoy?_

_-Un café... dos cafés-Se corrigió-Y una enorme magdalena.-Lo miró desafante.-De todas maneras, yo sé cuidarme!_

_-Sí, claro. Anda, vamos a buscar a tu hermano para decirle que Akino ya apareció.-A Sakura le extrañó la actitud de Shaoran ante el mareo. ¿No le brillaban los ojos?_

_-Pero, y Aki?_

_-Xen se quedará con ella, cierto?-Le sonrió a su sobrino. Él no dijo nada, pero Akino comenzó a alegar que no necesitaba a nadie que la cuidase, pero para ese entonces, Shaoran ya había arrastrado a Sakura fuera de allí.-Portaos bien-Les pidió con picardía antes de salir él._

_-Maldita sea!-Refunfuñó ella cruzando los brazos y caminando hasta la ventana para mirar como el sol estaba en todo su explendor._

_-Bien, ahora que estamos solos...-Calló unos segundos al notar el estremecimiento de la chica-...Vamos a hablar._

_-Yo no...-Pero calló al darse la vuelta y notar que estaba a solos unos centímetros de ella. En qué momento se había acercado tanto?_

_-Tú, sí.-Refutó él perdido en la mirada confundida de ella._

_-No quiero hablar contigo-Y se apartó de él ahogada por sus propios sentimientos. Él la detuvo por el brazo y la hizo apoyarse en la pared, donde no pudiese escapar de él. inmediatamente se puso frente a ella y apoyando los brazos en la pared, cerca de su cabeza, la arrinconó._

_-Me da igual-Akino se sentía turbada, un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella. Las piernas le temblaban, la respiración se le entrecortaban y su corazón latía a mil por horas._

_-Quítate de ahí-Le exigió, aunque su voz sonó más a una súplica que a una orden._

_-O si no, qué?_

_-No quieras comprobarlo.-Lo miró foribunda._

_-A caso estás nerviosa?_

_-Claro que no!-Corrió a aclarar, lo que la delató. Xen le sonrió vencedor. Akino frunció el ceño y fue a darle un puñetazo en el estómago, pero esta vez, él estaba prevenido y con unos movimientos rápidos la tuvo con las manos en la espalda. Él prácticamente la estaba abrazando en esa postura y sus caras estaban a poca distancia. Xen preveyendo la próxima jugada de ella (Una patada en la entrepierna), se colocó entre sus piernas y con su peso la inmovilizó a la pared. Ella estaba tan aturdida que no podía reaccionar. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de Xen. Aun sin manos, ella pudo notar el cuerpo duro de Xen, como sus pechos estaban aplastados contra su torso y como sus narices se rozaban._

_-Suéltame-Susurró sin ganas alguna de que lo hiciera y Xen lo notó y sonrió. Ella no apartaba la mirada de él. Estaba embelesada y sus ojos solo mostraba deseo y a la vez impotencia._

_-Volverás a intentar pegarme-Le susurraba también con la respiración entrecortaba mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba su mejilla contra la de ella._

_-no lo dudes-Le contestó con el corazón a cien. Pensaba que si él no la sujetara, se habría caído al suelo hacía mucho. Notaba el corazón de Xen latir tan rápidamente como el suyo propio, ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, el suficiente como para ver la necesidad en los ojos del otro y entonces, lentamente acercaron sus labios hasta fundirse con los del otro. Lentamente, saboreaban en sabor de sus labios mientras sus cuerpos temblaban de deseo. Xen la soltó y ella pudo pasar sus brazos por su cuello, donde los enredó, apretándolo más contra ella._

_Él la abrazó por su cintura, acercándose más a ella, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla así, tan pequeña que parecía que se le escurriría por los brazos. Ella era tan cálida que encendió cada célula de su cuerpo, reclamando más de lo que estaba recibiendo._

_Akino lo sentía, sentía la tensión entre sus cuerpos, cómo los músculos duros de él se apretaban contra los ella haciéndola temblar más aun. Sus corazones eran una locomotora, y ella lo sabía, pues notaba cada uno de los latidos de él. Él gimió cuando ella pasó sus manos por su pelo, acariciándolo, estimulándolo más aún. Él abandonó su boca para seguir besando su mandíbula, imprimiendo cálidos besos hasta llegar a la zona sensible bajo su lóbulo. Se mantuvo allí hasta que un gemido profundo salió de ella ahogándolo en pasión._

_-Xen...-Murmuró ella. Él levantó la vista para mirarla. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros a la vez que brillantes. Un rubor le encendía las mejillas mientras que sus labios húmedos trataban de recuperar el aire perdido._

_-Dios santo!-Exclamó Xen al volver en sí._

_-Dios santo, sí-Secundó ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él. Aturdida, intentaba recuperar la razón que sin duda debía haber perdido. ¿Qué había hecho? Con un suspiro lo separó de ella lo suficiente para salir de la prisión de sus brazos._

_-Yo..._

_-No digas nada-Estaba segura de que él se disculparía y ella no quería, por una parte porque no se arrepentía (aunque debería) y segundo porque no había sido solo culpa de él, aunque tenía más culpa que ella, pues la picó hasta que... hasta eso._

_-Pero yo..._

_-No, no quiero que digas nada. Esto no debió pasar.-Dijo a su pesar dándole la espalda._

_-Pero pasó-Dijo sin atreverse a acercarse. Ella tenía un enorme poder sobre su cuerpo, excitándolo hasta puntos casi obscenos._

_-Pasó, cierto y no esto segura de que estuviese bien..._

_-Por qué? No hemos hecho nada malo._

_-Todo ha sido culpa de las circunstancias. El estrés, la ira, las revelaciones que aumentan cada día..._

_-Te arrepientes acaso?-Dijo con un nudo en el estómago aunque en realidad no quería saberlo, pero lo necesitaba._

_-No-Dudó antes de hablar-No me arrepiento, sería una estupidez, pero no debimos..._

_-Y un cuerno!-Saltó él algo más aliviado. A ella le había gustado, él lo sabía y no iba a dejarle que se echase para atrás. Ella sentía algo por él? Iba a averiguarlo. Lucharía por ella, porque ella merecía la pena._

_-Qué has dicho?_

_-Que y un cuerno.-Repitió-Debió pasar y pasó y seguirá pasando._

_-Pero que...-Dijo muy indignada.-No estés tan seguro de ti! No volveré a dejar que eso ocurra!_

_-Ya veremos-Sonrió él acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Ella se echó a temblar, pero no tenía miedo alguno, solo era la excitación que le producía esa insinuación. Inmediatamente se puso en pose de defensa.-Ni lo intentes, no estás en forma como para vencerme_

_-Eso está por verse-Dijo ella lanzando el primer golpe que él esquivó con facilidad y sumergiéndose así en una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos parecía vencer._

_-Eres buena-Admitió Xen deteniendo una patada al aire de ella._

_-Tú no tanto-Dijo acerando de lleno en la pantorrilla de él, que cayó tumbado al suelo con Akino que inmovilizó sus brazos._

_-Estás segura?-Y con un solo giro de piernas la tuvo inmovilizada boca abajo con los brazos sujetos a la espalda.-Decías?-Dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un casto beso en el cuello y tras la oreja, haciéndola temblar._

_-Suéltame!-Le dijo revolviéndose y soltando un gemido de dolor la forzar las costillas._

_-Te vas a hacer daño-Y se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la camisa. Akino desde el suelo lo miraba furibunda._

_-No me has vencido, yo puedo contigo si quiero..._

_-Cuando las ranas críen pelos.-Se mofó él con una carcajada que le costó que Akino lo volviese a tirar al suelo con un movimiento de piernas._

_-Ves? Puedo.-Y se levantó del suelo quitándose de su alcance. Él la miró con ternura mientras se levantaba del suelo también. Estaba claro que no iba a ser tan difícil que Akino se enamorase de él. Claro que no! y menos aún cuando con solo mirarla ella temblaba con excitación. Lo iba a conseguir._

_**Continuará...**_


	21. CCS XXI

_Creo que no va a hacer falta disculparme si os menciono la frase: exámenes de último curso de bachillerato y _

_preparación para la prueba de acceso a la universidad._

_Creo que me vais a entender. Tenía la mitad de la historia ya lista hacía mucho tiempo pero la otra mitad no me terminaba de cuadrar y la habré cambiado unas cuatro veces. Quisiera ir ya a la escena final pero me faltaba estas escenas y un par de ellas más antes de llegar al punto último: La derrota del Hombre...ups! Esto no debería decirlo, pero como me he tardado mucho tiempo en subir el capítulo (aunque está justificado, vosotros tampoco tenéis culpa) creo que os merecéis estos pequeños deslices._

_Quiero agradecer vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews. Todos queréis saber que pasará, así que no me voy a molestar en ir uno a uno diciéndoos que aquí están vuestras respuestas. Para todos... aquí está lo que tanto esperábais! Bueno, casi, porque lo que de verdad queríais solo está introducido aquí, en el próximo capítulo se cumplirá!_

_No os cuento más, ahora a leer!!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XXI_

_-Akino, no corras, estás convaleciente!-Le gritaba su madre cruzando la verja de su casa. Detrás Shaoran la acompañaba con una pequeña maleta con las cosas de Akino y una sonrisa orgullosa._

_No hacía falta decir lo que su presencia hastiaba a Sakura, pero él ignoraba su mal humor y continuaba acompañándola a todos lados. Se había negado a que ella condujera, temía que un pequeño mareo o malestar le hiciera perder el control del coche y perdiese a la cosa más valiosa que había tenido en su vida y que ya perdió una vez._

_Sakura estaba empezando a hartarse bastante con la situación, pues Shaoran la trataba como una inválida sin razón aparente. El no dejarla conducir no era un hecho aislado, pues no solo le había quitado las llaves del coche (la de repuesto también), sino que la obligaba comer todo lo que estuviese en el plato. Para ello se había encargado de acompañarla en cada comida y asegurarse de que comía de todo._

_Sakura admitía que se había descuidado bastante desde que Akino ingresó en el hospital, y estando embarazada no podía saltarse comidas a la ligera ni cogerse berrinches ni nada por el estilo. Shaoran sin saber nada había estado cuidándola y ella estaba muy agradecida... aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Ahora cuidaría de si misma y no permitiría que revolotease a su alrededor todo el tiempo._

_-Ella va a estar bien-Le dijo Sakura parándose frente a las escaleras del porche cuando Akino entró en la casa a la carrera.-Ya puedes irte tranquilo.-Y empezó a subir las escaleras._

_-Lo sé-Dijo sorprendiéndola cuando él la siguió.-Pero aun es pronto.-Le sonrió. Sakura se paró y lo hizo detenerse en mitad de la escaleras, quedando ella dos peldaños más arriba que él, lo que le daba cierto poder y control._

_-Ya nos has traído sanas y salvas, qué más quieres?-Le reprochó. La ponía nerviosa el tenerlo cerca... tan cerca constantemente. La hacía ser consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo, del calor que ambos emanaban, del bebé que llevaba en su vientre... _

_-Te quiero a ti y quiero a Akino, me parece que ya te lo dije alguna vez-Dijo haciendo memoria._

_-No te hagas el gracioso. No has dejado de atosigarme en estas semanas y ya estoy harta de que me trates como una niña pequeña, sé cuidarme sola!_

_-Cierto, pero a mí me gusta cuidarte y lo haré hasta que me muera, recuérdalo, por que es una promesa._

_-No quiero promesas, solo quiero que me dejes tranquila-Suspiró derrotada._

_-Aprovecharías para retroceder y no lo voy a permitir, no voy a perderte.-Y subiendo un escalón quedó casi a la misma altura que ella.-Te quiero mucho-La besó. La besó con dulzura, sin pizca de connotación sexual. Era un beso que transmitía en su totalidad todo el amor que Shaoran tenía para darle y era tan fuerte que a Sakura se le saltaron las lágrimas._

_-Dios!-Y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro rindiéndose a la ternura de su abrazo._

_-Dime que me crees. Dímelo, Sakura.-Le levantó la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos iluminados por las lágrimas.-Dime que me crees cuando te digo que te amo.-Era un ruego, una súplica que dejaba entrever un miedo oculto, una desesperación que le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón. _

_-Te creo-Susurró-Pero también creo en el dicho que dice que solo se odia lo querido._

_-Por qué te iba a odiar? Cuéntamelo..._

_-No!-Dijo notando que sus defensas iban cayendo una a una. Tenía que salir de allí.-Es mejor que entremos, Xya ha debido preparar de comer. Puedes quedarte, pero después debes irte.-Shaoran suspiró cansado y resignado. Ella no cambiaría de parecer. De momento iba a aprovechar ese día para pasarlo con su hija... aunque Sakura pretendiera expulsarlo de la casa y de su vida._

_-Xya!-Akino corrió a abrazar a su guardiana que la esperaba ansiosa en la cocina.-Te he echado mucho de menos! No has venido a verme en estos días!-Le reprochó separándose de ella._

_-Lo sé y lo siento. Yukito, Kero, Mako y yo hemos estado fuera de Japón investigando algunas cosas.-Dijo acariciándole el pelo como una madre haría.-Me alegro de que estés bien._

_-Gracias, Xya.-Y empezó a olfatear el aire caliente que inundaba la habitación.-Oye, no huele...?-Siguió el olor hasta que se dio de bruces con el horno, dentro se cocinaban ricas galletas de chocolate.-Galletas! Has hecho galleta de chocolate!-Volvió a abrazarla mientras daba saltos de alegría. La guardiana de mirada pacífica sonrió con ella, que le transmitía toda su alegría._

_-Sé que son tus preferidas.-Le dijo-Además, hoy también tenemos tu comida favorita...arroz y fideos._

_-Menos mal-Suspiró-No sabes cómo he aborrecido la comida del hospital. Los últimos días me chantajeaban cada vez que me negaba a comer._

_-Te chantajeaban? A ti? Con qué?-Preguntó curiosa. Akino se ofuscó al recordarlo.-Cada comida que no tomaba era un día más en el hospital..._

_-No dejarías ni migas._

_-Lo cierto es que cuando Key venía me ayudaba a deshacerme de ella.-Sonrió traviesa.-él se comía el pudin y el resto lo tiraba al váter._

_-Akino!-La regañó su guardiana-Así te has estado alimentando?_

_-Claro que no! Key y Yui me traían comida de contrabando. La tía Tomoyo me la preparaba especialmente para mí._

_-Eres una rebelde_

_-Tú también lo serías si comieses esa... bazofia-No encontraba ningún sinónimo más acertado._

_-Pues a partir de hoy te vas a alimentar como Dios manda.-Dijo girándose hacia el fuego y removiendo el contenido de las ollas.-Ahora ve a arriba y cámbiate._

_-A la orden!-Dijo haciendo un gesto militar antes de subir por las escaleras de la cocina hacia su habitación._

_En ese momento entraron Sakura y Shaoran en silencio. Xya no tardó en averiguar que habían vuelto a discutir. Sakura miraba triste las lozas del suelo mientras Shaoran la miraba desesperado, ideando, seguro, una manera de acercarse a ella._

_-Buenos días, Li, Sakura-Los saludó Xya intentando romper el hielo entre ellos. Sakura le sonrió, escondiendo inmediatamente la pena de sus ojos._

_-Hola, Xya-Se acercó a ella para alejarse de Shaoran.-Huele muy bien, Qué preparas?_

_-Fideos y galletas de chocolate para Aki.-Le sonrió conspiradora._

_-La mimas mucho Xya.-Suspiró Sakura._

_-Acaba de salir del hospital,-intervino Shaoran-tiene derecho a ser mimada, no crees?-Le sonrió insolentemente para que saltase.-Además, espero que me regales alguna, Xya. Las galletas de chocolate también son mis favoritas._

_-Claro que sí! Les daré algunas para que se las lleve, seguro que si su sobrino se parece una pizca a Akino le encantarán._

_-Cierto. Le encanta las galletas de todo tipo.-Le sonrió él._

_-Ejem-Carraspeó Sakura haciendo que la mirasen.-Cuánto le queda a la comida? Necesitas que te ayude?_

_-No, no te preocupes. Deberías ir a hablar con Aki y contarle TODO.-Dijo con doble sentido.-Habrá una reunión después de comer en casa de Eriol y seguro que se menciona el tema se Sue-Xya calló un momento para mirar a Shaoran._

_-No te preocupes, no me molesta ni incomoda hablar de ella._

_-Me alegro-Dijo Xya-Es una arpía.-Sus dulces ojos azules cambiaron en unos segundos de amables a fríos y furiosos sorprendiendo a Shaoran que jamás pensó que la guardiana tuviera ese carácter oculto.-Pero como se atreva a tocarle el pelo a Aki o a Sakura no va a vivir para contarlo._

_-No te preocupes, Xya, no podrá acercarse siquiera.-La calmó Sakura._

_-Nunca lo permitiría.-Secundó Shaoran seriamente._

_-Lo sé-Suspiró la guardiana.-Por eso es que Aki debe saber la verdad. Debe estar prevenida._

_-Creo que tienes razón-razonó Sakura-Hace algunos días que debería habérselo dicho._

_-Está en su habitación cambiándose. Ve a verla y aprovecha el momento-Dijo guiñándole el ojo.-Sakura se quedó mirando a Shaoran un momento antes de salir de allí._

_Xya se volvió a las ollas y las removió un momento._

_-Lo sabes, cierto?-Le soltó repentinamente a Shaoran. Se giró y lo miró fijamente con una mirada compresiva._

_-Tal vez-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-Hablas del embarazo?-Ella asintió y él suspiró. Abatido se dejó caer en una de las sillas blancas de la cocina.-Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Tus cuidados hacia Sakura serían exagerados si no lo supieras_

_-Cierto. Ella no ha estado cuidándose y eso me preocupa. A veces pienso que no quiere tenerlo.-Confesó._

_-Lo que yo pienso es que se siente entre los dos bandos, el tuyo y el del bebé._

_-No entiendo_

_-Lo sé.-Sonrió-Ella quiere tener ese niño. Lo ama con todo su corazón, pero a la vez piensa que será el motivo de disputa contigo._

_-Sigo sin entenderlo. Por qué íbamos a discutir? Yo lo cuidaría, a él y a Sakura y a Aki._

_-Ella no lo sabe. Cree que la vas a acusar de actuar premeditadamente, que fue planeado como modo de atarte a ella.-Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó en estado de shock unos segundos antes de levantarse de la mesa lentamente._

_-Cómo... cómo puede pensar eso... de mí? Cómo puede pensar que yo puedo ser tan... insensible.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño y empezando a despertar, cada vez más furioso, de su parálisis.-Cómo puede ser tan desconfiada?! A caso no confía en mí? Es cierto que cometí muchos errores, pero los enmendé como pude y pensé que me había perdonado... Siempre va a ser así? Cada vez que me mira va a pensar que la traicioné?_

_-Tranquilízate Li y siéntate. No cometas el mismo error dos veces, Sakura puede oírte._

_-Es qué...-Gruñó furioso-No la entiendo. He dado motivos para que piense eso que has dicho?_

_-Sí-Dijo ella haciéndolo callar asombrado-Cuando ella dormía, le dijiste a Eriol en el hospital ciertos comentarios al respecto nada halagadores... pues bien, no estaba dormida. Lo oyó todo.-Shaoran cayó unos minutos recordando todo lo que hablaron ese día mientras que Xya removía lo que tenía en el fuego._

_-Dios mío...-Murmuró él cayendo sentado de nuevo en la silla-Así que era eso...-En un arrebato golpeó la mesa con el puño-Fui un estúpido! No pude cerrar la boca?-Se recriminó mientras recordaba las palabras de Eriol «No digas nada de lo que después te arrepientas» Qué razón había tenido!_

_-No te recrimines. Todo sucede por alguna razón. Ahora sabes contra qué luchar. Lucha, Li, lucha por vosotros, os merecéis ser felices._

_-Gracias, Xya. Sin ti seguiría dando vueltas en círculos._

_-No es nada, Sakura a sufrido mucho y supongo que tú también. Yo sería más feliz si os reconciliáis, por vuestro bien y el de Aki, y próximamente el del bebé.-Sonrió_

_-Lo haré. No voy a permitir que siga huyendo. La alcanzaré -Aseguró con fuerzas renovadas-Y no la dejaré escapar._

_En su habitación, Aki estaba completamente sumergida en un mar de sensaciones que le producían estar de nuevo allí, en su cálida habitación verde llena de cosas suyas propias. Una mesa que ella y su primo restauraron hacía algunos años y estaba repleta de libros, peluches, marcos de fotos, recuerdos... en fin, que a penas y quedaba un estrecho lugar para estudiar. Pero no le importaba, ella siempre estudiaba en la cama que era enorme y mullida. Estaba repleta de cojines de todos los colores y un enorme oso blanco que ganó alguna vez en el parque de atracciones. En una esquina de la habitación, junto al ropero, tenía una cómoda antigua, de esas que tenían un espejo avalado que se podía girar. Tenía la cómoda también un banquillo donde Aki se arreglaba todas las mañanas._

_Esa habitación de colores tan alegres era suya y en ella se sentía más segura que en ningún otro lugar._

_Con un suspiro de satisfacción Aki volvió al mundo real y se recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo. Abrió su armario y sacó unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de mangas cortas de color verde oscuro. Cerró el armario y se agachó para abrir el primer cajón donde guardaba la ropa interior. Sin pensarlo mucho cogió unas braguitas rosas y un sujetador deportivo a juego. Tenía prendas de interior mucho más bonitas y sugerentes, sexys, como diría Yui, pero solo se los ponía para salidas y ocasiones especiales, ya bien sea un cumpleaños, una cita o una simple salida con los amigos. Pero los día de diario usaba ropa interior cómoda, pues después de clases iba a entrenar con su primo. Ella guardaba allí la ropa que usaba, pero le daba vergüenza dejar la ropa interior, a pesar de que habían convivido muchos años juntos y eran como hermanos, pero para Aki, un chico es un chico, ya sea tu primo, tu amigo o tu hermano y Key los reunía a los tres._

_Volvió a cerrar el cajón y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Se daría una ducha rápida aunque gimiese de placer con solo ver la bañera. ¡Cómo quería sumergirse en la tina llena de agua caliente, casi ardiendo, y olvidarse de todo por un rato! Pero no tenía tiempo. Con un suspiro, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se fue desvistiendo. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito al ver las marcas en su cuello. Con horror se acercó más al espejo para verlas mejor y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna. Xen. Era lo único que podía pensar. Había sido él quien le había dejado esas desagradables marcas cuando... cuando... cuando la había besado. Maldición! Por su culpa iba a tener que ponerse una camiseta de cuello alto! Por suerte hacía un poco de frío y no se vería muy extraño._

_Lentamente acarició las marcas y su sensible piel se estremeció. Frunció el ceño al sentir cómo el deseo crecía en ella y cómo el solo recuerdo de sus besos la hacían gemir. No era justo! No quería sentir eso por él! Sus besos solo eran una extraña burla, una manera de hacerla callar, una forma de alivio físico que nada tenía que ver con el corazón. No podía dejar que se le acercase más. Ella corría peligro con él, un peligro mayor al del Hombre o concilio. Ella corría el peligro de perder el corazón._

_Con una férrea actitud, se quitó el resto de ropa que tenía y se metió bajo la ducha de golpe, intentando borrar así cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el del placer que le producía sentir el agua caer sobre su cabeza y hombros. Suspiró de placer mientras cerraba los ojos y se enjabonaba el pelo en un suave masaje que eliminó cualquier vestigio de ansiedad y preocupación y la dejó completamente relajada. Las costillas aun le dolían cuando levantaba los brazos o hacía cualquier otro movimiento brusco, pero solo eran molestias fáciles de ignorar. ¿Quién lo diría? Justo antes de caer en coma, cualquier movimiento que hiciese le provocaba un dolor profundo y casi insoportable. Pero desde que despertó... Se había curado casi completamente. Era un milagro. Un milagro llamado Xen Li. De alguna manera, cuando le dio su energía la curó y debía de agradecerle, pero ... ¡Maldita sea si lo hiciese! Le debía la vida y no se lo pensaba agradecer! Pensar solo que si él no hubiese intervenido... ella no hubiese podido con Phedra... Le dolía en el alma._

_No podía evitar pensar entonces en cómo vencería al Hombre si ni siquiera podía con Phedra. Sería tan fuerte como creía el Hombre? Debía entrenar más fuerte, más tiempo y más intensamente. Lo haría, se juró mientras cerraba el grifo y se envolvía en un a toalla blanca. Salió de la ducha con cuidado de no resbalarse quedándose frente al espejo unos segundos. Sus ojos volvían a fijarse en su cuello y un gruñido terminó por salir de su garganta. Es que estaba loca? No podía dejar de pensar en él? Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que conseguir arrancarlo de su mente y de su corazón, pero cómo? Sus padres terminarían arreglando sus problemas y casándose. Ellos tendrían que convivir juntos y no podría esquivarlo. Qué haría?! Con rabia se secó y se vistió en dos segundos, saliendo del baño justo después secándose el pelo con la toalla para encontrarse a su madre sentada en la cama esperándola algo inquieta. Akino, dejando su rabia a un lado se paró para verla bien. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y se miraba inconscientemente las uñas mientras su mente bagaba por las nubes._

_-Mamá... ¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó extrañada mientras soltaba la toalla y cogía el cepillo del cajón de su cómoda-Sakura la miró exaltada. No la había oído salir de la ducha.-Estás bien?_

_-Yo...sí.-Dudó-Estoy bien.-Akino se sentó en el banco de la cómoda pero dándole la espalda al espejo para poder ver a su madre. Esperando a que su madre hablara, Aki empezó a cepillarse el pelo. Sakura se levantó sin decir nada y cogiendo el cepillo de las manos de su hija le indicó que se girase. Akino así lo entendió y dándose la vuelta, quedó frente al espejo con su madre atrás._

_Con una tranquilidad que Akino había echado de menos, Sakura comenzó a deshacerle los nudos con cuidado._

_Estuvieron cayadas varios minutos disfrutando cada una de ese momento que hacía mucho tiempo no compartían. Cómo lo extrañaban! Todas las noches, cuando Aki era pequeña, Sakura iba a la habitación de su hija y realizaban su ritual sagrado en el que cepillaba el pelo a su hija y después la arropaba. Si ese día no tenía sueño, le leía algún cuento hasta que se quedaba dormida._

_A Sakura se le empañaron los ojos pero se los secó rápidamente._

_-Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos esto.-Comentó ella._

_-Demasiado. Lo he echado de menos._

_-Yo también, cariño-Le contestó melancólica. Siguió cepillando unos minutos más hasta que unas marcas en el cuello la hicieron detenerse de golpe._

_-Mamá... qué pasa-Akino no tuvo que girarse para adivinar lo que sucedía, ya lo veía por el espejo. Akino ahogó una maldición mientras se daba un zape mental-Esto... yo...-Akino se giró para quedar frente a su madre que al contrario de lo que pensaba, la miraba con una sonrisa, triste, pero una sonrisa._

_-Te has enamorado de él, cierto?-Akino se puso como la grana, pero no dijo nada, no podía. Sabía a quién se refería, pero se hizo la tonta. Le daba mucha vergüenza hablar del tema con su madre._

_-Quién? Yo no...-Sakura volvió a sonreír y la hizo volver a girarse para seguir peinándole._

_-Xen_

_-No!-Exclamó rápidamente, casi antes de que su madre terminase de pronunciar su nombre._

_-Tanta repulsión te causa? _

_-Claro que no!-Se sonrojó-No podría repugnarme! Es un chico mono y encantador a su manera...¿Cómo podría..?-Se tapó rápidamente la boca al notar que había caído en la trampa de su madre. Volvió a darse un zape mental. Sakura rió._

_-En el fondo me alegra de que sea él_

_-Pero...¿Qué dices?_

_-Es un buen chico y te conoce muy bien para ee poco tiempo que os conocéis._

_-Mamá...-Susurró avergonzada._

_-Además de que es muy guapo-Rió. Akino estaba tan roja como avergonzada y su madre decidió darle un respiro.-Está bien, dejaremos la conversación para otro momento._

_-Gracias-Suspiró Aki.-Me pone de mal humor pensar simplemente en él...-Su madre soltó el cepillo nerviosa y se sentó en el filo de la cama cruzando las manos y jugando con sus dedos.-Qué sucede mamá, qué te pone tan nerviosa?_

_-Tengo que contarte algunas cosas.-Akino frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el tono de su madre ni su preocupación. Era síntoma de que lo que le pudiera decir podría hacerla enfurecer._

_-Qué pasa? Cuéntame_

_-No te las conté antes porque no quería preocuparte mientras estuvieras ingresada.-Aki frunció el ceño. Algo había pasado y tenía algo que ver con el motivo por el que la tenían vigilada._

_-El motivo por el que ahora tengo guardias a todas horas?_

_-Sí-Admitió derrotada-Pero no es por lo que tú piensas._

_-Ah, no?-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba nerviosa del taburete._

_-Sé que piensas que desconfío de ti y que temo que vuelvas a hacer alguna locura, pero no es por eso (aunque motivos no me faltan)_

_-No me hubiese ido de la habitación si el "bueno" de Xen me hubiese dejado en paz, tal y como le pedí_

_-No podíamos dejarte sola y él lo sabía._

_-Es un embustero-Gruñó-Me dijo que no estaban vigilándome_

_-Lo hizo por tu bien. Yo les pedía a todos que no te contaran nada hasta que estuvieses recuperada, pero quizá debí ponerte sobre aviso._

_-Está bien-Suspiró impaciente-Cuéntame entonces por qué necesito que me vigilen._

_-No tienen que vigilarte, no es por ti, sino por Sue por lo que no debes estar sola._

_-Sue?-Se detuvo de golpe. Era lo último que esperaba escuchar- No se supone que había vuelto a China? Supuse que cuando Shaoran la echó de su casa, regresaría a Hong Kong._

_-Podría ser, pero no es así.-Tomo aire- Me atacó... o por lo menos lo intentó._

_-Que te atacó?-Dijo parpadeando sorprendida- Acaso está loca?!_

_-Estaba colérica y me acusó de haber destruido su matrimonio._

_-Matrimonio? Cuál matrimonio si fue una farsa?-Ahora era ella la que estaba colérica._

_-Fue más que eso, Aki. Sue se casó con Shaoran por interés mágico. Desde un principio planeaba hacerse con su poder.-Akino cayó unos segundos sorprendida._

_-Es idiota?-Preguntó aun sorprendida.-A caso piensa que, sin poder alguno se haría con el poder de cualquiera de los Li ella sola?_

_-Ante esa pregunta hay dos respuestas. La primera sería decirte que Sue Li sí tiene poder._

_-Ella posee magia? Pero... yo tenía entendido..._

_-Los robó, Aki. Sue Li robó los poderes de un amante y ahora posee el poder del fuego._

_-Los robó? De un amante? Fuego?-Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?- Esto tiene que ser una broma-Dijo impresionada.-Esa mujer es una víbora!_

_-Lo es. Engañó a Shaoran y mató a un hombre...Pero eso no es todo.-Cogió aire de nuevo- La segunda respuesta a tu pregunta es que Sue no estaba sola. Desde un principio ha tenido un aliado para conseguir su propósito._

_-Quién?-Preguntó obviamente cuando su madre calló._

_-El Hombre, Aki. El Hombre ha estado aliado siempre con Sue.-La impresión de Aki fue tan fuerte que no podía más que negarlo._

_-No. Eso no puede ser... Ella es una víbora, pero..._

_-Aki, ella fue quien habló con el concilio. Por ella fue que el Hombre supo que tú eras la hija de Shaoran. Sue siempre supo de tu existencia y cuando el Hombre se enteró pasó de mí y se centró en ti._

_-No puede ser...-Dijo asombrada-Entonces es cierto..._

_-Sí... dijo tristemente._

_-Shaoran...Xen...Ellos lo saben?_

_-Sí, todos lo saben ya._

_-Y por qué no me lo contaste entonces?!_

_-Por no preocuparte-Agachó la cabeza-Me amenazó con haceros daño a ti y a Xen, por eso no quiero que estéis solos._

_-A Xen también?_

_-Sí-Sonrió triste-Fue gracias a él que Shaoran decidiese divorciarse de Sue definitivamente._

_-Ya veo...-Murmuró pensativa-Entonces no son guardias, sino guardaespaldas-Sonrió irónicamente_

_-No te lo tomes así, Akino. Sé que no te gusta estar vigilada, pero es que Sue no es como el Hombre. Ella no tiene sangre fría para idear un plan. Ella atacará con toda su furia en cualquier momento, estés con quien estés._

_-Por eso mismo. Si no voy a estar segura con nadie... para qué molestarnos!-Dijo molesta._

_-No digas eso!-El semblante de su madre se volvió frío al momento.-No vas a estar sola. Después de lo del concilio y la pelea con Phedra no quiero que te involucres más en esto._

_-Es tarde ya, no crees?-Dijo muy enfadada. De nuevo volvían a decidir por ella._

_-No me hables así-La regañó.-No pienso permitir que te expongas más y que la próxima vez acabes muerta._

_-Y tú sí? Eso es egoísta! Si a mí me ocurre algo tú sufrirás y es lo que no quieres. Pero, si eres tú la que mueres... no importa, pues no estarás aquí para verme sufrir!-Se le empañaron los ojos, pero se giró rápidamente para secárselos._

_-Aki...-La hizo girarse y al ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos lagrimosos, la abrazó. Akino correspondió gustosa pues de verdad lo necesitaba de verdad. Tenía mucho miedo y en brazos de su madre todo parecía ser menos grave. La posibilidad de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a los que quería, la abrumaba. _

_Abrazada fuertemente a su madre, Akino se concentraba en oír el fuerte corazón de Sakura bombear rítmicamente mientras aislaba cualquier pensamiento de su mente. No quería pensar, solo quería que el pellizco en la boca del estómago se detuviese y así contener las numerosas lágrimas. Tal vez por eso pudo notarlo. Con la mente en blanco llegó hasta ella la presencia mitigada de su madre. Eso no era extraño. Ella podía sentir las presencias incluso si estaban escondidas cuando se concentraba. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo era extraño. La presencia de su madre, al estar oculta no era muy notoria y le costaba vislumbrarla con facilidad, pero estaba segura de que había algo extraño en ella. _

_Con el ceño fruncido se separó de ella y cerró los ojos concentrándose únicamente en el aura rosa de su madre. Sakura por su parte se extrañó, pero no dijo nada, solo la dejó hacer lo que estuviese haciendo._

_Akino levantó el brazo aun sin abrir los ojos y la llevó a dos centímetros del rostro de su madre. frunció el ceño. Empezó a bajar por el cuello y el pecho de Sakura, estando siempre a cierta distancia de la superficie que era el cuerpo de ésta. Frunciendo aun más el ceño siguió bajando hasta detenerse en el vientre de su madre. Abrió entonces los ojos sorprendidos._

_Sakura lo entendió entonces. Había escaneado su aura y había descubierto la pequeña presencia del bebé. Se puso pálida. Sin decir nada, retrocedió un par de pasos y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Tenía pensado decírselo después de hablar de Sue, pero su hija era demasiado lista y se había adelantado._

_-Mamá... ¿Estás... embarazada?-El rostro de Akino era de confusión, pero tras de esa máscara se ocultaban varios sentimientos escondidos que luchaban por ordenarse. Estaría enfadada? Contenta y alegre? Preocupada? _

_-Era otra cosa de la tenía que hablar contigo hoy..._

_-Estás embarazada...-Murmuró mientras se sentaba en el banco.-Cómo...?_

_-Estoy de siete semanas.-Comenzó-La verdad es que fue una gran sorpresa... Me enteré justo el día que entraste al hospital. Tenía todos los síntomas pero yo, ingenua de mí, no pensé que podría pasar esto... De hecho, me enteré de la peor manera posible...-Sus ojos se empañaron al recordar las palabras de Shaoran. Rápidamente se las secó._

_-Por qué no me extraña...-Dijo iracunda-No haces más que esconderme cosas...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

_-Akino, debes entender que esto no es fácil para mí.-Dijo muy segura de sí, mirando a su hija diréctamente a sus ojos._

_-Quién es el padre?-Dijo Aki dándose la vuelta para que su madre no viese el rostro contraído al pensar en algún novio de su madre escondido y con el cual seguro que compartiría una vida._

_-Shaoran-La sorpresa fue tan grande que Akino se giró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer. Todo rastro de enfado se había evaporado completamente.-Por eso ha sido muy difícil para mí._

_-No entiendo...-Dijo confusa-acaso no quiere que...-Titubeó-No quiere al bebé_

_-No... no lo sé. No se lo he dicho aún._

_-Por qué?-Akino se sentó a su lado y agarró una de sus manos porque sintió que ambas lo necesitaban.-Piensas que no lo querría?_

_-Lo querrá-Aseguró convencida-Pero temo que me acuse de querer atarlo..._

_-Pero, mamá, no lo entiendes? Si él lo supiera, lo último que haría sería acusarte de atarlo. Él quiere casarse contigo, le darías la escusa perfecta para atarte él a ti!-Rió Akino contenta._

_-Aki, no tiene gracia._

_-La tiene. Solo huyes de él. En algún momento se enterará y si pasa más tiempo entonces sí que se enfadará. Díselo, mamá quien no arriesga, no gana._

_-Dios, Aki.-Dijo abrazándola.-Creo que tienes razón, pero tengo tanto miedo!_

_-Él te quiere, de eso estoy segura._

_-Yo también, cariño._

_-Tal vez después de esto podamos ser una familia completa.-rio de nuevo Akino, alegre de que algo en su vida le sonriese._

_-Eso espero. Créeme que es lo que más deseo._

_La comida fue bastante amena y divertida. Shaoran se la pasó picando a Kero y este era constantemente detenido de la cola por su ama para que no se lanzara sobre él. Aki se rió mucho. No podía evitar pensar que pronto serían una familia y que serían felices, allí, todos juntos._

_Ese día Yukito no estaba. Normalmente comía con ellas, pero ese día estaba con su tío Toya. No importaba, ya tendrían tiempo para comer juntos._

_La comida acabó pronto para el disgusto de Aki y la alegría de Sakura que inmediatamente se levantó y se puso a recoger la mesa. Shaoran la secundó sorprendiéndola. Él lo notó._

_-Cuando nos casemos compartiremos las tareas domésticas ¿Qué te parece?-Sakura se giró colorada y se encerró en la cocina. Shaoran le guiñó un ojo a su hija divertido. Ella le sonrió igualmente. Shaoran llevó los platos a la cocina donde Sakura se estaba bebiendo un baso de agua de golpe._

_-Sofocada?_

_-Cómo has podido decir eso delante de Aki?!_

_-Es nuestra hija, en algún momento tendría que saber que nos casaremos, no?_

_-Pero yo no voy a...-Shaoran le tapó la boca con la mano._

_-Claro que te vas a casar conmigo. En cuanto anule mi matrimonio con Sue, tú serás mía y yo, tuyo-Y después la besó dulcemente. Aunque solo fueron dos segundos, a Sakura le bastó para hacer a su corazón encoger._

_-Ese...no...es el mejor...momento para...esto...-Dijo temblando de pasión entre beso y beso._

_-Cierto, por ello quiero que bengas conmigo. Que te quedes esta noche en mi casa. Allí podremos hablar... y algo más...-Le dio otro beso._

_-No puedo, Aki..._

_-Xen se puede quedar con ella esta noche. Aquí estarán bien, los guardianes los cuidarán._

_-Pero...-La besó de nuevo-La última vez... que pasó... el concilio..._

_-Esta vez estarán tres guardianes y Xen. No va a estar sola.-Y cogiéndola de la cintura la acercó a él y profundizó su beso hasta quedarse sin aire._

_-De acuerdo-Accedió ella-Después de la reunión y del entrenamiento... me iré contigo.- Shaoran sonrió vencedor_

_-Gracias-La volvió a besar y después salió de allí dejando a Sakura como un flan. Quería reprenderse por haber tomado esa decisión en tales circunstancias, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Ya era hora. La suerte estaba echada._

_Esa tarde en la casa Hiraguizawa, nadie dudaba de que algo le había ocurrido a la joven Aki. Toda ella emanaba alegría y energía contagiando a los demás de buen humor. _

_En el gran salón de los Hiraguizawa estaban reunidos todos, no faltaba nadie. Cuando Akino entró corriendo a penas y se fijó en los demás. En su alegría solo buscaba la persona donde descargar su alegría y felicidad y cuando lo vio de pie junto a la chimenea, no se fijó con quien estaba y lo cierto era que tampoco le importaba demasiado._

_-Key!-Su primo se giró a tiempo de verla correr hacia él y tomar carrerilla para después lanzársele encima en un enorme abrazo de oso._

_-Aki!-Dijo alegre y sorprendido a la vez mientras la abrazaba también.-Qué sucede? _

_-Nada-Dijo separándose sonriente.-Estoy feliz, es todo._

_-Esa es la mejor alegría del mundo.-Le sonrió Key de vuelta.-Cualquiera diría que a penas y hacía un par de días estabas en la cama de un hospital._

_-Sí! Esa es mi mayor alegría-Dijo volviendo a abrazarlo. Y fue entonces cuando su mirada chocó con unos ojos grises que la miraban divertidos, casi burlones. La alegría dejó paso a la realidad. Soltando a su primo se fijó que junto a él estaba el responsable de sus preocupaciones. Frunciendo el ceño se encaró a él.-Qué haces aquí?!_

_-Hay reunión-Dijo en una burla de quien se sabía vencedor de una batalla.-A caso te molesta?-La picó posando la punta de su dedo en la barbilla para elevarle la cabeza y hacerle ver que ella era tan baja que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verlo._

_Por una parte la burla evidente y por otra la agradable sensación de sentir esa pequeña porción de su cuerpo contra el suyo la enfureció._

_-Eres un presuntuoso!-Dijo quitándole le dedo de un manotazo. Se giró para alejarse de allí cuando fue consciente de que no estaban solos allí._

_Todos la miraban entre divertidos y extrañados. Sus padres estaban de pie en la puerta del salón viendo la escena con melancolía, lo que la hizo enrojecer de vergüenza._

_-Este... será mejor que empecemos-Dijo la chica sentándose junto a sus dos primas, Yui y Aino que la miraban asombradas. Aino además tenía una mirada muy habitual en ella que decía claramente "Yo sé lo que sucede, no me lo puedes esconder" que daba miedo. Akino decidió no mirarla a los ojos o se sonrojaría aún más._

_Key y Xen se sentaron más alejados de ellas, junto a Sakura y Shaoran que acababan de tomar asiento al lado de Eriol y Yukito. Tomoyo esa vez prefirió quedarse junto a las chicas y a un lado de Kaho y Toya._

_Finalmente, los demás guardianes estaban junto a Yukito._

_-Bien, tenemos varios temas de los que tratar, y creo que el tema de Phedra debe ser el primero.-Introdujo Eriol. Akino se tensó rápidamente y toda su alegría se apagó.-Dinos, Aki-Dijo Eriol bajando la voz, para ayudarla a empezar. Pero a Akino le seguía doliendo igual._

_-Está muerta.-Fue lo único que dijo y su tono sombrío preocupó y asombró a todos._

_-Cómo fue.-La animó a continuar su tío._

_-No importa. El caso es que está muerta. No era humana ni un ser mágico. Era más bien un robot. Eso es todo._

_-Sí, suponíamos que no era humana-Habló Xya.-Su presencia era extraña._

_-Seguro que era un ser creado por el Hombre.-Argumentó Key_

_-Con qué propósito?_

_-Con el de crear una distracción para nosotros y dejarle el camino libre hacia Akino-Opinó Yukito._

_-Sí, ese es uno de los motivos-Añadió Eriol-Pero no el único.-Se giró a una silenciosa Akino que ni siquiera lo miraba.-Qué hacía en tu mente, Aki?_

_-No lo sé-Dijo ella sin meditarlo siquiera. Sabía que si le decía que quería bajarle la moral para hacerse así con sus poderes les tendría que decir con qué la atacaron y no estaba dispuesta a ello._

_-Pero llevaba varios días, verdad?-Presionó Toya-Está claro que las presencias que notaron tu madre y tu primo eran de ella. Tu lo sabías.-Akino siguió sin mirar a nadie._

_-Lo sabía y lo usé contra ella. Busqué el momento, entré en mi mente y la destruí. Eso es todo. Ahora está muerta y no quiero seguir hablando de esto._

_-Está bien, Aki, no te preocupes-La consoló su tía Tomoyo pasando su brazo por sus hombros y pegándola a ella. Aki se quedó así unos minutos mientras se tranquilizaba y no dejaba que los sentimientos de ineptitud y debilidad la invadiesen.-Será mejor que pasemos a otro tema.-Sakura al otro lado miraba con tristeza la expresión del rostro de su hija y cómo se apagaban sus ojos cada vez que se pronunciaba algo relacionado con la derrota de Phedra. Debería de haber detenido a Eriol, pero entendía que debían saber lo más posible para batallar contra el Hombre._

_Xen sin embargo sí sabía qué le sucedía. Su tío se lo dijo. Ella se creía débil por su culpa. Pensaba que jamás hubiese podido sin su ayuda porque no era fuerte. Ja! Qué equivocada estaba! Era cierto que si en esa ocasión él no la hubiera ayudado, ella estaría muerta (un escalofrío le recorrió por espalda)pero era porque los hechizos que utilizó, todos, eran muy poderosos y costaban mucha energía mantenerlos. En una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Akino habría acabado con ella sin duda alguna._

_-Dejaremos el tema de Phedra para más adelante, aun quedan otras cosas que comentar.-Continuó Eriol, quien se había convertido en el mediador de la reunión._

_-Está el tema de la excursión de los chicos-Habló Kaho-Deben ir o no?-Se acarició su vientre de casi tres meses de embarazo._

_-Antes de hablar de eso, creo que es más importante que sepáis lo que averiguamos en China-Dijo Xya-Para decidir qué hacer debéis saber lo que averiguamos, porque tiene que ver con el Hombre._

_-Bien, hablad entonces.-Dijo Shaoran muy interesado.-Qué habéis averiguado?_

_-Hace unos días Kero, Mako, Xya y yo volvimos de un viaje a la sede del concilio de oriente._

_-Estuvimos investigando varias cosas y entre todas ellas apareció una conexión con el Hombre-Continuó Kero-No era ni mucho menos lo que andábamos buscando, pero cuando encontramos unos archivos ocultos tras un falso fondo de unos de los miles de cajones que habían en aquella sala, supimos que la cosa no se quedaba ahí._

_-Interrogamos disimuladamente a algunos hombres, pero ninguno daba muestras de saber qué pasaba.-Habló Xya-Decidimos entonces ir a la fuente._

_-Hablasteis con el concilio directamente?-Preguntó Sakura alarmada._

_-No con todos. Nos acercamos al más débil del grupo y con un solo hechizo soltó todo._

_-El más débil? En qué sentido?-Preguntó Akino._

_-No estaba conforme con las decisiones que el jefe estaba tomando. Era el más fácil de convencer y a él fuimos-Contestó Yukito._

_-Son malos-Habló la gatita desde las piernas de Xya.-Planeaban matar a Sakura y a mi amita. Por eso enviaron a la víbora._

_-La víbora?-Preguntó Shaoran y tanto Sakura y Akino se sonrojaron. Ambas la habían apodado así y Mako... pues era como una niña chica._

_-Creo que habla de Sue-Dijo Eriol sonriente. Shaoran no dijo nada, pues no le molestaba el apodo en absoluto. Pero entonces recapituló en lo que había dicho la guardiana y se puso en guardia._

_-Has dicho que la enviaron aquí?_

_-Sí.-Continuó ella-Y al Hombre también._

_-Al Hombre?_

_-Así es-Habló Xya-Desde un principio el Hombre estaba aliado al concilio._

_-Qué?!-Shaoran se sorprendió tanto que se levantó de un salto.-Cómo puede ser eso? Ellos me enviaron para acabar con él!_

_-No me lo puedo creer...-Murmuró Sakura perpleja-Quieren matarte a ti también!_

_-No entiendo-Intervino Xen-Si lo enviaron aquí..._

_-No lo enviaron a él.-Continuó Yukito-Enviaron a Sue._

_-Pero..._

_-Las batallas entre Sakura y el Hombre estaba poniendo en peligro el equilibrio mágico, era cierto, pero nunca fue el verdadero motivo._

_-El control de Sue y del concilio sobre ti estaba menguando-Le dijo Xya a Shaoran-Cada vez les costaba más manejarte._

_-Por otro lado, no confiaban en el silencio de Sakura y menos cuando sentían que su poder se había triplicado. Enviaron entonces a el Hombre para acabar con Sakura y Akino.-habló Kero_

_-La batalla se alargaba y el concilio presentía que pronto su poder sobre ti acabaría. No les convenía, claro-Dijo Xya de nuevo.-Las frecuentes luchas en Japón ponía en peligro el equilibrio. Tenían que hacer algo._

_-No podían permitir que Sakura siguiera viva ni tampoco que siguiesen las luchas. Aprovecharon así para matar tres pájaros de un tiro._

_-Enviaron a la víbora para que ayudase a matar a Sakurita y a mi amita y después, cuando el Hombre se hiciese con su poder, acabar contigo y su sobrino._

_-Qué? Planeaban matarme a mí y a Xen?_

_-Sí señor. Los hombres malos piensan que el poder de Akino y Sakura es moco de pavo.-Dijo inocentemente. No rieron porque la situación no daba para ello, pero sí que le quitó tensión al asunto.-Creen que no pasará nada si él se queda con ellos._

_-Juro por Dios que no quedará títere con cabeza cuando vuelva! No saben con quien se han metido!-Empezó a gritar fuera de sí mientras abría y cerraba las manos intentando controlar sus arrebatos.-Los voy a encerrar a todos! Voy a conseguir que ninguno de ellos se libre! Ya lo creo que sí!_

_-Tranquilízate, Shaoran. Ya estoy moviendo hilos.-Dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él para agarrarlo del hombro y obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo. Shaoran no hizo caso a la seña, pero sí a sus palabras._

_-Qué dices?_

_-He hablado con el concilio de occidente y les he contado la situación. Ellos le tienen mucho cariño a Sakura y a Akino-Les sonrió a las aludidas-En su estadía en Inglaterra se trataron mucho y ellos se convirtieron en sus protectores mágicos cuando el concilio intentó matar a Akino. En ese momento no hicieron nada contra ellos porque no podían, se limitaron a cuidar de que las garras de ellos no llegasen hasta allí. Pero al enterarse de todo lo que había provocado el concilio y sobre todo el deseo suyo de acabar con el jefe del clan más poderoso de occidente y con Sakura y Akino fue lo que ha hecho que actúen._

_-Qué van a hacer entonces?-Preguntó Sakura._

_-No lo sé, pero necesitarán nuestra ayuda._

_-Antes debemos acabar con el Hombre y con Sue-Dijo ella.-Después reuniremos apoyo y nos enfrentaremos a ellos._

_-Cómo vamos a hacerlo?-Dijo Aki con amargura-Me refiero, cómo lograremos vencer al Hombre? Llevamos años intentándolo y nada._

_-No seas derrotista.-La regañó su madre.-Somos fuertes._

_-Y más numerosos-Habló Shaoran-Ahora somos más._

_-La fuerza nos sobra, nos falta la táctica, el plan de ataque-Habló Xen._

_-Cierto. Pero, Aki, tú ya planeas algo, no?-La delató su primo._

_-Yo? No!-Dijo apartándole la mirada y frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba cuando Key hacía eso. Era su manera de delatarla frente a su madre o a su tío. Ella se había acostumbrado al don de esa familia de ver el futuro, sobre todo de la pequeña Aino, quien tenía mayor potencial que ninguno. Pero no conseguía acostumbrarse a las maneras de su primo de que ella no se metiera en problemas._

_-Aki?-La increpó su madre. Sabía cuando mentía y en esos momentos lo hacía._

_-No estoy planeando nada! Solo he estado mirando libros de magia. Os recuerdo que era lo único que me dejaban hacer en el hospital-Dijo mirando a su tío de reojo._

_-Por algo era. Si estabas en la cama no te metías en problemas. Aunque ni así..._

_-Bueno, bueno...-Se levantó Kaho del sofá-Visto que todos os habéis decidido por estar de pie, hablaremos de pie.- Todos se miraron sorprendidos. En la última parte de la charla cada uno había terminado por levantarse para ser oído, hasta que solo Kaho, y las primas de Aki quedaron sentadas._

_-Perdón, cariño-Le dijo Toya-Siéntate, no debes hacer esfuerzos.-Y la agarró de la cintura para llevarla al sofá._

_-Toya, estoy embarazada, no lisiada-Suspiró Kaho._

_-Pero aun así debes descansar._

_-Toya, apenas y estoy de tres meses, puedo moverme-Intentaba hacerle entrar en razón._

_-Lo sé, pero soy tu médico te guste o no.-Finalmente consiguió que volviera a sentarse._

_-Kaho, no sé como consigues llegar al fin del día sin partirle la cara al tipo este-La apoyó Sakura que compartía su situación._

_-Este tipo es tu hermano!_

_-Calma, por favor-Habló Tomoyo por primera vez.-Por qué no te sientas tú también, Sakura? Así te relajas-Añadió rápidamente._

_-Sí, mamá-Dijo Aki haciéndola sentarse a su lado-Además tenemos que hablar del viaje._

_-Tienes razón-Suspiró ella. Todos los demás se fueron sentando de nuevo._

_-Cómo está la situación?-Preguntó Eriol._

_-La semana que viene hay un viaje de tres días a las montañas. Un lugar solitario y apartado de toda la civilización.-Habló Sakura mientras se acariciaba el vientre inconscientemente-No habrá más gente que nosotros y eso me asusta-Confesó.-Iremos solo mi clase y la de Romi. Ambos estamos obligados a ir._

_-Romi es el otro profesor?-Preguntó Shaoran_

_-Sí. Fue él quien propuso las montañas. Yo intenté que el director accediera a ir a otro lugar más turístico, pero Romi, que conoce al dueño del lugar, rebatió con que su amigo nos reduciría el precio. Eso convenció al director._

_-Entonces piensas que los chicos no deben ir?-Le preguntó Kaho._

_-Sí. Es lo mejor._

_-No!-Saltó Akino de su asiento para hablar a su madre.-Y tú qué?! Tú corres el mismo peligro que yo!_

_-No es a mí a quien quiere!_

_-Pero crees que si te ve indefensa no va a ir a por ti?! No pienses solo en ti! Y menos ahora!_

_-Akino!-La regañó su tía Tomoyo-Tranquilízate!_

_-No voy a dejar que vaya sola! _

_-Tiene razón, Sakura- Le dijo Eriol.-No tienes el poder de Aki, pero eres una de las más poderosas de oriente, y la mayor de Japón._

_-Pero tampoco puedo permitir que ellos vayan. Se los estaría poniendo en bandeja!_

_-Si nos preparamos no va a pasar nada-Argumentó Xen.-Si él aparece le venceremos de nuevo._

_-Pero..._

_-Tú también necesitas protección.-Le susurró su hija al oído. Sakura que sabía a qué se refería no dijo nada._

_-Yo también iré, Sakura-Habló Shaoran sorprendiendo a todos._

_-Tú? Cómo? No lo van a permitir..._

_-Lo tengo todo controlado, mañana hablaré con el director._

_-Venga, mamá! Los cuatro podremos con él si aparece._

_-Además, Sakura, estamos conectados-Habló Yukito-Si sucede algo estaremos todos allí en un santiamén._

_-Ok, está bien-Se dio por derrotada. Akino de la alegría se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.-Pero con una condición.-Aki se separó y su rostro se volvió desconfiado._

_-Xen y tú no os separareis en ningún momento. No os quiero ver solos a ninguno de los dos.-Akino la miró con horror y un poco de sonrojo._

_-Qué?! Ni hablar!_

_-Claro que sí, Sakura-Dijo Xen con media sonrisa que ocultó al momento._

_-Que dices tú?-Le preguntó su madre. Todos callaron divertidos esperando la respuesta de la chica que no sabía muy bien que sentir. Quería estar con él? O quería alejarse?_

_-Pero... yo no...-Gruñó-Ok, está bien.-Accedió finalmente pensando que una vez allí ya vería el modo de deshacerse de él._

_-Muy bien, podéis venir entonces.-Akino enfurruñada se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras miraba a Xen con el ceño fruncido. Éste la miró con malicia. Seguro que le haría la vida imposible._

_-Si no hay ningún tema más del que hablar quisiera irme, tengo cosas que hacer.-Añadió_

_-Te vas a ir?-Se extrañó su primo.-Pensé que entrenaríamos juntos._

_-Tengo que ir al colegio a recoger unos libros, pero no te preocupes, seguro que el bueno de Xen no le importará entrenar contigo.-Le sonrió al susodicho con amargura-Ya de paso si le das una paliza de mi parte te lo agradecería._

_-Akino!-La regañó su madre._

_-A caso no puedes hacerlo tú?-La picó Xen. Aunque su intención no era mala, Akino recordó lo que sucedió con Phedra y su alma se ensombreció, aunque no se reflejó en su rostro._

_-Hoy no-Dijo únicamente._

_-Bueno-intervino Shaoran-no empecéis ahora. Akino, vas a ir sola?_

_-Iba a pedirle a Mako que me acompañase.-La gata inmediatamente se levantó del regazo de Xya para acercarse alegremente a su dueña._

_-Claro que voy, amita!-Akino la agarró en brazos y la abrazó cariñosamente._

_-No me habías dicho que no pensabas entrenar hoy.-Dijo su madre perspicaz._

_-No he tenido tiempo de tocar ese tema-Le dijo con segunda intenciones._

_-No puede esperar a mañana? No quiero que vayas sola a ningún lado._

_-No voy sola-Dijo con cansancio-Voy con Mako que además es mi guardián._

_-Déjala sabe cuidarse sola-La defendió Shaoran._

_-Pero..._

_-El colegio está cerca, no va a ocurrir nada._

_-Ok, ve, pero me avisas rápidamente si ocurre algo._

_-Está bien-Suspiró levantándose. Todos hicieron lo mismo dando por terminada la reunión._

_Cuando todos se despidieron de Aki se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres: Toya, Kaho y Yui se fueron a su casa, los guardianes a la de Sakura; ésta y Tomoyo subieron a la sala de entrenamiento y por último, Shaoran, Eriol, Key, Xen y Aino se quedaron en la sala._

_-Está tramando algo-Dijo Shaoran._

_-Yo también lo creo-Opinó Eriol._

_-Y yo lo sé-Sonrió Aino misteriosamente. Todos la miraron interrogantes._

_-Te ha contado algo?-Le preguntó Shaoran._

_-No ha hecho falta. Sé que no ha ido por unos libros. Tampoco es cierto que no esté planeando algo contra el Hombre ella sola._

_-Juro que a veces me das miedo-Le comentó su hermano._

_-Eso tampoco es cierto-Todos rieron._

_-Será mejor no meterse, pero tampoco podemos dejarla sola-Dijo Key._

_-Seguidla-Pidió Shaoran-Averiguad que está tramando._

_-Pero que no os vea. Ocultad vuestras auras.-Reforzó Eriol. Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron antes de salir de allí._

_-Esperad! Voy con vosotros!-Y corriendo Aino se integró a la pareja._

_-Qué le pasa, amita? Estás triste-Afirmó segura. Ambas iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad esquivando aquellas concurridas hasta llegar al colegio._

_-Supongo que lo estoy._

_-Pero si cuando ha llegado estaba muy contenta._

_-La reunión me ha hecho poner los pies en la tierra._

_-Por eso estás triste? Tienes miedo?_

_-No. No tengo miedo. Desde siempre he sabido que esto pasaría. He crecido en la batalla. Estoy triste porque llevo mucho tiempo luchando por ser fuerte y parece que aun me queda mucho camino por andar-Dijo irónicamente._

_-Pero tú eres fuerte!-La animó la gatita.-Eres la mejor!-Akino la abrazó cariñosamente._

_-No, no lo suficiente. Pero eso va a cambiar. No voy a deprimirme, sino que voy a luchar._

_-Eso es ser fuerte.-Le dijo Mako.-Y es lo que te hará la mejor, no el poder._

_-Sí, supongo.-Y no dijo más en todo el camino. _

_A pocos metros, los tres chicos veían como la joven y su gata entraban al colegio._

_-No habías dicho que no venía aquí?!-La regañó su hermano._

_-Yo no dije eso! Tal vez venga a por un libro, pero esa no es su única intención.-Y sigilosamente entraron tras la chica. Cuando la alcanzaron ya Akino estaba abriendo su taquilla y sacando de allí una mochila y un par de libros._

_-Es su mochila de entrenamiento-les susurró Key a los otros.-Y esos libros no son normales..._

_-Son libros de magia. Magia antigua.-Aclaró la chica._

_-Qué va a hacer con esos libros?-Frunció el ceño Xen._

_-Planear algo.-Concluyó Aino._

_-Esto no me gusta.-Murmuró Key mientras continuaban con su seguimiento. Akino y Mako iban hablando, pero no podían oír nada. Xen estuvo tentado de lanzarle un hechizo pero notaría su aura._

_-El gimnasio?-Se extrañó Xen.-Qué hará aquí?_

_-Va a entrenar.-Dijo Key.-Por eso tiene los libros, va a intentar algo._

_-La detenemos?_

_-No, hoy no hará nada, limitémonos a vigilarla._

_-Qué hacemos aquí, amita?_

_-Vamos a prepararnos para enfrentarnos al Hombre.-Le sonrió señalándole un libro._

_-Si va a entrenar, por qué no lo ha hecho en casa de su tío?_

_-Porque quiero intentar varios hechizos nuevos y sé que ellos no me van a dejar._

_-A caso son peligrosos?-Dijo alarmada_

_-No exactamente. Únicamente consumen mucha energía. Por eso solo lo voy a intentar un par de veces.-Y sentándose en medio del enorme gimnasio casi vacío, Akino posó el libro frente a ella y sacó su amuleto. Antes de comenzar puso un hechizo aislante y protector a la sala para que no pudiesen notar su presencia una vez que liberase a su amuleto._

_-Bien, antes de comenzar debo estar muy concentrada, así que voy a empezar con meditación. No me hables mientras.-Pidió mientras se enderezaba y posaba sus manos sobre las rodillas. Comenzó con la respiración. Cogía aire por la nariz y lo soltaba por la boca lentamente notando como sus músculos se relajaban uno a uno y sus sentidos dejaban de recibir información. Sus oídos no ni oían su propia respiración, sus ojos no veían la luz que entraban por sus ojos aun teniéndolos cerrados, su piel no sentía el frescor del aire y su nariz no captaba el singular olor del gimnasio. Nada. No sentía nada. Ahora era ella y su mente. Solas, sin nadie..._

_Todo era blanco, su mente estaba vacía y nada la perturbaba, solo la paz... Pero cuando dejó atrás el consciente, sacó lo que tenía en el inconsciente, lo que había estado olvidando hasta ese momento..._

" _Se agachó y le agarró la cara con una mano para que lo mirase a los ojos. Un escalofrío le recorrió. Esos ojos... eran los ojos del demonio. Locura era lo que destilaban de ellos,una locura que dejaba claro que era capaz de hacer cualquier barbaridad.― No me gusta repetirme, sabes?― Dijo antes de levantarse. La primera patada no se la esperaba y dio de lleno en su estómago que se le revolvió. En su sorpresa y dolor, se encogió e hizo un amago de gritar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra patada en el pecho le sacó el aire. Intentó coger todo el aire posible con la boca tapada, pero era casi imposible, las patadas se sucedían muy deprisa, dejándola débil y aturdida._

_El seguía pegándole fuertes patadas, disfrutando con cada gemido que salían de su linda garganta, de sus músculos encogerse, de su mirada asustada y adolorida... su mirada, tan verde, tan intensa... igual que la de su madre._

_Con una mano la levantó del brazo y le asestó un puñetazo en el pómulo que le rompió el labio, luego otro muy cerca del ojo que la hizo tambalearse. Él la hizo caer al suelo de un empujón. Ella no pudo posicionarse correctamente para caer y terminó cayendo sobre su hombro, golpeándose la cabeza en el camino._

_Miles de puntitos inundaban su vista y un fuere dolor la hizo gemir y rodar sobre sí misma para liberar a su hombro del peso de su cuerpo. Este movimiento le causó un profundo mareo que estuvo a punto de hacerla desmayarse, pero consiguió mantenerse despierta._

_La cabeza le palpitaba, le costaba respirar, le dolía el pecho, el hombro... no podía moverse._

― _Bien― Sonrió de nuevo― esto es solo un adelanto. Pronto recibirás el resto― Se volvió a agachar junto a ella y con un dedo acarició su pierna desnuda, ante el terror de Akino que temblaba inevitablemente, subiendo cada vez más, llegando hasta el camisón, pero no se detuvo, sino que siguió por debajo, levantándole lentamente el camisón. Ella se revolvió asustada, lo que le provocó otra dolorosa punzada en la cabeza. Él volvió a reír con fuerza― No te preocupes, me reservo para tu madre, aunque después tal vez..."_

_Akino despertó de su semi-inconsciencia traspirando profusamente mientras notaba que le faltaba urgentemente el aire. Se llevó una mano a su garganta mientras se levantaba e iba corriendo a los vestuarios donde se encerró en el primer cubículo que encontró y vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago._

_-Amita...-Oyó que la llamaban desde afuera-Se siente mal?_

_-No, Mako-Consiguió decir en su turbación-No te preocupes. Espérame fuera, no tardo.-Le pidió mientras salía del váter e iba hacia el lavabo. Mako sin decir nada salió de allí, confiando en que fuese verdad lo que le había dicho._

_Aki se lavó la boca y se refrescó la cara, notando como su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. Con pesadez se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar acurrucada en el suelo abrazándose las piernas en busca de consuelo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar de sus ojos y a mezclarse con el agua que empapaba su rostro._

_No quería recordar. Lo había olvidado todo ese tiempo, pero ahora había vuelto de nuevo y con más fuerzas. Volvía a notar el miedo, el terror del siguiente golpe, la sangre y el cansancio final. Los mismos ojos volvían a perseguirla sin tregua mientras que ella luchaba por correr._

_Cuánto más iba a poder aguantar así? Ese recuerdo iba a estar siempre con ella y si no conseguía superarlo no podría jamás dormir tranquila, ni hacer ningún hechizo que necesitase concentración sin el temor de volver a verlo surgir. Qué iba a hacer?_

_Con pesadez se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas ignorando los temblores que la sacudían por completo. Primeramente dejaría de ser una víctima. Lucharía pero no para escapar. Se enfrentaría a él y lo vencería._

_Decidida salió de allí y volvió a su posición en mitad de la habitación._

_-Mako-Llamó a su guardiana que estaba descansando a pocos metros de allí.-Voy a intentar algo. No es peligroso, pero necesito que nada me distraiga. No te preocupes si me desmayo o si murmuro cosas, yo voy a estar bien. Pero por favor, necesito acabar con ésto._

_-Tenga cuidado, amita. Yo voy a estar aquí para protegerla.-Y se tumbó a su lado._

_-Gracias, Mako-Dijo dulcemente._

_-No entiendo nada-Gruñó Xen asomado a una de las ventanas.-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?_

_-No lo sé.-Dijo Key a su lado-Parecía que estaba meditando, pero parecía agitada._

_-Algo va a pasar-Dijo de pronto Aino algo alarmada._

_-Qué es?-Preguntó preocupado su hermano._

_-No lo sé y eso me preocupa.-Se volvió para mirar a Akino sentada de nuevo junto a su guardiana y en pose de meditar.-Creo... creo que va a hacer algo...-Los miró alarmada._

_-Hay que detenerla!-Dijo Xen decidido, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Key lo detuvo._

_-es importante que ocurra._

_-Pero puede morir!_

_-No va a morir-Aseguró la chica.-Esto tiene otro tipo de transcendencia. Debe ocurrir, Li.-Dijo con una voz casi espectral.-No sé por qué, pero debe ocurrir._

_-Aun así debemos estar alertas-Añadió Key volviendo su vista a su prima._

_Poco a poco la tensión iba saliendo de su interior y se iba sintiendo flotar. Su respiración se volvía más pesada y su cuerpo dejaba de sentir cualquier estímulo exterior._

_-Es hora-Se dijo internamente._

_Sin abrir los ojos y con su amuleto en sus manos empezó a murmurar unas palabras en latín que tan solo ella oía:_

_Qui sopor veniat_

_Quod corpus obdormiat_

_sed mea anima_

_in meam mentem meneat_

_Al instante cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras su mente vagaba por otros senderos. A su lado su guardiana, a pesar de las indicaciones de su ama, no podía dejar de estar intranquila. Con tristeza se tumbó junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre su vientre, esperando el momento en el que despertase._

_Akino volvía a estar hundida en la oscuridad, al igual que pocas horas antes. Podía verse a ella misma, claro, pero no había nada más allí._

_Con miedo comenzó a caminar recordando su batalla con Phedra..._

"_-Estas sola. Nadie te quiere. Solo te utilizan para sus fines. De verdad crees que un hombre querría cargar contigo? Ni siquiera tu padre te quiere. Pero, en cambio... a tu madre la adora. Nada extraño, cierto? Todo el mundo lo hace y todo el mundo te soporta porque eres su hija, sino estarías sola completamente.-No sabía hasta que punto tenía razón ella. No sabía ni siquiera si era cierto, pero lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que acabar con Phedra y para ello necesitaba llegar a ella. Debía hacer frente a su poder que poco a poco notaba que la iba invadiendo por completo..."_

_Al contrario de lo que creía, el recuerdo de Phedra ya no le dolía. Ya no le suponía un problema, pues todos le habían demostrado que la querían por ella misma, incluso su padre. Sonrió al verse vencedora, pero pronto eso acabó. Unos ojos aparecieron en el horizonte oscuro, unos ojos marrones que poco a poco se iban volviendo rojos. Una mirada malvada y un deseo sádico. Una cicatriz y una voz ronca pero que vibraba de placer. "-Bien, pequeña, ya queda poco. Tu madre no debe tardar. Entonces nos divertiremos juntos― Dijo mientras pasaba la punta de su dedo por sus piernas. Él rió de nuevo mientras la miraba con esos ojos desquiciados y Akino temblaba mientras se imaginaba lo que pasaría"_

_No podía, era demasiado fuerte para ella. Se acurrucó en su mente mientras intentaba detener cada una de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y se tapaba los oídos para no seguir escuchando nada. «No más» Suplicaba en su interior. Volvía a revivir el dolor del momento. Las costillas le dolían, las muñecas le sangraban y cada vez estaba más mareada. Sentía como volvía a vestir el camisón verde y cómo una sucia mano iba subiendo por su muslo, cada vez más arriba, más y más..._

_-No!-Gritó incorporándose. La risa seguía estridente, pero ya no tenía el camisón y ya no estaba herida._

_-Vete!-Sollozó.-No podrás volver a hacerme daño!-Toda ella temblaba. Misteriosamente parecía que el ambiente había bajado varios grados._

_-Serás mía-Decían los ojos._

_-No! Tú no eres real! Ya no existes!-De pronto los ojos desaparecieron y se materializaron en una figura. Estaba allí, de nuevo, frente a ella.-Vete!_

_-Pronto llegará tu hora-Siseó complaciente. Cada vez se iba acercando más-Tú estarás muerta y tu madre también. Voy a acabar contigo. Ya lo hice una vez..._

_-No me venciste! Mírame, estoy viva!-sollozó desesperada.-Mírame!_

_-Te miro... y te deseo...-Alargó su mano para acariciar su cara, pero esta vez Akino lo detuvo._

_-Ya no estoy indefensa. Ahora no podrás hacerme daño._

_-Tal vez no, pero alguna vez conseguiré escapar y tal vez te visite de noche y ni siquiera tú te enterarás...-Akino se echó a temblar. He ahí el verdadero motivo de sus miedos. Él no estaba muerto como Phedra, él podría volver..._

_-Eso no pasará.-Dijo segura de sí misma._

_-Sabes que no es cierto.-Rió-Estamos en tu mente, yo soy tu mente y siempre estaré aquí.._

_-Eres un recuerdo y como tal no tienes poder sobre mí._

_-Oh, pequeña ilusa, claro que tengo poder sobre ti..._

_-Yo controlo mi mente y tu recuerdo me afectará solo si yo lo permito.-De pronto se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo que no temblaba. Había dejado de llorar y únicamente un miedo a lo desconocido se cernía sobre ella. Ya no había más dolor no malos recuerdos...-No lo voy a permitir...-Y con el poder sobre sí misma consiguió hacerlo desaparecer.-Ya no me vas a afectar. El destino está marcado y el tuyo voy a encargarme de que sea en una celda de por vida.-Murmuró mientras miles de lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, esta vez de alivio._

_-He vencido... he vencido...-Y se acurrucó allí y lloró hasta quedar vacía por dentro. Lloró por lo que le parecieron horas, pero todo acabó. Con pesadez y ya sin lágrimas se levantó y tras dar un último vistazo a su mente salió de su letargo._

_Qui sopor volet_

_Quod corpus redigat_

_et anima mea expergefaciat _

_Murmuró y segundos después ya estaba de vuelta en el gimnasio._

_El cuerpo le pesaba y el cansancio le invitaba solo a dormir. Luchando contra esto se concentró en abrir los ojos aun húmedos mientras empezaba a moverse con pesadez._

_-Amita!-Gritó la gata al verla despertar-Dígame, Amita, está bien?-Akino consiguió abrir los ojos para encontrarse a otros de color verde similar a los suyos. Su guardiana la estaba mirando preocupada desde su posición junto a su cabeza._

_-Mako-Susurró cerrando los ojos unos segundos para coger fuerzas y abrirlos de nuevo.-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada.-Y apoyándose en el suelo se incorporó hasta quedar sentada de nuevo. Tenía tanto sueño!-Cuánto tiempo llevo así?_

_-Un rato...-Akino, no conforme con eso, se giró y miró al reloj del gimnasio._

_-Dos horas?! Dios mío, mi madre me va a matar!-Y se levantó del suelo con dificultad.-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.-Se acercó a su maleta y el cansancio la hizo caer de rodillas junto a ella._

_-Amita! Se siente bien?_

_-He gastado mucha energía, eso es todo.-Bostezó y abrió su maleta sacando varias cosas. Una toalla blanca con la que se secó las lágrimas, una botella de agua y un frasco de pastillas. Además, cogió el libro de magia que había llevado con ella y lo guardó allí._

_Con más pesadez a cada segundo Akino abrió el frasco de pastillas a duras penas, pues estaba empezando a temblar. Consiguió sacar tres cápsulas y ayudada con un sorbo de agua se las tragó de golpe. Después se tumbó en el suelo a esperar que hiciesen efecto._

_-Si quiere me transformo y la llevo volando si está tan mal..._

_-No, no es prudente, alguien nos podría ver.-Dijo respirando cada vez con más fuerza.-Además estás pastillas no tardarán en hacer efecto. Pronto recuperaré toda mi energía._

_-Esas pastillitas la van a ayudar?-Preguntó inocentemente._

_-Aja.-Dijo con los ojos cerrados.-Son cápsulas de algunas hierbas estimulantes mezclada con una flor mágica llamada Dahelí que multiplica sus efectos. En pocos minutos estaré repuesta._

_-Tan fácil?_

_-Sí... aunque tiene efectos secundarios. Pérdida de la orientación, de la reacción y en casos extremos del sentido de la lógica._

_-Eso te va a pasar a ti?!-Se asustó._

_-No.-rió-Yo al tener magia no sufro más que una ligera desorientación. Por eso voy a necesitar que me ayudes-Le pidió ya más recuperada._

_-Claro que sí! Cuenta conmigo!_

_-Mirad!-Habló Aino-Ya despertó-Con su cara pegada al cristal de la ventana veían como la joven iba despertando lentamente.-Xen y Key miraron también y farfullaron por debajo._

_-Esta niña es una inconsciente.-Dijo Key aliviado. Durante dos horas habían estado con el alma en vilo esperando a que terminase lo que estuviese haciendo. La habían visto temblar, llorar e incluso murmurar pero ella no despertaba. Por mucho que supiese que eso debía pasar nadie le podía quitar el miedo que había pasado por su culpa._

_-Haya hecho lo que haya hecho ha tenido que ser muy agotador, casi ni se puede mantener en pie!-Exclamó Ai asombrada. Xen se fijó en que cayó bruscamente de rodillas y eso lo preocupó._

_-No podemos dejarla ir sola!-Dijo él._

_-Sí, claro-Ironizó Key-Y nos aparecemos los tres y le decimos que es una coincidencia que nos hayamos chocado con ella._

_-Pero mírala! -Y vieron como bebía agua e inmediatamente se tumbaba en el suelo cansada.-Deberíamos entrar._

_-No es buena idea. Si ella descubre que la hemos seguido (y créeme que lo sabrá)estamos muertos.-Volvió a decir Key-Ya bastante me costó que me perdonase por ocultarle que su tío era su padre._

_-Ahora eso es lo de menos! Y si le pasa algo?_

_-No le va a pasar nada-Suspiró Aino.-Mako está con ella y la cuidará bien._

_-Efectivamente, Mako es muy sobre protectora.-Xen volvió a ver por la ventana desconfiado. Akino, aún tumbada, pero con mejor semblante, hablaba con la gata._

_-Pues entonces debería haberla detenido. Un día de estos nos dará un verdadero susto..._

_-Tranquilízate-Le sonrió enigmático el chico. En su mirada volvía a estar ese brillo de picardía que tanto había aprendido a odiar Xen.-Por qué estás tan nervioso?_

_-Yo no estoy nervioso! Acaso es tan extraño que me preocupe?!-Dijo frunciendo el ceño_

_-Lo es?-Levantó el chico una ceja._

_-Pues claro que no!-Key rió mientras se decía que no tenía remedio, siempre picaba._

_-Limitémonos a seguirla.-Dijo finalmente- Si no nos queda más remedio uno de nosotros se acercará a ayudarla, es menos sospechoso._

_-Pues empezad a correr, porque con esta charla la hemos perdido de vista.-Efectivamente, cuando los dos chicos volvieron la mirada se encontraron con que no estaba._

_-Maldita sea!-Rugió Xen echando a correr._

_A pesar de que seguía cansada, ya no tenía sueño. Iba caminando lentamente hacia su casa con su gata a su lado, como toda una guardiana. Tal y como había predicho, su orientación y su equilibrio le fallaban. Por eso se apoyaba en la pared levemente y dejaba que Mako le señalase el camino._

_-Ya casi hemos llegado-Le decía la gata a pocos metros de la esquina que da hacia la calle de la casa de Sakura._

_-Menos mal-Suspiraba ella. Pero de pronto una voz detrás suya la asustó y casi la hizo caer. Por suerte unos brazos la agarraron antes._

_-Aki! Estás bien?-Le preguntó una voz masculina. Aki levantó la mirada y se relajó al ver quien era._

_-Takuya! Me has asustado!-Se recargó en la pared intentando normalizar su pulso._

_-Qué te ocurre, te encuentras mal? Es por tu accidente?_

_-No, nada de eso-Le quitó importancia-Me encuentro un poco cansada, nada más-Mintió._

_-Y por eso vas apoyándote en las paredes?-Le dijo levantando una ceja._

_-Sí.-Dijo únicamente.-Ahora tengo que irme, Takuya, me están esperando en mi casa._

_-No te vayas todavía!-Le rogó apoyándola en una de las paredes y encerrándola con sus brazos, al igual que había hecho Xen horas atrás. Pero con la diferencia de que por Takuya no le hacía sentir nada. De hecho, tampoco le gustaba que insinuase nada._

_-Qué haces?-Le dijo neutral-Tengo que volver, llevo prisa-Dijo con un suspiro. Un bufido a su lado la hizo acordarse de Mako. La gata a su lado miraba a Takuya con idea de lanzarsele a la cara y dejarle una no muy bonita marca._

_Conocía a su gata y sabía que era capaz._

_-Es mi gata.-Dijo apartándose de Takuya. Intentó agacharse pero tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caer de nuevo. "Maldito equilibrio, aunque no me afecte mucho, me afecta"-Es mejor que me vaya.-Y se giró dispuesta a llegar a su casa lo antes posible._

_-Espera un momento-Le pidió sujetándola del brazo. Mako volvió a bufarle y Akino temió por Takuya. No quería problemas así que le dijo a su gata mentalmente que se adelantase, que no iba a tardar. Mako la miró preocupada, pero ella le sonrió. Mako no tuvo más que obedecer._

_-Que gato más extraño.-Murmuró él._

_-Tal vez-Sonrió-Ahora dime que quieres, tengo prisa, en serio.-Suspiró de nuevo apoyándose en la pared mientras miraba el cielo ya oscuro a que Takuya hablase._

_-Pues-Akino bajó la cabeza y lo volvió a ver en la misma situación que antes, aprisionándola contra la pared en un gesto que con él le parecía de todo menos agradable.-Que tengas cuidado-Y le acarició la mejilla._

_-Con qué?-Dijo mientras apartaba su mano de su mejilla. E intentaba que dejase las manos quietas._

_-Con el tipejo ese con el que estás mucho últimamente._

_-Key?-Dijo extrañada. Intentó separarse de él pero seguía empeñado en no ceder. Estaba empezando a hartarse._

_-No, Li.-Akino abrió muchos los ojos. Qué sucedía con él?-No es trigo limpio._

_-Ah, no?-De repente su rostro harto cambió a uno divertido. Si Takuya supiera..._

_-No. El quiere usarte._

_-A mí?-Dijo extrañada-Y se puede saber para qué?_

_-Quiere llevarte a la cama para después deshacerse de ti-Akino estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Estaba segura de las intenciones de Xen. No negaba que tal vez terminaran en la cama, pero sabía que si sucedía no sería una simple aventura._

_-En serio?!-Dijo teatralmente.-Hay que ver con Xen!-Se burló._

_-A caso no te importa?-Se enfadó él separándose de ella._

_-El qué?-Takuya ante la burla volvió a acercarse a ella y la volvió a arrinconar._

_-No te importa que quiera acostarse contigo?_

_-Eso es problema mío.-Farfulló ella. Empezaba a aburrirle la conversación, además estaba muy cansada para discutir.-Ahora debo irme, ya te he dicho que tengo prisa.-E intentó apartarlo pero él no se lo permitió, sino que la cogió fuertemente de la barbilla y la besó a la fuerza. Akino casi inmediatamente lo empujó de su lado.-Qué se supone que haces?!-Le gritó molesta._

_-Si no te importa acostarte con él, por qué no lo haces conmigo?!-Y sujetándole las muñecas la volvió a besar. Akino, asqueada se limitó a morderle con fuerza. Él se apartó con el labio sangrando y una mirada de odio que traspasó a Akino. Así era de verdad Takuya, su amigo? Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio venir la bofetada que la lanzó al suelo._

_-No vuelvas a intentar algo como eso o...-De pronto alguien lo cogió por detrás y en un solo movimiento lo tuvo inmovilizado sobre la pared_

_-Termina la frase y eres hombre muerto!-Rugió su opresor._

_-Xen!-Exclamó Akino desde el suelo sorprendida. Era la última persona que esperaba ver por allí._

_-Estás bien?-Le preguntó sin apartar la vista de Takuya que gemía de dolor al tener su brazo retorcido._

_-Sí, no me ha hecho daño, únicamente me ha pillado desprevenida-Frunció el ceño en esta última parte. Con más energía por la adrenalina se levantó y se acercó a los dos chicos liberando a Takuya de Xen, ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos, Akino lo hizo girarse y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta ya le había asestado a Takuya un buen golpe en la mandíbula que lo tiró al suelo. -Vuelve a ponerme una mano encima y te mando al hospital.-Le dijo con frialdad. No se molestó ni en ver como estaba, únicamente se giró y caminó hacia su casa._

_-Te lo advertí, idiota!-Le dijo Xen cuando la chica había girado la esquina. Le asestó una patada en el estómago y lo dejó allí antes de salir tras ella._

_La chica lo estaba esperando tras la esquina apoyada en la pared y calmando sus nervios._

_-Gracias-Dijo únicamente. Empezó a caminar, pero él la detuvo._

_-Espera-La detuvo._

_-No quiero hablar. Quiero llegar a mi casa. Estoy muy cansada.-Dijo desmayadamente. Él la ignoró y agarrándola del mentón le hizo voltear la cara hacia un lado para poder ver la zona roja que había quedado marcada en su mejilla izquierda. Akino notó como él controlaba su furia (porque era furia) y se la guardaba para no turbarla más._

_-No volverá a ponerte una mano encima.-Le juró._

_-Si me dio fue mi culpa, estaba distraída y no pude esquivarlo._

_-La culpa es suya!-Xen se mordió la lengua para no decirle que lo había oído todo y que en su corazón algo había saltado cuando ella lo defendió. Bueno, no le defendió, pero tampoco creyó lo que le dijo ese... gilipollas._

_-Cierto.-Se apoyó en el muro y cerró los ojos un segundo. Los efectos secundarios de las pastillas iban desapareciendo poco a poco.-Debo irme-Murmuró.-Gracias de nuevo.-Y caminó lentamente hasta la casa que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Xen no la siguió. Vigiló que entrase bien a su casa y después se marchó. Tenía que buscar a los hermanos._

_Akino entró en su cuarto apesadumbrada. ¿Qué había sucedido? Todo había pasado muy rápido. Primeramente su amigo, su gran amigo, capaz de hacerla reír en los momentos más tristes, la había besado a la fuerza y después abofeteado. ¿Estaba el mundo al revés? _

_Takuya... cómo había podido? Era su amigo! Ella lo quería, lo necesitaba! No podía dejar de pensar en cada uno de los momentos en los que alguna de sus ocurrencias la habían animado. Por más que lo pensaba se negaba a aceptar que Takuya hubiese llevado puesta una máscara frente a ella. Dios! Hacía dos años que se conocían, no podía estar fingiendo!_

_Qué le había sucedido? Quería entenderlo. Con rapidez se dirigió a su mesita de noche y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía en su habitación. Sin pensarlo siquiera marcó un numero que se sabía de memoria y esperó a que diese señal._

_Un toque, dos toques, tres toques... cuando pensaba que no iban a cogerlo, una voz respondió en el otro lado._

_-Dígame?_

_-Takuya?-Preguntó Akino nerviosa._

_-Sí, quien habla?-Preguntó distraído._

_-Akino. Yo..._

_-Akino! Qué bueno que llamas! Pensé que no querrías saber más de mí. Lo siento! De veras que lo siento! No sé que me pasó. Estoy muy estresado últimamente y sin quererlo lo he descargado sobre ti. Perdóname, por favor._

_-Te has portado como un animal conmigo-Contestó Akino._

_-Lo sé y no sabes como lo lamento-Akino notaba su arrepentimiento y quería perdonarlo, pero no podía, no todavía._

_-Comprendo que no estabas en un buen momento, pero no puedo perdonar. No aun. _

_-Me lo merezco.-Se resignó él-Pero voy a demostrarte todo lo que lo lamento-rió extrañamente, lo que extrañó a la chica.-Ya verás.-Y colgó._

_-No sé por qué pero esto no me gusta nada.-Dijo dejándose caer en la cama._

_**Continuará...**_

_En el próximo capítulo: _

_-conversación de Sakura con Shaoran (Lo que tanto esperábais)_

_-Preparativos y comienzo del viaje_

_-reacción de Xen ante el perdón que Akino le dio a Takuya._

_-Y más..._


	22. CCS XXII

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. He tardado bastante en actualizar, pero es que no conseguía concentrarme lo suficiente. No era un problema de inspiración como tal, pues las ideas me venían igualmente, pero no me gustaba lo que escribía. Tal vez penséis que lo terminaré dejando, pero os puedo asegurar que no es así. Este fic es muy importante para mí y todos los días pienso en él. Pero me niego rotundamente a escribir por escribir. Lo entendéis? Eso espero. Bueno, os dejo con vuestras contestaciones:_

_??: No te desesperes! Aquí llegó el capítulo 21. Espero que lo disfrutes._

_SySblood: Tienes razón, he tenido algo olvidada las descripciones de los personajes. La de Xen está en el primer capítulo, cuando choca contra Akino. De todas maneras te la copio aquí: El chico no la miró, solamente se puso de pie. Ella hizo lo mismo sacudiéndose el poco polvo que pudo haber cogido. Entonces se fijó en las facciones del muchacho. Era de constitución fuerte, con una barbilla cuadrada, y mejillas pronunciadas. El pelo le caía en mechones sobre el rostro y le daba un toque sexy que impresionó a la chica. Sus ojos era lo más sorprendente, grises y fríos aunque en ese momento la miraba con furia. Era muy atractivo, sin duda. A todo esto le añades que le sacaba a Akino una cabeza entera y tienes a una bomba sexual._

_Rosh bernal: Aquí tienes la continuación. Que la disfrutes!_

_elisa li kinomoto: Lo cierto es que no lo había pensado. Pero me gusta mucho tu idea y creo que la utilizaré porque después de la derrota del Hombre no he pensado en más. Muchas gracias por tu aporte. Si tienes alguna opinión más cuéntamentamela, vale? Sobre la batalla final y el viaje... ya verás, no qvoy a adelantarte nada, pero en el próximo capítulo dará inicio formalmente al final tan esperado._

_HaRuNo-SaMy: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está..._

_Sakuracck: Gracias por tu review, aquí está la continuación._

_Amis cr; Sobre lo de perdonarlo... ya verás. En este capítulo no aparece, pero le tengo reservaba una sorpresa a Takuya. Tiempo al tiempo. No te arrepentirás._

_tsubasa no tenshi: Otro capítulo más, aunque con más retraso que el anterior... jeje._

_dA-tOnKs: Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero como he explicado arriba no quiero escribir por escribir. Así que te puedo asegurar que he puesto el alma en este capítulo. Espero que te guste!_

_margara: Cuanto tiempo sin hablar! Lo siento mucho, la verdad. El verano se me ha pasado volando y aquí estoy, empezando las clases otra vez y todavía no me he dado cuenta que empezaron y acabaron las vacaciones. Que triste. Bueno, espero que todo te vaya bien y que sigas leyendo!_

_Eso es todo, amigos. Ahora leed!_

_**Los reviews positivos siempre suben la moral y ayuda al autor a continuar la historia con ánimos; sin embargo, los negativos, pero constructivos, ayudarán al autor a ser mejor escritor. **_

_Amanda _

_Capítulo XXII_

_-Tienes ya un plan?-Le preguntó ella sentándose en la mesa del despacho procurando dejar sus piernas bien visibles. Sabía que eran su debilidad._

_Él levantó la mirada cansada del montón de folios que tenía en frente. Suspiró harto de la presencia de la mujer. Tendría que deshacerse de ella una vez terminase su plan._

_-Sabes que no debes estar aquí!-Le gruñó-Cualquiera puede verte! Sakura puede verte!-Especificó-O peor, alguno de los mocosos.-Ella rió descaradamente mientras con movimientos lentos y meticulosos terminó sentándose encima de sus piernas y comenzando a besar su cuello._

_-A esta hora no hay nadie en la escuela._

_-Pues deberías estar vigilándolos en vez de darme la tabarra. Yo tengo que terminar de corregir estos malditos exámenes para mañana. Si no recuerdas tengo una imagen que mantener.-Gruñó por sus caricias que aunque molestas, le excitaban._

_-No te preocupes por nada. Están cada uno en su casa, excepto Li que está con Hiraguizawa.-Se detuvo un momento al recordar lo que tenía que contarle a su amante.-Pero hoy la mocosa ha estado aquí, en el colegio._

_-Te ha visto?_

_-No. Iba con esa gata horrible. Pero lo que me extrañó fue que se encerró en el gimnasio y lo selló mientras estuvo allí... dos horas más o menos. Debió hacer algo que la debilitó porque salió aturdida._

_-Cómo?!-Exclamó él.-Por qué no me avisaste?!_

_-Calma. No estaba sola. Los otros tres mocosos iban siguiéndola._

_-Maldita seas! Podría haber sido nuestra oportunidad!_

_-y que pasa con el otro plan?_

_-El otro plan consiste en aislarla! Pero si la muy estúpida se aísla sola podemos adelantarnos!_

_-Yo no sabía..._

_-Idiota eres una idiota!-Y furioso se levantó de la silla, tirando a Sue al suelo._

_-Romi, espera!-Pero ya era tarde, él había salido por la puerta._

_-Está en su casa.-Suspiró Xen sentándose cansado en el sofá de los Hiraguizawa._

_-Qué habéis averiguado?-Les preguntó Shaoran algo preocupado._

_-No mucho-Empezó Key-Es cierto que algo trama pero no sé bien qué es._

_-Aino?-Le preguntó su padre-Qué sabes tú?_

_-Nada concreto. Sea lo que sea lo que esté tramando es importante. Pero...-Cerró los ojos y se concentró-Sí, debe pasar-murmuró frunciendo el ceño-pero... Hay algún peligro en ello._

_-Qué peligro? De muerte?_

_-Tal vez, no lo sé.-Abrió de golpe los ojos-Si Aki sigue aislándose, si no comparte sus pensamientos... éstos se volverán en su contra._

_-Qué quieres decir?-La increpó Xen-Explícate.-Aino suspiró_

_-Creo que el fantasma de Phedra persigue a Aki. Ella la venció, pero sea lo que fuere que le hizo o dijo la persigue._

_-Ya sabía yo que tenía que hacerle hablar.-Gruñó Xen._

_-Akino es fuerte pero muy insegura.-Habló Eriol.-Tenemos que averiguar todo lo sucedido con Phedra..._

_-Qué sucede con Aki?-La inesperada llegada de Sakura los interrumpieron._

_-Con Aki?-Preguntó Shaoran_

_-Estabais hablando de ella, no?-Empezó a sospechar.-Qué ha pasado?_

_-Nada-Dijo Eriol-Estábamos hablando de cómo consiguió vencer a Phedra._

_-Solo eso?-Frunció el ceño._

_-Sí, no te preocupes-Le sonrió-Pero dime, acaso te vas ya?-Le preguntó al ver que se llevaba la maleta de deportes._

_-Sí-Se sonrojó al pensar en esa noche-Quiero ver a Akino antes de... antes de irme._

_-Irte? A dónde?-Sakura volvió a sonrojarse y Eriol sonrió comprendiendo._

_-A mi casa.-Contestó Shaoran sonriente.-Hay varios asuntos de los que tenemos que hablar.-Eriol miró a Sakura y con una sonrisa supo que esa noche se acabarían los secretos._

_-Xen, esta noche te quedarás con Akino, de acuerdo?-Le preguntó Sakura.-No quiero dejaros solos._

_-Por mi no hay problema-Sonrió internamente-Pero se lo has dicho ya a ella?_

_-No, pero lo entenderá.-Xen prefirió no comentarle sus dudas al respecto y asintió conforme._

_-Muy bien, marchémonos-Anunció Shaoran-Seguiremos hablando de esto en otro momento-Le susurró a Eriol que sonrió con sorna_

_-Sí, no creo que esta noche vayas a estar muy concentrado, me temo.-Consiguió decirle antes de verlo desaparecer con Sakura y Xen por la puerta._

_-Tienes hambre, Akino?-Le preguntó su guardiana mientras preparaba de cenar._

_-Lo cierto es que no mucho-Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para ayudarla a picar las verduras. El cansancio de hacía una hora había desaparecido dejándola hiperactiva. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba allí medio llorando mientras picaba las cebollas._

_-Pues debes comer bien, no tienes buena cara._

_-Cualquiera con la cara empapada en lágrimas se ve mal.-Suspiró mientras paraba para secarse los ojos._

_-No me refiero a eso. Has perdido peso._

_-Cualquier mujer a la que le preguntaras vería eso como algo positivo.-Esquivó la pregunta._

_-Sí, pero no lo es en tu circunstancia._

_-En mi circunstancia?_

_-Acabas de salir del hospital._

_-Allí no comía bien. Pero aquí como de todo-Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y ella empezaba a desesperarse._

_-Es necesario tantas cebollas?-Gruñó _

_-No, pero te he visto tan aburrida que he pensado que una sopa de cebollas para mañana no estaría mal-Iba a decirle lo que podía hacer con las cebollas y la sopa cuando se abrió la puerta de la cocina y entraron Sakura, Shaoran seguidos de Xen._

_-Qué haces aquí tan pronto-Preguntó a su madre con voz tomada-No estabas con el tío Eriol._

_-Sí, pero no hemos entrenado y me he venido antes.-Frunció el ceño-Estás bien? Estás llorando..._

_-Cebollas...-Dijo únicamente-Y espero que os quedéis a cenar porque me fastidiaría echarlas a perder después de esto-Y señaló sus ojos hinchados y empapados._

_-Ya haremos algo con ellas-Dijo Sakura pero cuando fue a acercarse a besar a su hija el olor a cebolla se le metió en la nariz y le revolvió el estómago._

_-Sakura, estás bien?-Agarrándose el estómago Sakura salió disparada al cuarto de baño._

_-Nauseas-Informó Akino a su padre mientras le enseñaba la cebolla que tenía en la mano mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la otra. Shaoran sonrió alegre antes de salir tras Sakura._

_Xya, viendo la situación desapareció de allí rápidamente. Akino intentó seguirla pero Xen se lo impidió._

_-Espera...-Le pidió, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder.-Tenemos que hablar._

_-No hay nada de qué hablar entre nosotros. Todo quedó dicho.-E intentó salir de allí pero él la cogió del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas que habían alrededor de la mesa._

_-Tenemos una conversación pendiente.-Dijo muy serio-Y esta vez no te vas a librar._

_-Nos apostamos algo?-Le dijo ella desafiante e inmediatamente después se levantó de la silla e intentó esquivarlo, pero él la sujetó antes de que llegase a la puerta, entonces, Akino, con una cebolla que había cogido momentos antes, se la estampó en la cara distrayéndolo el tiempo necesario para escapar y salir de la cocina._

_-Maldita sea!-Le escuchó gruñir desde el otro lado de la puerta y sonrió tristemente. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de seguir humillándola con sus reclamos por lo sucedido con Phedra o, peor aún, con sus besos._

_-Estás bien?-Le preguntó Shaoran cuando Sakura salió del cuarto de baño un tanto más pálida que antes. Ella simplemente asintió antes de dejarse caer en el sofá desmayadamente. Shaoran se sentó a su lado y le cogió de la mano.-Deberías descansar._

_-No, estoy bien-Dijo reponiéndose. Xya entró en ese momento con una bandeja con limonada.-No hacía falta que te molestases..._

_-Claro que sí-Le rebatió ella. La dejó en la mesita y le sirvió un vaso-Debes reponer los líquidos perdidos._

_-Gracias-Dijo dando un sorbo y gimiendo de placer-Está riquísima, Xya, tienes buena mano.-La aludida sonrió complacida antes de ponerse seria._

_-Creo que deberías comentarle a Aki que el chico se va a quedar esta noche aquí. Contra más pronto mejor._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Se va a enfadar y mucho.-Suspiró.-Dónde está ahora?_

_-Escondida, aunque no se lo comentéis porque lo negará.-Contestó su guardiana._

_-Escondida?_

_-Es una larga historia.-Suspiró como respuesta.-Si quieres la busco..._

_-No, no te preocupes, yo la buscaré. Tú prepara la habitación de invitados.-Se levantó más repuesta._

_-Yo te ayudo...-Se ofreció Shaoran_

_-No, no te preocupes, sé dónde está-Sonrió dulcemente-Se lleva escondiendo en el mismo sitio desde que era pequeña._

_-Bajo la cama-Informó Xya ante la cara confusa de el hombre. Shaoran se echó a reír y dejó que Sakura fuera a buscarla. Xya se fue también a lo suyo justo en el momento en el que Xen aparecía molesto._

_-Qué has hecho ahora?-Le preguntó Shaoran poniéndose serio pero con una luz divertida en los ojos. Sabía que debía de haber discutido con Akino, eran tan parecidos a Sakura y a él!_

_Xen frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a él._

_-Nada.-Y era cierto, no le había dado tiempo de hacer nada. Akino era rápida e imprevisible... y estaba enfadada. Suspiró internamente. Esa noche no se le iba a escapar. Hablarían, se prometió a sí mismo.-Dónde está Sakura?-Se extrañó_

_-Contándole a Akino nuestros planes..._

_-Akino?-Preguntó Sakura asomándose a la habitación aparentemente vacía. Nadie contestó. Sakura entró y agachándose junto a la cama, levantó las faldas de la colchas para encontrarse unos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente.-Se puede saber qué haces ahí-Suspiró._

_-Evito que la tercera guerra mundial comience en esta casa con el ataque masivo de Japón a China..._

_-Venga ya, Akino.-Se rió su madre.-Sal de ahí.-Akino salió arrastrándose de mala gana.-No puedes esconderte cada vez que discutáis._

_-No me escondo! -Frunció el ceño la chica.-Pero estoy harta de él!_

_-Pensé que os llevabais bien..._

_-Y así era... hasta que dijo exactamente lo que pensaba de mí...-Dijo dolida en un murmullo._

_-Él te aprecia mucho, no creo que fuera tan grave..._

_-Me llamó inmadura, egoísta, inconsciente...-Soltó con amargura.-Y ahora quiere hablar... ja!-Se burló_

_-Tal vez quiera disculparse._

_-Lo dudo...-Ella sabía qué era lo que quería... que le dijese lo que ocurrió con Phedra y seguir recriminándola. Frunció el ceño. Lo conocía._

_-Deberías darle una oportunidad. Esta noche sería una buena opción..._

_-Por qué?_

_-Porque...-Dudó unos segundos antes de soltarlo de golpe.-porque se va a quedar a dormir..._

_-Qué?!-Se levantó de sopetón.-Ni hablar! Me niego! No voy a aguantarlo toda una noche!_

_-Escúchame Akino-Le pidió Sakura seriamente mientras la hacía sentarse de nuevo.-Es necesario-Le suplicó._

_-Qué dices? Por qué iba a ser necesario..._

_-Shaoran y yo necesitamos esta noche para hablar a solas..._

_-Le vas a contar lo del bebé?-Preguntó entre sorprendida y alegre. Sakura asintió nerviosa._

_-Aún no sé cómo hacerlo...-Suspiró-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, pero si estamos preocupados por vosotros no voy a ser capaz.-Akino cayó unos segundos mientras pensaba-No quiero dejaros solos._

_-De acuerdo-Gruñó-Lo haré por vosotros. A cambio tendréis que solucionar todo de una vez.-Le pidió más sonriente._

_-Te prometo hacer todo lo posible.-Y la abrazó con fuerza-Deséame suerte._

_-Lo haré._

_Diez minutos después bajaban las dos Kinomoto en busca de los Li. Sakura estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de retorcerse los dedos. Akino la miraba con tristeza, debía de estar pasando un terror increíble, se dijo. Aunque su expresión cambió al cruzarse con la mirada inquisidora de Xen. Su ceño se frunció y su mirada se enfureció. Él se quedaría a dormir pero nada más desaparecer sus padres ella se encerraría en su cuarto. No le iba a dar tiempo de acorralarla._

_-Bien, ya estáis aquí-Sonrió Shaoran-Supongo que Sakura te habrá contado todo, no?-Le preguntó a Akino que separó su mirada desafiante de Xen para posarla sobre la de su padre. Alegremente asintió mientras sonreía para darle apoyo.-En ese caso es hora de irnos, Sakura.-Sakura asintió sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, todavía no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer. _

_-Voy a por mi bolso-Dijo en un murmullo justo antes de salir de allí. Los tres la miraban con comprensión, todos sabían qué iba a pasar y cómo le afectaba a Sakura._

_-Cuídala-Le pidió Akino dándole una caja de pastillas-Son para las náuseas. Debe tomarse una por las mañanas antes de desayunar.-Aclaró al ver la mirada de su padre._

_-Gracias-Se guardó la caja en su abrigo.-Cuídate tú también.-Y en un arrebato de Akino, lo abrazó. Shaoran sorprendido pero feliz la abrazó también.-Te quiero-Le susurró en el oído y a Akino se le empañaron los ojos al recordar todo lo que le dijo Phedra antes de morir. "Mira, Phedra, mira desde donde estés. Él me quiere, me quiere."_

_-Yo también-Y se separó de él-Papá.-Lo llamó dejando caer una lágrima solitaria que su padre secó con amor. Shaoran la volvió a abrazar sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Xen los miraba feliz porque sabía del miedo de los dos al sentirse rechazados. Por fin todo se iba a arreglar. Sakura llegó en ese instantes y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al verlos abrazados, pero con tristeza miró hacia el suelo. No sabía qué haría si Shaoran la rechazase ahora que había aprendido a querer a Akino._

_-Vámonos-Dijo con resignación. Pasaría lo que tuviese que pasar. Akino se separó de Shaoran y se puso junto a Xen para despedirlos.-Cuidáos y no deis problemas a Xya y a Kero.-Se despidió de los chicos mientras era guiada por un impaciente Shaoran hasta la puerta._

_-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien-Le dijo a su madre que se asintió entendiendo el doble sentido de la frase._

_-Xen, cuídala y no os metáis en problemas.-Dijo como despedida mientras abría la puerta y hacía a Sakura salir._

_-Lo haré-Contestó el chico antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras ellos. Akino caminó hasta ella y cerró con llave la puerta. Se giró quedando apoyada en ella descansando de tantas emociones._

_-Tienen que arreglarlo, por el bien de mis nervios tienen que arreglar todo de una vez.-Dijo para sí cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro._

_-Bien, ahora tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-Akino abrió los ojos abruptamente recordando que no estaba sola._

_-Búscate un amigo imaginario, seguro que estaría encantado de oírte.-Le sonrió irónicamente.-Porque entre tú y yo ya está todo dicho.-Y se fue a su cuarto._

_-Deja de huír!-Le increpó ya a esas alturas enfadado.-Te comportas como una cría!-Akino se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras aunque no se giró a verlo para que no viese su mirada dolorida._

_-Ya me lo habías dicho, pero ya no me importa.-Y siguió subiendo los pocos escalones que le quedaban._

_-De qué huyes?_

_-De ti-Le dijo claramente-Porque no entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz.-Volvió a seguir su camino y esta vez si que pudo llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Allí cerró los ojos con dolor mientras se tragaba las lágrimas que querían salir. Cómo había podido enamorarse de ese... de ese... idiota? Él ya le había dicho todo lo que pensaba de ella y le había hecho mucho daño, mucho más que nadie en el mundo. Ahora pretendía volver a reabrir esas heridas que, aunque seguían abiertas, había podido olvidar hasta ese día. Sí, sabía que sacaría el tema de Phedra y todo lo que le dijo él después. Lo conocía, pero él no, o tal vez sí? Era tan egoísta como él dijo? Infantil? Inmadura? Inconsciente? Tal vez, pero intentaba hacer lo correcto siempre._

_Con cansancio físico y mental quiso echarse en la cama, pero prefirió su refugio no tan secreto. Apagando la luz se acurrucó bajo la cama y dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima antes de cerrar los ojos._

_La casa estaba en silencio cuando llegaron. Shaoran encendió las luces y la hizo pasar. Sakura pasó tímidamente al salón y se sentó en el sofá donde anteriormente ambos... bueno, eso, habían engendrado a ese hijo que ella esperaba._

_-Quieres tomar algo?-Le ofreció Shaoran a lo que ella negó. Tenía el estómago revuelto. Shaoran se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos.-Tranquilízate. Estás muy tensa-Y le acarició las muñecas lo que tal vez fue peor para los nervios de la mujer, pues otro tipo de tensión se estaba creando en su interior. Ella intentó apartarlas pero él no se lo permitió, siguiendo acariciándola con dulzura._

_-Shaoran, hemos venido a hablar...-Gimió cuando comenzó a besarle las manos._

_-Estás muy tensa y no te viene bien._

_-Claro que estoy tensa! Tenemos que hablar!-Consiguió apartarse de él y separarse lo suficiente como para que su calor no la influenciara, pero no sirvió de nada._

_-Tenemos toda la noche por delante y tú necesitas relajarte.-Sin mediar palabra la cogió en brazos y se encaminó hacia su habitación._

_-Shaoran, no-Intentó quejarse, pero fue rápidamente callada por sus besos. Sintió cuando la posó sobre la cama pero no dejó de besarla ni ella de protestar.-No podemos, Shaoran!-Le intentó detener mientras no podía controlar un profundo gemido cuando le mordió el cuello.-Aquí no!-Shaoran la miró extrañado.-No en esta cama donde tú y... y Sue...-no pudo seguir cuando las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Shaoran la miró enternecido mientras le secaba las lágrimas._

_-Este era mi cuarto, no el de Sue...-Explicó._

_-Acaso vosotros no...-Se extrañó ella._

_-Desde hacía dos años que no dormía con ella y tres desde que no le hacía el amor. No podía evitar pensar en ti mientras estaba con ella._

_-Shaoran...-Susurró sorprendida._

_-Te quiero, Sakura, más que a mi vida.-Volvió a besarla. Esta vez Sakura no tardó en responder con el mismo amor que él. Poco a poco se dejaron caer en la cama mientras se desnudaban mutuamente._

_Las manos de él la acariciaban por todos lados y ella no podía más que dejarse llevar. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie. Quería besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire, quería contemplarlo sin tapujos, únicamente con el gran amor que le ardía dentro._

_Una vez desnudos, Sakura comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras que él besaba su cuello e iba entrando lentamente en ella haciéndola gemir débilmente. Shaoran atrapó ese gemido en sus labios mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente saboreando cada instante de placer que la vida les estaba dando._

_-Shaoran...-Gemía ella más profundamente mientras se movía con él y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar esa tortura.-Sigue, por favor...-Le suplicaba mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

_-Sakura, mi Sakura...-La llamaba él mientras no dejaba de besarla.-Te necesito tanto...-Gimió._

_-Shaoran...-Lo llamó cuando sintió que algo explosionaba en ella y todo se volvió de colores-Shaoran... te quiero...-Logró decir entre jadeos._

_Esto fue lo único que necesitó Shaoran para llegar a su propio éxtasis. Hundiéndose en su cuello dio las últimas estocadas antes de caer sobre ella que lo abrazó fuertemente negándose a que se alejase de ella._

_-Dios mío, Sakura.-Levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.-Dilo, dilo de nuevo-Le suplicó._

_-Te quiero Shaoran y nadie va a poder cambiar eso.-Shaoran la besó profundamente volviendo a sentir como, aun dentro de ella, volvía a ponerse duro._

_-Te amo Sakura-Y volvieron a empezar de nuevo, revitalizados por la energía más poderosa que existe en el mundo: el amor._

_-Se ha vuelto a esconder-Anunció Xya sentándose en la mesa junto a Mako y Kero, el cual no dejaba de mirar a Xen de reojo, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos._

_-Esta niña ha salido a su padre-Gruñó Kero-Sakura nunca hizo algo así._

_-Mi tío tampoco!-Lo defendió Xen-Él no se esconde de los problemas, los enfrenta._

_-Akino también. A ella jamás se le podría calificar de cobarde. Siempre le ha fallado el modo, pero siempre los enfrenta._

_-Claro, por eso está escondida bajo la cama. Verdad?-Dijo Kero con sarcasmo._

_-No es un escondite puesto que no es un secreto para ninguno donde se mete cuando no quieren que la molesten. Es un refugio, donde se siente a salvo.-Aclaró._

_-Bobadas-gruñó Kero._

_-Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con ella cuando termines de cenar-Le propuso Xya al joven que los había estado oyendo muy interesado.-Necesita hablar contigo._

_-Pues huyendo de mí no es la mejor manera de demostrarlo.-Contestó ácidamente._

_-Ve y habla con ella-Insistió Xya antes de cambiar de tema hacia otro más ameno. Xen se quedó pensando en la conversación durante el resto de la cena. Tenía que conseguir que Akino hablase con él, pero el muro que había edificado a su alrededor no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Ella estaba dolida con él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía irremediablemente atraída. Lo odiaría? Él no podría soportar eso. Por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado de verdad y no quería perderla. Tenía que lograr que hablase y que le contase lo que tramaba, porque seguro que sea lo sea, es peligroso.-Pensó._

_-Estaba todo muy bueno, Xya.-Dijo dejando su plato a la mitad-Pero ahora tengo que hablar con una pared-Le sonrió antes de disculparse y salir de allí._

_-Maldito mocoso...-Grñó Kero._

_-Kero! Te lo dije!-Se enfadó la guardiana.-Si lo insultabas una sola vez te quedabas sin flan!_

_-Pero no me ha oído!-Corrió a justificarse._

_Subió silenciosamente las escaleras, no quería que lo oyese llegar. Lentamente se acercó a su puerta y puso el oído contra esta y al no oír ruido alguno dentro giró lo más lentamente posible el pomo de la puerta y la abrió una rendija. Estaba oscuro pero la luz de las farolas en la calle iluminaba lo suficiente como para distinguir una cama, una mesa y algún otro mueble al que no le prestó mayor atención. Akino no estaba a la vista, así que entró y cerró con cuidado de nuevo. Se quedó unos segundos quieto acostumbrándose poco a poco a la oscuridad. Caminó hasta llegar a la cama, siendo ayudado por la alfombra que acallaba sus pasos._

_Se arrodilló lentamente y levantó las faldas de la cama. Unos ojos verdes lo estaban observando atentamente._

_-Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó ella sin ningún tono de voz especial._

_-Nada, es que me apetecía mirar bajo las camas, al fin y al cabo es un lugar olvidado donde siempre puedes encontrar cosas interesantes. Mírame a mí, me acabo de encontrar con una chica que a pesar de aparentar ser ya mayorcita yo podría jurar que tiene a penas ocho años._

_-No me molestes, déjame y vete, no quiero verte-Le exigió._

_-Qué pena-Puso cara triste.-A mí que me estaba empezando a gustar esto... por cierto, hay mucho espacio no?_

_-Sí... pero que...-Exclamó cuando él se metió bajo la cama con ella, arrinconándola contra la pared.-No entramos los dos!-Y empezó a empujarlo hacia atrás pero él sostuvo sus muñecas contra su pecho y se pegó más a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros uno del otro._

_-Ves? Si nos arrimamos más si entramos-Y dejó caer las faldas de la cama quedando a oscuras._

_-Por qué haces esto?-Le preguntó compungida.-Qué te he echo?_

_-Negarte a escucharme. Pero ahora vamos a hablar.-Ella se removió en sus brazos intentando salir de allí, pero era imposible._

_-Para qué? Para que me hagas más daño?-Sus ojos se empañaron al recordar todo lo que le dijo. Se reprendió por querer llorar, pero ya era tarde, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos._

_-Yo no quería hacerte daño-Explicó él-Pero... las horas que pasaste inconsciente antes de saber lo que te sucedía fueron las peores horas de mi vida. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo, me culpaba por haberte dejado sola..._

_-No fue tu culpa-Le aseguró ella sorprendida mientras dejaba de forcejear-Lo habría echo estando quien fuese frente de mí. Nada hubiese podido evitarlo._

_-Lo sé, pero si solo hubiese sido eso...-Suspiró.-Temí perderte.-Confesó sonrojado. Akino lo miró sorprendida. Había dicho lo que había oído? Su cara se puso como un tomate pero la oscuridad la cubría._

_-Te sorprende? Piensas que voy besando a toda la chica que se me cruza?_

_-Conmigo te has cruzado unas cuantas veces-Le recordó sus choques y discusiones con una sonrisa._

_-Cierto, pero eres la única de las que he chocado a la que he besado._

_-En serio estabas tan preocupado?_

_-Claro que sí! Por eso cuando todo pasó descargué todo mi miedo sobre ti intentando que jamás me volvieses a asustar de esa manera._

_-Pero todo lo que me dijiste..._

_-No era cierto. Tú no eres egoísta, ni débil ni inconsciente... bueno, eso un poco-Admitió-Pero no serías valiente si no lo fueses.-A Akino se le escapó un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener. Él se las secó con sus dedos.-Y ahora temo que lo que te hiciera creer Phedra te afecte e intentes hacer otra locura..._

_-No voy a hacer ninguna locura!_

_-Por desgracia discrepamos en el significado de la palabra "locura"._

_-Haré lo que tenga que hacer-Concluyó ella enfadada.-Sé cuidarme sola._

_-Lo sé, pero si tal vez pidieses ayuda..._

_-Nadie puede ayudarme.-Lo cortó ella_

_-También es algo que tienes que hacer tú sola?-Se burló dolido él._

_-Lo de Phedra fue personal, esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer._

_-Qué es, Akino? Qué tienes que hacer?-Intentó sacarle._

_-No vas a sonsacarme nada-Le advirtió ella enfadada._

_-Akino, deja las estupideces! No ves que es peligroso?!-La zarandeó él casi asustado._

_-Déjame!-Se soltó ella.-No vas a poder evitarlo! No voy a...-Pero fue callada por Xen que la besó con furia. Akino se quedó estática unos segundos pero no tardó en dejarse llevar por ese vendaval que él despertaba en ella. Comenzó a corresponderle con la misma furia que él. Xen se giró como pudo para quedar sobre ella completamente pegado a su cuerpo por la presión de la cama, pero a ninguno le importó. Siguieron besándose desesperadamente hasta que la furia se convirtió en caricias lentas y suaves que los ahogaba a ambos. Terminaron abrazados ambos sin decir nada, únicamente recuperando el aire perdido en el cuello del otro._

_-No quiero perderte-Le susurró él a ella-Prometo no inmiscuirme en tu decisión, pero, por favor, déjame ayudarte._

_-No puedes-Respondió ella resignada.-Es un simple hechizo que requiere el cien por cien de mi concentración, no puedes ayudarme..._

_-Con Phedra pude, seguro que de alguna manera..._

_-Solo... solo necesito... que me apoyes, que estés conmigo. Yo tampoco quiero perderte-Le dijo ella ocultando más aún su rostro en el cuello de Xen._

_-Tienes mi apoyo-Sentenció él-Siempre. _

_-Gracias-Dijo ella suspirando. Ambos se miraron y se volvieron a fundir en un suave beso que duró solo unos segundos.-Lo que voy a hacer no tiene peligro mayor al que me enfrento si no lo hago.-Comenzó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.-El mayor peligro que tengo que superar con el Hombre es una piedra-Lo miró-La misma que usó la última vez para absorber mi energía-Volvió a apartar la mirada-Pero esta vez es una modificación de ella, una creación de él. Es indestructible e igual de letal que la otra._

_-Cómo sabes tú eso?_

_-Lo vi en la mente de Phedra.-Dijo simplemente. Él iba a reprocharle que no hubiese dicho nada pero ella lo interrumpió con el resto del relato.-Lo que pretendo es una mezcla entre un hechizo y poder mental. Quiero concentrar toda mi energía en un punto de mi cuerpo y crear un escudo que evite que la piedra absorba nada de mi poder._

_-Pero eso es muy arriesgado y complicado!_

_-Si no lo hago la piedra acabará conmigo.-Xen la miraba confuso, no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado temía tanto que le sucediese algo, pero por el otro... sabía que eso les quitaría muchos problemas._

_-Te ayudaré...-Ella iba a protestar pero él la calló-Sé que es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, pero pienso estar contigo. Si algo sale mal yo estaré ahí y no permitiré que te ocurra nada.-La besó lentamente._

_-Cómo hemos cambiado tanto?-Le preguntó ella sonriendo entre beso y beso.-Hace poco menos de dos meses nos llevábamos a matar, y míranos ahora!_

_-Sí, míranos-Rió Xen-Escondidos bajo tu cama compartiendo secretos y otras cosas...-Añadió sensualmente._

_-Hablando de secretos... tú sabes mucho de mí, pero yo... no sé más allá del chico nuevo insoportable, sobrino de mi padre.-Xen rió por la descripción._

_-Nunca te he contado mi triste historia?-Aki negó con la cabeza y entonces él se bajó de encima de ella para quedar a su lado. Akino se apoyó en su pecho abrazándolo mientras que él acariciaba su pelo suelto._

_-Si no quieres contarme no importa..._

_-Sí quiero contártelo-Aclaró-Pero no sé como empezar... _

_-Tenemos toda la noche._

_-Cierto-Sonrió.-Pues verás, mi historia es simple pero algo complicada a su vez... Mis padres no me querían. Esa es la historia simple con la que he crecido toda mi vida y que mi tía no ha parado de repetirme cada vez que tenía oportunidad y mi tío no estaba._

_-Y era cierto? O acaso era una treta de Sue?_

_-Era cierto, pero Sue lo tergiversaba todo haciéndolo peor de lo que era.-Akino quiso consolarlo, pero decidió que lo mejor sería que terminase de contar todo._

_-Mis padres no me querían, cierto, pero no a mí personalmente. Lo que no querían era un hijo, ellos no valen para ser padres, es algo que comprendí hace mucho._

_-Eso no es escusa..._

_-Lo sé-La cortó él-No los justifico, los entiendo, nada más. Pero Sue, desde que llegué a casa de mi tío me decía que mis padres no me querían porque era malo, travieso, tranquilo, amable, malhumorado... no importa qué, pero siempre había algo. Eso me hacía sentir muy mal._

_-Xen...-Se abrazó más a él-Supongo que no seguirás creyendo eso._

_-No. Mis padres jamás me odiaron o despreciaron, simplemente era algo con lo que no podían acarrear._

_-Los has vuelto a ver?_

_-No, aunque te confieso que a veces me gustaría.-Suspiró melancólico._

_-Tal vez algún día puedas-Lo animó ella. Él le sonrió como respuesta antes de seguir con el relato._

_-Shaoran cuando supo de mi situación decidió criarme él. Hacía tiempo que quería tener hijos pero Sue se negaba en rotundo, claro que no se lo dijo así-Aclaró-Le hizo creer que él podía ser estéril-Rió abrazándola más.-Creo que es de todo menos de eso._

_-Cierto-Sonrió ella pensando en el bebé que su madre esperaba y en ella misma._

_-Él me cuidó muy bien, me protegió de todo y me trató como a un hijo. Aunque yo lo llame tío, para mí es como un padre._

_-Eso quiere decir que somos hermanos? Porque esto que estamos haciendo...-Los labios de él la callaron entre risas._

_-No, no somos hermanos y jamás lo seremos, por suerte para los dos...-La volvió a besar._

_-Estás seguro? Porque a los hermanos yo le doy un trato especial..._

_-Mejor que esto?-Volvió a besarla y a cambiar de postura quedando ahora ella encima de él.-Porque si es así con gusto me convierto en tu hermano-Rió él. Ella lo besó profundamente mientras revolvía su pelo._

_-Pensándolo bien... mejor seguimos como hasta ahora-Y lo volvió a besar-Me gusta besarte, sabes?_

_-Ah, si?-Preguntó sarcásticamente-No me había dado cuenta-Y volvieron a juntar sus labios una vez más-Si te soy sincero a mí también me gusta, mucho._

_-Me alegro, porque aun nos quedan muchas horas_

_-Shaoran...-Lo llamó Sakura envuelta en la sábana que había terminado tirada en el suelo tras la tercera ronda. Sakura al despertarse y ver la cama vacía se preocupó y cogiendo lo primero que vio fue en su busca. Bajando las escaleras le llegó el dulce olor del café y su estómago rugió. Inmediatamente se encaminó a la cocina donde un sexi Shaoran vestido con unos vaqueros sin abrochar se servía el café recién hecho una taza. Él se giró a mirarla cuando lo llamó._

_-Sakura, no te había oído-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla. Ella, que estaba atesorando esos momentos que pronto tal vez se terminarían, lo besó con el mismo ardor que él.-Quieres café? Sé que solo son las tres de la mañana, pero me apetecía renovar fuerzas.-Le sonrió._

_-Lo sé. Yo también quiero.-Shaoran le sirvió a ella también antes de sentarse junto a ella. _

_-Estás más tranquila ahora que cuando llegaste?-La cogió de la mano para llevársela a la boca y besarla cariñosamente._

_-Sí, ciertamente sí.-Le sonrió tristemente-Pero el tema que tengo que hablar contigo es delicado.-Agachó la mirada hacia su café mientras lo revolvía mecánicamente._

_-Dime, Sakura. -Le animó él sin decir nada más._

_-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que no fue planeado y que entiendo que te enfades y que me odies, pero...-Empezó a temblar, aunque sus ojos se mantenían secos todavía.-pero no lo planeé.-Los ojos de Shaoran brillaban de expectación al saber lo que le quería decir, aunque Sakura no lo pudo ver ya que tenía su mirada fija en el café entré sus manos.-Shaoran, yo... yo... estoy embarazada.-Sakura cerró los ojos esperando su reacción, pero al no oír nada los abrió lentamente . Shaoran la miraba feliz, resplandeciente y Sakura pensó que había rejuvenecido varios años en unos segundos.-Shaoran?-Le preguntó ella temerosa.-No dices nada? Acaso no me has oído? Estoy embarazada, voy a tener un bebé, un bebé tuyo.-Shaoran se levantó de un salto de la silla y sorprendiéndola la cogió en brazos empezó a girar con ella mientras la besaba dulcemente._

_-Te amo Sakura y jamás, óyeme bien, jamás podré odiarte y mucho menos por tan alegre noticia._

_-Oh, Shaoran!-Sakura se echó a llorar en sus brazos soltando toda la tensión que había acumulado desde que sabía que estaba embarazada. Shaoran la abrazó fuertemente mientras se encaminaba con ella a la habitación y la depositaba en la cama._

_-Llora, cariño, llora-Se tumbó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba._

_-Dios mío, Shaoran...-Consiguió decir-Tenía tanto miedo! Pensé que me odiarías...pensé que...-Shaoran la calló con un beso._

_-Lo sé, cariño.-Le acarició la espalda en un suave masaje relajante.-Me oíste cuando hablaba con Eriol la noche que estuviste en el hospital. Lo siento tanto!-Exclamó abrazándole con fuerza._

_-Cómo... cómo lo sabes?_

_-Sakura, yo ya sabía que estabas embarazada-Le confesó. Sakura se separó para poder verlo a los ojos._

_-Qué?_

_-Lo supe cuando estuvimos en tu casa. Vi un sobre tirado en el suelo y al ver que era del hospital y creyendo que era de Aki... lo abrí. No sabes la alegría que me dio-Sonrió para sí.-Pero a la vez no podía comprender por qué no me lo había dicho.-Suspiró.-Recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido minutos antes y comprendí que tenías miedo de que te odiase. No supe por qué._

_-Debiste decírmelo!-Le reprochó ella._

_-No.-Negó él-Tú tenías miedo y no sabía por qué. Decidí esperar a que tú me lo dijeses. Te intenté demostrar que te amaba de todas las maneras posibles, pero seguías temiéndome._

_-Sabía que me amabas y por eso creí que me odiarías más aún._

_-Sí, me lo dijiste.-Recordó la conversación de esa mañana en las escaleras de su casa.-Pero no fue hasta que hable con Xya y que me contó que habías oído la conversación que tuve con Eriol en el hospital y comprendí todo._

_-Lo he pasado tan mal!-Se acurrucó en su pechó sintiendo que en su interior todo se calmaba.-Pensé tantas cosas diferentes! Todas eran una locura, pero no podía evitarlo. Si me llegabas a odiar seguramente tu reciente relación con Akino se resentiría y ella y yo volveríamos a quedar solas..._

_-Sakura-La hizo mirarlo-Os quiero, a las dos, a los tres-Se corrigió-Porque desde que supe que estabas embarazada he vivido en una nube._

_-Por eso me sobre protegías tanto?_

_-Así es, cariño-La besó dulcemente-Y lo seguiré haciendo, porque nada ni nadie va a poder separarme de lo que más quiero._

_-Y qué es?-Le preguntó sonriente._

_-Mi familia-Y volvieron a caer en un juego de besos y caricias que duró hasta el amanecer. _

_Cuando Akino abrió los ojos esa mañana se encontró que estaba sola. Xen había abandonado su habitación al poco rato de terminar de hablar, tras la maravillosa sesión de besos. Estaba claro que si se hubiese quedado ninguno hubiese podido detener la tormenta que entre ellos se avecinaba._

_Sola había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Esa noche él le había dicho cosas muy reveladoras que la habían hecho sucumbir fácilmente a sus besos. Pero en ese momento, libre de todo estímulo se preguntaba hasta que punto sería cierto todo lo que le había dicho._

_Se preocupaba por ella, temía que le ocurriese algo, le gustaba besarla... eso era acaso un te quiero? Tal vez. Sabía que a Xen no le resultaba fácil decir lo que sentía y que si quería decirle algo tan importante como eso jamás se lo diría directamente. La amaba entonces? Cómo quisiera poder decirse a sí misma que así era!, pero ella sabía que el cariño no tenía nada que ver con el amor._

_Con pereza se levantó de la cama y se encerró en su cuarto de baño. Pronto sería hora de ir a clases._

_En el cuarto de huéspedes, por el contrario, Xen sonreía despierto. Estaba terminando de vestirse mientras pensaba en la noche anterior. Había derribado el muro de Aki y había llegado hasta ella. No había sido fácil, por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia pero supo controlarse. Entendió entonces que lo único que ella necesitaba para confiar en él era que no la juzgara y que la apoyase en todo lo que fuera._

_Era curioso cómo siendo tan valiente, Akino tuviese tantos miedos. Suponía entonces que una cosa no condiciona a lo otro._

_Se terminó de abrochar la camisa antes de salir de la habitación con su mochila ya preparada desde la noche anterior. Echó un vistazo al pasillo desierto esperando poder encontrarse a Aki antes de bajar, pero la suerte estaba en su contra y a quien se encontró fue a Kero y Mako._

_-Buenos días, joven Li-Saludó la gatita sonriente.-Ha dormido bien?_

_-Mejor que nunca-Le sonrió él mientras la imagen de Aki se recreaba en su mente._

_-Donde te metiste ayer, mocoso-Gruñó Kero volando hasta su rostro -Por qué no estabas en tu cuarto?! A caso te escapaste?!_

_-Kero!-Lo regañó Mako-No seas malo! Li y mi amita estuvieron juntos hasta tarde!_

_-Qué?!-La cara del peluche se enrojeció de repente y le empezaron a castañetear los dientes-Maldito mocoso de pacotilla...-Empezó a murmurar-Que le has hecho a Aki...?...Dime!!-Se iba a lanzar a morder al chico que ni se había molestado en escucharle pero una mano veloz lo agarró de la cola justa a tiempo._

_-Kero! Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!-Aki, vestida con su uniforme y su mochila a la espalda lo sujetaba fuertemente._

_-Voy a darle su merecido a este proyecto de persona..._

_-Mira quien habla, el proyecto de peluche-Se burló entonces Xen._

_-Maldito insolente! No sabes con quien te estás metiendo!_

_-Kero! Basta ya! Hoy te quedas sin postre!_

_-Qué?! Eso no es justo!_

_-Quién lo dice?-E ignorándole se llevó a Xen abajo._

_-Estas me las pagas!-Le prometió antes de perderle de vista. _

_Akino soltó a Xen cuando llegaron a la planta de abajo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-Deja de provocar a Kero-Le advirtió mientras se encaminaban hacia la cocina._

_-Pero si yo no he hecho nada!-Se defendió.-Fue la bola de algodón! Él empezó._

_-Y tú le seguiste el juego. Sois peores que un niño chico.-Entró el la cocina donde ya estaba Xya sirviéndoles el desayuno._

_-Buenos días, chicos, cómo habéis dormido?-Les preguntó cordialmente. Akino se sonrojó y Xen sólo sonrió._

_-Bien.-Dijo rápidamente y cambió de tema al instante.-Por cierto, Xya, mi madre ha llegado ya?_

_-Sí, hace un rato que el señor Li la ha venido a dejar. Se está preparando para ir a clases._

_-Y qué Xya? Qué ha pasado?!-Le gritó emocionada mientras la agarraba de las manos y le rogaba con la mirada._

_-Será mejor que ella te cuente.-Le sonrió._

_-Venga ya, Xya!_

_-No, no puedo decir nada. Ahora terminad de desayunar que vais a llegar tarde.-Akino no insistió al comprobar que tenía razón y que iban a llegar tarde. Se tomó su café de un sorbo y salió de la cocina con la mochila puesta._

_-Akino, espera!-Xen, tras agradecer el escueto desayuno que había tenido tiempo de ingerir salió tras la chica._

_-Xen, espera. Toma, aquí tienes el almuerzo. Este es de Aki, y este el tuyo._

_-Gracias, no tenías por qué._

_-No te preocupes, ve. Akino es muy rápida.-Y guiñándole el ojo lo despidió. Xen le sonrió antes de salir para darle alcance a la chica._

_-He estado siguiéndola, pero, tal y como ya sabíamos que pasaría, no ha estado sola en ningún momento-Le informó Sue.-Qué hacemos entonces?_

_-Lo que teníamos previsto. Síguela y avísame de cada uno de sus movimientos. Ahora vete, no deben de tardar en llegar.- Le ordenó mientras seguía leyendo varios papeles en la mesa de su despacho en el instituto._

_-Está bien, pero antes...-Se acercó a él y lo besó salvajemente antes de incorporarse y salir de allí contorneando sus caderas._

_Pronto todo estaría listo. Y esta vez no podrían con él pues su arma secreta ya estaba lista, por fin..._

_Akino caminaba rápidamente, intentando así, perder de vista a Xen que había salido más tarde de la casa pero que avanzaba con rapidez._

_Era una actitud infantil, se decía ella misma mientras apretaba el paso y todo por no querer enfrentarse a él._

_¿Por qué? Estaba claro que algo pasaba entre ellos, no? Por qué entonces le asustaba tanto la idea? Ella estaba cien por cien segura de lo que sentía por él. Amaba a ese idiota, pero seguía sin confiar en que él pudiese sentir lo mismo._

_Se reprochó su tan poco amor propio. Pero es que en ese momento de tanta inseguridad la hacían dudar de ella misma. ¿La consideraba guapa, normalita o tan solo mona? Ese sería el peor calificativo que podría darle. Mana esa sinónimo de fea dentro de lo aceptable; es decir, de una fealdad que no llega a ofender, pero que sigue siendo lo que es._

_Se enfureció de tan solo pensar en eso. Ella no era mona! La vería él así? La creería además inteligente o divertida? Porque ella últimamente se veía como la típica chica víctima que estaba siempre en problemas. No sería entonces un estorbo?_

_Estaba claro que anoche no lo creía, porque no parecía que sus besos le estorbasen. Sonrió cínicamente. No, claro que no, a qué chico no le gustaban esas cosas? Pero parecían tan verdaderos... tan auténticos... Suspiró con amor y resignación. Ahí estaba la gran duda. Lo que ella veía era la realidad o lo que en realidad quería ver? Por que, por Dios, que lo deseaba a más no poder. Quería que la quisiese de la misma manera que ella a él. Cómo podía ver una enamorada de forma racional a la persona a amada? En su opinión el amor era tan peligroso como maravilloso. Por amor sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y eso la asustaba. No quería perder el norte para descubrir más tarde que la habían utilizado consciente o inconscientemente._

_Ahí estaba, otro miedo más. Gruñó- miedo a que la hiriesen seriamente y sabía perfectamente que Xen tenía ese poder. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo sabía, pero no podía seguir huyendo por mucho tiempo más. Giró la cabeza para ver si le había dado alcance o había conseguido perderlo de vista definitivamente. Fue en ese segundo que no pudo ver como un chico giraba la esquina por donde ella pasaba distraída y chocaron inevitablemente._

_-Akino!-La sujetó a tiempo Takuya para que no cayese al suelo._

_-Oh, Takuya, lo siento, iba distraída-Se disculpó mientras se soltaba distraídamente de su agarre. No se fiaba de él aunque hubiese aceptado darle una oportunidad._

_-Yo también lo siento. Pero me alegro de haberle encontrado. Tengo que hablar contigo._

_-Tal vez en otro momento, Takuya, se me hace tarde. Hoy tengo servicio._

_-Que coincidencia!-Dijo falsamente-Yo también. Que suerte, no?_

_-Ah, si?-Preguntó nerviosamente_

_-Claro, así podremos hablar antes de que llegue nadie._

_-Y tu compañero de servicio?-Preguntó con esperanza de deshacerse de él, pues Takuya no iba a su clase, sino que iba a la de al lado suya, la clase de Romi._

_-No va a venir hoy. Está enfermo. Que te parece si te ayudo con tu clase?_

_-No te preocupes, no hace falta._

_-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que estés sola..._

_-Qué te hace pensar eso?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hizo a Akino estremecerse y a Takuya enfurecer._

_-Tú! Qué haces aquí?!-Le exigió poniéndose delante de Akino para intentar alejarla de Xen._

_-Qué casualidad!-Dijo irónicamente-Yo también tengo servicio, no es una coincidencia?_

_-Sí, una maldita coincidencia...-Farfulló._

_-A caso no te quedó bien claro lo de ayer?-Le amenazó yendo directamente al grano_

_-Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer!_

_-A caso quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar?_

_-Inténtalo-Lo encaró. Xen se puso en posición de ataque pero Akino se interpuso._

_-Sois imbéciles, no?-Les gritó furiosa.-Entendedlo de una vez! No soy un objeto!-Miró a Takuya-Y sé defenderme sola!-Miró entonces a Xen-No necesito guardaespaldas._

_-No me puedo creer que después de lo que te hizo seas capaz de dirigirle la palabra.-Dijo Xen muy molesto._

_-Eso es asunto mío.-Le dejó muy claro-Y solo mío._

_-Ella me ha perdonado.-Se mofó de él y de su furia contenida, pero Akino fue mucho más rápida._

_-Yo no te he perdonado-Aclaró-Estoy dispuesta a darte una nueva oportunidad, pero no te he perdonado._

_-No me lo puedo creer.-Le dijo Xen con una mirada dolida.-Cómo puedes... Te golpeó! A caso no lo recuerdas?!_

_-Ella sabe que no fue mi intención. Perdí lo papeles y ahora lo lamento... mucho.-Sonrió burlándose de él tras Akino que no veía su mirada de triunfo._

_-Y tú le crees.-Dijo simplemente con un tono de decepción que caló a Akino en lo más profundo del alma. Sin decir nada Xen siguió su camino ignorándolos a los dos._

_-Xen...-Susurró cuando giró la esquina y lo perdió de vista. Sus ojos se empañaron dolidos, pero los secó rápidamente._

_-Tengo que irme, Takuya-Y sin despedirse se fue a paso rápido._

_-Solo... solo necesito... que me apoyes, que estés conmigo. Yo tampoco quiero perderte-Le dijo ella ocultando más aún su rostro en el cuello de Xen._

_-Tienes mi apoyo-Sentenció él-Siempre. _

_-Lo prometiste.-Susurró Akino al viento mientras corría hacia la escuela._

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
